A Yearning of the Heart
by Lost Skies
Summary: In an alternate reality where Shinhwa heir and famous F4 leader, Gu Jun Pyo, finally realizes what's best for Geum Jan Di, love of his life and ex-girlfriend, he decides to let her go and give his best friend, Yoon Ji Hoo, an opportunity to swoop in and offer her the love and security she really deserves. However, will Ji Hoo's and Jan Di's love come as easily as they expect?
1. A promise?

A/N: This is my **first** Boys over Flowers fanfiction, and the first romantic fanfiction I've published in a long time. I hope to portray the characters correctly, but if I tend to be off, I apologize ahead of time. Also, please take note that this chapter is an _introduction_ to what I have planned; meaning it is introducing my ongoing plot, and the characters that will more than likely play a large role in this story. I am in preparation of developing a stronger plot, hopefully you will enjoy what I have in store.

Currently, F4 is attending Shinhwa university, and this takes place during the arc where Yoon Ji Hoo has finally accepted his grandfather back into his life, thanks to Jan Di's help. Meanwhile, Geum Jan Di is living on her own with her little brother while their parents are staying at their Uncle's to make money for the family and pay off debts. Gun Jun Pyo is engaged to Ha Jae Kyung, although he clearly doesn't want to be.

And lastly (not to make this a long note), I chose a Ji Hoo / Jan Di love story because I do believe they are the perfect match with one another. I am a huge fan of Jun Pyo / Jan Di as much as any other BOF fan, but I also held lingering, conflicted emotions for the couple Ji Hoo & Jan Di could have been. To make up for Ji Hoo's loneliness, I've decided to dedicate this fanfiction to him and Jan Di. Enjoy & feedback is well appreciated. Any criticism or suggestions are accepted and welcomed.

* * *

"Geum Jan Di? _Geum Jan Di!_ "

A loud ' _smack'_ echoed throughout the room and awoke the sleeping Jan Di, who's forehead rested atop her school notebooks and desk. Her eyelids flickered open and her body subconsciously gave a small jolt out of the surprising  & obnoxious sound of the firm surface of a meter-stick coming into harsh and brutal contact with the surface of a desk.

"Geum Jan Di; have you woken... _yet_?"

". . ." She didn't have the courage to respond to her teacher's question, so she remained utterly silent in hopes of not adding to the embarrassment she already felt. In fact, she didn't really feel like lifting her head from the desk - she could already feel the eyes of all the other students burning into her body; their gazes more than likely mocking her for such a typical 'commoner' move. However, it seemed as though her silence only worsened the situation.

"Geum Jan Di, you are being spoken to. This is a _learning_ environment, not your bedroom at home."

 _You wouldn't be speaking like this to any of the other students if it were them.._

She held back her thoughts and frowned. It was only then she finally lifted her head from the desk to make direct eye contact with her teacher, forcing a small, and uneasy smile onto her lips. "Sorry.." she mumbled quietly, avoiding the gazes of the other students.

"Can she even afford a bed?"

"Commoners are always sleeping. Why do you think they never get good education or any smarter for that matter? Clearly education is a low priority."

"She's just taking up class space by being here. We could actually _learn_ something, if not for Geum Jan Di!"

Scolding, mocking, taunting voices echoed all around her throughout the room, although the teacher barely made an attempt to silence them. It was only after a moment he finally tapped his meter-stick against the blackboard in an attempt to merely grab their attention. Geum Jan Di already knew that it was not an effort to silence them for the sake of _protecting_ her. No one did that.

No one but the famous F4; Song Woo Bin, So Yi-jeong, Yoon Ji Hoo, and last, but not least, Gu Jun Pyo. She was unable to meet with her friends often due to the fact that their schedules were slightly different. Madame Kang had made it so that Jun Pyo and Jan Di could barely talk to each other, let alone encounter each other during the school hours when she couldn't prevent them or meddle in their affairs. It was unfortunate, and often Jan Di missed seeing the curly-headed moron - she silently cursed his mother for interfering in their life. If not for that, they would still be -

Before her thoughts could even finish, a balled up paper was thrown directly at her forehead. She blinked, slowly processing just what had happened before averting her gaze from the fellow student to the crumpled up paper on her desk. Hesitantly and cautiously, Guem Jan Di slowly picked up the balled up paper, unwrapping it to read the hidden note inside.

' _Do you know why Geum Jan Di never gets any smarter? This is why. I don't blame Gu Jun Pyo breaking up with such trash! '_

Her heart silently shattered at those words; it took a direct hit to her chest. Geum Jan Di knew better than anyone else to ignore such hateful comments, but the reason it hit her so hard was because of the mentioning of their recent break-up. When Gu Jun Pyo returned to their school, and this was after the trip to Macau, the Shinhwa heir clarified that it was best to separate rather than be together. It was certainly rough for Geum Jan Di, although it definitely seemed easy for him. Perhaps it was because he was engaged. He had new responsibilities, but he also promised her that nothing would change. What made it worse was that he didn't give her a _reason._ He refused to give her one each time she asked, and eventually avoided her because of such. But even then the two managed to grow closer, although they remained nothing but friends.

"Geum Jan Di.. you're a mess.." she whispered to herself inaudibly, dropping her head back onto her desk as she sighed heavily.

* * *

Outside, where it was somewhat chilly out, Jan Di sat on a bench with her lunch on her lap. Chopsticks between her pale fingers, she picked up clumps of white rice and ate it till her mouth was practically stuffed. In utter silence, Jan Di repeated this cycle, unaware of her surroundings and seemingly focused on her thoughts rather than her meal. It was obvious, due to the fact that even she did not notice that her fingers were unusually pale and cold.

"You're upset."

At the sound of a familiar voice, Jan Di's eyes widened slightly and darted over to where the voice came from. Approaching her, dressed in an expensive, white jacket, was Yoon Ji Hoo. His lips curved into a faint smile as he approached her, and something about seeing him made her feel a bit better already.

"Sunbae! ..I'm not upset." Jan Di lied directly to his face, averting her gaze as she went back to devouring her meal before it grew extraordinarily cold. However, even she could not hide anything from him. The second the lie left her mouth, Ji Hoo was already kneeling in front of her, peering over at her face with an analytical expression; as if he were observing her like she were an experiment.

"You're unhappy, then?"

"I'm not." She lied a second time but with a full mouth, somewhat pouting after swallowing the rice. "What makes you think I am.."

"You're Geum Jan Di. I think I know what a upset Geum Jan Di looks like by now. Besides," he added with his teasing smile. "You eat a lot more than you normally do when you're distressed."

She stared at him blankly, scrunching up her nose before sighing in defeat. He was very observant.

"So.. What's wrong?"

"...It's nothing."

He was silent for a few seconds. When Geum Jan Di glanced over at him, she noticed that he was very much focused on her, yet he...wasn't at the same time. As she stared at him, she realized he was in deep thought; almost as though he were contemplating the situation at hand. At last, he nodded slowly before speaking.

"You can always tell me what's on your mind, Jan Di."

"Sunbae.."

Before another word could be spoken between them. he reached for her lunch box and set it aside on the bench. She was about to complain and object when he then reached inside his pockets. Ji Hoo had pulled out a pair of white gloves that looked soft to the touch. He then proceeded to take one of her hands - forcefully, even when she tried to object - and slipped one pair of the white gloves on, before moving onto the next. Then he glanced up at her, smiling yet again as he released her hands.

"If you're going to continue eating out here, at least be sensible enough to wear gloves. Otherwise, you'll get sick. And then you'll miss out on schoolwork. Can you really afford getting ill?"

"..No." His words were sweet in a sense, although she knew he was simply caring for her wellbeing. That's exactly how Yoon Ji Hoo was as a person. Either way, those sweet words managed to earn a smile from her. "No, I can't afford it. Thank you, Sunbae. Really.. thank you.."

She watched as Ji Hoo stood up in his place, keeping her eyes locked onto him.

"I'll let you finish your lunch, then. See you, Jan Di." His hand went to ruffle her hair in a playful way before he began to make his way off to his next class.

After his figure was no longer visible to her eyes, she slowly glanced at her hands and curled her fingers. "So soft.." Well, of course they'd be soft; they were expensive looking and she never had anything like it. It led her to wonder whether or not Ji Hoo's hands ever grew cold with these gloves on. Smiling to herself, she rubbed her gloved hands together, strangely enough no longer hungry or longing to stuff her face like she did earlier. In fact, she felt much better. The grief that befell her diminished for some time. "What would I do without you, Sunbae.."

* * *

Yoon Ji Hoo exhaled lightly as he left Geum Jan Di sitting on the bench alone.

 _In the chilly weather,_ he added silently to himself; completely irritable with himself for not insisting she at least eat in a warmer place. But knowing her, she'd argue with him until her lunch break was over, and then she would really be screwed. That was _their_ stubborn Geum Jan Di; the one that each F4 member came to admire and appreciate. He was about to head to class when he suddenly heard footsteps approaching him from in front. Lifting his gaze, Ji Hoo found himself staring at Gu Jun Pyo. The two soon came face to face, maintaining cool and collected composure as they allowed the silence to flow around them before one of them actually opened their mouths to speak.

"Ji Hoo." He spoke almost quietly, clearing his throat as he finally shifted his gaze away from his friend. "..How's.." His voice trailed off, and Jun Pyo came off as awkward, almost.

"How's Geum Jan Di?" Ji Hoo finished for him, keeping his eyes firmly locked onto his 'friend'. He made no hesitation to answer. "She's coping. Actually, she's in the middle of lunch, so it's best not to try and speak to her yet."

"Pft, I wasn't going to speak to her.."

Ji Hoo rolled his eyes. _A lie?_

"I only wanted to know since you're supposed to be taking care of her. I'm not backing down from my promise, Ji Hoo. And neither should you.. Remember that I gave you this opportunity for a reason.. and if you're not going to take it.. then tell me now! I don't want this to be in vain!"

 _Ah, is that what this is about? Our promise?_

"Did you think I was going to mess up and hurt her intentionally?" Ji Hoo challenged, still keeping his gaze locked onto Gu Jun Pyo. When he received no response from him, Ji Hoo simply continued as he walked past his friend; his shoulder brushing against his. "..I plan on keeping my promise, so you don't need to worry. But you've left her in such a sorry state.. It's going to take some more time.. She's not some plaything, Jun Pyo. She does have feelings, and she does require some time. Are you sure you won't swoop back in and make her day?"

"I told you, it's better this way! You know how the Witch is.."

"Is that why you've suddenly decided on this?"

"Believe it or not, I _do_ want the best for Jan Di. And.. you are.." Jun Pyo had a hard time admitting things, so he didn't even finish that sentence.

"..I understand."

Ji Hoo inhaled faintly, heading to his class as he originally planned; leaving Gu Jun Pyo behind.

 _Gu Jun Pyo.. My closest friend, but also my rival.. Can this really work?_


	2. Acts of Kindness

**A/N:** Whoo, second chapter out. Progress is made. For anyone who's reading this, thank you for staying patient with me. Apologies for any ooc portrayal, or any mistakes with any BOF knowledge or certain Korean words I added. I'm not very good at Korean, although I'm in the process of studying it when I can. This chapter is abrupt & I'm sorry for not posting a more interesting one, although I hope for it to get better soon. There is only one scene in this chapter, with Jan Di's POV. The next chapter should have more than one. Enjoy.

Also, I have not written a fanfiction in a long while, so my sincerest apologies for any rusty writing, and poor execution of the story/plot and emotions.

* * *

 _Ring - Ring - Ring!_

"Nn.. Kang San.. An.. Answer the door.." mumbled Jan Di. Sitting at her desk, arms folded on the flat surface and head nestled comfortably atop them, Jan Di groaned at the obnoxious ringing of the door of the cheap apartment they rented out. "Kang San..!" she groaned again to her brother, sighing heavily when she received no response. For a few moments, the ringing went silent, and Jan Di almost felt relieved that it was quiet again..

 _Ring - Ring - Ring!_

"..Huh.." She jolted upwards in her seat, wincing slightly at the small amount of pain that shot through her shoulder for sleeping in such an uncomfortable position. "Ahh.." She screwed her eyes shut and massaged her shoulder temporarily before getting up out of her wooden chair; heading to the door in a stumble - walk, clearly drowsy if it weren't already obvious enough. And she carefully moved past Kang San who slept on the floor. If one of them had to wake up to answer the door, then the other should remain asleep. The two of them didn't need to suffer together. With eyelids slowly closing subconsciously, Jan Di didn't even bother asking who it was before she opened the door.

"..Mm, hi.."

"..Jan Di?" A familiar voice murmured her name. The voice sounded almost amused, although she brushed that aside and ignored it; probably because she was too tired to even think properly.

"Mhmm.."

"You really shouldn't answer the door without knowing who it is. Were you sleeping?"

"Nah.." she mumbled with a faint smile across her lips, eyes still closed. It was like she was sleepwalking. Or rather, this was like a dream itself. It was hard to tell the difference between reality and dreams now. "I.. I've been awake for some time.." she spoke, yawning as she stretched out her arms and scratched the side of her head. "Are you sleeping..?"

"..Geum Jan Di." A pair of hands grabbed her shoulders firmly. "Open your eyes."

"Hmm..?" Her eyelids slowly fluttered open, still in a dreamlike state. At first her vision was blurry, and the figure before her was unclear. Soon enough her vision did clear, and she realized that it was none other than Yoon Ji Hoo. It was only then she realized what was going on, and her eyes widened in surprise. "Sunbae! What.. What brings you here?" She gave an embarrassed grin, her cheeks heating up at the conversation the two just had.

"You haven't gone to the clinic lately, have you?" Ji Hoo asked her, keeping a serious expression.

"Ah.. I haven't.. Did harabeoji tell you that?"

Ji Hoo nodded in answer to her question. "Yeah, he mentioned how everyone's been asking for you." Jan Di frowned a bit, feeling a tad bit guilty for not being there to help him - especially with his condition. It must've been overwhelming.. It was almost as though Ji Hoo noticed the guilty expression that now took place on her face, as he offered her a faint grin of reassurance. "I'm somewhat relieved you haven't volunteered there lately." Blinking, Jan Di glanced at him with a confused yet curious look. He immediately continued with his thought, "You overwork yourself, don't you? I'm relieved you're taking time off. You need it to focus on your studies."

"Overwork..? It's nothing like that! But I do suppose.. I need to focus more on my work.." She admitted quietly, lowering her gaze away from his.

Without her notice, Ji Hoo peered into her apartment and over at the desk where a pile of work sat. The pushed out chair and open book indicated that she did in fact stay up a majority of the night again, working instead of sleeping.

"Ah, sorry Sunbae!" She finally realized she was being rude by not inviting him. Quickly she stepped aside to allow him to enter her sad excuse of a home. It was almost embarrassing to invite him into such a place unfit for someone of his standards - although he was willing to experience different things; much like like all of F4 was. Ji Hoo - with his delighted smile - entered her 'humble abode'. "I wasn't expecting guests.. Sorry for the mess." Jan Di nervously rubbed her neck as she made her way over to her desk; plopping down onto her seat while glancing at her younger sibling who slept on the floor still.

"How is he doing?" Ji Hoo asked suddenly, eyes on Kang San.

"Kang San..? He's doing well! School's never been easy for either of us, but we're making it work.." she spoke quietly, also resting her gaze on her younger sibling. Simply by staring at him as he slept, she felt her chest tighten. No child should have to live in such conditions, let alone without their parents. No child should have to _work_ like he did.

 _Kang San.. I'm sorry.._

 _Sorry I can't give you a better life. I'm sorry mother and father are unable to be here for you. I'm really sorry -_

 _...That you have to suffer._

It was upsetting. So much was _wrong_ yet it was normal for most people. Ji Hoo must've noticed her sudden change in mood, because before she knew it, he was directly beside her, hand firmly resting atop her shoulder.

"Jan Di.." he began quietly.

"Don't worry Sunbae. I'm fine - Kang San is fine, isn't he? That's what matters.." The last thing Geum Jan Di wanted to do was bother her senior in such a way. He didn't come for a pity party, or anything like it. "I'm glad that Kang San at least has a place to sleep. I'm grateful for that."

Suddenly a yawn came from Kang San as he rolled onto his back and rubbed his eyes. "Noona?"

"Yes, Kang San?"

"Who are you talking to..?" he mumbled sleepily, clearly not entirely awake. A small chuckle came from Ji Hoo, who had attempted to stifle it.

"I suppose it runs in the family?" Ji Hoo teased Jan Di, grinning faintly as he glanced over at her; clearly amused.

Her cheeks flushed lightly as she folded her arms across her chest. "No! Well, I mean.. not necessarily.." By now, Kang San was fully awake. His eyes, however, were focused on Ji Hoo; his mouth agape. Jan Di tilted her head to the side slightly, blinking. "Kang San..?"

"J-J-J-Ji.. Ji Hoo.."

 _Oh._

She almost forgotten her brother had yet to grow used to seeing Ji Hoo - or any of the famous F4 males for that matter. By now, Jan Di had already grown used to being by their side. When she wasn't, it almost felt abnormal. But that was because she attended Shinhwa Highschool. Of course it'd be different for her sibling, whom only met the well-known and talented Yoon Ji Hoo.

"Kang San," greeted Ji Hoo as he gave a small wave to her younger sibling.

"Wh-what is he doing here, noona?" Jan Di suddenly looked over at her friend in curiosity yet again, only just now realizing even she did not know why he had visited.

"Ah, I was going to ask your sister if she wanted to go out for a while."

Kang San's eyes widened and he immediately moved onto his feet, grabbing his sister's wrist and dragging her out of the chair and into the opposite side of the room. Upon doing so, Jan Di gave a small yelp out of surprise as she was dragged away from her _friend._ Even though the distance from Ji Hoo wasn't much, it was enough for Kang San apparently. He motioned for her to lean down a little bit.

"Noona, are you dating Ji Hoo?" asked Kang San in a whisper-like voice, clearly trying to avoid Ji Hoo from overhearing. When Jan Di glanced over to where he stood, she noticed that he was giving them as much privacy as possible, devoting his complete and utter attention to the book on her desk; examining what homework she was exactly completing. "Are you?"

"..What? No, of course not! What makes you think that, Kang San?"

"He's basically asking you out on a date..!" Kang San argued, although their voices remained quiet. "How could you not notice?"

"Because we are just _friends_ Kang San! Just friends! Get your mind out of the gutter, why don't you?"

"Are you going to go out with him?"

"Eh? No, I'm not - "

"Why not?!"

"Kang San - it's my job to watch over you while eomeoni and appa aren't able to!"

"What's a few hours, Jan Di!"

"Um, if I may.." began a voice behind them. Both Jan Di and Kang San glanced over their shoulders at Ji Hoo, who'd begun to approach them. "Kang San, if you'd like, you can come along. I'm sure you and Geum Jan Di are hungry?"

At the mention of food, Kang San immediately nodded. "Y-yes..!"

"Ji Hoo Sunbae.." murmured Jan Di.

"It's my treat." Ji Hoo smiled politely. "I couldn't take Kang San's sister out without him, now could I?"

"Right, right!" agreed Kang San suddenly. Jan Di smacked him lightly upside the head, scoffing faintly. "Ouch!" Kang San rubbed his head where she smacked him.

"Says the one who almost insisted I leave.." grumbled Jan Di, folding her arms across her chest. "Besides, don't I have to agree before you?"

Ji Hoo cocked his head to the side. "Then, Geum Jan Di, do you and your brother want to go out for breakfast with me?"

Jan Di was about to accept his invitation when she suddenly remembered she had to work at the porridge shop that very morning. "Er.. I can't, Ji Hoo Sunbae.."

He blinked, a little confused. "You can't?"

Kang San was just as startled as Ji Hoo; clearly surprised to have heard her decline such a wonderful offer. "Noona?"

"I have work today.. I'm sorry, Sunbae. I really want to.. But.."

 _We're short on money._

She didn't need to finish her sentence; it seemed he already understood by her disappointment. "I understand, Jan Di."

Kang San also looked a little disappointed. Jan Di bent over a little to her brother's height, resting a hand on his shoulder with an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, Kang San.. I really ruined your morning, haven't I?"

Before he could reply, Ji Hoo spoke up. "Kang San and I could still go out for breakfast, Jan Di." An arm was draped around her sibling's shoulder as he pulled him a bit close. "You won't have to worry."

At first Jan Di was about to object such a generous offer, but after seeing the pleading expression on her brother's face, she couldn't decline further. Instead she nodded, with a small smile curving her lips. "Thank you, Sunbae.. I'll pay you back."

"That won't be necessary. It'll be fun." Ji Hoo grinned again as he exchanged glances with Kang San, who was eager to start off the day in such a way. "We'll be fine. And we'll stop by as soon as we finish, won't we?"

"Yes!" Kang San exclaimed in agreement. "I'll get ready!"

Ji Hoo nodded slowly as he made his way to the door, hands in his pockets. "I'll be waiting outside, Kang San." Afterwards, he exited their home; leaving Kang San and his elder sister alone in the silence.

"Noona! Are you sure you can't tag along?" mumbled Kang San. "Ji Hoo did come for you, after all.."

"I can't. I need to make money for the both of us. But I can guarantee you that Ji Hoo Sunbae will give you a wonderful time," she promised, bending over and smiling. "Now get ready. You don't want to leave him waiting, now do you?"

Kang San nodded.

As he began to get ready, Jan Di moved over by the window to peer out of it. There, outside the door to their apartment, stood Yoon Ji Hoo; looking absolutely _handsome_ in the morning sunlight. She bit her lower lip, her smile still expressed on her features.

 _Thank you, Yoon Ji Hoo. Thank you a lot for helping me.._

* * *

 **A/N: Apologies for the abrupt ending. I understand it probably didn't flow smoothly.**


	3. Unnecessary Encounters

**A/N: And chapter three is out. Although this has not received many readers, I honestly enjoy writing this out bit by bit. I hope my portrayal has been decent, and hopefully this is a better chapter than the last. While I was listening to music earlier, I remembered some Ji Hoo / Jan Di moments that made me smile, and it reminded me of why I shipped them so much. Such as when Ji Hoo spoke in Chinese (I believe) to her, calling her a pretty lady and asking her to buy that ice cream. Unbelievably adorable. And so was the time they participated in the wedding couple competition. This is why I love Ji Hoo / Jan Di.**

 **Also, in the last part, entire paragraphs written in _ITALICS_ is a memory. **

**Anyway, aside from my pointless note, thank you for reading and hopefully anyone who reads it will enjoy. Any suggestions or notes on my portrayal is welcomed, I would like to hear your own opinions so far. Thank you again.**

* * *

"So.. How are your classes?" Ji Hoo, seated directly across from young Kang San in the restaurant, watched as Jan Di's younger sibling devoured his food - much like she did at times. Filling his mouth up until there was barely any room left for anything else, he seemingly savored the taste of it all with each bite taken. Ji Hoo was an observer; he analyzed certain situations, scenarios and people. It often came in handy when dealing with people. After swallowing, Kang San gave an earnest reply.

"They're well! Or sorta.. I don't need an education like Jan Di, since I'm a gamer." Kang San remained utterly honest. Such a response earned a faint smile from Ji Hoo; arms now resting horizontally across the smooth surface of the table, hands folded loosely together. "Do you know how Jan Di's classes are going?"

Yoon Ji Hoo slowly blinked at the question, a little startled. "I was about to ask you the same thing.."

"Oh.." Kang San shook his head instantly, stuffing his face once more and continuing with a full mouth. "All I know is that she's been staying up a majority of her nights to work on homework.. If I were smarter, I would help her. But I'm not.."

Kang San's lips curved downward after his truthful response. His eyes were no longer focused on Ji Hoo, or the french toast on his plate, but rather the dining table. _He almost looks sad.._ And from that moment, Ji Hoo was more than certain that Kang San was upset. He only knew because Jan Di wore that same exact expression when something distressing was on her mind. It was an expression he could not _bear_ to see.

"Your sister studies a lot." This caught Kang San off guard. Slowly, his gaze lifted to meet Ji Hoo's uneasily. "Not only that, but she knows what she has in store for the future. Unlike most people, she has _dreams._ " Ji Hoo shifted in his seat slightly, glancing away with his smile only growing a bit. "You're young. You don't need to concern yourself with helping her on her studies. She has people she can go to."

 _Gu Jun Pyo. Song Woo Bin. So Yi-Jeong. Chu Ga Eul. Ha Jae Kyung..._

"Like who?" mumbled Kang San quietly. "She never talks about any of her friends in school.."

There was a short pause. "Like me."

This earned a delighted grin from Kang San, who began to stuff his face again - not sadly, to eat away such sadness, but gladly; almost as though hearing those words came to be a relief to him. Although, this conversation left Yoon Ji Hoo puzzled. It also left questions wandering throughout his restless mind. In addition to such puzzling questions, Ji Hoo realized how alone she really was. Many of the F4 were busy at times, but even when she was with them, she probably felt left out at times. The friends of F4 were undeniably rich, and carried different experiences from her. They never had to experience going a day without food, nor did they have to suffer through bullying much like Geum Jan Di did. At a single snap of a finger, anyone who dared to defile a member of F4 (if anyone ever did), they could be sentenced to serious punishment. Geum Jan Di couldn't do that. Her family - _she_ \- did not hold that kind of power. Of course, she could easily inform any of the members of F4, and they would all use their _own_ power to put an end to it easily, but that was not the Geum Jan Di - the famously nicknamed Wonder Girl - everyone knew (and loved). Jan Di would never have people deal with those situations for her. Yoon Ji Hoo admired that about her. Never once did she ask someone to help her like that. Gu Jun Pyo, Song Woo Bin, So Yi-Jeong and Yoon Ji Hoo all _forcefully_ helped her when she clearly needed it. Like when she was bullied, mocked, taunted; their mere presence would halt it all, even if just until they left.

The sound of clattering dishes caught Ji Hoo's attention and ridded his mind of any remaining thoughts. He noticed that Kang San had finished his meal. "Do you want something else?"

"Hmm.. Ice cream!" Kang San exclaimed, grinning wide. "I haven't had any for a while!"

"Alright, are you ready to go? There is this ice cream shop I used to visit with Jun Pyo, and a few other friends." Ji Hoo stood up, making his way over beside Kang San to pull out his chair. "We'll grab some ice cream for your sister too while we're at it."

"Yeah!"

* * *

"Thank you for coming! Please come again!" Geum Jan Di bowed proudly to her customers, expressing the widest and sincerest of smiles to them as they left the shop, hopefully with full stomachs. After they left, she sighed lightly and spun around, watching as her friend and fellow co-worker, Ga Eul, cleaned up the tables and collected the dishes for their next wash. It had been an extremely long morning, considering Jan Di was always thinking about her younger brother who she left in Ji Hoo's care. It was somewhat a frightening thought, the fact that Kang San was out with someone he _barely_ knew aside from some online articles that explained the basics about him. However, there was no reason to be afraid - he was with _Yoon Ji Hoo_ , someone she spent a lot of time with.

"Jan Di?" asked Ga Eul, tilting her head as she approached her friend. "Is something wrong?" When Jan Di took a moment to think up an answer, Ga Eul gave a sympathetic look. "Did you get into another fight with Jun Pyo..?"

"Huh? No, no. It has nothing to do with him." Jan Di paused, as if contemplating the scenario at hand. "Ga Eul.. Do you think I made the right decision to leave Kang San in Ji Hoo Sunbae's care?"

"Are you worried?" Ga Eul was puzzled at the question. "Do you have any reason to distrust Ji Hoo Sunbae?"

"Distrust him? Not at all!" Jan Di exhaled lightly, puffing out her cheeks as she began to reconsider her thoughts. "I just.."

"I understand, Jan Di. It's a huge responsibility being solely in charge of Kang San. But remember that it _is_ Ji Hoo we're talking about. Ji Hoo Sunbae is responsible. He's not careless enough to get Kang San into any trouble. I actually think he's safer with him." Ga Eul smiled at her friend, probably in hopes of reassuring her. "I'm sure Kang San is having a great time."

Ga Eul's words did in fact work. Jan Di was reassured, more so than ever, in her decision. Yoon Ji Hoo was someone she could absolutely trust, and someone who rarely got into trouble. He was somewhat the silent type - when he wasn't around his friends, actually. And not only that, but it happened to surprise her when he offered to take Kang San out and watch over him. It was somewhat...cute. Suddenly she heard the bell to the porridge shop ring and she spun around; a warm smile on her features as she went to bow to greet their new customers. "Welcome!"

"Laundry girl is busy as usual, I see."

 _That voice.._

Her chest tightened, and immediately she stood up straight; making unwanted eye contact with none other than the Shinhwa heir. Her breath shortened, and her throat felt somewhat dry. Although the two had often hung around each other - as _friends_ \- there were occasional times when she felt the heartbreak all over again. She cleared her throat, her smile somewhat faltering. "Gu Jun Pyo."

"Why so formal?" he mumbled, looking almost offended. "And why aren't you leading me to my seat?"

"I think you can do that on your own," she scoffed, forcing the smile back onto her lips. "You have two legs, don't you? Healthy, and not broken?"

"You're funny. This is not how you'll receive any business. Anyways.." He tossed some money onto one of the nearby tables. "Porridge to go."

"..What kind?" she grumbled, glancing at the money before taking it into her hands.

"Ah. Woo Bin said that the pumpkin porridge was _decent._ " Gu Jun Pyo nodded firmly. "I'll take that to go. Keep the change," he added when he noticed that she was about to object about the amount of money he gave up.

"..Gu Jun Pyo. What are you doing here?" By now her smile had dropped, and she was somewhat frustrated. "I know you didn't come here for porridge.. It's so unlike you. Name your reason."

Jun Pyo looked just as frustrated as Jan Di. He shifted on his feet, glancing away momentarily as he exhaled heavily. "I can't come by anymore for anything?"

"..You can." She held back the urge to raise her voice. "But I know you came here for a reason. Your mother.." She clenched her jaw at the thought of the _evil_ woman.

"She's not here." Gu Jun Pyo finally met with her gaze once more; holding it for a few seconds before opening his mouth to speak again. "She doesn't even know I came by."

 **She** was the least of her worries. She ruined what relationship Jan Di once had with her son. And for what reason? Because she was a _commoner._ Perhaps it was Jan Di's fault for even falling in love with the Shinhwa heir. But she fell in love with him, not seeing him as the famous heir, but rather as a human being, a _person._ An ordinary human being. Someone who put the one he loved before anything else, and someone who learned to show someone love, even when he was more than likely not accustomed to it. Thinking of Madame Kang caused Jan Di's blood to practically boil.

"..Do you have a moment, Jan Di?"

"A moment?" Now came her sour tone and expression as she looked to Jun Pyo, clenching her fists tightly to the point her knuckles turned white. "I don't have a moment. Can't you see I'm working? I have no time right now!"

Gu Jun Pyo lowered his gaze momentarily. "Why are you acting like this?"

"..No reason. Now, if you don't mind.." She went up to the counter, snatching the container of porridge from it and handing it to him. "I'm very busy. Here's your food."

"Geum Jan Di.."

"If you have something to say, try again. Because I have no time at the moment." Jan Di gestured for him to leave by pointing a single finger at the door. "Come to me when I'm not trying to earn mine and Kang San's living," she snapped in a low tone. She could tell that those words took a direct hit to Gu Jun Pyo, because he _looked_ hurt. Jan Di almost felt bad - she almost regretted saying that. But she couldn't handle it very well. After all, Gu Jun Pyo brushed her off so many times when she desperately needed to talk, why couldn't she do the same for now? She was clearly not in the right mind to discuss anything pertaining to them or their past relationship. She was not ready.

Gu Jun Pyo backed away to the door, turning around and opening the door to leave. Jan Di watched him as he left the porridge shop, container in hand. Upon stepping outside, she noticed his secretary approach Jun Pyo immediately, offering to take the container when Jun Pyo rudely declined by yanking it out of his grasp, and yelling out something she couldn't hear. Eventually he got into the backseat of the car and was driven off - probably home to Madame Kang, if she were still in the country. Sighing lightly, Jan Di took a glance at the money left behind, only to realize it was a large amount that could buy many bowls of porridge. His offering was generous. Tears she held back managed to slip past her eyes, and she exhaled shakily, feeling arms wrap around her shoulder comfortingly.

"Ga Eul.." she whispered quietly, wiping the tears away.

"It's okay, Jan Di. Let it out."

* * *

"Aish!" Jun Pyo kicked the passenger seat in the car, expressing his frustration and anger through such a violent action. Luckily no one was in that seat. His secretary was seated beside Jun Pyo, holding onto the container of porridge after convincing his young Master to allow him to hold onto it until he was ready to eat. "Aish, aish, aish!" he shouted out in the car, kicking the empty passenger seat again.

 _That Evil Witch.. If it weren't for her.. If she didn't go through such lengths.._

It was too late. Everything went wrong, even his first love did. All because of his mother - no, she wasn't even that to him any longer. She was never a mother. Just a business partner, or something like it. Angrily, he ran his hands through his thick hair, fingers gripping onto the curled strands and pulling and tugging at them; hoping that this was a _dream_ he could wake up from. But it wasn't. He _was_ awake, and in pain, but it wasn't enough. He deserved the worst pain of all, he didn't deserve Geum Jan Di, he deserved **nothing**.

"Gu Jun Pyo," murmured his secretary, removing the young Heir's hands from his hair carefully. "Please stop, young Master."

* * *

 _Gu Jun Pyo was seated comfortably on Ji Hoo's couch, staring at a glass of water in his hand. He was unhappy, clearly his expression said that much. He bit his lower lip lightly, and he suddenly sighed deeply, exasperatedly, exhaustedly, while dropping his head and setting down the cup of water._

" _What did you say?" Gu Jun Pyo lifted his gaze to Yoon Ji Hoo who stood, remaining calm and collected like always._

" _I said, 'Let's make a promise'." Jun Pyo muttered quietly, although loud enough for his 'friend' to hear. "You can have Geum Jan Di."_

" _I can 'have' her?" Yoon Ji Hoo gave a shake of the head, leaning against a wall with arms folded across his chest. "Geum Jan Di is not a plaything anyone can freely own, Jun Pyo. She is a person with emotions, and I'm sure by now you've noticed she's in love with you. Why are you trying to negotiate with me?"_

" _Don't act all high and mighty, Ji Hoo. That way you look at her.. I know you liked her from the start. It's clear from the way you've acted around her. Woo Bin and Yi-Jeong_ _ **know**_ _it. Don't act like you don't." Jun Pyo ran a single hand through his hair, clearly having a hard time discussing it. "..That's not the point. You've always held back for me. And.." The young Shinhwa heir swallowed thickly. "..And I appreciate it. It was hard, wasn't it?" He didn't even wait for Ji Hoo to respond to that. "The Evil Witch will stop at nothing to cause harm to Jan Di. She already brought enough trouble to her. I.. I don't want her to be targeted any longer. And if I can't have her.. If I have to let her go, I don't want anyone to just scoop her up and take her into their arms. I want that person to be someone I trust won't hurt her. I know she's been in love with you for a while. If I hadn't entered her life, she would still be madly in love with you."_

" _Gu Jun Pyo," began Ji Hoo, attempting to stop him from speaking._

" _Don't interrupt me. I'm not done. What I'm trying to get at is that you can win her heart over. I will detach her from me.. Don't get me wrong - this is only because the Evil Witch is bound to do something to destroy her completely. And I'm sure none of us want that. But if I ever -_ _ **ever**_ _\- see Geum Jan Di cry, I will come after you. She should never cry when she's with you."_

 _Gu Jun Pyo stood up, approaching his friend with a determined expression written across his face. Once he was face to face with Yoon Ji Hoo, he rested a hand firmly on his shoulder._

" _Promise me.. You will make Geum Jan Di the happiest person in the world."_

 _Ji Hoo, who remained silent, glanced away momentarily. Finally, he released the sigh he'd been holding in and looked back at Jun Pyo, nodding firmly. "With or without your permission, I was always going to aim to make her happy."_


	4. Hope

**A/N: Chapter Four! Updating day by day. Although, I get distracted easily. Sorry if this chapter by any chance confuses anyone.**

 **Remember: Paragraphs / sections in _ITALICS_ only are memories from earlier times, be it an hour ago, or months ago. I think it's safe to assume you all will understand when these memories take place! If you have any confusion, you can ask me. **

**Any quotes, conversations or discussions in BOLD & _ITALICS_ are similar to memories, although they aren't; they're more like bits of a earlier memory appearing back in that moment. Hope that makes sense!**

 **Overall, I hope this was a good chapter. Also, thank you for those reviews and advice! Well appreciated.**

 **(Also, I still pray that I have maintained in character with them all. If not, forgive me.)**

* * *

Side by side, Yoon Ji Hoo kept at Kang San's slow pace. Being younger, and much smaller, Ji Hoo automatically knew that Kang San couldn't keep at his pace—unless he tried really hard to maintain the same exact speed of the elder male. But that would only unknowingly tire out Kang San, and more than likely ruin his appetite for the ice cream. Glancing over at the younger sibling, he stifled a laugh when he noticed Kang San had a dab of white cream on his nose from accidentally getting too close to the cone in his hand. It seemed as though Kang San had been far too busy trying to capture every drop or scoop of vanilla cream that dared to drip from the cone to realize it was all over his face. It was humoring. It was also unfortunate that Jan Di was unable to join the two on such an enjoyable morning. More could have been done. Perhaps next time the three could spend time together. Maybe even Ji Hoo's grandfather could come along—if either of the two siblings minded.

"Ji Hoo.." Hearing his name, Ji Hoo glanced at Kang San, who was staring expectantly at him. "Do you like my sister?"

"Of course I do." Ji Hoo offered a friendly smile. "She's a good friend of mine—"

"Not like that."

"What?"

Kang San's footsteps slowed to a halt. Ji Hoo noticed he stopped, and turned around to see why. And again he was staring at Ji Hoo with a rather serious expression. "Do you _like_ her—you know.. Like a couple—" His voice lowered, until it was quiet; aside from the cars that drove by or the _beautiful_ sounds of the real world. He shifted uneasily on his feet, the ice cream now dripping down the cone and into a puddle on the sidewalk. He acted as though he crossed the boundary. And he was about to apologize—Ji Hoo could tell from the expression he wore. It was the same one Jan Di used when she apologized sincerely; like the expression she used when she apologized for begging— _like a commoner—_ for Seo Hyun to stay. And at that time, he rudely turned her away. He _told_ her to 'get out of his sight'. At that time, he was stupid—extraordinarily stupid—to not realize that she only meant good. At that time, he was too warped in his own anger, frustration, stress, and heartbreak to recognize that he _loved_ her.

Ji Hoo—before Kang San could apologize—broke the silence by approaching the younger male, passing him Geum Jan Di's ice cream to him to hold for a moment. "Kang San, careful. You won't have any ice cream left if you let it melt away." He knelt down, pulling out his handkerchief. _The same exact one when Jan Di was covered in eggs and flour.._ He grinned faintly, using it to wipe the vanilla cream off of Kang San's face. "..To be completely honest, I do like her. She's the kind of person who can make people smile. But let's just keep this between us—"

"Why?" Kang San asked. "If you tell noona how you feel—"

"She's occupied with more important things, Kang San. I'm certain she's having a hard time over her last relationship.." murmured Yoon Ji Hoo, standing back up and taking her ice cream cone. "When the time is right, I'll tell her. Promise me you'll keep this between us _men_?"

Kang San puffed out his cheeks and nodded reluctantly. "I promise.."

"Good." Ji Hoo took a glance at Jan Di's ice cream that was slowly beginning to melt. Handkerchief in his pocket again, he began to start walking again; glancing back momentarily to see Kang San catching up to him to meet at his pace yet again. Walking together in complete and utter silence, Ji Hoo took these rare few seconds to enjoy himself - especially being grateful for the chance to spend time with Jan Di's younger sibling. He was quite as interesting as the Wonder Girl herself. Soon enough, they reached the porridge shop; listening to the bell ring upon their entry.

"Ah, welcome to..! Eh? Kang San?" Jan Di, wearing her apron as always, stood up straight after bowing by accident. Ji Hoo stifled a chuckle and simply smiled, shifting his stance as he watched Jan Di try and brush aside the embarrassment she had for bowing to either of them. It was somewhat cute - to Ji Hoo at least, despite her being a commoner, in a porridge shop where she addressed her boss as ' _master_ '. He'd let the atmosphere of the scenario slide, because _that_ didn't matter. Nothing did, when he was in Jan Di's presence. "Ji Hoo Sunbae! Is it already afternoon..?" she asked, rubbing the side of her neck, almost as if she lost track of time. "..Er, Kang San! How was your morning, hm?"

"It was fun, noona! Ji Hoo took me to this really _fancy_ restaurant—just for breakfast! And then he took me to get some ice cream—" Kang San glanced down at his somewhat messy shirt, with ice cream stains. Jan Di also took a glance at his shirt, and widened her eyes as she pointed a single finger at him.

"Kang San! You're a mess…!" she exclaimed, pointing out the obvious.

Ji Hoo raised his free hand guiltily. "It's my fault. You should have seen him before we arrived her, though.." A teasing grin was given to Kang San, who only puffed out his cheeks to express his embarrassment. "Ah, and this," Ji Hoo held out the ice cream cone to Jan Di. "This is for you."

"For me?" Geum Jan Di blinked slowly, taking the ice cream that had begun to melt.

"Ji Hoo Sunbae, that's so sweet," Ga Eul chimed in, peeking out from behind Jan Di. "Why don't the two of you go talk outside?"

"Talk outside? But it's my shift—" objected Jan Di, persisting she stay.

"Don't worry about it. This can be your break." Ga Eul nudged Jan Di in what seemed to be a playful, yet suggestive way. "Go on. Kang San! Are you hungry?"

"He just ate—" began Ji Hoo before Kang San interrupted him.

"Yes!" Kang San blurted out, nodding.

Ga Eul smiled as she glanced at Ji Hoo, who had looked a little startled. "Isn't he so much like Jan Di? Don't worry Kang San! It's on the house."

"Ga Eul.." began Jan Di, about to yet again, object to such an offer.

"Don't you worry," Ga Eul repeated, nudging her friend playfully a second time. "Go and enjoy your break with Ji Hoo Sunbae!" She was practically pushing Jan Di towards the door, until Jan Di finally gave in. She gave her friend a stern look before glancing at Ji Hoo with the faintest of smiles.

"Shall we step out for a moment?" she asked, cocking her head to the side lightly. Ji Hoo nodded and opened the door for her, listening as the bell yet again rang. Jan Di exited the shop first, with Ji Hoo following one step behind. After leaving the shop, they both stood in front of its large windows, leaning against it. Jan Di was examining her ice cream before lifting it up to lick up the vanilla that began to melt and drip. She did her very best not to waste a single drop—this amused Ji Hoo. Finally, after finishing the ice cream cone halfway, she turned to look at him; who simply watched and observed. "Ji Hoo Sunbae?" She grinned at him, glancing away momentarily. "..Thank you.. For taking Kang San out this morning. I know it's been hard for him to adapt to our new living situation, without seeing our parents everyday. Or without seeing someone all day.."

Even though she was smiling, she looked...sad, Ji Hoo noticed. He wanted nothing more than to comfort her, like she had for him. To offer reassuring words, that would hopefully be true someday. "..You don't need to thank me. Kang San.. he's really interesting. It was almost like spending the morning with _you_. I wouldn't mind doing it again."

"I wouldn't ask you to do it a second time," she spoke quietly, sighing softly while licking at her ice cream again. "..I don't want to give Kang San hope that he can live like this forever."

Ji Hoo gave a puzzled look to her. "What do you mean?"

"Do you know that we were barely lucky to find a decently stable apartment with very cheap rent? It was almost like it was free.. We eat ramen for dinner sometimes, and maybe something a little special if there's extra money.."

 _Which there isn't, is there?_

"Not only that.. But going out freely like that.. He'll expect it more and more, Ji Hoo Sunbae. I can't lift his hopes up like that. Besides, I know you don't have time to waste like that."

 _Waste? Is it because you're considering yourself a commoner?_

"But thank you. For everything. I'm also sorry for taking up your time like this." Jan Di's smile flattened, acting as though she were an actual burden to him. She then nodded, finishing the last bit of her ice cream and biting into the cone as she began to make her way back into the shop. He felt his throat dry up. He wanted to deny all of that. He wanted her to know that she was not a burden, that she could never be, that her brother would never be—that he _loved_ her. She made him feel like he was an actual person, not someone who was simply famous or rich. She treated him like a normal human being with feelings.

" _ **Ji Hoo.. Do you like my sister?"**_

" _ **Of course I do. She's a good friend of mine—"**_

" _ **Not like that. Do you like her—you know.. like a couple..?"**_

" _ **To be completely honest, I do like her. She's the kind of person who can make people smile. Promise me you can keep this between us men?"**_

" _ **I promise."**_

Before she managed to open the door, he lunged forward and grabbed a firm hold of her wrist; not planning on releasing it any time soon. This halted her footsteps, and she remained completely and utterly still; practically freezing at his sudden touch.

"Geum Jan Di.. Do you want to go out tonight?" He hadn't meant it as a date ( **or maybe he did, he didn't know anymore** ). He just _missed_ her so damn much. Of course he couldn't admit it, that'd probably just make her feel uncomfortable or weird. She was, after all, suffering from a break-up, and he wasn't trying to make this into a date. When she didn't reply, he only just realized what he did. _Too soon.._ Regrettably, he released her wrist and stood up straight, clearing his throat, but also averting his gaze. _Wrong move.. Wrong time.._ It _hurt_.

"..Sorry Sunbae.." began Geum Jan Di, slowly glancing over at him. "Maybe another time..? I'm busy tonight.."

"..I understand. Don't worry, Geum Jan Di." He forced a smile onto his lips, making it look sincere enough for her to feel better about her sudden rejection. It seemed to work, considering her gaze lightened up. "Next time, then? Are you working tonight? I could always give you a lift—"

"..It is work. It's something for quick payment, but no thank you, Sunbae. Next time for sure, though." She nodded quickly, smiling back at him. "Tell harabeoji I said hi."

"Of course. He'll be glad to hear from you." Backing away, Ji Hoo gave her a final wave with his smile before turning around to leave. But as soon as his back was to her, his smile disappeared and he lowered his gaze.

 _..Perhaps I'll visit Jun Pyo._

* * *

"Alright, I'm leaving now!" called Jan Di from the door, sweater on and messenger bag over her shoulder. She waved at Ga Eul, who waved back at her with a smile.

"Take care, Geum Jan Di!" replied Ga Eul.

She nodded before leaving the porridge shop, listening as the bell rang. Jan Di took a single glance at the night sky before making her way down the street. It was going to be a long walk. However, during her silent walk, she couldn't help but feel _guilty_ for lying to the one person who only wanted her to be absolutely happy, above anything else. It was a terrible feeling, and she couldn't help it. Moreover, she also wished she hadn't denied his offer to go out that night.

 _It would have been nice to go out with a friend.._

\- " _ **Jan Di?"**_

" _ **. . ."**_

" _ **Geum Jan Di. Will you come by tonight?"**_

" _ **Why should I?"**_

" _ **You said to come to you when you weren't earning a living for your brother and you. And don't even think about lying. I called your boss, and he said you get off at 8 pm. So.. Will you?"**_

" _ **..I have work to do."**_

" _ **Homework? I'll help you with it. Just come by."**_

" _ **And your mother?"**_

" _ **Don't call her that.. The Evil Witch is out for a while. Don't worry about her."**_

" _ **...Fine. I'll stop by tonight, but you better make it worth it. I can't always leave Kang San alone." -**_

She closed her eyes, exhaling softly. "Geum Jan Di.. You idiot." Opening her eyes slowly, she shook her head, shamefully. "I'm sorry, Yoon Ji Hoo."

* * *

" _What?! You told Ji Hoo Sunbae no?!" Ga Eul exclaimed once Kang San left on his way home._

" _Well.. I didn't exactly say 'no'." Jan Di pouted slightly at her friend. "..I didn't respond. And he… understood what it meant."_

" _Why would you say no to him?!" cried Ga Eul, seemingly in disbelief. "He's probably been waiting this entire time to ask you out."_

" _Ask me out? It's not a date, Ga Eul. We would've gone as friends." Jan Di began collecting the empty dishes on the table. "Ji Hoo Sunbae is probably waiting for the day Seo Hyun returns here."_

 _Ga Eul stared blankly at Jan Di like she couldn't believe what she heard. Several seconds later, she gave up and simply asked a more important question. "Then where are you going tonight? If you're not going to spend time with Ji Hoo Sunbae, then_ _ **who**_ _is it you're ditching him for?"_

" _I'm not ditching him for anyone else, Ga Eul! I just… I need to see someone. I need answers." Jan Di already felt the guilt building in her chest. "Once I know why, I think I'll be able to let go."_

" _Is this about Gu Jun Pyo..?" Her friend offered a sympathetic look, but nodded in understanding. "I see.. If Ji Hoo Sunbae finds out though, won't he be upset?"_

" _He shouldn't find out," she replied simply. "He shouldn't waste his time on pointless things.."_

' _On someone like me.'_

* * *

He waited impatiently for her to arrive. She was taking longer than he wanted, it practically frustrated him to wait so long - although it had only been half an hour. She had no car, so it was a wonder she took so long. Gu Jun Pyo was sitting on the couch in his room, one leg crossed over the other. His gaze was focused on the portrait on the wall, although he gave barely any attention to it. He was just impatient.

"Young master," came a voice outside his room. "Your friend is here."

"Let her in." Jun Pyo immediately got off the couch and brushed off his suit, clearing his throat. And there she was. Jan Di was at his doorway, looking like a commoner as always, though he cared less about it ever since he fell for her. He didn't know where to start, but clearly she did.

"Why?"

Gu Jun Pyo blinked in confusion. "Why what?"

She looked irritated. "Why did you invite me here? Why do you need to see me so badly? And why won't you ever answer me?" She needed answers it seemed. Jun Pyo didn't mind answering the first two, although he knew that the last one would bring some trouble between them.

"Did you bring your homework?" he asked her, sitting back down and motioning for her to take the seat beside him.

"Gu Jun Pyo," she warned threateningly.

"I'll answer your questions. But I also said I would help you with your homework," began Jun Pyo before she rudely interrupted him again.

"Can I trust that?"

He gave an agitated sigh, running a hand through his curly hair before pointing to the couch once more. "Sit. Down. If you want answers." Jan Di glared at him before eventually obeying his command and sat down, taking out her health book from her bag and resting it on the table, opening it to the page she had difficulty with.

* * *

"Aish.. That gave me a headache," mumbled Jun Pyo as he leaned back into the couch cushion; arms folded behind his head. Jan Di, who was exhausted by now, was also leaning into the comfortable cushioning of the couch. She could almost fall asleep, but she wouldn't. Only because she needed answers. It was a strange negotiation: in return for assisting her in the work she had trouble with, he would answer any question she had for him. And by now, they completed the work in an hour. A very long, and boring hour, that had several (yet so little) arguments.

"..Thank you," she mumbled.

"Why do you even want to be in the medical field? It's hard!" complained Gu Jun Pyo, scoffing. "This is something I expect from intelligent people. Not Wonder Girl."

She ignored his statement, and proceeded with her questions. "So why did you ask me here, aside from helping me with my homework?"

"Because I thought it would do us some good to talk over certain things," mumbled Jun Pyo, averting his gaze from hers.

"And what were those reasons?" pressed Jan Di, leaning closer.

"Well.."

"Young Master, Yoon Ji Hoo has arrived."

Jan Di felt herself freeze up. Even Jun Pyo's body stiffened at the mention of their friend. "You invited Ji Hoo here?!" she hissed quietly, stumbling off the couch. "Why didn't you tell me!"

"I didn't!" snapped Gu Jun Pyo, getting up immediately after her. "I didn't know he was coming by!"

"Young Master.." called the voice again.

"Hold on!" called the Shinhwa heir, grabbing Jan Di by her shoulders and rushing her to his bed. "I'm.. getting dressed!"

"What are you doing?!" she demanded in a whisper.

"What do you think?!" Jun Pyo pointed underneath his bed. "Hide. Hurry up!"

Finally, after the struggle of getting her and her messenger bag under the bed, Gu Jun Pyo made sure she was not visible to anyone who entered his bedroom. After double checking, he raced back to his couch and plopped down; heaving heavily. He rubbed his forehead. "C-come in.."

"Why are you exhausted?"

Gu Jun Pyo glanced up. There he was; Yoon Ji Hoo, standing at his bedroom doorway, looking as though he were distressed, almost.

* * *

 **A/N: Hopefully this went well. I hope it did.**

 **While I was writing this, I was also thinking about writing another fanfiction, based on another K-Drama. I might go for it, using one-shots only though. Anyways, thank you for reading!**


	5. Lies

**A/N: This update is later than usual. Probably because I took a nap longer than expected, and woke up late. Anyways, here's the next chapter. I'm still trying to maintain character with them all. Hopefully in the next chapter, I can bring in more of the F4 boys. What fanfiction doesn't have the great Prince Song? Love it when he speaks in English too. :D**

 **It was a sorta short chapter. As for the next few chapters, I may or may not update on later dates. I'm working on two other short stories that I need to focus on, even though this fanfiction has most of my attention.**

 **Hope you enjoyed! Tell me what you think if you want. I hope this is going in the right direction.**

* * *

"Tired? I'm not.. tired," mumbled Gu Jun Pyo, inhaling deeply. "Or maybe I am.. I was just getting ready to sleep—I do get tired too, you know?"

It was more than obvious that Jun Pyo was tired—first stating that he wasn't tired, and then that he was.

"Right. I'll leave," began Yoon Ji Hoo, nodding slowly. While he would leave his friend to rest, he had wanted to discuss their situation with him. About Jan Di, maybe. Or perhaps it was best he didn't. "Geum Jan Di.. I think she still may be in love with you."

"—What? Geum Jan Di? Why are you bringing her up at a time like this?" Gu Jun Pyo glanced over at his bed longingly.

 _He must be really tired.._

"I guess you're right. Sorry for coming by unexpectedly, Jun Pyo." Ji Hoo took a step back, lowering his gaze slightly. He had wanted to discuss this with his friend. He felt the need to confide in him, if he really meant his promise. It was probably best he didn't, considering both _loved_ her. Well, Ji Hoo first—even though, Jun Pyo had grabbed a hold of her first. But before he made his way back to the door, he took one small glance back at his old friend. "..I'm not going to take her from you, Gu Jun Pyo. We don't need to go through with the promise."

 _I'm perfectly fine with being her personal firefighter. I don't need her to love me to be happy by her side._

Strangely enough, he noticed how tense Gu Jun Pyo had gotten after hearing those words. Was he relieved? Would he rush back by Geum Jan Di's side? Would Ji Hoo regret such a decision? _It's not up to me to decide for her. I don't want to play with her feelings like that. I'm not going to force my love onto her like that._

"Gu Jun Pyo?" murmured Ji Hoo, giving his head a tilt to the side, slightly, as he waited for his friend's response. "I said you don't need to give her to me." _I'll play this game fair and square._

"Yeah! I heard you, Ji Hoo.." he mumbled, giving off an agitated expression. "..Go on. Don't you have to look after your grandfather?"

Ji Hoo sighed faintly, nodding slowly before moving to turn around. But he suddenly froze in place after spotting something in the corner of his eye. It was a familiar textbook, laying on the table in front of Gu Jun Pyo; open to a random page with clutters of information. However, he only happened to notice it, because he felt as though he'd seen it earlier. Slowly turning back towards Gu Jun Pyo—who looked a little puzzled as to why Ji Hoo hadn't left yet—he made his way towards him, locking his gaze onto the open book. Where had he seen this before? An image of a doctor on the page reminded him earlier that morning.

 _An amused grin took place on his features as Kang San dragged his sister eagerly away from Ji Hoo. His sudden shock at seeing Ji Hoo in person always humored him, only because Geum Jan Di acted in such a way once before. Being shocked to see him in person outside of school, that is. To give them a little extra privacy, Ji Hoo examined the crowded room. Although it was small, it was definitely cozy; it gave off that kind of vibe and atmosphere. Then finally, after taking one long look around the room, he noticed an open textbook on her desk. After examining it more closely and fixating his gaze on the image of the doctor on that page, he realized it was Jan Di's health textbook. It brought a smile to his lips to see that she studied hard for her next dream, which had been taught to her by his grandfather. Even though she lost her dream of swimming, she managed to find another career in the medical field that was just as enjoyable._

' _Maybe one day you'll let me help you with your studies.. If I could do that much for you, I'd be happy. '_

He swallowed thickly, running his tongue over his lower lip as an uneasy feeling settled in the pit of his stomach. It was _dread_ that he felt. As much as he wanted to be seeing things—as much as he wanted to be so exhausted that he hallucinated—he knew he wasn't. That wasn't the case. His head began to ache, and he slowly looked to Gu Jun Pyo, who was staring at him with a confused expression.

"..You want me to leave right?" began Ji Hoo quietly.

Gu Jun Pyo looked away momentarily, biting his lower lip. "You came at a late time, Ji Hoo."

"Because you want to sleep, isn't that right? You don't want any guests past this time?" pressed Ji Hoo. "Not even Geum Jan Di?"

"Laundry girl? No, not even her—"

 _I see.._

"Right." Ji Hoo gave a small wave of the hand, spinning around and heading towards the exit of his room. But he slowed to a halt, just as he reached the door. "Also.. Jun Pyo." He glanced over his shoulder at his 'friend'. "..I didn't know you were interested in the medical field." Jun Pyo stiffened on the spot visibly, and he looked as though he were about to object. "That textbook on the table. It looks _just_ like Jan Di's. It's almost funny," he murmured quietly before leaving.

"—Wait, Ji Hoo!"

Ji Hoo ignored his response and left his room immediately, closing the door shut. He stood there momentarily, exhaling shakily and regaining his collected composure. It was a mistake to visit his friend. It didn't take any brains to know that she was there. It didn't bother him that she visited Gu Jun Pyo—the man she loved. Hell, if it made her happy, then by all means, Ji Hoo would support her decisions. What _upset_ and _hurt_ him was the fact that she had to _lie_ to his face. It wouldn't be the first time he heard a lie, but he wanted to be someone she could trust at any moment in time, or someone she could rely on, or confide in. He wanted to be _important_ to her more than anything else. But it seemed as though she had to hide this encounter from him.

 _I don't have that right to feel upset by this._

Honestly, seeing her with Jun Pyo—in love with him—hurt so much. She loved him. Not Ji Hoo. Of course, he'd made the mistake first; it was his fault. But either way, seeing her with his friend hurt him more than anything else. It was an unrequited love, and it would probably always be. He just had to accept it. Like he always did. Ji Hoo then inhaled faintly, before making his way down the hall, and down the stairs.

 _You're a fool, playing such a dangerous game._

* * *

 **This is Yoon Ji Hoo, and I'm currently unavailable to take your call. Please, leave a message and I will get back to you as soon as I can** —

 _Beeeeeep._

She hung up the phone. She'd already left him dozens of voicemails and text messages. She sighed heavily, resting her chin on her arm as she stared at the phone lying on her desk. Kang San was sleeping silently, though tossing and turning throughout the night. Jan Di had spent the majority of her night—after arriving home—trying to contact Yoon Ji Hoo, who had left immediately after discovering her textbook which she foolishly left out.

 _She held her tongue back as she listened to their discussion. At first, she wanted to reveal herself and snap at the both of them for acting like she was some sort of toy! Giving her to each other_ — _it angered her. She wanted to yell and scream at them, although she didn't. After moments of waiting, she finally heard Ji Hoo's footsteps heading further away; probably to the bedroom door to leave, when suddenly everything stopped. Then she heard his footsteps return, almost as though something stopped him._

" _..You want me to leave right?"_

" _You came at a late time, Ji Hoo."_

" _Because you want to sleep, isn't that right? You don't want any guests past this time? Not even Geum Jan Di?"_

" _Laundry girl? No, not even her—"_

" _Right. Also.. Jun Pyo… I didn't know you were interested in the medical field. That textbook on the table. It looks just like Jan Di's. It's almost funny."_

"— _Wait, Ji Hoo!"_

 _Her eyes widened, and felt entire body stiffen, listening as the door slammed shut. Jun Pyo fell silent, and then he called out to her._

" _You can come out now, Jan Di."_

 _She made no trouble of sliding out from underneath the bed, with her messenger bag strapped over her shoulder. She stomped towards Jun Pyo, boiling with anger. "Is that why?" she snapped._

" _Geum Jan Di, now isn't the time—" began Jun Pyo, trying to stop her from continuing further._

" _Is that why you didn't want to continue our relationship? Was it just a game to you and Ji Hoo? My heart," she stated angrily, tears threatening to spill, "Is not a toy you can just play with until your friend wants a turn. Do you have anything to say for yourself?" When Jun Pyo didn't respond, she felt her chest tighten. "Unbelievable. I can't believe you or Ji Hoo right now. I can't believe him!" Snatching her health textbook, she was about ready to storm out the door when Jun Pyo spoke up again._

" _You've got it all wrong. You know more than anyone else that Ji Hoo would never play with your heart like that." Jun Pyo sighed exasperatedly. "Neither would I.. But Ji Hoo has been my friend since childhood. His intentions are always pure.. Didn't you hear him? He's the one who said that I didn't need to give you to him—he doesn't plan on using you like that, Jan Di."_

 _Jan Di remained silent, wiping the tears from her eyes before they fell. "So then.. Is he the reason?"_

" _..No. He wasn't." Jun Pyo averted his gaze from hers. "I owe Ji Hoo an apology."_

" _An apology?" Jan Di almost forgot what had just happened. She regretted asking that ridiculous question. "..I do too.."_

" _Caught in a lie.. Aish!" Jun Pyo threw his head back in frustration. "..I shouldn't have lied to him like that."_

" _..I shouldn't have either." Jan Di lowered her gaze, guilt building up in her chest. Ji Hoo, who had the purest of intentions and the kindest of souls, did not deserve such treatment from his friends._

Jan Di pushed back her seat and stood up, taking one last glance at her phone. The screen still remained black, with no notification of a call or message whatsoever. _Hopefully Ji Hoo Sunbae is okay.._ Careful not to disturb Kang San, Jan Di went to lay down beside him on the blankets on the floor. She pulled the comforter more over his limp body to give him proper warmth, since their home was not heated. But as soon as she did so, he stirred in his sleep and glanced over his shoulder to look at her.

"You're still awake, noona..?"

"Sorry for waking you, Kang San. I was about to go to sleep.."

"What were you doing?" he asked, slowly turning to lay on his back, rubbing his eyes as he yawned.

"Nothing important, Kang San." She smiled faintly. "I was doing extra studying.."

"You're always studying.." Kang San closed his eyes and pulled the blanket closer to him. "You should ask Ji Hoo for help."

She blinked slowly. "Ji Hoo Sunbae?"

"Yes," mumbled Kang San quietly, yawning again. "He said that you could rely on him.. That you could go to him, noona.. So why.. why don't you?" He spoke in an drowsy tone, doing his best not to fall asleep on her through their discussion.

"Did he say that?"

"Yes.. He likes you a lot, noona.." he spoke again, too exhausted to realize what he was saying. "I'm glad you're my sister. He says you can make a lot of people smile.." And with that, he fell into a deep sleep.

Jan Di stared at her younger sibling as he slept; his chest rising and falling steadily. It was calming. However, she couldn't help but feel something— _some feeling—_ build up in her chest. She couldn't tell anymore, and she didn't want to know. Eyelids closing, she did her best to fall asleep, though thoughts of how Ji Hoo felt lingered on her mind.

 _I'm sorry, Ji Hoo Sunbae.._

* * *

 **A/N: Did I ever mention I'm known for killing off one of the characters of a pairing? Not that I'm going to do it (maybe). :)**


	6. Some advice, Jan Di?

**A/N: Chapter six is now out! Good progress! I've completed both short stories I mentioned earlier, and boy was that a real struggle. I can't tell you how much time I spent (approximately nine hours I think). But even so, I was still able to fit in time to write another chapter. I deserve an award.**

 **Aside from my pointless note, I almost didn't know where to stop with this chapter, so if the end feels forced or abrupt, that is definitely on my part and due to my indecisive nature. I couldn't shorten it since I wanted to use Jan Di's P.O.V to express her uneasiness and worry, or lengthen it, since I wanted to add Yoon Ji Hoo's P.O.V for the next part. I also didn't want to make it too long, and then progress the story with shorter chapters. I like to try to keep consistency. And this is what I decided on.**

 **Again, thanks for reading! I really enjoyed including Woo Bin and Yi-Jeong in this chapter, since I love their characters. Hopefully they're decent portrayals! But overall, I really love how F4 is like family to Jan Di, and I really appreciate how Woo Bin and Yi-Jeong are always there for Jan Di like older brothers, so I wanted to add that aspect to this story since I feel that it helps develop the story, and gives more to it.**

* * *

A week had passed since Jan Di last saw Yoon Ji Hoo. Of course, the two of them had school, and different schedules due to Madam Kang's persistence to separate Jan Di and her son, Jun Pyo. Often, Jan Di waited by the stairs where they regularly saw each other. Once she was there, she would peer down the stairs, almost expecting to see a sleeping Ji Hoo just like those days where he called her loud and noisy. Back then, she never would have expected to become close to him, nor the remainder of the F4 men whom she once loathed. It was hard to believe that they were the ones who issued the black cards in students lockers. After growing close to them, they were almost like _family_ to her; the overprotective brothers that would follow and care about her. At the moment, she knew she could go to them. She refused to wait for Ji Hoo any longer; instead, she would try to go to him.

Inhaling lightly, Jan Di entered the room the members of F4 normally hung out in during the school day. Of course, Ji Hoo was not there, nor was Gu Jun Pyo surprisingly. But she did find Song Woo Bin and So Yi-Jeong sitting on the couch, drinking expensive tea she could never afford. They seemed to be at peace, and looked _very_ relaxed. She almost felt bad for interrupting their peaceful afternoon.

"Woo Bin, Yi-Jeong Sunbae," she began quietly, closing the door behind her gently. "Sorry.."

"Yo, Geum Jan Di!" called Woo Bin from his seat on the couch, using the English he knew well. He scooted over closer to So Yi-Jeong on the couch and patted the spot beside him; offering it to her as their special guest. "Sit, sit."

With a friendly smile, she gladly took the seat beside Woo Bin, who seemed to be uncomfortably close to So Yi-Jeong, but neither of them looked as though they minded. Instead, they looked a little delighted to see her.

"What brings you here, Jan Di?" asked Yi-Jeong, tilting his head to the side as a curious smile curved his lips. "Ji Hoo and Jun Pyo are both busy at the moment."

"I was hoping that they both would be," admitted Jan Di as she averted her gaze. "Where are they, anyway..?"

Woo Bin piped in this time, grinning faintly. "Ji Hoo.. We haven't heard much from him, but we saw him walking around the school. And Jun Pyo.. He was dragged out by that Ha Jae Kyung. You should've seen the look on his face, Jan Di!" Woo Bin laughed a bit, clapping his hands together as he leaned back into the soft cushioning of the couch.

Imagining his irritated expression as he was dragged out of the room earned a small laugh from Jan Di too, and at the sound of that, So Yi-Jeong smiled faintly. "So, Geum Jan Di.. What does bring you here? We're usually the ones who come find you, but when it's the opposite.. something is usually up."

Her smile flattened, and she rubbed the palms of her hands nervously together. "..Has Ji Hoo.. seemed upset lately?" she asked.

"Ji Hoo? Did something happen between you two?" responded Woo Bin, looking a tad bit more serious. "Did you two get into a fight?"

"No, no.. It's nothing like that. I just haven't been able to see him lately, or his harabeoji.."

"Well, don't worry Jan Di." Woo Bin offered a reassuring grin. "We all know Ji Hoo can't stay upset at you for long."

She flushed at his reassurance. Somehow, he knew that something had occurred between the two, but she appreciated his words. She actually believed them. "..Thank you, Woo Bin Sunbae.."

"Think nothing of it. Who're we if we don't help Geum Jan Di out of trouble?" Woo Bin leaned against So Yi-Jeong, grinning at her. Yi-Jeong gave a small shake of the head before pushing Woo Bin off him, smiling faintly. "Say, Geum Jan Di.. Do you have any plans after school?"

"Plans? I have work.."

"Work?" So Yi-Jeong blinked, almost forgetting that she had several part time jobs. "At the porridge shop?"

"Porridge shop.. Ah!" Woo Bin gave a faint nod of the head. "I almost forgot you work there. You go after school? Immediately?"

"Yes." Jan Di nodded, tugging at the hem of her school skirt. "Then afterwards, I was going to go home.."

"Then, shall we accompany you?" Woo Bin suggested. "I enjoyed the porridge there. It's good. I suggested it to Gu Jun Pyo; did he ever come by?"

Jan Di nodded, although she remained quiet. She assumed Woo Bin ever brought it up to the Shinhwa heir because he was trying to get them to talk again. He had pure intentions, clearly; he wanted one of his closest friends to be happy. "But you don't have to come by, Woo Bin Sunbae, So Yi-Jeong Sunbae.. I know it's not something you're used to eating."

"Think nothing of it. We'll gladly accompany you. No man should leave a young lady alone, isn't that right Yi-Jeong?" Woo Bin bumped his fellow friend's shoulder.

"Yes, Woo Bin is right. What kind of gentlemen would we be if we let you go all alone?" he murmured with his charismatic grin. "We'll meet you at the entrance of the school."

Jan Di nodded once more, smiling politely as she dipped her head in gratitude. "Thank you, Woo Bin Sunbae.. Yi-Jeong Sunbae.." Afterwards, she stood up, brushing down her uniform skirt. Lifting her bag over her shoulder, she bowed to them once, before slowly exiting the room.

* * *

"Should we let Gu Jun Pyo that we'll be accompanying Jan Di?" Woo Bin suddenly asked once she was gone. He had moved back over to the opposite side of the couch. While he was relieved to see her, he couldn't help but feel that something was horribly wrong.

"No." So Yi-Jeong reached for the china cup, lifting it up to his lips and taking a small sip of the warm tea. "He doesn't need to be informed. He only told us to accompany her whenever we could, even if that meant without his knowledge."

"This has gotten more interesting over the months." Woo Bin leaned back into the cushioning, folding his arms across his chest. He took a small pause, before slowly glancing at his friend. "Madam Kang.. Is she still insisting that Jan Di be followed? Even after Jun Pyo ended their relationship?"

"We all know Madam Kang well, Woo Bin. She doesn't give up so easily, especially after Jan Di interfered too much in Jun Pyo's life. We're lucky she's still in Korea." So Yi-Jeong's grin disappeared. "I doubt she even wants us as Gu Jun Pyo's friends."

"You're right." Woo Bin sighed heavily. "..I wonder how Jun Pyo and Jan Di are doing in this type of situation.. And what about Ji Hoo? Something happened between the three of them."

"Maybe Jan Di will tell us eventually. I can only imagine how much more entertaining this can get," commented So Yi-Jeong. "We must help our friends to the best of our ability."

"Right on that, my bro!"

* * *

"So.. Ji Hoo caught you and Jun Pyo in a white lie?" asked Woo Bin, who was sitting at the table across from So Yi-Jeong at the porridge shop, with Jan Di beside him.

"Mhmm." Jan Di nodded.

Just as they had all planned and agreed, they all met outside the school entrance earlier. It was a nice meeting with warm smiles and laughs; So Yi-Jeong and Song Woo Bin were both of capable of bringing enjoyment to Jan Di when she really needed it most. After they had all met up, Jan Di traveled with Woo Bin in his car, which blasted the music from his stereo, while So Yi-Jeong traveled alone in his vehicle. In rhythm to the music playing, he was tapping his wrist against the steering wheel and bouncing his head back and forth. Throughout the entire drive, she smiled and was urged by Woo Bin to join into his rhythmic movement. Once they arrived at the porridge shop, she rushed to put on her apron and had served them both bowls of porridge just as they requested. And afterwards, since the shop was practically empty apart from the two F4 males, her 'Master' had allowed her to sit with their current customers. From there, she informed them of what had happened between Ji Hoo, Jun Pyo, and herself. They were wonderful listeners, and advice givers at times.

"Dang, that's pretty.. harsh." Woo Bin leaned back against the uncomfortable seat, wearing a look that expressed how deep in thought he was. He was really trying to think up a solution for her problem.

"Ji Hoo.." murmured So Yi-Jeong. "I have to say that it was unfair to him, don't you think?"

"Yes." Jan Di nodded her head guiltily. "I'm not proud of what I did.. So I wanted to make it up to him. But he hasn't returned any of my calls or messages." She suddenly noticed Yi-Jeong exchange a look with Woo Bin, as if they had the same thought in mind. "What..?"

"Have you ever thought about stopping by his place?" asked Yi-Jeong.

"Stop by his place?" repeated Jan Di, blinking slowly. "No.. I haven't. I thought it would be strange for me to show up without proper invite."

"Without invite?" Woo Bin grinned faintly as he peered over at her. "You always show up uninvited a lot of the time. But I suppose you've always respected Ji Hoo's privacy?"

"Ji Hoo Sunbae doesn't need me visiting without permission. What if he's busy and I interrupted him?" objected Jan Di, sinking back into her seat.

"All the more better, don't you think? Whether or not he was busy, he'd never turn you away at his doorstep. He'd have to see you, regardless of any fight you two had," pressed Woo Bin. "Besides, he enjoys spending time with you a lot of the time, Jan Di." He sighed lightly, closing his eyes as he nodded his head. "Before you attended Shinhwa High school, it was rare to see Ji Hoo smile ever since Min Seo Hyun left. But now.. He's always smiling. Geum Jan Di, you're like a Goddess! You've got our Ji Hoo to smile again."

Jan Di's cheeks flushed slightly at his embarrassing words.

"He's right, Jan Di. You've done a lot for F4." So Yi-Jeong nodded with a smile of his own. "After this, what do you say to us taking you to Ji Hoo's?"

"What?" Jan Di gave a small shake of the head. "It wouldn't be right.."

"Don't think about the consequences of it, Jan Di. Think about how much he'd be relieved to see that you decided to visit him using your valuable time. That you _willingly_ made time for him. Give it a try, and if something pops up, you can give either of us a call and we'll be there to pick you right up. I doubt you will though," murmured So Yi-Jeong.

"Thank you, Sunbae." Jan Di grinned to herself.

* * *

She waved to her fellow F4 friends as they drove off, away from Ji Hoo's home. Now approaching Yoon Ji Hoo's door, with hands in her coat pockets, she inhaled deeply; clearly nervous. After Woo Bin and Yi-Jeong finished their bowls of porridge, and after Jan Di was released from work, they left; leaving behind a generous tip. Then afterwards, they took her directly to Ji Hoo's home. Jan Di, of course, rode with Woo Bin again to their friend's home. And now she was all alone; nervous as ever. An uneasy feeling settled in the pit of her stomach. She was afraid to knock, afraid to speak to him. She then took a step back.

"What are you doing, Jan Di..?" she mumbled to herself, suddenly feeling really cold. "It's dark. It's cold. And most of all, you shouldn't be here. What if he doesn't want to see you..?"

She was about to leave, when suddenly she saw something at the corner of her eye. Through the glass windows, she saw Ji Hoo staring directly at her. Surprisingly, he was wearing a pair of glasses. He then went to open the door for her, staring at her momentarily with a calm composure before stepping aside to allow her to come inside. She was hesitant, but after a few seconds, she smiled nervously up at Ji Hoo and stepped inside. Once she was inside his warm home, he silently helped her out of her jacket and led her to the couch. After hanging up her jacket, he left her alone on the couch. She remained quiet, unsure of how to spark up a conversation with him. All she could do was draw blanks, and remember how he caught Jun Pyo in the white lie. It all made her sick to her stomach, she just wanted to run and hide. Eventually, Ji Hoo returned with a tray holding a pot of tea, and two china cups with exquisite designs. He set down the tray, then moved to pour the tea in both cups. Finally, he sat down on the couch, resting his elbows on his knees as he stared at the tea. It was silent. Too quiet for either of their liking. Jan Di finally spoke up.

"Ji Hoo Sunbae.."

"Geum Jan Di," he suddenly interrupted, glancing over at her. "If you're about to apologize, you don't have to."

"But," she began before he cut her off again.

"I have no right." She blinked, a little puzzled. "What you do in your free time is none of my business. I shouldn't have gotten as upset as I did. I guess.."

He stopped there. She tilted her head to the side.

"You guess?"

Something about his expression made her really believe there was something on his mind that he wanted to let out. But he held back. Like always.

 _You've always held back, Ji Hoo Sunbae.. For Gu Jun Pyo, for me.. You don't have to, anymore. I want to be able to hear all of your thoughts._


	7. Fight the bad feelings!

**A/N: Wow, chapter seven. I'm on a roll, sorta. Anyways, this chapter is somehow shorter than the rest. Thanks for reading, and enjoy. Sorry if this chapter isn't as interesting as the rest. I also found some holes in the plot I was going to carry on with, but luckily I was able to fix it with something I added in here! So yes, please enjoy!**

 **(The inspiration for this chapter came from the BOF OST. I listened to _"Fight the Bad Feeling [Ballad version]"_ as I wrote these (hopefully) nice scenes between Jan Di  & Ji Hoo. Hopefully it isn't as rusty as I expect it to be.)**

* * *

He really wasn't expecting her to visit. Maybe, Ji Hoo had been a little too harsh towards Jun Pyo and Jan Di. Yoon Ji Hoo shouldn't have acted the way he did that night; storming out the room out of pure anger and _jealousy_ , perhaps. He had remained silent for so long, because Ji Hoo did not know where to begin. He owed her an apology, and there were a few things he wanted to say. But he bit his tongue and held back.

"Sunbae?"

"What?" Ji Hoo brought himself out of his thoughts.

"You guess? What were you going to say?"

"Ah.." _I guess.. I missed you so much. That's why I got upset. I wanted to spend more time with you than anything else, but in the end, you wanted to see Jun Pyo more than anything.. It's funny how that works, isn't it, Jan Di?_ "It's nothing, Jan Di. I was just thinking." He lifted the tea cup up to his lips and took a small sip. _Warm.._ His eyelids closed momentarily as he inhaled lightly. "Geum Jan Di, I owe you an apology."

"What?" Jan Di blinked in puzzlement. "What does Sunbae have to apologize for..?"

"That night." He set down his cup of warm tea. "I want you to know that I'm not toying with your heart. It's anything but that.." He really didn't know how to explain to her, without giving away Jun Pyo's reasoning for ending their relationship. "I'm sorry."

 _I'm sorry for yelling at you. I'm sorry for not being more supportive or helpful. I'm sorry I once left. I'm sorry I didn't recognize or acknowledge my feelings for you. I was blinded by my love for Seo Hyun that I never thought about how you must've felt. Now I do, and it hurts. It hurt you, didn't it?_

"Did Jun Pyo help you with your studies?" he suddenly asked, breaking the silence once more. "It must be hard."

Jan Di gave a slow nod of the head, lowering her gaze to the tea. "..How's harabeoji?"

"He's well. I'll be going to pick him up soon. Would you like a ride home once I go?" Ji Hoo asked her. "He's been wondering where you've been at. I think he'd appreciate a greeting."

"If it's not a bother to you," she murmured.

Then came the unsettling silence. It seemed as though Jan Di discovered something about Ji Hoo that she wasn't letting on. Her eyes were locked onto the tea in front of her, her cheeks puffing up every occasion, as though she were contemplating something on her mind. And every so often, Ji Hoo would catch her looking over at him. Normally the silence between them was peaceful, but ever since the incident a week ago, it had grown troubling. Was there something on her mind? Moments passed where neither of them said a single word. Perhaps one of them wanted to, but they never took the first step to actually do it. Ji Hoo once again reached for his cup, lifting it up to his lips, only to taste cool tea.

Ji Hoo wasn't himself.

That should've been clear enough. Normally, he'd try to spark up a conversation with her, but he couldn't bring himself to. Maybe it was because he was finally out of things to say to her.

"Ji Hoo Sunbae."

"..What?"

"Nothing." Jan Di smiled to herself, which startled Ji Hoo. "I just wanted to hear your voice."

Blinking ever so slowly, he remained silent for a few more seconds before he smiled as well, glancing away momentarily. "You wanted to hear my voice?"

"Yes. It's embarrassing, but when I hear you speak, I always.." She paused shortly, still smiling faintly. "..I always feel at ease with myself. Your voice is very reassuring, you know." Her cheeks flushed slightly; she was embarrassed, Ji Hoo could easily tell by the way she tried hiding her face from him.

"Is that so?" Ji Hoo tried peering over at her to catch a glimpse of any blush that may have appeared. "Then should I keep talking to you?" Carefully, and cautiously, he moved closer to her on the couch so that they were right next to each other, with no space in between. His fingers went to gently brush strands of her dark-brown hair behind her ear, and there it was: Geum Jan Di blushing. His smile widened, and he laughed a bit as she pushed his hand aside and turned her head away. "The great Geum Jan Di, flustered. No one would believe it."

"That's why you better not tell anyone about this!" She looked back over at him, puffing out her cheeks momentarily. "I'm supposed to be tough."

"Even tough people can get flustered, Jan Di."

"And you?"

"Me?" Ji Hoo grinned a bit, not even hesitating to answer, "I can, too. Jun Pyo, Woo Bin, Yi-Jeong; them too."

"Then you better be careful, Yoon Ji Hoo."

"Be careful?" he repeated, watching her as she grinned maliciously a bit. She leaned close to him, so close their noses could've touched. Then, she pointed a finger threateningly at him.

"You're first on my list."

A small laugh escaped Ji Hoo. "Is that so? Then I had better watch out."

For a few minutes, they remained close to each other, their faces only millimeters away from one another. A smile was now clearly visible on Jan Di's features, and Ji Hoo almost thought she couldn't get anymore _beautiful_ than she already was. He _longed_ to have her in his arms; he wanted to embrace her, hold her so closely that he'd never want to let go. He wanted her to be _his_ \- but that could never be. Geum Jan Di was no one's, and he admired that about her. But most of all, he wanted to let her know that she was _loved dearly_. He could have kissed her - he should have. But he didn't. And then his phone vibrated on the table before a ringtone followed after that; interrupting their sweet silence and indicating that it was his grandfather. He hesitantly - reluctantly - pulled away from her and grabbed his phone to answer it.

* * *

"Harabeoji? You're ready? I'll be there soon." Ji Hoo was now on the phone with his grandfather, and Jan Di was staring at the ceiling; exhaling heavily, but also quietly. They had been very, _very_ close. Her heart had been pounding so heavily that she expected him to actually hear it. But luckily - and also unfortunately - Ji Hoo received a call from his grandfather, who notified him that he was ready to be picked up. Once Ji Hoo ended the phone call, he slid the phone into his pocket, glancing over at Jan Di.

"Harabeoji.. He's getting out late, isn't he?" asked Jan Di, clearly concerned for the doctor. "Should he really be working this late?"

"He'd never dismiss a patient like that." Ji Hoo pulled on his white jacket, before handing Jan Di hers. "He's.. passionate about what he does."

"I can see where you get it from," Jan Di teased as she pulled her cheap jacket on. "Both of you are passionate about what you love doing.. Not many people are like that anymore."

Ji Hoo shook his head with a smile before leading her out his home, and to his white vehicle. Surprisingly, Ji Hoo had come incredibly far. Most people would never have conquered their fears so easily as Ji Hoo had. It was almost as though the accident when he was younger never happened. She gladly got inside the passenger seat, while Ji Hoo took the drivers.

 _Unbelieveable! This seat is so comfortable.. More comfortable than my chair at home.._ She shook her head and brushed aside those thoughts as she looked over to Yoon Ji Hoo who seemed to be getting comfortable himself. "Ji Hoo Sunbae.." she began quietly as he started the engine. "Are you still afraid, sometimes?"

"Afraid?" he repeated. "..Sometimes I can be. When I see a crazy driver. It gets terrifying. But with you here," he flashed her a playful smile, "I'm not afraid any longer."

* * *

The trip to the medical clinic didn't take long. Yoon Ji Hoo and Geum Jan Di rode in complete silence - but it was relaxing. Their silences were not unsettling, nor were they exhausting to have, but rather they were sweet and enjoyable. They could sit in complete silence for hours, and Ji Hoo would feel at _home_ with her. Upon arriving at the clinic, both Jan Di and Ji Hoo exited the vehicle to help his grandfather. Ji Hoo took his heavy suitcase and slid it into the trunk of his car, while Jan Di assisted him to the passenger seat where she seated him carefully before buckling him in.

"I can do it, I can do it," his grandfather began before Jan Di silenced him.

"Harabeoji, let me do this one thing for you, okay?"

"..Fine, fine." He gave up the fight so easily, it earned an amused smile from Ji Hoo. "Why aren't you sitting up here with Ji Hoo?"

"Because I'm not coming with," she told him.

"What?" Ji Hoo blinked, glancing over at her from the other side of the vehicle. "I offered to drive you home, Jan Di."

"No, no," she responded, shaking her head. "I have something to do before I go home. But thank you anyway, Sunbae! And take care, Harabeoji. I'll stop by the clinic soon!"

 _You don't want to be a bother, is that it?_

Ji Hoo hesitantly nodded before getting into his vehicle. "Focus on your studies, Jan Di," ordered his grandfather. "Don't you worry about volunteering at the clinic."

With one final wave from Jan Di, Ji Hoo reluctantly drove off with his grandfather. He glanced into his rearview mirror, watching as she continued to wave, before walking home.

"She's a keeper, don't you think, Ji Hoo?"

"She is," Ji Hoo responded with a barely visible smile. "She really is."

* * *

 **A/N: Do I smell trouble for a certain character? _Maybe._**


	8. Emergency, calling F4!

**A/N: This chapter was a big risk-taker for me. I was afraid that I'd be going too far, but risks are sometimes necessary in writing, aren't they? If you stay within the boundary at all times, then you won't get anywhere. Well, it's up to you to tell me what you think - you can be 100% honest with me, remember.**

 **Looks like we'll be seeing more of the F4 members in the next chapter! Which is great because this would be the first time all four of them would reunite in the story. And it looks like Ha Jae Kyung will be there too, which is just as great since her character is absolutely admirable. Wow, this sounds like it'll be a difficult task for me.**

 **Aside from that, let's just see where this goes! Enjoy!**

* * *

Maybe she should have taken a ride home. She would have arrived home quicker. Maybe then she wouldn't have been _too_ late. Geum Jan Di was walking up the steps of their cheap apartment, exhausted and eager to go to sleep. She needed it more than anything else; especially since she kept falling asleep in class. Her shoulder was starting to ache again, so once she reached the top of the steps, she massaged her shoulder to diminish the pain she currently felt. She had no choice but to accept the fact that she was this way because of herself. She was stupid, naive, and desperate; everything a Shinhwa student shouldn't have been. She brought shame to her family. And most of all, her stubborn self was the reason Kang San couldn't live happily. He had to live in a _dump_ , when he could have lived in luxury. Then again, Gu Jun Pyo didn't carry a price. She considered him _priceless_ ; you couldn't put a price tag on love or friendship. True love could not be bought. And because of her stubbornness, Kang San was left alone. The light in their home was on, so she assumed that he was awake. With a small smile, she reached for the door, ready to unlock it; only to realize that it wasn't locked to begin with. She blinked slowly, and sighed exasperatedly.

"Geum Kang San!" she exclaimed as she opened the door and dropped her bag onto the floor upon entering it. "You need to lock this door from now on! What if someone broke in.." Her voice fell immediately silent as she scolded nothing and no one. Instead, she felt her chest tighten, her heart pounded faster than usual, and her throat felt thick. "K-Kang San!" Her eyes searched the wrecked room, looking for her sibling in hopes to see him hiding somewhere. She _prayed_ that this was an elaborate prank of his to fool his sister into not going out often anymore. She expected Kang San to jump out of his hiding spot, and yell out, ' _this is why you shouldn't leave your little brother alone, noona - ha, look at the expression on your face!_ ' or something along those lines. But it was utterly and frighteningly silent.

Their small apartment was _destroyed_. The lovely wallpaper her friends put up was torn and ripped, The lamp light atop her desk was knocked over onto the floor; providing the only light in the room. The portraits and pictures in their room were crooked or flat on the ground. Jan Di's pencils she kept in a cup on her desk were scattered all across the floor. And of all things, Kang San wasn't there. She took a step back against the wall, trembling, shaking, with eyes wide full of fear.

"..Kang San!" she yelled out, as loudly as she could. "Kang San! Kang San!"

She _wanted_ him to hear her call out to him, and reveal where he had hid. She wanted this to be an elaborate prank by one of her friends. She wanted _anything_ but the reality she was facing. Her world was practically shattering. "K.. Kang San, where are you?!" She raced out the door, not bothering to check the house any longer. She felt sick to her stomach; she couldn't stand to stay in there any longer. She left the door wide open as she raced down the stairs, searching rapidly for him. She spun in circles, looking, looking, _looking_ for any sign of her little brother.

"This.. This can't be happening! Kang San!"

She raced down the street, throughout the neighborhood in the dark, shouting, calling, yelling his name as loudly as she cook, until her throat felt sore and exhausted. Her shoulder began to ache again. Sharp pains shot through it as she ran as fast as she could. Soon, after moments of searching, she slowed down to a stop nearby a closed shop. She leaned against the stone wall, panting, heaving, gasping for breath. It was impossible to breath now.

She simply couldn't.

It didn't help that her throat was dry. Being dehydrated didn't help either. Funny really; even though it was cold outside, she was extremely hot, to where she took off her jacket, carrying it with her as sprinted around the neighborhood once more, knocking on few doors; asking people to see if they saw any little boy come by or if they heard any strange disturbances of any kind that evening.

The famous Wonder Girl, whom rarely showed fear, was now completely petrified for the first time in her life. Meeting Madam Kang wasn't as terrifying as this. Nor was facing Jun Pyo's rage. Her father being taken away was less frightening. Being kidnapped did not amount to this. All those things were terrifying. But what scared her the most, was losing her young brother, who could barely fend for himself on his own. He was alone, with people he didn't know; and those people - who left their home in such a condition - were vile, _disgusting_ criminals.

It was pointless to even attempt it once more, but she did anyway. Because she _hoped_ that he would run into her arms. That she would see him again. So she called out his name.

"Geum Kang San!"

* * *

A sudden crash echoed through his home. The sound of shattering of glass irritated his ears. But of course any musician, with a passion like his, would agree on that. He sighed lightly, grabbing a broom and dustpan. It was his fault, after all; he should be the one to clean up the mess. He swept up the shattered pieces of expensive glass into the dustpan, hoping he didn't disturb his grandfather too much. It was rare when he broke anything, aside from the string on his violin so long ago. After sweeping up the mess carefully and cautiously, he dumped it in the trash can before putting the items away in the pantry again where they belonged. Arriving back in the kitchen where he originally dropped the expensive glass, he now saw his grandfather standing there; looking a tad bit worried.

"..Harabeoji?" asked Ji Hoo quietly as he peered over at his grandfather, a bit puzzled. "Is something the matter?"

He remained silent for a few seconds before he spoke up. "You broke a glass?"

Ji Hoo nodded. "Mm, yeah. It slipped out of my hand."

"..You're normally very careful, Ji Hoo. Did you hurt yourself?" His grandfather glanced over at Ji Hoo's hand.

He blinked slowly before glancing down at his hands. One of the fingers on his hand was pricked with a faint line of blood dripping down it. _Strange.. I didn't feel that.._ He wasn't sure when he received such a tiny cut, but it didn't matter. Accidents happened. "It's a small scratch, Harabeoji."

His grandfather took his hand and led him to the restroom, where he cleaned the small scratch on his finger. Although Ji Hoo was old enough to do these simple things on his own, he didn't fight his grandfather; he was a doctor after all, and doctors knew best. Overall, it felt nostalgic."..Something's wrong," his grandfather suddenly stated as he tied the bandage around Ji Hoo's finger after cleaning it delicately. "Something's very wrong."

"Harabeoji? What do you mean?"

"The glass breaking.. It was an omen, A bad one, I know it." Before Ji Hoo could object, he quickly continued. "Ji Hoo, you've never once been so careless as to drop anything of value. You're very careful. For something like that to occur, out of the blue, it feels very off. I can't shake the feeling that something terrible has happened.."

Ji Hoo fell silent at those words. Anyone would claim that his grandfather was absolutely crazy and out of his mind, but Ji Hoo knew otherwise. Despite his old age, his grandfather was a very, _very_ wise man at times. But Ji Hoo also could not shake the feeling that something was terribly wrong. Ever since he arrived home, he felt as though something _did_ happen, and he tried to ignore the feeling since.

"I should give Jan Di a call," began Ji Hoo suddenly, exiting the restroom. _I need to be sure she's okay.._ Ji Hoo removed his phone from his pocket and pulled up her number; calling it immediately as he entered the kitchen once more to grab himself something to drink. But as he opened the fridge, set the container of fresh juice on the counter, grabbed a new glass from the cabinet, set it on the table beside the container of juice, and poured himself a full cup, he listened to nothing but the constant _ringing._ She wasn't picking up. Normally, Jan Di picked up her phone when she was at home; not because she had nothing better to do, but because she was attentive to her friends who called. She used her phone wisely. Perhaps he was getting worked up over nothing, but surely she wouldn't ignore his calls? She couldn't be asleep - she never slept early. So that excuse was crossed out of the mental list he created. She used her phone for emergencies, so it couldn't be dead. She wouldn't let that happen.

"Did she pick up?" asked his grandfather as he approached his grandson. He must've noticed that something was on Ji Hoo's mind, since he hadn't even touched his drink. Instead, he listened to her voicemail as he stared blankly out the window into the dark night.

' **Hi, this is Geum Jan Di and I'm probably busy at the moment! Leave a message, and I shall get back to you as soon as I can - Hey! Jun Pyo st** — **'**

Her voice, which had been interrupted by Gu Jun Pyo's foolishness, had been cut off by the ' _Beeeeeeeep'_ at the 'end' of her message. She had made this message when she received a new phone from her ex-boyfriend—who was her boyfriend at the time. It was rare when Ji Hoo received that recorded message, he almost forgot about it, since she always picked up. He never needed to listen to it.

"Ji Hoo?" pressed his grandfather as he stood beside him. "Is something wrong?"

"She didn't pick up." _Something is wrong._ "She's probably sleeping." _Did she not arrive home safely?_ "Or maybe her phone is dead." _Geum Jan Di.._

"Ji Hoo.. You can't hide anything from me." Ji Hoo glanced over at his grandfather, who looked just as concerned as Ji Hoo currently felt. "Drop by her place. Check up on her. A lady always appreciates the concerns of those around her. Even if it's for nothing, it's better to be reassured, isn't it?"

"..Right." Ji Hoo nodded slowly, glancing back out the window. Once his grandfather left, he began to create a text message and sent it out. "I'll be there soon, Geum Jan Di. Wait for me."

* * *

He was ready to sleep. Spending time with Ha Jae Kyung was overly exhausting; she was definitely not his type. She dragged him out all around all day, barely giving him any time to breathe. Lying in bed, still in his clothes, Gu Jun Pyo was already drifting off into a light sleep. In his arm was the stuffed animal Jan Di had given him, and this entire time he was cradling it against him; acting as though it were actually Jan Di since it carried her scent—or more so, since her distinctive smell lingered on it. Strange? Maybe, but no one needed to know this about the Shinhwa heir. He could do just as he pleased! Right when he was relaxed, and ready to sleep, he heard his phone on the nightstand vibrate. It was annoying—who would message him at such a late hour? It was only nine 'o'clock, and since he was dragged behind a stupid girl all day, he was tired out easily.

"Aish! Who the hell bothers someone at this time of night!" He took out his frustration on the stuffed animal by throwing it on the opposite side of the bed. He then rolled onto his other side to reach for the phone that vibrated on the nightstand, sliding the lock screen open and checking the message.

 _From: Yoon Ji Hoo_

 _To:_ CC; Gu Jun Pyo, Song Woo Bin, So Yi-Jeong

 _Subject: Emergency_

 _ **Something is wrong with Jan Di. Meet at her apartment immediately. Inform Chu Ga Eul and Ha Jae Kyung if possible.**_

After receiving that message, and after viewing it, Gu Jun Pyo jerked upward immediately. He blinked several times, rereading the message that no doubtedly mentioned Geum Jan Di. Gu Jun Pyo had no reason to inform Ga Eul—Jan Di's childhood friend—since he didn't even have her number; he would leave that up to So Yi-Jeong. However, Gu Jun Pyo _did_ have Ha Jae Kyung's number, unfortunately, since they were engaged. He gave a heavy sigh as he picked his phone back up to call her.

"Hey, monkey! Go—" he began before he was cut off by her annoying voice.

"Yah, Joon! I'm trying to sleep! Call me back another time, when I'm not trying to sleep!" she retorted sleepily, clearly having been sleeping this entire time. And by the sounds of it, he interrupted her 'beauty' sleep.

"Hey, monkey, listen to me! I'm not going to repeat myself, this is urgent," he snapped over the phone line to prevent her from complaining further. If anything, he _needed_ to arrive at Guem Jan Di's immediately. He would have left already if Ji Hoo hadn't requested the two female friends of Jan Di. Clearly if he asked for both Ga Eul—Jan Di's childhood friend—and Jae Kyung—the person Jan Di believed she lost her ex-boyfriend to—it was seriously urgent. Ha Jae Kyung went silent, waiting to hear the message her had to pass on. "Ji Hoo requested all of us to visit Geum Jan Di immediately."

"All of us? You mean F4? What about Ga Eul?" repeated Ha Jae Kyung over the phone, her voice growing with concern suddenly at the mention of her friend. "What's happened to Geum Jan Di?"

"Yes—all of us! Including her!" he replied urgently. He didn't _need_ to give anymore further details that even he didn't know about. "Just do it, monkey! And hurry!" Gu Jun Pyo, who was both filled with frustration and concern, hung up the phone. He then proceeded to throw it at the wall in anger, although it was far too expensive to break. "Aish!"

* * *

 **A/N: So what do you think?**


	9. Emergency Bell

**A/N: I was on a roll, and now I'm not. This chapter took me a while to write, mainly because I was distracted constantly. I'm not sure it turned out very good, although I hope it wasn't _that_ bad. I hope this story is still good, despite the chapter that may not be.**

 **Anyways, four P.O.V's! Yay, I think. Well, let me know what you think. I could've done better. Sorry about that!**

 **Also, thank you to everyone who favorited/followed/reviewed! You're terrific, and I appreciate your time into this. So thank you again!**

* * *

She was exhausted. Incredibly exhausted. All those nights staying awake up until she passed out, just to study, had taken its toll on her at long last. Because of her constant studying, without remembering to care for herself, she found herself gasping for breath yet again. It was unfair. Why Kang San - a young boy - of all people? Most importantly, why a young commoner child, with no money to spare whatsoever? Did they even notice that he lived in a poor household by glancing inside their home? They slept on the floor for heaven's sake! Leaning against the wall, she gasped for oxygen, closing her eyes as she grit her teeth afterwards. Kang San was better off living with their parents. At least they could have provided him with the company he needed, unlike she was able to do.

"Guem Jan Di.." she told herself quietly, "You don't have time to spare.. Kang San.. needs you.. more than anything else right now!"

Almost as if her own words gave her a slight boost, she ran off, calling for his name. He couldn't have been far. She prayed that someone would have saw something strange occurring outside, or heard something. Maybe a screeching car that was taking off with a kidnapped child. Or something - just _something!_ Surely some kind, caring person would have been more aware of a disturbance; such as the sound of someone trashing another's apartment! Or perhaps she was expecting far too much for this city. She saw someone walking along the sidewalk on the opposite side of the street,

"H-hey..! Hey, you!" she yelled out, waving her spare hand before dashing across the street without looking both ways. Suddenly, a flash of bright lights caught her attention and blinded her vision momentarily, a horn honking loudly at her following immediately after. Shielding her eyes from the light, she grimaced and flinched as the car raced towards her.

"Jan Di!" A voice yelled out her name in a panic.

Before she knew it, something brushed past her, and a hand had grabbed a firm hold of her wrist; yanking her out of the middle of the street and towards the sidewalk. The vehicle that almost hit her had roamed past her down the street; barely missing her. "Th-that guy.."

"Geum Jan Di," a voice spoke to her again.

 _Gu Jun Pyo..?_

Her hand was released from the bone-shattering grip. Slowly, she glanced up at the man who saved her life only seconds ago. "You can't be so careless."

"..Ji Hoo Sunbae.." she whispered.

Yoon Ji Hoo stood before her, staring down at her with an expression full of concern. At a time such as this, she hadn't expected him to arrive - and just in time to save her from _almost_ getting hit by a car. At first she was silent, and her heart felt heavy for once in her life. Kang San was long gone; she didn't want to give up or even admit it, but it became a reality. She almost lost her life to her _foolishness_ and _carelessness._ Once she glanced up at Yoon Ji Hoo again, she noticed him simply staring at her; waiting.

Waiting for her to tell him what was wrong.

She could tell by his expression.

"What.. what are you doing here?"

"I heard the **emergency bell** ," he simply replied, offering her a small smile. "What happened?"

"I.. Kang San.." she started off, almost inaudibly. "I'm looking.."

She didn't need to say anything further. Just by a few, quiet words, he immediately understood. Before she knew it, his strong arms went to wrap around her small body, pulling her close against him; allowing her head to rest against his chest. "We'll find him, Jan Di. I promise." She didn't reply. She swallowed the lump in her throat and exhaled shakily, screwing her eyes shut. Tears managed to fall down her cheeks as she couldn't help but imagine the worst possible scenario for her younger brother who'd done _nothing_ wrong.

"Why?" she mumbled quietly. "Why him? He's not the son of a rich king! He's the son of the ex-owner of a dry cleaner..!" She was angry. Furious. Spiteful. She could _kill_ anyone who harmed her sibling, and she wouldn't be afraid to give them the same treatment she once gave Jun Pyo. Suddenly, Ji Hoo pulled back a little bit to look down at her. His hand went to grasp her chin, forcing her to look him in the eye.

"We _will_ find him."

"What if we don't?!"

"We _will_ ," repeated Ji Hoo calmly, but also with certainty. "No one will lay a finger on him. I promise you, Geum Jan Di."

His words were undeniably sincere, and he was clearly confident. It brought a sad smile to her lips, and she nodded her head slowly while wiping the tears away from her eyes. "Right.. Kang San.. We'll find him," she spoke quietly, forcing herself to believe a bit longer. "I believe in you, Sunbae.."

He smiled faintly at her.

Suddenly the sound of wheels screeching caught both their attention. Jan Di's eyes darted over to where several vehicles of different yet familiar colors parked. There were four cars to be exact, as Jan Di began to count them. And out of each of those four cars, a fairly recognizable person stepped out.

"What..?" Jan Di blinked slowly as she took a step back. Chu Ga Eul and So Yi-Jeong exited his car together. Song Woo Bin, Gu Jun Pyo, and Ha Jae Kyung all stepped out of their own vehicles. "What are you all..?"

Ga Eul and Jae Kyung both rushed over to Jan Di, crowding right beside her with worried expressions. "Jan Di! I heard something happened!" began Ha Jae Kyung in a loud voice. "Who do I beat up?"

"Yes - what happened, Jan Di?" pressed Ga Eul.

"Kang San," she began, sneaking a glance at Jun Pyo who approached Ji Hoo, along with Woo Bin and Yi-Jeong. "..He's missing."

"Kang San? Is that your younger brother?" asked Ha Jae Kyung, faintly recalling the boy she met at Jan Di's old house.

Before Jan Di could respond, someone else did. "Yes, and we should all split up in groups of two at least." She glanced over her shoulder at Ji Hoo who had spoken for her. "Yi-Jeong, Woo Bin, and Ga Eul in one search party. Jae Kyung and Jun Pyo in another. I will be with Jan Di. We will each cover a certain section of the neighborhood, and ask door from door if anyone heard a commotion," he spoke. "Are there any objections?"  
"Yes!" Jun Pyo irritably responded. "Why do I have to split up with monkey?!"

Jae Kyung opened her mouth, looking bewildered. "Jun Pyo, this isn't the time -"

"Gu Jun Pyo." Jan Di stared at him in disbelief. "Is now really the time? My brother is missing, and all you can think about is the stupid arrangement?"

Before she could even get a response, she began walking off to find her brother. There was no time to lose, no time to waste. If she failed to find him in time, who knew what would happen? Finally, she heard the sound of footsteps following her. Ji Hoo was right behind her.

 _We will find you, Kang San.._

* * *

"I can't believe you would ask that at a time like this!" snapped Ha Jae Kyung as she banged her fist against the firm surface of the door. The groups had all separated from each other, and were working their way down separate streets in search of Kang San, or even a bit of information that would be deemed valuable. "Jan Di's brother is missing and all you care about is our _arrangements_? Stop throwing yourself a pity party and help out, yah!"

"Aish.." Jun Pyo ran a hand through his thick curls. _This_ was why he objected to the arrangement. He couldn't stand another hour with _her_ ; and most importantly, Jan Di needed some support more than anything else. He was _afraid_ to let her go without him. For all he knew, she could have been the target this entire time. Maybe taking her brother was a mistake, and all they needed was her to come searching alone in order to trap her. It wouldn't be the first time, nor the last. But it came off as incredibly selfish - and he should have explained why he objected in the first place.

"Ah, thank you. Sorry for troubling you." Ha Jae Kyung bowed slightly to the woman who denied hearing a commotion of any sort. After the door was closed, Ha Jae Kyung turned around to face Jun Pyo, lowering her gaze momentarily before meeting his gaze again. "You were worried, weren't you?"

"What do you mean..?"

"It's weird, isn't it?" began Ha Jae Kyung. "They kidnapped a little boy.. In a home where it looked absolutely abandoned. I wonder how anyone would know to look there.." She began walking off to the next door, knocking lightly this time. "Don't you think it's strange?"

"Strange?" repeated Gu Jun Pyo, pausing. "For a stupid monkey, you make a good point.."

She probably didn't hear what he said. She was busy asking if anyone saw a young boy, or heard a commotion of any sort. When they shook her head in response, she bowed politely before stepping back. "Another one.." She sighed heavily, throwing her hands up in the air. "We need to find him! I won't let Jan Di down like that!"

"Yah, monkey!" Jun Pyo approached her. "Quiet down. You'll wake the entire neighborhood up, and then _you_ will be the cause of a disturbance! That'll interfere with our search."

"Well you aren't doing anything, Joon!" She pointed further down the street. "Start searching!"

* * *

"Miss Ga Eul, is something the matter?" Yi-Jeong turned his attention to the young female who stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, falling behind in their search. Meanwhile, Woo Bin had covered greater ground than any of them. He jogged from doorstep to doorstep, knocking, asking the question immediately, before running to the next. By now, he was halfway down the block, contributing further to this search then Ga Eul, Jan Di's closest friend. He approached her, knowing very well he couldn't leave her behind like that. Ji Hoo had split them up into different groups for one reason only, and that wasn't just to cover as much ground as possible. It was so that if any lingering attacker remained, no one would be alone; therefore, another, possible kidnapping couldn't occur. "Miss Ga Eul," he repeated before she glanced up at him.

"Yi-Jeong Sunbae.. I'm.. worried.." she started off.

He noticed she was also _shivering._ "Are you cold?" he asked her.

Ga Eul gave a puzzled expression. "Cold..?" She blinked, averting her gaze momentarily as she began walking again. "..I'm not. Let's catch up to Woo Bin Sunbae.."

Yi-Jeong stepped in her path suddenly. "You're cold. I can tell."

"Now's not the time-"

"So it's okay if you freeze to death out here?" he asked her. She remained utterly quiet. "That's what I thought." He removed his own warm and expensive jacket to wrap it around her. "We're all worried for Geum Jan Di, and her younger brother, Ga Eul. But that doesn't mean we should carelessly forget our own well being. Jan Di wouldn't want that. She's the kind of person who doesn't ask for help, so we must do it for her." He offered her one of his charming smiles. "Let's go. Woo Bin has probably reached the next street."

Right when they were about to leave, Woo Bin was already jogging back to them. Arriving at their position, he pointed in a different direction of where they were supposed to go. "You two move onto the next street. I just realized something," he told them.

"No one is supposed to go alone," began Ga Eul, almost looking concerned. "We should all go where you are-"

"No, no," Woo Bin shook his head. "I need to go alone. We need to cover as much ground as possible. I'll be quick, don't worry. It's just urgent that I do go to check."

"But," Ga Eul objected nervously. Yi-Jeong could tell she was a little nervous to let him go alone. _Naturally kind-hearted.. Just as I'd expect from a ' good girl '._

"Ga Eul," Yi-Jeong, who was behind her, placed his hands firmly on her shoulders; squeezing them reassuringly. "Woo Bin knows what he's doing."

"Yeah, I do!" Woo Bin also gave her a small grin to reassure her. "I'm Prince Song, remember that!"

Chu Ga Eul took a moment to accept this. Slowly, yet reluctantly, she nodded her head; biting her lower lip uneasily, by her expression he could tell she was nervous. "Okay.. But hurry back. It's not supposed to be safe to travel alone."

"Don't worry." Woo Bin exchanged a quick glance with So Yi-Jeong before jogging off again in the opposite direction. From the expression he received from Song Woo Bin, Yi-Jeong already knew where he was heading.

 _To Geum Jan Di's, the crime scene.. You're smart, Woo Bin. Stay safe._

* * *

It didn't take long for Woo Bin to arrive at Jan Di's. Every once in awhile he would glance over his shoulder to check if he was being tailed. To his satisfaction, the streets were practically empty at this time; apart from the few strangers who roamed the streets at this hour. He sprinted up the stairs of Jan Di's cheap apartment, entering the home with the door left wide open. He almost tripped over the bag she left in the front entrance, but managed to regain balance afterwards. Luckily no one was there to witness that.

Her home was a complete mess.

From torn wallpaper, to scattered pens, pencils, and writing utensils of all sorts all over the floor that was already crowded with knocked over junk. He narrowed his eyes as he examined the room, spinning around once to take in the full view of the room. It was suspicious looking; odd at best. It wasn't the sort of mess you'd expect at a crime scene. It seemed... _deliberate._ Normally, most trashed places were due to the struggle of the victim, but this didn't seem like the ordinary struggle. Suddenly an idea hit him.

"..It was staged," he murmured to himself, taking a few steps back until his back hit the wall. And to his left was Jan Di's desk where she probably attended to her studies. A single glance at it, and he noticed a piece of paper atop her notebook. The paper was practically _perfect_ , despite practically everything that was once on her desk being now knocked over. He reached for the paper and lifted it up to read it.

 _A ransom note..?_

"I've got to inform Ji Hoo -"

 _Slam!_

The door in the apartment slammed shut out of the blue. Woo Bin dropped the paper and dashed to the door, gripping tightly onto the doorknob and trying to yank it open. "What the heck!" He yanked, yanked, and yanked, but the door didn't budge. Exhaling heavily, he backed up away from the door until he reached the opposite side of the room, right by her desk. Then after inhaling, he ran at the door; slamming his body brutally into it in an attempt to break it down. But it was no to success; despite it being a cheap place, the door was relatively hard to break down. It stood sturdy and tall against his strength. "What the heck!" he repeated, slamming his fist against the door. "Hey! Hey, hey! Open this door!" He sent a kick directly to it; but no budge either.

 _This is bad!_

* * *

 **A/N: Wow, that was unexpected :). What do you think so far?**


	10. Anxiety

**A/N: I hope you all are enjoying this so far. Sorry for dragging out this plot, also. It should be over in about a chapter or so. That's the plan at least. Thank you for all your views and reviews, it means a lot to hear from you all. But poor Kang San and Woo Bin right? Both disappeared suddenly, although we all know where Woo Bin is trapped.**

 **I hope this chapter is at least enjoyable.**

* * *

He bowed in gratitude in response to the man who opened the door at such a late hour of the night. Afterwards, he stepped back, and spun around to continue down the same path he'd been walking for a while now. There was barely any progress, despite three different groups searching and asking about young Geum Kang San. It was unfortunate; Ji Hoo was rushing blindly throughout this, but even so, he was willing to search the entire city just for _her_. And of course, for Kang San, whom he grew to like as well. Yoon Ji Hoo wouldn't forgive himself if anything happened to Kang San, who was far too young to even see the world as it was. Ji Hoo _knew_ what it was like to see the world as it really was at such a young age; after losing his parents. After feeling the blame for it all, and eventually believing it was truly his fault. He knew what it felt like to be _alone_ , but thanks to a certain someone, he was able to recover from such incidents. Being alone - it was _suffocating_. He glanced ahead, watching as Geum Jan Di bowed sincerely before stepping a few places away from the door that began to close. From where he stood, he could see the _sadness_ she wore. She tried hiding it this entire night - her fear - but she couldn't hide it from Ji Hoo. He could almost feel the same sorrow she did, and he didn't even need to _know_ what happened. Whenever she was down, whenever she was on the verge of tears, he couldn't be happy. He couldn't smile and mean it. Not until her tears stopped falling. Only then, he would try to smile for her.

"Jan Di.. Take a rest." Ji Hoo approached her, giving her a small nod. "I'll continue the search."

Her breathing seemed heavy, almost as if she were carrying the weight of the entire world at the moment. "I can't. I won't. Not until I find Kang San, and _kill_ those who dared to take him!"

"You're exhausted, Jan Di. You've been searching this entire night. Rest a little while, then you can carry on." He went to rest a hand on her shoulder.

"No! I'm not giving up like that!" Jan Di pulled away from him, staring directly at him, while frowning. "What kind of person would I be, if I gave up on searching for my own little brother at a time like this? Do you know how scared he must be? Or do we even know if he's.." Her voice trailed off sadly, indicating she was thinking of the worst scenario possible for her brother. Seconds later, she glanced back at Ji Hoo with determination in her eyes. "I'm going to find him, even if it's the last thing I do." Before he could even respond to that, she took off jogging down the street to the next house and knocked on the door. Yoon Ji Hoo watched her, unable to discard the uneasy feeling that settled in his stomach. It wasn't just because Kang San was in danger, but because he was also growing worried for her. But there was no time to waste, so he moved onto the next house as well; though, he made sure to keep an eye out for anyone suspicious lurking nearby. He didn't want either of them to be watched. And he knocked on the door lightly, waiting patiently for the person to step out. In the background, he could hear Jan Di running again, although her footsteps seemed unusually heavy and slow. From the sounds of it, at least.

"Can I help you?" a voice asked suddenly, snapping him out of his thoughts.

His gaze lowered to meet that of a young girl, close to Kang San's age. Ji Hoo offered a friendly smile as he went to kneel down to her short height. "Is any adult available?"

The little girl nodded before running inside the apartment, leaving the door wide open. Ji Hoo moved to stand up straight, hands behind his back as he waited patiently. Suddenly, a young lady around Jan Di's age appeared at the door. At first she looked a little irritable at the sight of a guest at such a late hour of the night. "We don't want to buy anything, so get out of here."

"I'm not here to sell anything," Ji Hoo simply responded. "I'm only asking for a moment of your time." Again, his polite smile appeared on his lips. "Is that okay?"

"That smile.." began the young woman suddenly, almost as though she recognized him. Her brown eyes widened as she pointed at him. "Eh?! H-hold on.." She dashed back inside the apartment, leaving him hanging. He again waited patiently, glancing over at Jan Di who had arrived at another apartment. He didn't have time to spare. Right when she returned, he asked her the question instantly.

"Pardon me, but have you heard a disturbance of some kind?" he asked earnestly.

"N-no, I haven't," she began, "But -"

"Thank you for your time." He bowed earnestly, preparing to leave when suddenly she stuttered out something.

"Wait.. a disturbance you said? I.. I did!"

This caught his attention. "Did you?"

"Yes! I did! I heard a very, very loud commotion a few houses down," she stated. Leaning against the doorway, she crossed her arms over her chest; acting calm about the situation. "What are you looking for?"

"We're searching for a young boy. This short," responded Ji Hoo as he used his hand to give an approximate measurement. "He's gone missing. So please, if you saw anything.."

"What do I get in return?" she mumbled. "If I help you, do I get some kind of reward?"

He stared blankly at her. _A reward?_ He hesitantly glanced back over at Jan Di who was only a few doors down. If this person really did have information that could be deemed valuable, he knew that they would need it. But Jan Di.. What kind of reward did she have to offer to anyone? Suddenly he turned his attention back to the female who began twirling her long, wavy brunette hair. "You're asking for money, then?" Ji Hoo nodded. "If your information is true, then yes, I will provide you with a fairly generous reward for helping me."

"I didn't hear anything, but my mother did. She was out here when it occurred. Could I perhaps get your number so I can give it to her? She'll be back sometime tonight."

"Will it be soon?"

"From thirty-minutes to an hour."

He was about to deny the offer, when he remembered whose life was on the line. He didn't want to give out his number like that, especially if the information would take that long to receive. But he also couldn't sit around and wait for something that may or may not have been true. _She's good at this.._ Lie or not, he wasn't going to risk it. "Right. My number you said? May I get a piece of paper and pen?"

"Yah! Go get a piece of paper and pen for this gentleman!" She glanced at the little girl who watched with awe. Nodding obediently, the little girl raced off. While the little girl ran off, the woman before him flashed him a smile. Seconds later, the little girl returned with a notepad and pen. Ji Hoo shifted on his feet, clearly growing a bit impatient since he knew he'd already spent too much time at one house. Once the pen and notepad were offered to him, he took it with a smile of gratitude before writing down his number on her paper, along with his name on the bottom.

"Thank you for your help," he murmured, dipping his head in thanks. But as he lifted his head to meet her gaze again, her hand had outstretched to cup his face; running her thumb across his cheek. This caught him off guard, considering he was already holding out the pen and notepad. Right when he was about to pull away, she dropped her hand and took the pad of paper and writing utensil, flashing him one more smile as if to charm him. Her gaze had shifted away from him and to his side. He blinked, glancing over to where she looked. And only feet away, Jan Di stood; looking a little startled. "Geum Jan Di," he began, taking a step towards her.

She blinked several times, smiling very, very faintly. It wasn't real. He could tell. "Ah.. Sorry for interrupting, Ji Hoo Sunbae.. I was.. just wondering if you made any progress.." Her tone sounded sour.

 _Jan Di.._

"I am." _I hope so._ "Have you, by any chance?"

"Is that so?" She, again, spoke in a sour tone, glancing away. "You've been at this apartment for a while now. And I've already finished the street.."

"Well aren't you Miss Bitch," mumbled the other woman under her breath, although Ji Hoo heard it, and he knew very well that Jan Di heard it by her expression. He felt a hand brush against his own. "If you need help, I can always assist." By now, Jan Di was already walking off, clearly not wanting to remain in her presence any longer. "We may have just met, but I do care about the well-being of others -"

He didn't even let her finish. He brushed his hand away from hers _coldly,_ before glancing over his shoulder at her to give her an icy stare. "I don't need your help. If you had managed to care about others, you would have cared to understand that this search isn't for me, but for a friend of mine. And it seems as though you can't respect her. I doubt we'd make progress with you." His tone was **ice cold.** "Have your mother give me a call when she returns. Thanks again." Leaving her there bewildered, he glanced over at Jan Di who already made a distance between them.

"Geum Jan Di," he called out, jogging after her. "Jan Di.."

"What?" she spoke quietly, not bothering to look at him. "We need to keep searching.. Or is that even important to anyone?"

"Jan Di.. I _do_ care."

"Could have fooled me. I could've sworn I just saw you talk to her for almost fifteen minutes. You even gave her your number.. We're here to _ask_ people if they've heard a commotion."

"I gave it to her for a reason.." he began again before she cut him off.

"Ji Hoo Sunbae.. Just stop." Her voice trembled and cracked. "..He's probably gone. We've done pointless searching. I.. I've done this to him."

"He's not. Geum Jan Di, please listen to me -"

"I'm tired of listening, Sunbae.." her voice dripped with sadness. "I _want_ Kang San." Before their discussion could continue further, she dashed off down the street. "Hey!" she called out weakly to the man she was approaching. He knew she only ran off to ask the man a question.

But something was wrong.

He could _feel_ it.

He could _hear_ it.

He could _see_ it now.

Jan Di's voice had already sounded weak and exhausted, but now it was more visible in her actions and movements. Before she even reached the man walking down the street, she halted halfway; stumbling afterwards. Her breathing was heavy, and came out in pants. And now, her hands were on her knees as she bent over to take a deep inhale of oxygen into her system, though Ji Hoo could see her figure trembling. Panic washed over him like a wave, and he rushed forward immediately. He reached her just in time, just as she collapsed forward to the ground. Fortunately, he made it in front of her in enough time to catch her as she fell into his arms.

"Jan Di!" He carefully laid her down on the ground, pressing his hand against her cheek. She was freezing cold. Of course she would be, she wasn't wearing her coat, gloves, scarf, or hat. He cursed at himself silently for not realizing sooner. Her eyelids were closed shut, without any sign of her waking any time soon. It was clear.

She was exhausted. Drained of energy.

She wasted her nights staying awake until she passed out. And she only managed to sleep a few hours. He doubted whether or not she actually ate dinner since he hadn't offered her any food when she visited his home. She ran herself out of energy.

 _I should have done something sooner._

* * *

"So Yi-Jeong Sunbae," murmured Ga Eul out of the blue as she walked alongside him down the street. Yi-Jeong and Ga Eul had completed searching their area of the city, and to their misfortune, there was no luck in any news. Instead, they were now waiting on Jun Pyo's and Ji Hoo's news, to see if they had discovered anything. Yi-Jeong had hoped so at the very least, despite him not knowing Jan Di's younger brother.

"Miss Ga Eul?" Yi-Jeong turned to look at her, blinking slowly while raising an eyebrow. "Is something the matter?"

"Woo Bin Sunbae.." she admitted. "He's on my mind. I'm a little worried.."

 _I am too._ He wasn't going to admit it himself, but he was a little concerned for his friend. Or rather, very worried. Again, he wasn't going to confess to that. He didn't want to worry her further by admitting to it.

"Worried? As expected of a ' good girl '." He tried teasing her to diminish her concerns and lighten the mood, but she was serious and in no mood to joke.

"I'm serious, Yi-Jeong sunbae." Ga Eul slowed her pace, glancing uneasily over her shoulder at the direction he ran off. "He said he'd be quick. But he hasn't returned, and it's been a while already."

"Would you like it if I went to search for him?" So Yi-Jeong suddenly asked her, turning to face the woman who stopped walking seconds ago. "You can stay here. I'll go check.."

"No!" He was startled at the sudden firmness in her voice. "Have you learned nothing? We should have stuck together! Otherwise, Woo Bin Sunbae would have been okay.."

"Ga Eul, he's okay." Yi-Jeong tried to offer her a reassuring smile. "He's always been okay. I'm pretty sure he caught a lead, and met up with our other friends."

"I don't believe it." Ga Eul shook her head. "Let's go together. I have a bad feeling about all of this.. And I know if I let you go alone, something could happen."

Yi-Jeong closed his eyes momentarily, exhaling exasperatedly. Finally, he gave into her pleas. "Fine. You may come along. But let's hurry, then." Ga Eul nodded her head rapidly, spinning around to head in the same direction where Woo Bin once headed. Yi-Jeong glanced around, before following off after her. Suddenly, he felt glad that she begged to go together.

 _Someone's here._

* * *

 **A/N: So what do you think?**

 **Also, as I wrote this, I noticed it looks shorter here when I compare to what I wrote on a separate document. I feel as though I have too much dialogue. What do you think about my writing style? Should I try to add more description, and decrease the dialogue? Is there something I should improve on?**

 **Hope you all enjoyed! Again, this should be resolved in the next chapter or so!**


	11. Misunderstandings

**A/N: Chapter eleven! This one was a bit longer in length size. This chapter may be a little off, I'm sorry. I really tried executing the plot as well as I could. I'm sorry if anything seems wrong or forced or anything like it.**

 **Also sorry if this chapter was at all confusing. It may have been. So I'm sorry ahead of time.**

 **Anyways, I'm sorry to say it, but this plot might actually drag on for two more chapters. The next chapter is supposed to be big but that's just what I have in mind. I might change things up, and it might not be as big as I expect. Anyways, get ready for some plot twists or something! **

* * *

"Kang San!" She jerked upward, wincing visibly as excruciating pain shot through her shoulder. Thanks to that pain, she was now fully awake; or at least, mostly awake. For Geum Jan Di, being _fully_ awake was difficult enough. Rays of sunlight were sneaking in through the glass windows in the room, giving her no choice _but_ to actually wake up. She ran a hand through her short, brunette locks, grumbling slightly as she went to lay back down on her very comfortable bed. "I could sleep forever.." she murmured, closing her eyes as she snuggled her face into the pillow that held a certain, _sweet_ , familiar scent. She smiled faintly as she nuzzled her face into the cotton pillow. "My, what a comfortable bed.. Mm, Kang San must be jealous.." That's when realization finally hit her. Her eyelids flickered open, and her eyes met with the framed picture of young Yoon Ji Hoo and his grandfather on the table beside the bed. "..Ji Hoo Sunbae.." She could barely remember anything of the previous night, although she felt a tiny bit suspicious. She immediately sat up and yanked the blankets off her small body. "Eh?!" Her eyes widened. She was dressed in a pair of silk pajamas—note, these pajamas were ones she could not afford, nor were they even _hers_. The memory from the night before was unusually hazy, it left her wondering and pondering what exactly happened. Although, why she woke up yelling Kang San's name sent her into utter curiosity..

"Kang San.. He was.." she mumbled under her breath, screwing her eyes shut in an attempt to remember.

 _Ah_ —

 _That's right.._

Her content faded away, and she was left sitting in someone else's bed, recalling the events of the previous night with such a heavy feeling building up in her chest. The tight feeling of Kang San's disappearance, and something else that set her off last night—

" _Ah, thank you very much for your help.." she murmured quietly, bowing sloppily as she stumbled back away from the door. It was another dead end. No one saw, heard, or knew anything. It was almost as though Kang San didn't exist at the moment. Honestly, for the first time in her life, she had a strong urge to just cry. She wasn't smart. She wasn't pretty. She was poor. And she was ultimately a failure. She couldn't keep her brother safe and sound in a nice, warm home of comfortable living. Instead, she left him alone, and spent her time working too long or studying all night. Kang San, whom she carried the responsibility of for now, was gone, and it was her fault. Who wouldn't want to cry after something like this? Even the brave Wonder Girl couldn't handle the stress of it any longer. She needed to cry, but she didn't want to. Kang San didn't need a pity party or anyone crying over him. What he needed were people who were willing to search forever until he was found._

 _Only Yoon Ji Hoo could grant her such reassurance._

" _Ji Hoo Sunbae.." She cleared her voice and spun around, beginning to jog over to the apartment where he was hopefully asking about Kang San. However, her eyes saw something completely different. Instead of asking a question, he was writing down something on a piece of paper—more than likely his number; after all, what else could he write down?—before passing it to the female who stood before him. She wore a very, very pretty smile. After taking a good look at her, Jan Di noticed she looked stunningly beautiful. Almost like a model._

' _Like Seo Hyun.. '_

 _She blinked slowly as she watched the beautiful female cup Ji Hoo's face, brushing her thumb gently, softly, sweetly across his cheek as if to enchant him. And for a second, she believed that he had looked into her eyes. Her chest—which already felt tight and constricted—began to feel heavy again. Like she wasn't important. Like her brother wasn't important. She felt bitter, because it felt like a game to her, and she was feeling this way when her brother was missing. It was shameful, disgraceful—absolutely disgusting. She was disgusting. She shouldn't have cared about this, but what could you do about a foolish girl's emotions? Even now, when she didn't want it to, her feelings got in the way of something that was important to her. It was so horrible. She was terrible. And because of that, she decided to take her feelings out on Ji Hoo, whom she misunderstood. That's when they both noticed her, and she tried holding back, she really did. But her emotions got in the way. This was supposed to be about saving Kang San, but she was the worst of them all._

" _Ah.. Sorry for interrupting, Ji Hoo Sunbae.. I was.. just wondering if you made any progress.."_

" _I am. Have you, by any chance?"_

" _Is that so? You've been at this apartment for a while now. And I've already finished the street.."_

" _Well aren't you Miss Bitch." Jan Di blinked slowly when the woman spoke up suddenly in a bitter tone, clenching her fists angrily before glancing away. Her eyes locked onto the ground as she bit her lower lip. "If you need help, I can always assist_ — _._ "

 _She wasn't going to listen further, nor did she plan to let her feelings get in the way. She stormed off. Kang San needed her at the moment. She had to push aside personal feelings for him. She couldn't_ — _she wouldn't—live with herself if she failed him one more time._

" _Geum Jan Di." She heard his footsteps right behind her. "Jan Di.."_

" _What? We need to keep searching.. Or is that even important to anyone?"_

" _Jan Di.. I do care."_

" _Could have fooled me. I could've sworn I just saw you talk to her for almost fifteen minutes. You even gave her your number.. We're here to ask people if they've heard a commotion."_

 _She was being unfair._

" _I gave it to her for a reason.."_

" _Ji Hoo Sunbae.. Just stop." She heard her own voice crack. How humiliating. Acting like this, especially when her brother's life was on the line. It was utterly sick of her. "..He's probably gone. We've done pointless searching. I.. I've done this to him."_

" _He's not. Geum Jan Di, please listen to me -"_

" _I'm tired of listening, Sunbae.. I want Kang San." And foolishly, she ran off. Her body felt warm, although her skin was clearly freezing. She hadn't noticed though, since her emotions only distracted her. She didn't want to worry about herself when someone else was in need of help. She called out to a nearby man, but her voice felt strained. Her legs were exhausted, almost as though they couldn't carry her any longer. Like the weight of the world dropped onto her back. Almost as though it were crushing her body, until her legs could no longer lift up such a heavy weight or carry such a heavy burden. Then she felt it. Her breathing quickened, and her legs gave out beneath her. She fell into a world of darkness, but only after she heard his sweet voice._

" _Jan Di!"_

"Right.." she murmured under her breath. "..I really screwed up.." She covered her face with her hands, exhaling shakily. She messed up. She grew jealous at the wrong time. She let herself collapse, even when her brother needed her most. She put this entire situation at risk. It was amazing at what a bother emotions became. But now she remembered that it was _day_. The incident occurred in the late hours of the night. Kang San was kidnapped, so why was she asleep for so long, and why was she here? Did everyone already give up? Did they receive bad news? She couldn't help the scenarios that played through her mind; it was practically unbearable.

"I really messed up, didn't I Kang San?" she whispered silently to herself. "Geum Jan Di is a terrible sister, isn't she?"

She could almost imagine her brother's smiling face.

She probably wouldn't see it again.

Her parents would probably cry and hate her.

—Cross that. They _would._

"Ah, Jan Di; you're finally awake." A voice interrupted her thoughts. She swallowed her sorrow and pain. Then she removed her hands from her face. There stood Ji Hoo's grandfather to greet her.

"Harabeoji," she spoke suddenly. "I almost forgot you live here now.. Shouldn't you be working though?"

"It's only thanks to you that I do." He offered up one of his smiles to her. "I should be. But I decided to close the clinic for today."

"Why?"

Ji Hoo's grandfather simply smiled faintly before he motioned for her to get up. "You slept a long time, Geum Jan Di. Breakfast is prepared for you, so hurry up and go eat." He then began walking away, when she suddenly called back out to him.

"Eh? Harabeoji! Wait, wait!" She began to climb out of bed, though once her feet touched the ground, she lost her balance and almost fell forward. She stumbled against the wall that had luckily caught her fall. "Ow.."

"Hey, be careful!" A voice full of concern snapped at her, which surprised her so suddenly. "You're suffering from exhaustion, young girl. Be careful when you walk. Otherwise, you'll end up falling and hurting yourself further."

"Hurting myself further..?"

"Didn't you know?" Ji Hoo's grandfather retorted scornfully. "If you do not take proper care of your body, it will eventually weaken. And you won't live a very long life. You're lucky Ji Hoo was there to help you back here.. Now, come and eat before I drag you over there myself." Again, a friendly smile reappeared on his lips. "Come, come.." He began walking off to the kitchen; leaving Jan Di a little confused.

"Wait, harabeoji! I can't.. I need to leave now," she called after him, following right behind him. "I need to go.. I have to find my brother.."

"Ji Hoo said to keep you here, and that is exactly what I plan on doing."

"Ji Hoo Sunbae..?" she questioned uneasily. "..I can't, though.."

"Do you trust him?"

"What..?"

Ji Hoo's grandfather turned to look at her. "Do you trust him? My grandson?"

It was a little confusing, and she was impatient to leave, but she nodded. "I do.."

"Then listen to him just this once, Geum Jan Di. Now come eat." His grandfather motioned for her to follow once again.

 _Listen to him? When my brother is missing?! I can't eat at a time like this!_

Quietly, she followed behind him. She would down her food just this once—until he wasn't watching her. Then she would return to searching for her brother.

* * *

 _He wasn't going to alert Ga Eul. That would be unwise, since she was going to make it obvious that she knew they were being followed. It was best to only stay aware of his surroundings so he could protect her. Woo Bin_ — _he didn't want to admit it, but he was probably caught in one of their traps. He could only assume such, since he never returned just as he promised._

' _Woo Bin always keeps his word.. Time to put on a little acting.. '_

 _So Yi-Jeong glanced over at Ga Eul with his charismatic smile. "Miss Ga Eul, did I mention how you look lovely in this moonlight?" He slowed his footsteps to a halt, and grasped a firm hold on her wrist._

" _Yi-Jeong Sunbae, now isn't the time.." she began, but she was silenced when he suddenly grasped her chin to tilt her head up so they could make eye contact._

" _It isn't?" He laughed a little. "Maybe he left us alone for a reason.."_

" _Yi-Jeong Sunbae, what are you.."_

 _She was interrupted when he suddenly leaned down close to her, watching the dark figure in the corner of his eyes. The dark figure was watching them from behind a car very suspiciously, and he knew they were being followed. The only way to diminish their little 'stalkers' suspicion, he had to act as though they were lovers simply taking a midnight stroll. Then, without realizing it himself, his lips brushed against hers for a brief and light kiss. It only lasted a few seconds before he pulled away to smile at her once more._

" _I wonder why I haven't realized it earlier," he whispered to her quietly._

 _Suddenly the dark figure that was once watching them ran off. His little act probably diffused any suspicion on them._

" _Good.." he began before the palm of a hand came in firm contact with his cheek. He grimaced at the slap, though he remained utterly calm with his smile fading away._

 _Ga Eul looked angry. "What did you do that for?"_

 _She was clearly angry. He really couldn't blame her._

" _We were being followed," he responded simply before releasing her and pulling away. "I did what was necessary to pull off the act that we were lovers taking a midnight stroll." Ga Eul's eyes widened, almost in shock. Before she could ask anymore questions, he quietly added, "You were right, Miss Ga Eul. We should have tagged along with Woo Bin. Now let's hurry and go."_

 _He took her hand once more, and began leading her to Jan Di's home. Once they both reached her cheap apartment, they jogged up the stairs to the door. Yi-Jeong tried opening it by the handle, but it wouldn't budge. Suddenly a voice sounded from the other side of the door._

" _So Yi-Jeong?!"_

" _Woo Bin?" responded Yi-Jeong, recognizing his friend's voice._

 _Chu Ga Eul chimed in almost immediately, "Woo Bin sunbae! Did something happen?"_

" _Yeah!" Yi-Jeong could hear him banging his fist against the door. "Some bastards locked me in here!"_

" _Locked? You can't unlock it from the inside?" asked Ga Eul._

" _No. It's one of those old apartments where you have to carry around a key to lock and unlock this door," he mumbled under his breath. "I can't unlock it from the inside, and I don't have the key."_

" _Those still exist?" Yi-Jeong asked._

" _Apparently so." Woo Bin banged against the door again. "Is there anyway you could open it?"_

 _Yi-Jeong glanced at the door. "I could try pick-locking it."_

" _Ohh!" It was almost as if Woo Bin suddenly remembered._

' _I'm skillful with my hands. '_

 _That didn't just mean pottery wise. Yi-Jeong had blessed and gifted hands that were skillful in almost anything. He learned how to pick a lock at a young age, when Woo Bin was locked in his own room by his father for something he had said. At the time, Yi-Jeong had visited, and learned to pick lock the door to help Woo Bin escape his locked room. Afterwards, the two had gone out to sit on the front steps._

" _Miss Ga Eul," began Yi-Jeong, glancing over his shoulder at her. "Your hairpins; may I borrow them?"_

 _She blinked slowly, before nodding her head in response. "Yeah, sure." She took out her hairpins and handed them to Yi-Jeong, who then knelt down and began to pick the lock. With great precision and accuracy_ — _like most of the time he was_ — _Yi-Jeong had managed to unlock the door within a matter of minutes. Then, standing up, he turned the doorknob and opened the door for Woo Bin. Woo Bin was grinning wide now as he clapped his hands together loudly once in appreciation for his 'savior'._

" _Yi-Jeong, my bro! I knew you could do it!" Woo Bin patted his friend on the back._

" _Is this where you've been this entire time?" asked Yi-Jeong. "Why would someone lock you in here?"_

" _And how did they get the key?" questioned Ga Eul. It only took a few seconds for all of them to put the pieces together. "One of Kang San's kidnappers..?"_

" _Seems so." Woo Bin nodded firmly. "I discovered a ransom note in Jan Di's room. He was taken hostage."_

" _Did you tell Ji Hoo?"_

" _Yeah. I called him after getting locked in. According to this note," Woo Bin shook a single piece of paper in the air. "Kang San is safe. We have 48 hours to gather the ransom money. They're asking for a lot. I don't think Jan Di would've been able to pay this off all on her own."_

" _So what does Ji Hoo plan on doing? Jan Di doesn't have any money to get her brother back. Unless.." Yi-Jeong's voice trailed off._

" _Yeah. He plans on paying the sum himself." Woo Boo sighed heavily as he slid the note back into his pocket._

" _Why try kidnapping Kang San in the first place, though?" Ga Eul still didn't understand. "She doesn't have money, that was clear to them, wasn't it? How could they possibly know that they would get money for Kang San when both Kang San and Jan Di live here?"_

 _Yi-Jeong slowly began to understand it all himself. "They knew she didn't have the money. But the Shinhwa heir does."_

" _And so does the rest of F4," Woo Bin added. "They must've caught one of us with Geum Jan Di. But it still doesn't make sense entirely."_

" _And why is that?" pressed Ga Eul, who was looking more concerned than before._

 _Woo Bin stepped aside and gestured inside the apartment. "Because this was staged. A little kid Kang San's age couldn't have been able to struggle as much as an average person. More than likely, he was caught easily. They tried so hard to make it look like some kind of crime scene. But I don't think that's important. See, what I want to know is why Kang San? Jan Di would be more suitable, wouldn't she?"_

* * *

 **A/N: So what do you think?**

 **Improvements? Thoughts?**

 **Do you guys trust Ji Hoo to handle this situation himself?** **:D And we haven't heard from Jun Pyo for a while! Wonder what he's been up to.**


	12. A Warning

**A/N: Here's the long awaited Chapter Twelve! I haven't updated in over a week, and I'm sorry about that. It's been very busy for me, and I've been really exhausted from this week. Although, hopefully I'll be able to update more regularly by next week. Overall, I've been debating on how this should go. You see, I had an idea, but I'm planning on altering it so you (the readers) could enjoy it more.**

 **But wow, sorry for being late, and sorry if this update wasn't worth the wait. I hope you all enjoy it though, and yes, I feel like I've probably underestimated F4; I forget they're very powerful. But here you go!**

* * *

" _Geum Jan Di!"_

 _Ji Hoo's arms wrapped around her small body as he pulled her closer to his chest to offer her what heat he possibly could. At any rate, she would grow ill if she did not receive proper warmth. With her resting against his lap, he removed his expensive jacket and wrapped it around her body; hoping to provide her with the warmth necessary. She always took things to an overwhelming extent_ — _it was a surprise she was capable of such. But then again, Ji Hoo would probably never understand how hard it was to grow up a poor commoner. He would never have the experience Jan Di did, and he knew that was what made her strong. Never demanding for help, always completing work on her own, studying her hardest, and despite her hard work, she was still treated beneath others because of her background. From day one, he thought he pitied her, the way she was treated by others, when in reality he admired her courage and strength. That was what made her the great Geum Jan Di._

" _Ji Hoo!"_

 _He heard someone call his name._

 _Ji Hoo's gaze lifted as he met the gaze of his friend, Gu Jun Pyo. He was clearly concerned; Ji Hoo could tell by the way he raced over to them, kneeling beside the fainted Jan Di. "What happened?!" He was growing furious. An expression was exchanged with Ji Hoo that made him believe Jun Pyo was ready to punch him for allowing this to happen. But he didn't. At least, he wouldn't until things were settled._

" _She fainted," responded Ji Hoo, who_ — _with Geum Jan Di resting in his arms_ — _stood up. "And she's freezing. We need to get her home.."_

" _Home?" Jun Pyo repeated, bewildered practically. "Did you just forget that a crime just occurred there?!"_

" _You didn't let me finish." Ji Hoo sighed lightly, beginning to walk back to where they initially started their search. "She needs to go to one of our homes."_

" _I'll take her_ —" _began Jun Pyo, before Ji Hoo interrupted him._

" _Would that be wise?" questioned Ji Hoo, keeping his fast pace in order to be able to return quicker. "With your mother home, would that really be the best decision? If she even allowed it, do you think she'd allow this debt to go unpaid?" Jun Pyo remained silent, seeing as though he knew his mother better than anyone else. "I will take her to my home. It'll be safe there, and not only that, but she'll have someone to look over her."_

" _How do you plan on getting there, then?" challenged Jun Pyo, following immediately behind his friend. "You didn't drive your car.."_

" _That's why you need to help me." Despite the fact she was wearing the expensive coat, she coughed very softly, groaning a little bit in her 'sleep'. It was going to get worse. Ji Hoo picked up his pace by jogging, being careful with the sleeping Jan Di in his arms. "We need to hurry. I need you to drive us to my place."_

" _I'm not some chauffeur!"_

" _Don't think of it as that." Ji Hoo glanced over his shoulder at his friend. "Think of it as helping Geum Jan Di. The only safe place is at one of our homes. Woo Bin and Yi-Jeong aren't here, and she can't go to your home so freely without a price."_

 _Perhaps it was jealousy that caused Jun Pyo to refuse at first. Maybe he didn't like the idea of Jan Di being at another man's home other than his own. But he knew it was best if she did remain in Ji Hoo's care; his father was a licensed doctor after all. If anything, that should have been all the more reason to allow it. Finally Jun Pyo nodded, reluctantly, but he did so. "Fine. I'll drive you both to your house."_

 _Suddenly a ringtone played out of the blue. The phone in Ji Hoo's pocket vibrated, although he couldn't reach for it himself since he was holding someone. "Jun Pyo, could you grab that? It might be important."_

" _What could be so important now?" mumbled Jun Pyo, but he reluctantly obeyed the request and snatched out Ji Hoo's cellphone. Then he unlocked it, and turned it on speaker. "Jun Pyo speaking.."_

" _Jun Pyo!"_

 _Ji Hoo noticed the voice was awfully familiar. Song Woo Bin._

" _Woo Bin?" asked Jun Pyo suddenly. "Did you find out something?"_

" _Yes," replied Woo Bin. "I went back to Jan Di's place to do a little investigation of my own, and I found a ransom note."_

" _A ransom note?" repeated Jun Pyo, blinking. "For Kang San?"_

" _Yes." Woo Bin continued, "It's demanding a large sum, Ji Hoo.."_

 _It was a little surprising. Didn't they know that Geum Jan Di was poor? That she purchased the cheapest apartment available because she could not afford anything better? The apartment she rented out with her younger brother didn't even have proper heating. That should have said enough about her financially._

" _How much?" asked Jun Pyo._

" _It doesn't matter how much," began Ji Hoo before Woo Bin could respond. He didn't care to know the ransom money, or how much was requested. "Kidnapping a child.. They wouldn't do it for Geum Jan Di's earnings."_

" _What the heck!" Jun Pyo sounded angry, Ji Hoo almost believed he'd shatter his phone at this rate. "Are they that stupid?!"_

 _It only took a moment before Ji Hoo realized something._

' _It's not meant for her to pay.. It's for one of us. '_

" _..Don't worry about it." Ji Hoo sighed lightly. "I'll take care of it."_

" _You Ji Hoo?" repeated Woo Bin, a little surprised. "..What happened to Geum Jan Di? I expected she'd be with the two of you.."_

" _She fainted, but don't worry. Woo Bin, we'll call you back in a little bit. We're heading to my place at the moment. You and Yi-Jeong should also return home for the night. We'll talk in the morning."_

 _Jun Pyo hung up once Ji Hoo finished speaking. Finally, the two reached Jun Pyo's vehicle, and Jun Pyo went first; unlocking and opening the doors for Ji Hoo and Jan Di. Ji Hoo, with Jan Di in his arms, got inside the vehicle, holding her cold body closely against him to provide her with warmth she needed. Jun Pyo joined them in the vehicle seconds after closing the passenger door. But from the look in his eyes, Ji Hoo could tell he was filled with_ _ **jealousy**_ _. However, there was no time for any jealousy, nor any lingering feelings. Geum Jan Di needed help. Finally, Jun Pyo started the car, and turned up the heat._

" _She's lucky," mumbled Jun Pyo._

 _Ji Hoo's gaze lifted from Geum Jan Di, eyeing his friend. "Lucky?"_

" _You've been generous to her since day one. Ever since she arrived to our school.." Jun Pyo mumbled once more. "..You've been the one to help her, haven't you?"_

" _Jun Pyo," began Ji Hoo, trying to prevent him from speaking further, but was immediately interrupted._

" _Just listen to me, Ji Hoo." Jun Pyo glanced away momentarily, inhaling heavily. It was clear to Ji Hoo that Jun Pyo was struggling confessing to these thoughts. "The first week she arrived, you were the first to meet her. Not only that, but.. something about you, made her fall in love with you. I don't.. know what you did. But you helped her when no one else did in that school. She was bullied because of me, and I enjoyed it. But you did something. I bet your generosity encouraged her to keep coming, didn't it?"_

 _Ji Hoo didn't reply._

" _And when you kissed her that time.. You came back for that, didn't you?" Gu Jun Pyo finally looked his friend in the eye. "You returned from Seo Hyun's side to be with her because you loved her this entire time. And that time you were willing to get expelled. You didn't care. But you fought back against me, because of her.."_

 _Geum Jan Di, who was still passed out, stirred in Ji Hoo's arms. Her fingers curled into the fabric of his jacket, and she almost looked to be in distress. The silence only continued for a few more seconds before Gu Jun Pyo finished._

" _This is why I gave her to you. If I couldn't have her, or keep her safe, then I at least wanted her to have someone who would never hurt her intentionally, or make her cry unnecessarily. I didn't want to think about it, but I knew that if.. my 'mother', persisted in ruining the first love of her son's life, then I would have to consider who should be the one right for her. I shouldn't be allowed to take control of her life like that, but it's hard.. you know? Letting go of your first love because you know they deserve better. So I wanted it to be someone she could smile around, and be happy with. Not someone who initially bullied her when she first arrived at school.."_

 _Then there was a short pause._

" _That person is you, Ji Hoo. Don't lose her to anyone else."_

* * *

Yoon Ji Hoo, dressed all in white as usual, parked his motorcycle outside the abandoned warehouse. The neighborhood was a typical commoner one, however, this one was unlike the rest. It was like a dump; filthier, with trash littered all around. The crime rate in such a neighborhood, Ji Hoo assumed, would be high. It was only presumable since on his way here, he discovered a few fist fights taking place. It was early in the morning, yet the skies were dark and gloomy. A storm would occur soon, and Ji Hoo knew it by the way storm clouds came in. He removed his helmet and hung it loosely on the handles of his bike. In the messenger bag over his shoulder was a large sum of money.

 _The ransom._

According to their plans, Ji Hoo was going to enter the warehouse, alone, with the fee in his bag. The rest of F4 would come a little later, after receiving the signal. While F4 planned to deal with this situation the easy way, Woo Bin, Yi-Jeong, and Jun Pyo planned to bring at least a few of their assistants with them. Only under certain circumstances would they be allowed to enter. Overall, with Geum Jan Di safe at his home, Ji Hoo doubted such a trade could go wrong. It was also thanks to the woman he met the other night that he was able to retrieve information; such as the license plate number of the vehicle parked behind the warehouse. And with a little digging around throughout the night while Geum Jan Di slept, Ji Hoo managed to find out the location of where the vehicle was at.

He wasn't worried. His grandfather was watching over Geum Jan Di, and knowing his grandfather, he'd never allow her out of his sight. She would have to deal with his lectures, and it was something Ji Hoo would've enjoyed watching. However, all of it would have to wait until Kang San was safe. He waited a few more seconds before entering the warehouse. It was dark, with barely any light seeping through the broken and dirtied windows. It was a complete mess - Ji Hoo never really saw anything like it up close. It was also had a musty scent. Ji Hoo glanced around at his surroundings, noticing that it was empty.

Apart from the room at the far end. A few men in somewhat decent yet cheap suits walked out. Nothing impressive to Ji Hoo, really. He watched as they approached him, glancing at the messenger bag strapped over his shoulder.

Finally, one spoke up; the 'leader' of the group, specifically. "You.. brought the money? Where's the girl?"

Ji Hoo raised an eyebrow. "The girl?"

"He means that Jan—" began a male next to him, before he was elbowed in the chest.

"Idiot, shut the hell up!" yelled the leader, who seemingly had a short temper.

"I'm sorry, boss.."

There was a short pause before the 'leader' of the group of four began once more. "You're not the sister of the little kid. So why're you here?"

"Let's get this over with, and not play around," murmured Ji Hoo, who began to approach them until he met them halfway. He removed his messenger bag and dropped it in front of him. "You planned this very well."

"Boss, could this be the Shinhwa heir..?"

"No, dummy." Their leader took a quick glance at the messenger bag before meeting Ji Hoo's gaze. "He looks nothing like that curly-haired bastard. Who are you?"

"Yoon Ji Hoo." His voice remained calm and cool. It was unshaken; never did he stutter. Ji Hoo was clearly confident. "I see.. You caught her with Gu Jun Pyo, then?" When they didn't reply, Ji Hoo gave a small tilt of the head. It was getting a tad bit suspicious, although he remained silent. "You have your money. Where's the kid?"

The leader scoffed before he glanced over his shoulder at the room in the far corner. "Bring out that Geum brat!"

 _Geum brat? Do they know Jan Di?_

Suddenly, another male exited the room, leading Kang San to the center of the room where they would begin the exchange. To Ji Hoo's relief, Kang San wasn't harmed. He looked frightened, but overall no physical harm was done.

"Release him." Ji Hoo glanced at the leader of the group, who sent out one of his members to check out the bag.

"It's all here, boss!"

"Except for one thing," mumbled the leader as he eyed Ji Hoo. "That girl."

"That girl?" His heart practically skipped a beat, knowing who they meant.

"That Geum Jan Di! Don't make our boss say it again!" yelled the male beside the bag.

"Moron! Shut the freakin' hell up!" The leader kicked his comrade in the leg before he pressed his fingers against his own forehead in utter annoyance. "..I'm surrounded by morons.. Can't learn to keep your fuckin' mouths shut." He then cocked his head to the side.

The other male that remained quiet spoke up. "We expected her to tag along. We heard she was a persistent one.."

 _Heard?_

"She's not here. Just take the money," responded Ji Hoo.

"That's now how this works, buddy!" The leader frowned visibly as he pointed to the doors. "Leave, and bring her here. Otherwise, she'll never see this kid again."

"Don't call me buddy." Ji Hoo gave him an ice-cold glare as he snapped his fingers. At that signal, the doors were flung open and the remainder of F4 came storming in. Woo Bin was the first to react.

"Hey, hey now," spoke Woo Bin cooley in his English as he made a gesture with both his hands as if to say that everything should remain calm. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves. Ji Hoo said to either take the money, and release Kang San, or take nothing in return."

"What the hell is this? A set up? Do you know who the fuck we are?!" shouted their leader. "I'll kill this fuckin' brat if any of you think about doing some crazy shit!"

Before anyone knew it, Woo Bin lunged forward— thanks to Kang San's height—and threw his fist against the male's jaw who held Kang San hostage in his grasp. The hit was strong enough to knock him back a few paces as Kang San was released. Woo Bin backed up, holding onto Kang San's wrist as he led him away towards the entrance. "Ha Jae Kyung is waiting outside. Once you get out there, she'll take you away, okay little bro?"

Kang San nodded, and with the release of his wrist, he sprinted out the doors to where Ji Hoo knew he'd meet with Ha Jae Kyung. She agreed to take him to a safe place in the plan, and be sure to have protective care over him in the meantime.

"You bastards!" The leader of the entire group lunged out at Ji Hoo immediately. Gu Jun Pyo came in at the right moment and rammed his elbow against his head before he could attack Ji Hoo.

"This is the best you can do?" muttered Jun Pyo as he stepped back, glaring down at the male who collapsed onto the ground. "You should've accepted our offer in the first place. Now, I'm going to make sure none of you can come near Geum Jan Di again!"

Ji Hoo adjusted the white, leather gloves on his hands. The whole reason each member of F4 wore gloves was because of this. It was to avoid getting any actual blood on their hands, and not leave behind any evidence whatsoever, if anything did occur. However, in the end it didn't even matter. They were practically the most powerful group in Korea - _almost._

"Gu Jun Pyo," murmured Ji Hoo as he exchanged a glance with his friend. "We're not here to kill anyone. We're here to provide them with a message."

"A warning, rather," interrupted Yi-Jeong as he made his place beside Ji Hoo.

"Does it matter, bros!" Woo Bin now stood beside Yi-Jeong with his cocky grin. "We're here to teach them a lesson!"

"I will kill them if I have to," muttered Jun Pyo. "Hopefully I won't. But if they pull anything, I'll be the last thing they see."

* * *

She could hear loud noises come from the abandoned warehouse. Geum Jan Di parked her bicycle against a nearby fence, noticing all three empty cars of the F4 members, and Ji Hoo's motorcycle parked behind the warehouse. She was able to arrive on time, thanks to a certain someone. Quickly, she ran towards the warehouse and peeked inside. It was total chaos, and she was concerned for her fellow friends. From where she stood, she could make out all four of her friends, who were each taking on a guy. It was almost as if she had nothing to worry about, but from the corner of her eye, she saw a fifth male; one that was certainly not a friend of Ji Hoo, or any of the F4 members for that matter. Woo Bin was busy pummeling a guy in the gut near the entrance, as he pinned him against a wall. Yi-Jeong was taking on another member by throwing his fist against the male's jaw. Jun Pyo was on the far side of the room, shoving another male into a pillar. Ji Hoo was only a few feet away from Woo Bin, busy kneeing his opponent in the gut; clearly succeeding. However, the fifth male who had no opponent whatsoever, was starting to approach Woo Bin from behind, who clearly wasn't aware of his presence.

Her heartbeat quickened, and she was suddenly terrified for Woo Bin who wasn't expecting anything. She couldn't let harm come to either of the males, who were helping her. Without thinking, she picked up a heavy stone and stepped inside the battlefield. "Hey!" She tried catching his attention. Perhaps her bravery was only going to get her in trouble, but she wasn't going to stand by and do nothing. That was not how 'Wonder Girl' worked. Luckily, she did manage to grab the attention of the male who was about to attack Woo Bin. However, she also grabbed the attention of everyone else, especially Ji Hoo who shoved the male he was dealing with away as he turned to look at her.

"Geum Jan Di!" His voice was filled with obvious panic. "Get out of here!"

Again, without thinking a second time, she flung the heavy stone to the man who had suddenly spun around to face her. The stone collided against his forehead, knocking him to the ground as blood began to drip down the side of his head.

"Boss!" cried out a male who was dealing with Gu Jun Pyo. Jun Pyo was stunned, which was a disadvantage to him. Suddenly, a fist was thrown directly at his jaw; knocking him into a nearby wall.

"Gu Jun Pyo!" Jan Di was too focused on the F4 leader, watching as the other attacked him. She wanted to help him—until she heard a sudden _click_.

"You bitch!" another male cried out. This male was the sixth member it seemed. He had stepped out from the room on the far side of the room where he had been hiding, and was now approaching Jan Di. Currently, Yi-Jeong was dealing with his opponent, as Jun Pyo received another punch from his. The male who suddenly appeared aimed a gun at Jan Di. "You're a fuckin' bitch! If you killed him.. I'm going to kill you if it's the last thing I do!"

He pulled the trigger, and a loud gunshot echoed throughout the warehouse. It was only then that a loud shout of panic followed immediately after.

"Geum Jan Di!"

* * *

 **A/N: Your thoughts?**


	13. I'm sorry

**A/N: Here it is! Again, my idea was slightly different, but I took in consideration of my readers and thought this might be more appreciated. Overall, this is not such an interesting chapter, I'm sorry.**

 **But yes, in response to a fellow reader, the household members of the F4 members (Song Woo Bin, So Yi-Jeong and Gu Jun Pyo) were not in the lot of the abandoned warehouse. That is because it was made clear to them that they remain in the side streets in their vehicles so they wouldn't bring suspicion to the abandoned warehouse. Only when danger was occurring, would they all then storm into the warehouse. And knowing F4, they wanted to deal with this situation on their own since they're more independent in their work sometimes (in my eyes at least). But good question! I hope this answered your question!**

 **Overall, I hope this was enjoyable!**

* * *

He should have seen it coming. Of all things, Yoon Ji Hoo should have expected that the famous Geum Jan Di would have slipped past his grandfather, despite the fact that Ji Hoo had it under control. Everything was going according to plan. Woo Bin, Yi-Jeong, Jun Pyo; all of them were facing off their opponents with strength and courage. All for their friend, Geum Jan Di. She was a part of them, despite her being a commoner. She was unwealthy. She was poor. She dressed in rags and cheap fabric, while they dressed in suits that costed far more than everything she owned altogether. They bought brand-name materials, she just bought whatever was in a rummage sale without a second thought. There was a distinct line between the poor and the wealthy, yet that never prevented any of them from helping Geum Jan Di. At times, they even fought as friends whenever she was harmed in some way. They all planned to protect her.

But this was still unexpected. What she did was unexpected. None of them could see it coming, and they were all going to pay the price. Gu Jun Pyo was being punched in the stomach, only because he was caught off guard when she suddenly bursted into the abandoned storage unit. Even Yoon Ji Hoo was caught off guard. The man who he took down was now trying to bring Ji Hoo down with him, while another pointed a gun at her.

He _failed_ her in so many ways.

Including this. He was unable to keep her safe from her attackers.

* * *

"Geum Jan Di!"

Gu Jun Pyo's voice echoed throughout the warehouse, a gunshot following after; the sound bouncing off the walls. Anyone outside could have heard it. But there was no mistake that a silence befell everyone in the warehouse at that moment. Then the sound of silence was interrupted by sudden _dripping_. Everyone was in shock; they were all clearly stunned. The gun that was in the hands of the male was dropped to the floor; seeming as though he was startled as well as afraid. She could only assume that from his expression. Geum Jan Di saw the exact moment in which his eyes widened.

He didn't expect it.

She didn't either.

In fact, she was just as stunned as everyone else.

"..Sunbae.." Her voice dropped to a whisper, as her own wide eyes locked onto those of her senior in front of her. A small, pained smile was offered up to her; as if to reassure her. But how could she be reassured when something like _this_ happened?

Right in front of her stood her senior, Yoon Ji Hoo. Both his hands were now resting firmly on her shoulders as if to keep his balance. His grip tightened and he squeezed her shoulders momentarily as he grimaced visibly. Her gaze dropped from his pained expression to his chest where his white suit was stained with a crimson color. The liquid dripped onto the floor, creating a puddle of scarlet. She swallowed thickly, too stunned to even think about speaking.

"Y..you.." Her voice trembled. Fear suddenly sparked through her body and she pulled her sleeves over her hands as she pressed the fabric against his open wound; trying to stop the bleeding, though it was turned out to be pointless.

"You.. shouldn't get yourself involved in dangerous things," he whispered to her.

"Ji Hoo.. You bastards!" Woo Bin's voice rang out suddenly as he threw his fist brutally against the jaw of the male who held the gun from the start. This both startled and frightened Jan Di, simply because she never witnessed this sort of anger from Song Woo Bin before. Gu Jun Pyo seemed to have grown infuriated as well. He flipped positions with his opponent and began to throw repeated punches to his face. A switch seemed to have flipped in So Yi-Jeong as well, because he began expressing similar anger through the beating of his foe. It was their protective nature of their old friend.

"Jan Di.." Her gaze lifted to Ji Hoo, whose expression was still that of pain. A weak smile was given at best before his body seemed to have failed him. He dropped onto his knees, although Jan Di tried helping him back up. The least she could do was support him. In that moment, the doors were busted open, and men dressed in black suits came rushing in. Jan Di didn't count them all; all she knew was that they were none other than the comrades of the F4.

"Ji Hoo, keep your eyes open!" Jan Di wasn't able to help him out the doors by herself. The shoulder she used to support him was also in pain; it was her bad shoulder. The exhaustion from earlier still weakened her body, so she was helpless in such a situation. She screwed her eyes shut as she did her best to muster up strength for Ji Hoo.

' _Geum Jan Di, your body is weak enough. If you were to go out there and help my grandson, you'd be unable to do much to begin with. '_

The voice of Ji Hoo's grandfather rang throughout her mind. He was right. She was in no condition to help Ji Hoo anywhere. Suddenly, out of the blue, the weight on her aching shoulder was lifted. She opened her eyes to see that Yi-Jeong and Jun Pyo were now helping Ji Hoo outside. Behind her, the security guards of their household were taking care of the remainder of the men in the warehouse. Woo Bin ran up behind her, gloves filthy with blood.

"Jan Di, let's go!" He took her wrist and led her outside, and she followed behind.

Ji Hoo was taken inside Jun Pyo's car. Of course the Shinhwa heir's car would be much more appropriate for speed in such an urgent situation. He took off, with Yi-Jeong following right after in his own vehicle. Woo Bin had led Jan Di into his car, helping her in before getting in on the other side. He didn't even bother to buckle himself in. Instead, he started the engine instantly before slamming his foot on the gas pedal. She couldn't help the dread forming in her stomach as they raced off after Jun Pyo and Yi-Jeong.

"Woo Bin Sunbae.." she began quietly, averting her gaze. "Is.."

She didn't want to say it.

"Don't worry, Jan Di." Woo Bin spoke coolly to her. With one hand on the steering wheel, the other went to give her shoulder a reassuring, yet gentle, pat. She could tell he was just as worried, but he tried to assure her otherwise. "Ji Hoo's gonna be alright."

* * *

" _Wow! Ji Hoo Sunbae's house is huge!" exclaimed Ga Eul as she took a glance around the home of Ji Hoo. With permission granted by Ji Hoo's grandfather, Jan Di was allowed to invite Ga Eul over to help her boredom. Of course he didn't necessarily mind, but Jan Di didn't feel right inviting anyone over at a home other than her own. However, she had a reason to invite Ga Eul over, and that wasn't because she was bored. She had a scheme up her sleeve._

" _Ga Eul," spoke Jan Di quietly so Ji Hoo's grandfather wouldn't hear. "Did you bring 'it'?"_

 _By 'it', Jan Di was referring to the item she had Ga Eul 'borrow'. Borrowing the phone of harabeouji, she was able to call Ga Eul and request that her friend come into immediate contact with So Yi-Jeong; someone she seemed to be unusually close with. But knowing Yi-Jeong, he wouldn't refuse a favor from Ga Eul._

 _Ga Eul gave her an expression filled with disbelief. "I can't believe you asked me to do this. You know, if I get caught, I'm blaming you."_

" _Yeah, yeah!" Jan Di waved her hand at her friend. "Where is it?"_

 _Ga Eul reached into the pocket of her jacket and pulled out the item Jan Di requested. It was So Yi-Jeong's phone. It was very expensive; everything about it. Jan Di never received a chance to hold his phone, although she was glad to have this chance. Quickly, she snatched the phone from Ga Eul and unlocked his phone easily. He didn't bother to put a lock on it, probably because a phone was just a phone. If he ever lost it, he'd probably have someone retrieve it for him immediately, but luckily he hadn't noticed yet. And knowing Ji Hoo, Jan Di expected that he texted all members of F4 a message indicating where he was going. They rarely did anything alone. Within seconds, she found what she was looking for. It was a recent message from Ji Hoo, and it was directed to all three members of F4._

 _From: Yoon Ji Hoo_

 _To:_

 _CC: Gu Jun Pyo, Song Woo Bin, So Yi-Jeong_

 _Subject: Emergency: Update_

 _ **I received new information about Kang San's whereabouts. Below is the address to the location. Meet up at around 4 pm, and try not running late. Once you arrive, Jun Pyo will give you all the details. But something about this entire scenario is sketchy. Be on your guard, and try to avoid getting into dangerous situations.**_

 _And just as Ji Hoo stated, there was an address below the message. This is where her memory would come in handy, thankfully. She then locked his phone and sighed heavily. Ga Eul just stared at her._

" _Why did you want his phone, Jan Di? Don't tell me that I stole it so you could peep through his messages!" Ga Eul met with her friend's gaze. "Is it about Ji Hoo Sunbae? Are you trying to figure out about him? Or.."_

" _No, no!" Jan Di shook her head. "It's none of that. By the way.. How did you manage to get a hold of Yi-Jeong Sunbae's phone?"_

" _It wasn't easy," mumbled Ga Eul, lowering her head and looking embarrassed. "I.. called him to come over and meet me at a coffee shop. And during our conversation.. I 'spilled' hot coffee all over him. He took out his phone from his jacket and put it on the table before it got wet and went to the restroom to try and clean off his jacket. Then I took his phone and hid it in my purse… I'm relieved he didn't notice his phone missing. But do you know how bad I feel?"_

" _Ooh, that's brave Ga Eul!" Jan Di almost couldn't believe her friend did that. "Wow.. Was he okay?"_

" _Aside from the hot coffee that spilled on him? Yes.. But it was so embarrassing… Do you know how many people watched an idiot girl poor coffee on him?!"_

" _Thank you for that, Ga Eul!" Jan Di smiled widely at her friend. "I'll pay you back, I swear..! Oh, but uh.. do you mind doing me one more favor?"_

" _Another favor? What is it this time?" asked Ga Eul, tilting her head to the side._

 _Jan Di motioned for her friend to come closer. Once Ga Eul was close enough, Jan Di whispered into her ear. "Switch clothes with me."_

" _Eh? Why?"_

" _I need to get out of here, Ga Eul! My brother is in danger, and I need to be there for him," replied Jan Di._

" _But Ji Hoo Sunbae and the rest are going, aren't they..?"_

" _Ga Eul, he's my little brother. What kind of sister would I be to let complete strangers retrieve him? He's only familiar with Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo. I need to be there too." Jan Di looked at her friend pleadingly as she folded her hands together like a beggar. "Please, Ga Eul. If you switch clothes with me, I'll be able to leave and go to my brother! Harabeouji won't notice!"_

 _It took a moment before Ga Eul reluctantly nodded her head in agreement. "Okay.. But if I get in trouble, this is on you! Are you sure he won't notice immediately..?"_

" _No." Jan Di pointed to the hood she wore. "You need to put on the hood, and he won't recognize you. Not until he gets up close to you. But just act like you're asleep on this couch."_

" _..Fine." Ga Eul puffed out her cheeks. "You owe me."_

 _I shouldn't have left.._

* * *

Jan Di was sitting on a bench in the hospital, her stomach filled with dread. It was a horrible feeling. She caused this. If she had stayed away, it wouldn't have gone as far as severe injuries. Jun Pyo's jaw was bruised, anyone could tell. Woo Bin and Yi-Jeong were injury free, although Ji Hoo was an entirely different story. He suffered the most critical injury of all, and it was her fault. If she had listened to harabeoji and trusted Ji Hoo, none of it would have occurred. Ji Hoo would have been well, and probably home by now.

"Oi, laundry girl. Stop looking like that."

Her gaze lifted from the marble flooring to the Shinhwa heir before her. Her eyes were watery, it was probably clear by now. "What do you want..?"

Gu Jun Pyo cleared his throat before he took a seat beside her. "Ji Hoo wouldn't want you looking so sad," he mumbled, toying with the can of juice in his hands. He passed it to her silently. "You've been here for a few hours already.. You should go back to Ji Hoo's. Yi-Jeong is planning to pick up your friend."

"Harabeouji.. I should have listened to him," mumbled Jan Di quietly. "I didn't. Because.."

"Because of your pride?" asked Jun Pyo as he glanced over at her. "Your pride won't allow you to be taken care of; isn't that it?"

She stayed silent.

"It's not your fault, Geum Jan Di. Ji Hoo knew what he was getting into the moment he entered that building. We all did. If it weren't for you, Woo Bin could've been hurt. You saved him, Jan Di."

"..I guess so." She wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her sweater. There was blood on the sweater; Ji Hoo's blood. It made her feel sick to her stomach, and immediately she tore it off her body and dropped it to the spot beside her on the bench. "I hope he's going to be okay.." Her voice almost cracked, but it didn't.

 _I'm so sorry, Ji Hoo.._

* * *

She was a wreck. Anyone could tell she was breaking. The burden of the incident weighed so heavily on her shoulder's, Jun Pyo almost couldn't stand it. He didn't want her to cry, nor did he want her to feel the weight of Ji Hoo's injury. It wasn't her fault. It was Ji Hoo's that he got involved like that. He could've let Jan Di take the hit.

And if he did that, then Jun Pyo would've kicked his ass afterwards.

Jun Pyo didn't know how to comfort Jan Di. He wanted to embrace her, tell her it was okay. But he couldn't do that; only because he wasn't very good at. She would no doubt push him away. But he was tempted to hold her closely and offer her reassurance. He was about to.

Until he heard a Woo Bin's voice as he approached them. "Ji Hoo's awake!"

* * *

 **A/N: Your thoughts? Enjoy it?**

 **Also, hopefully you've read through this and didn't glance at this note first. But initially, it wasn't Ji Hoo that was supposed to get shot. Originally, I had the plan of it being Woo Bin who saves her, and there would be different scenarios afterwards. But I figured that since this is a Ji Hoo / Jan Di love story, it'd be more to your (the readers) liking if it were Ji Hoo. However, if you are interested in seeing how it would have went with Woo Bin being shot, I could possibly alter the scenario, and show you what I originally had in store. Of course, it's not going to be extremely different. Just bits and pieces. But again, that's only if anyone were interested. Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter!**


	14. Because I'm stupid

**A/N: Another chapter! Awesome. I hope you all will enjoy this one. Overall, I was constantly distracted, so it's not as good as I wanted it to be. It's mostly dialogue, I'm sorry. But overall, I'm enjoying how this story is turning out.**

 **Also, it's nice that you all are giving your feedback! So thank you!**

 **I also read that one of my reviewers wanted _Jan Di shot_ and see the reactions of F4. Honestly, I didn't plan it originally with her getting shot because I have something else for her in mind, and I didn't want to overdo it. But if any of you would like, I could also make an _alternate scenario_ where she did get shot, and show you how the F4 males react. If I were to write another alternate scenario where _Woo Bin got shot_ , you would get an idea why she, in the end, couldn't be the one to get shot and why he (initially) was the one to get shot.**

 **Overall, let me know if you want any of the two scenarios to occur, or if you have any other requests in mind. As soon as I finish with this arc, I will personally include "special chapters" with the scenarios requested. But that is if any of you were interested. Again, thanks for reading and enjoy!**

* * *

 _Fear._

 _That's what he felt. The second she appeared he knew something was bound to happen. Something always happened, no doubt. Before, he could have allowed her to get bullied because it wasn't his place to interfere with a commoner's life. Her life wasn't his business. It shouldn't have been. But it now was. Before, all he could bring himself to do was help her when she seemed to need help. However, Geum Jan Di became much more than that; she became something greater to him. She was not just a commoner, nor just a fellow Shinhwa student. She was the woman who stole his heart, and no matter how hard he tried, she would never look at him the way she did with Gu Jun Pyo._

 _They were rivals._

 _But they were also close friends._

 _Gu Jun Pyo had won her over. Ji Hoo lost again. He loved twice, but lost one. Or rather, he would lose to love again. It was unfair, wasn't it? Being destined to love someone, but unable to keep them in your grasp. From the looks of it, he would lose the one person he could smile around. Because he couldn't protect her. Because he failed her. Something went wrong. Perhaps he failed to care for her properly._

 _He heard the click of the gun and the cry of men. From where he stood, he could see her figure by the entrance. Behind him in the far corner, he heard another voice_ — _an unfamiliar one. There was a sixth member no one knew about, and that was a mistake in Ji Hoo's plan. He glanced over his shoulder for a few seconds, watching as a male took a few steps forward, a gun aimed directly at Jan Di. Ji Hoo could see the anger in his eyes for taking down one of his comrades. And while he understood his fury, Ji Hoo would never condone what was to happen. Next thing Ji Hoo knew, he had already turned back toward Jan Di, whose eyes widened in shock at the sight of the sudden gun. Jun Pyo was yelling at Jan Di; calling her name desperately in fear of what would happen to the one he loved. Yi-Jeong glanced momentarily at the male holding the gun, and was about to make a run for him when Woo Bin shouted at him to keep his eyes on his opponent; Ji Hoo already knew that taking his gaze off of a foe would result in something brutal. Woo Bin, on the other hand, was trying to pry himself free from the man who pinned him to the wall. All three of them were impatient to help Jan Di that they couldn't focus properly on their battles. Ji Hoo glanced down at the male who tried grabbing onto his leg to prevent him from doing anything. He yanked his leg free and sent a harsh kick to his abdomen._

" _If you killed him, I'm going to kill you! I swear it!" cried out the shooter, pulling the trigger. The gunshot echoed throughout the abandoned warehouse._

 _Right then, Ji Hoo dashed forward. His heart began to pick up the pace and pounded heavily against his chest_ — _in absolute fear. He was afraid to lose her, he was afraid to see her get hurt. She already received enough pain her entire life_ — _she already received enough injuries. It was bad enough that she could no longer swim because of a severe injury, he wasn't going stand back and watch this one crush another dream. He wasn't going to allow her to lose hope again. Never._

" _Geum Jan Di!"_

 _He reached her in time. He lunged forward and wrapped his arms around her smaller body, holding her protectively against him and using himself as a shield from harm. He screwed his eyes shut and held her head against his chest, when a sudden pain pierced his chest. He grit his teeth and grimaced as the pain shot through his body, causing him to exhale shakily. Slowly, he pulled away from her, his body shaking from the pain that still flooded through his entire body. He went to rest his hands on her shoulders carefully so he wouldn't lose balance. His gaze met with hers once. Her eyes were wide with shock, and he could tell by the silence of the room that everyone else was._

" _Sunbae.."_

" _You.. shouldn't get yourself involved in dangerous things.." he whispered to her, grimacing as the pain yet again pierced his chest. "Jan Di.." The sounds around him became unclear, although he was certain that someone had yelled. He couldn't hold himself up any longer, and fell to his knees._

" _Ji Hoo! Keep your eyes open!"_

 _Her voice was the last thing he heard._

' _Jan.. Di.. you're safe..'_

* * *

He woke up in excruciating pain. He grimaced slightly as he moved to sit up, only to wince visibly. His hand went to his chest, resting it lightly on the wound that was bandaged up. Although, he could barely remember what had just occurred, or why he was even in pain to begin with.

"Sunbae! You mustn't.." He felt a pair of warm hands help him back down into a laying position, carefully. He glanced over to his right and saw Jan Di sitting on the chair beside his bed. She offered him a small smile. But it was forced. He could easily tell. "Just lay down, okay? The doctor said if you move too much, you might reopen the wound.."

"The wound..?" he repeated, blinking slowly. His hand went to his chest again, feeling the bandages beneath the fabric of the hosptial gown. He suddenly remembered the incident from earlier. "Geum Jan Di, is Kang San alright?"

"Kang San?" repeated Jan Di, a little puzzled. "...He's fine, sunbae. But you should really focus on getting better."

"That's a relief." He offered her a small smile. "I was worried.."

"It's only thanks to you that he's not in this hospital bed, Sunbae." He glanced over at Jan Di, blinking once more. But before he could speak, she already spoke up again. "I should have listened to harabeouji, and I should have trusted you. If I did.."

"Jan Di," began Ji Hoo.

"If I did," she repeated, a bit louder. "If I did listen to you, then you wouldn't be here. Harabeouji wouldn't be worried.. I.."

She looked as if she would cry, but it was clear that she was holding back tears as best as she could. It was rare to see her so emotional, although it couldn't be helped since he knew she felt guilty. There was a large burden on her shoulders that weighed her down. He wasn't going to lay back and watch her upset herself in such ways. He glanced around the room for any of the other F4 members, but surprisingly none of them were in the room with her.

"I should have expected it," he said suddenly. This easily grabbed her attention. Her gaze lifted to meet his as he turned to look at her. "Your pride.. Isn't it?"

She nodded her head hesitantly.

"None of this was your fault, Jan Di. Know that. You.. were a victim in this ridiculous game." Ji Hoo had his assumptions about the entire scenario. It was all planned by a certain someone, and he could only have an idea of who that certain someone was. But he wasn't going to tell her who. After all, she suffered enough. It was best to keep quiet about who almost had her killed; intentionally or not. He ran his fingers through his light-colored hair, sighing lightly. "At least it's all over."

"..Sunbae, I should probably let you rest."

"You're going?" He tried sitting up but grimaced and decided against it. "..You and Kang San can stay at my place if you need somewhere to sleep."

"It's okay, sunbae. I.. made arrangements already. But thank you," she added quickly to express her gratitude. Ji Hoo noticed she was acting strange suddenly. But why?

Frankly, Ji Hoo didn't want Jan Di to leave. If anything, he wanted her by his side more than anything else. But perhaps she wanted to reunite with her brother. It'd be selfish of him to request otherwise. She almost looked guilty as he asked that question.

"Take care, Jan Di," he murmured with a faint smile across his lips.

She blinked before she nodded slowly. She then stood up silently and bowed to him, remaining silent. Something was clearly on her mind, but she didn't want to say it. It was obvious she wanted to keep that a secret from Ji Hoo. Just as she headed to the door of his room, she reached for the doorknob when he suddenly called out to her once more.

"Jan Di." Ji Hoo kept his eyes locked onto her. "Would you mind coming back tomorrow?" By that, he meant for her to return to the hospital to visit him. With a wound in his chest, he wouldn't be able to leave for sometime. In fact, he'd grow bored if anything. He watched her as she remained silent for a few more seconds.

"Tomorrow..?" She paused momentarily before glancing over her shoulder with a small smile. "..Of course, sunbae." Again, she gave a quiet response as she left the room. Something was definitely wrong, and she wasn't saying. It caused concern to flood over him. Once she was gone, he sighed exasperatedly.

"..Why is she acting like this?" he mumbled to himself.

"Maybe it's 'cause she doesn't know how to thank her savior!"

Ji Hoo glanced up at the sound of Woo Bin's voice. Entering his room now was none other than the remainder of F4; Gu Jun Pyo, Song Woo Bin and So Yi-Jeong, all with grins on their faces as they surrounded their friend.

"Damn, bro.. That looks sick." Woo sat beside Yi-Jeong as he rested his elbows on his knees. "I can't believe you did that, yo!"

"I agree. It was unexpected, Ji Hoo," added Yi-Jeong as he kept a small grin on his features.

"Are you stupid?!" Gu Jun Pyo's booming voice startled Ji Hoo. "Aish! Do you know doing something stupid like that could have cost you your life?"

"I appreciate your support, Jun Pyo," teased Ji Hoo with a faint smile of his own. "But yes.. Maybe it is because I'm stupid that I took a risk for her."

"Yo, yo, my bro!" Woo Bin clapped his hands together in approval. "You're like… Wonder man!" He snapped his fingers afterwards and was astonished by his own idea. "That's it! Geum Jan Di and Ji Hoo—the Wonder Couple!"

"It's definitely something, that's for sure." Yi Jeong nudged Woo Bin with his elbow as they exchanged suggestive glances. " It could be a thing."

"Oi, both of you shut up," mumbled Jun Pyo. "Wonder couple? That's stupid.."

Woo Bin piped in. "That's probably 'cause you're jealous, Jun Pyo."

"I'm not!" snapped Jun Pyo.

"He is," snickered Yi-Jeong.

After their teasing, a sudden silence befell the F4 group. Woo Bin was messing with the plant on the table beside Ji Hoo while So Yi-Jeong was scrolling through his phone. Jun Pyo, on the other hand, was staring at Ji Hoo expectantly. Ji Hoo finally spoke up, although quiet as usual. "Do you know what the arrangements for Jan Di are?"

"Arrangements?" repeated Yi-Jeong, blinking as if it were news. "No, I haven't heard of any arrangement.."

Woo Bin tapped lightly on Ji Hoo's head. "Did you hit your head or something, Ji Hoo?"

"You mean, you don't know where she's staying tonight?" asked Ji Hoo as he brushed Woo Bin's hand aside.

"I don't." Yi Jeong exchanged a puzzled glance with Woo Bin who nodded his head in agreement with his fellow friend. Ji Hoo slowly glanced over at Jun Pyo, who had been silent this entire time.

"Do you?"

Jun Pyo looked away as he rubbed the palms of his hand together. "..She and Kang San are staying with me," he admitted.

"Eh? But that witch—" Woo Bin began.

"She left again for a day or two. So it's safe." Jun Pyo seemed as though he didn't want to discuss it further.

"She agreed with that arrangement?" asked Yi-Jeong, clearly surprised. "Didn't she avoid visiting you at all costs? Did you threaten her, Jun Pyo?"

"It's not like that!" Jun Pyo sighed exasperatedly. "..My sister convinced her."

"Your sister's here?" Yi-Jeong grinned faintly. "Ah, I see now. That's why you're acting like this. Did she call you out on something again?"

"Shut up."

Ji Hoo couldn't help but feel a little bit dispirited, although he knew he didn't have any right to feel that way. He simply forced a smile onto his lips.

 _It'll always be Jun Pyo._

* * *

She felt very guilty. Not just because she was the reason behind Ji Hoo's wound, but also because she lied to him. Again. He asked her to return the next day, but little did he know, she wasn't going to come back to the hospital to visit him. In fact, after staying at Jun Pyo's for one night, she planned to leave and go live with her parents. She planned to do so because really she did nothing but burden everyone around her. All of F4 could have happily lived without concerning themselves with Jan Di, who in the end was a simple commoner. She couldn't help but feel the need to distance herself from them. Anyone would have felt that way surely if they almost caused the person they _loved_ to die. But these were stupid feelings of hers.

"Maybe it is because I'm stupid that I'm doing this," she mumbled to herself as she walked down the corridor of the hospital.

"Geum Jan Di," a rough voice spoke out to her.

She glanced up. "Eh? Harabeoji..!" She suddenly remembered deceiving him, and clapped her hands together as she bowed her head repeatedly. "Ah, I'm sorry Harabeoji! I'm sorry for deceiving you, I'm sorry for leaving, I'm sorry for not listening, I'm sorry.."

"Good to hear you learned your lesson," he mumbled. "..Although, you're very smart. I can't believe I didn't see this coming.." A small laugh came from him as he shook his head and sighed heavily. "..Is he alright?"

"Ji Hoo..?" she asked, averting her gaze. "..He's fine. He's in the room down the hall if you want to see him.."

"Did you see him?"

"Eh? I did.."

"Then why the long expression?"

She blinked, a little confused by the question. "Excuse me..?"

He began to walk past her. "You look sad, Geum Jan Di. If he's alive and well, then why do you look as if you saw his corpse?"

"I.." She couldn't admit that she planned on leaving for the sake of her friends. She remained quiet, but it seemed as though he understood.

"I see.." He didn't need an answer to understand her. "If it's your last resort, then by all means, do what you see best. However, Geum Jan Di, remember that the only person who can stop yourself is you. No one else can stop someone as persistent as you. Running away is never the answer.. especially if you want to protect someone you care about. It leaves behind misunderstandings, and all that'll be left would be resentment." He then began to make his way off to his grandson's room; leaving her all alone in the silence that surrounded her.

 _Running away isn't the answer? It'll leave behind misunderstandings and resentment?_

* * *

 **A/N: Your thoughts?**


	15. I still love you

**A/N: Wow, it's been over a week since I last updated! Sorry again. Also, this chapter may have been a little rushed? I've been really tired lately, and I really tried to write a decent chapter, though in the end it's up to you how it went.**

 **Also, I'm thinking about making this a long story. I kinda planned to have about 30 + chapters or something, but what do you think I should do?**

 **Anyways, thank you for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Kang San, move over.. I'm tired too, yah!" Jan Di tried pushing her younger sibling over, who was sprawled out in the center of the bed with no indication of moving whatsoever. "Kang San!"

"Why do I have to go home to mom and dad?" At the sudden question asked by her sibling, she peeked at him with a curious and puzzled gaze; blinking several times as if she couldn't comprehend what he said. When he received no response, he spoke up once more, "I don't wanna go with them.."

This is what confused Jan Di: the fact that her brother, who missed their parents dearly, didn't want to go see them. If anything, she'd love to go stay with their parents too, and that's what she planned to do. It was unfortunate that she would ultimately leave everything behind, but it also couldn't be helped. It wasn't the first time such an incident occurred; she often got bullied, she almost suffered through death more than once and she also almost froze to death, if not for her friends, or Gu Jun Pyo especially. It was always her friends getting her out of trouble, and she knew without them, she probably would've died long ago. But then again, if it weren't for them, would she be in such danger to begin with? Everything started when she attended Shinhwa, surprisingly. But it wasn't any trouble attending Shinhwa High; in fact, she was practically glad to have received such a rare opportunity.

"Kang San.. What do you mean why do you have to go to them? I'm going too, you know! We're going to be together still.." began Jan Di slowly before being interrupted by her sibling.

"That's not what I meant, noona!" He jerked upward into a sitting position and faced her, looking a little mad, although in a childish manner. "Why do you have to come with?"

She blinked slowly. "..Do.. Do you not want me to come along..?"

"You're supposed to be attending Shinhwa still! You've gotta graduate, and get into medical school, like you've dreamed!" he explained. Jan Di smiled softly at the explanation she received from her sibling; he cared about her future. "And you're supposed to marry him!"

That caught her off guard.

"Him?" she repeated.

"Yes, him! If you don't, our family won't receive a fortune, and mom and dad will be stuck there forever!"

"..Kang San, I'm not going to be marrying anyone. Especially not Gu Jun Pyo," she told him quietly, averting her gaze. "I know you had high expectations for us, but.. It was never going to last. You should stop relying on your older sister to marry a rich man—it's unhealthy to keep believing in such false dreams.."

Kang San fell silent.

"Besides, who said I was going to get into medical school? I doubt I'd pass the test to begin with! It's expensive.." she mumbled. "It's hard too, I bet.. I'm not smart enough, and you know that."

"That's not the point," began Kang San before there was a knock on the door.

"Yah! You two should get some sleep," mumbled a familiar voice. The door opened, and Jan Di noticed Gu Jun Pyo by the entrance of the room, gripping into the door knob lightly. "I can hear you two mumbling down that hall, sheesh! I thought Jan Di alone was loud.." He closed his eyes as he sighed lightly, seeming as though he were having a hard time. "..Make sure you two rest up well. Tomorrow morning I will take you both to the hospital for another visit."

"Hey, quiet down Jun Pyo!" Jan Di scoffed lightly as she glanced away from him. "Sheesh, back to you too! Why aren't you asleep?"

"Didn't I just say I could hear you two bickering down the hall?" Jun Pyo rubbed his forehead exasperatedly, almost as if he had a headache from the two. "Get some rest already…" He added quickly, "Also Jan Di.. I need to speak to you."

"Can't you wait? Here you are telling us to sleep and yet you want to keep me awake? Yeesh.. Talk about bothersome.." mumbled Jan Di. But before she could even try and object, he grabbed onto her arm and yanked her off the bed. With a small yelp of sheer surprise, she stumbled right behind him as he led her out the bedroom door, closing the door shut. Once the door was closed, he continued to drag her down the hall until they were a few feet away from the door. "Gu Jun Pyo, let me go!"

He released her at long last, folding his arms across his chest now with an impatient expression visible on his facial features. "Why are you so difficult? This is important."

"Then what is it?" mumbled Jan Di as she averted her gaze. "Quick, quick.."

"What are you going to do?"  
"What do you mean..?"

"I mean, where are you going to stay after tonight? Where are you and your brother going to live? You both can stay here for as long as you need.." Jun Pyo told her quickly.

"And do what? Live here? I'm not going to live here.. I refuse to stay here longer than necessary. I'm not going to live this kind of life.."

"What are you going on about? What's wrong with you staying here, Geum Jan Di?"

"We're no longer together, Gu Jun Pyo," she snapped her reply. "We are just friends.. Ha Jae Kyung wouldn't appreciate me staying here, you know.. I do have respect for her.."

"I don't care about that monkey!" he replied angrily, frustrated clearly by her words. "This is about keeping you safe.. Why do you always reject my offers?"

This was all going too far. Jan Di couldn't contain her emotions properly at the moment, considering a lot had gone on. She was losing control of her feelings, and almost let them loose, but she tried so _hard_ to keep from saying anything she'd regret or anything unnecessary. But his words weren't helping— _his tone_ made her feel as if she were in the wrong; like always. But if it weren't for him—if he had given her the time she needed to recover from such _pain_ then maybe she wouldn't be a mess. But Geum Jan Di had more pride than that—she wasn't going to blame him for breaking up with her.

"Geum Jan Di!" Jun Pyo raised his voice once more. "Listen to me! Just stay here—why is it so hard to just _listen_ for once in your life? Why do you gotta be so darn stubborn..!"

"Maybe it's because I'm still in love with you!" she shouted. Her voice cracked and it echoed throughout the corridor of his home. He stood there, eyes wide with surprise. He wasn't expecting it. Not like he ever expected to hear such from her. "Maybe.. It's because I.. went out of my way to earn so much money _once_ in my life, just so I could see someone I loved! Every text, every call, every message was ignored by you.. Do you know how much that hurt me? To be alone, waiting for that day you would return?"

He couldn't respond. She wouldn't let him.

"No, of course you wouldn't! You never gave me an explanation for any of this.. You told me you loved me, but you didn't keep your promise, Jun Pyo! That's what kind of imbecile you are.. You capture a girl's heart, and you crush it.. I waited for you, I went to you, and I was also _rejected_ by you. But I'm sure that my _rejection_ to your _offers_ isn't as painful as your _rejection_ to _my love._ "

He was silent. Jun Pyo swallowed thickly and quickly glanced away as if he couldn't make eye contact with her any longer. He remained utterly silent. Probably because he knew that every single thing she said was ultimately true in the end.

"Gu Jun Pyo, I had believed in you, more than I believed in myself. And you can't even give me a solid reason as to why you _lied_ to me. Was this all just childish love? A high school crush? I know my feelings weren't.. Despite knowing that we wouldn't last, I still gave everything I could to you. You were never just the Shinhwa heir to me. You were much more than that. But maybe I was wrong to actually think that.. Because the man I saw at Macau was not the Jun Pyo I fell in love with—he was someone different."

She spun around and began walking back to the guest bedroom. After reaching the door, her footsteps slowed to a halt and she glanced over her shoulder at him, her eyes watery from the ache in her chest.

"You shouldn't become like _her_ ," she said at last before entering the room and closing the door shut; leaning her back against it as she inhaled shakily. By 'her', Jan Di meant his mother who sought to destroy what Jan Di had; just because she fell in love. It hurt; it hurt quite a bit. The feelings from Macau began to resurface, and for once, Jan Di felt like crying again. It wasn't because she was weak, but because she had taken the chance to fall in love _once_ and dreamed that they could one day marry, although it was all false hope, wasn't it? It hurt, believing that she almost had a chance with someone like him. She shouldn't have fallen in love again; at least not with him. Those boys were out of her range, and they were far more prominent than the average student. That _school_ wasn't for people like her. How did a commoner get mixed up in such a pathetic fate?

Her teary gaze lifted from the floor to her younger sibling, who slept silently in the bed with little room for her. But now she didn't even care anymore. She just wanted the pain to stop. She wanted to forget the love she once had. She wanted to forget the men that changed her life so drastically and go back to the simpler days when she worked as the daughter of a dry cleaner. Quietly and carefully, she crawled into the bed beside her sibling, and laid beside him with eyes on the ceiling. But even though she couldn't help the sadness that overwhelmed her, she managed to fall asleep eventually.

She was far too eager to visit Yoon Ji Hoo the next morning, despite her idea about leaving without a goodbye. She _longed_ to see his smiling face, _at least once more._

* * *

That morning was a quiet one. Geum Jan Di had called Song Woo Bin to pick her up that morning to visit Yoon Ji Hoo. She and her brother, after all, had woken up far earlier than Gu Jun Pyo would. She couldn't bring herself to face him anytime soon. In fact, she hoped that their last encounter would be from the previous night. After their argument, she didn't know if he would ever even look at her the same.

 _I told him I still loved him.._

But it was sadly true. She did love him, far too much for her own good, although her emotions had diminished. In fact, the trip to the hospital almost brought her to excitement, although it remained unknown to her. Though Kang San seemed to tell. He grinned at her whenever they spoke about Ji Hoo along the way.

And there he was. Yoon Ji Hoo was laying in the hospital bed, a warm smile present on his features as if he were delighted to see Jan Di and her brother. They both sat down on the bench beside the bed, offering their greeting and gratitude. Their greeting was because they were glad to be able to visit Ji Hoo, who was alive and well. The gratitude was for saving them both, when he could have simply ignored the situation.

"You're both here early," commented Ji Hoo. He was as observant as ever.

"Ji Hoo Sunbae," murmured Jan Di as she dipped her head in apology for the previous night. "How.. How are you feeling?"

His smile lifted her mood easily. "Feeling better than the other day. Is something wrong, though?"

"Wrong?" repeated Jan Di nervously, unsure of what he meant. She lifted her head immediately. "I'm not following.."

"You both got such a grim expression," he told her. "If nothing's wrong, then did you sleep terribly?"

"Sunbae, you shouldn't be worrying over us—worry about yourself, please.." she began before Kang San suddenly blurted out what was on his mind.

"Noona wants to leave!"

"Kang San!" Jan Di went to cover his mouth with the palm of her hand, though she was too late to prevent anything else from spilling.

"I'm fine with going to live with mother and father, but Jan Di shouldn't give up her dreams again!" he managed to tell Ji Hoo before the rest of his words were muffled by her hand.

"You were supposed to keep this between us!" she hissed into his ear.

Then there was silence. Woo Bin entered the room suddenly, breaking the silence with his grin. "Yo, Ji Hoo, my bro! I just spoke to Yi-Jeong and he said he'd come.." His voice trailed off once he noticed the solemn expressions they all wore. Ji Hoo was no longer smiling, as Jan Di noticed, and he looked in fact a little startled. "..Did I interrupt something? What's going on?"

"Kang San," spoke Ji Hoo suddenly as he glanced over at Jan Di's younger sibling. "You should go with Woo Bin to get some ice cream. I haven't had any yet, but I also would like to try some." He offered the younger boy a faint, reassuring smile. "What do you say to that?"

He didn't need to say more. Kang San practically jumped out of his seat and ran out the door. Maybe it was because he was relieved to get away from Jan Di, who would undoubtedly get mad at him for spilling the beans. Woo Bin blinked slowly before glancing at Ji Hoo. The two exchanged a glance, and Jan Di knew it meant 'give us a moment.' Once Woo Bin left, racing off after Kang San, the room fell silent once more. Ji Hoo's smile faltered slightly, and they both remained in such a silent momentarily before she spoke up.

"Ji Hoo Sunbae, I.."

"You want to leave?" he spoke quietly. "Why do you want to leave? You're doing well with your studies, aren't you? Don't give up on your dreams for the future, Jan Di.."

"It's not that.." she began.

"Then what could it possibly be? Is there something bothering you? If there is, then you can talk to me.." Ji Hoo spoke earnestly as he peered over at her. "You don't have to leave."

' _If you leave, it'll cause resentment.. '_

"Does it matter if I stay Sunbae? I'm sure we can still keep in contact once in awhile.. Maybe we could message each other.. Either way, I don't want to cause anymore trouble to F4.." Jan Di shifted her gaze away from him, almost nervous under his watch. _I've done enough.._

"It does. To me." By now, he forced himself upward into a sitting position, grimacing slightly at the pain in his chest, but obviously ignoring it. His hand reached to grab a hold of hers, and this surprised her that he tried so hard for a simple gesture. "You've always considered yourself trouble.. But you're not."

"Sunbae.."

"Rethink it, Jan Di. Your parents want you to succeed, don't they?" He smiled once more, softly, gently, reassuringly. "If you need a place to stay, you can always stay at my house. Harabeoji and I would enjoy the company. And if you ever needed help on your studies, you have the two of us to come to. Don't give up, Geum Jan Di. It's not like you." He squeezed her hand as if to reassure her.

"Sunbae," she began once more, glancing at him at long last. "Why are you so kind to me..?"

He was silent for a few seconds, looking as if he wasn't sure how to explain. Finally he spoke out from the silence.

"Because.. I love you, Geum Jan Di."

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed!**


	16. Run

**A/N: And here is chapter sixteen! I'm sorry, it's been like two weeks since I last updated? I had a portion of this done for over a week, and I never continued it until today. I want to apologize early for _OOC PORTRAYAL; I think I was a bit out of character, if not a lot. I'm sorry, but I did try to remain in character to the best of my ability_. With that said..**

 **** _MOORIM SCHOOL SPOILERS_ **: When I was thinking about this fanfiction earlier, I remembered the part of the drama when Ji Hoo discovered where Jan Di lived (when she left Jun Pyo and went to live with the rest of her family towards the end of the series) and he asked if Jun Pyo wanted to go too, but Jun Pyo refused out of stubbornness. This reminded me of Moorim School, where Si Woo (sound a little familiar? Ji Hoo, Si Woo? Or just me?) noticed that Seon Duk wasn't returning to school for some time, so he wanted to pay her a visit. He asked Chi Ang if he wanted to visit her too, but out of stubbornness, he declined, even though he _loved_ Seon Duk (much like Jun Pyo loved Jan Di). Surprisingly, I found a little bit of similarities between these two K-Dramas. I recommend that anyone watch it. What I love the most (and what I noticed no one talks about?) is the character development for Si Woo. It kind of reminds me of Ji Hoo's development as a character, and I can't help but love it. That's all I'll say. If any of you have seen this drama, would you want me to write a fanfiction? I'm always up for requests, so please don't hesitate (I certainly don't mind, considering I wish to work on my writing more, maybe even experiment. But I also want to appeal to my readers, so don't hesitate).**

 **Overall, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It is twice the length of an average chapter, so it's like 2 chapters in one. I hope you don't mind, but I feel like I should make up for the time I lost and give you readers a reward for your patience. Hopefully this chapter makes it well worth it (if it is not too OOC, again I'm sorry!)**

* * *

It was either now or never.

Those were the two choices Yoon Ji Hoo had come down to, She didn't really give him much of a choice, but there was nothing to hold back—or rather, absolutely no reason to. She was considering leaving—and knowing her well enough, Ji Hoo did believe that she would undoubtedly leave her friends, her dreams . . . him. Not that it mattered whether or not she left him—even though it really did—Ji Hoo wasn't going to let her throw away her future just like that. He wasn't going to let her just leave without any decent reason. Well, yes, her school life was filled with bullies, her life at home—that no longer existed due to the fact her home was completely destroyed. Her love life was also down the drain, and by now it was obvious that she was still shaken up from the break up. Which was understandable, Ji Hoo was in a similar state; depressed often. Which was why he refused to let her just go. She could still have a life here. Yoon Ji Hoo had enough power to protect the woman he couldn't stop loving.

Again, it was now or never. And never was going to be a very, very long time.

"Because.. I love you, Geum Jan Di," he murmured, softly, yet not quietly. He wasn't going to miss this chance and never tell her, nor was he going to mess up by speaking too low for her to hear to begin with. He spoke firmly and confidently, without any hesitation in his voice. It was all sincere and pure. Because that's exactly what his love was. His love was not fake, nor was it rushed. Sure, at first he may have felt a little overwhelmed by her presence, and yes, maybe he did wish he'd stopped running into her. But while he tried to avoid her every chance he got, it seemed as though fate wouldn't allow it. Ji Hoo wasn't a believer in fate like certain people were—his grandfather, for example—but there couldn't be a valid reason that he kept running into her repeatedly with no reasoning behind it. There was no possible way that anyone actually expected Gu Jun Pyo and Geum Jan Di to break up; they always got back together confidently, yet . . . Jun Pyo seemed serious about their break up. Not because he didn't love her, but because he shouldn't. And if that wasn't a bullshit enough reason, then surely that said something. It was fate that kept bringing the two back together; those times that they met even when he tried avoiding her; those days he spent away from Korea to be with Seo Hyun before finally returning, only just to see that his two friends had gotten together; even when he happened to know when she was in trouble, without having to hear it from Jun Pyo first. He was her escape ladder whenever she needed a break from reality. Surely, those times he could make the sad Geum Jan Di smile suddenly meant something.

Fate was giving him one last chance to confess his feelings.

Hadn't So Yi-Jeong given that same speech to Chu Ga Eul—Yi-Jeong rambled on about it once before.

But she was silent. Clearly, Jan Di was surprised. Yoon Ji Hoo could easily tell by the way her jaw dropped open slightly, leaving a stunned, wide-eyed, gaping Jan Di who still managed to amuse him.

If he were completely honest with himself, he knew very well that he was missing her dearly when she left the previous night. It was because that she existed that he remembered how to smile again, even in the hardest of times he found it easier to regain himself. Seeing her simply reminded him that there was definitely someone out there who cared deeply about him, and that was all he needed to know that everything was okay. Losing his family . . . he had no one; no one but Seo Hyun. But she left too, to pursue her careers. That was understandable, although he knew it wasn't his place to remain beside her. They led completely different lives, despite being in the same class.

She still remained silent.

It didn't scare Yoon Ji Hoo at all. If anything, she deserved to know how he felt. Saying that he was just in love was an understatement; he was lovesick, and he knew it. But he never expressed it, truly. Everyone figured he had moved on from her when he gave her up. But he didn't. It was funny how so many could be deceived by glancing away and smiling. He must have hid it really well, considering that she also assumed that he was over her; even though he constantly checked up on her and went out of his way for her whenever he could. But he wasn't afraid to let her know, even if he got rejected in the end. He didn't raise his hopes. He was used to losing.

But he knew it.

She didn't feel the same. He could tell by the grim expression she wore, as if she had trouble finding the right words to respond with.

"I'm.." Her voice shook slightly, not because it upset her, but probably because she was fearful of what her rejection would do to him. "I'm sorry, Ji Hoo sunbae.."

He remained calm, composed. She didn't feel the same. It was expected; he was too late to return the feelings to her. Now she had moved on. He smiled reassuringly at her.

 _Fake._

He was about to assure her that it was fine; that there was absolutely nothing to apologize for, but suddenly the door bursted open. In came Jun Pyo, looking rather serious and almost as if he wanted to say something, but then his gaze rested on Jan Di. He blinked, slowly as if in disbelief. His jaw dropped and he pointed a finger when he realized it was no dream.

"You…! I thought you left!"

"I.." Jan Di still seemed unsure, nervous even. Ji Hoo sneakily took her hand into his own, giving it a gentle squeeze without grabbing the attention of Jun Pyo.

"Don't think about it. I couldn't hide my feelings away forever," he murmured quietly, luckily low enough so that Jun Pyo wouldn't hear. "Don't feel burdened by them, Jan Di." He released her hand, and glanced over at Jun Pyo who finally stopped with his pointing. Gu Jun Pyo lowered his hand slowly, glancing at Jan Di then back at Ji Hoo. Jan Di remained silent, though she gave Ji Hoo a look that said she understood.

"Yah, laundry girl! Leave for a few minutes.. I need to speak to Ji Hoo. Privately."

"You don't need to tell me what to do! I was leaving anyway.. I'm thirsty.." she mumbled under her breath, getting up and leaving without another word. Ji Hoo watched her leave, holding back the sigh he wanted to release. He couldn't, especially not with Jun Pyo there. He would ask question after question, and maybe even feel threatened if he happened to discover what the two were speaking about.

"What's with her," mumbled Jun Pyo as he took a seat where Jan Di sat earlier. He rested his elbows on his knees and rubbed the palms of his hands together. "Yah, Ji Hoo.. I.. I don't think this is going to work.."

"This?"

 _The deal. The negotiation. This game we're playing.._

It was obvious by the expression on his face that Jun Pyo was slowly giving in to his desires. He no longer wanted to 'give' her up. But Ji Hoo didn't care; he wasn't about to give up the love of his life either. Long ago he ended the little deal. Ji Hoo didn't need Jun Pyo's approval to fall for Jan Di, or vice versa. This was out of his reach. Even if Jun Pyo wanted her, he would just have to start over and fight for her again. Just like Ji Hoo was.

"Jun Pyo," he mumbled, closing his eyes and breaking eye contact at long last. "It doesn't matter what you say. I'm not going to give her up, not anymore. I've given you countless chances and opportunities, but now I'm done doing that. I'm going to play this game fair and square.."

 _And earn her love properly._

This earned a serious expression of disbelief from Jun Pyo, almost as if he couldn't believe his ears—then he grinned as if he took those words as a joke. "You really think you have Jan Di twisted around your fingers?"

Something was rather off.. It was almost as if he knew something Ji Hoo did not.

But he didn't care. Even if there was, Ji Hoo still would not care.

"I didn't say that." Ji Hoo opened his eyes slowly to glance at Jun Pyo. "But you certainly do not. No matter what, Jun Pyo.. I will not go easy on you any longer."

"That doesn't sound very fair, yah.." But that didn't diminish Jun Pyo's grin. Nor did it falter a tiny bit.

"All is fair in love and war."

Jun Pyo went silent for a few seconds. Before he could respond, Woo Bin flung open the hospital room door with a confused expression. "Where did Kang San go?"

"Kang San?" Jun Pyo immediately stood up and Ji Hoo went to sit up, only to wince at the sudden movement. Both Woo Bin and Jun Pro went over directly by Ji Hoo's side, both with slightly wide eyes filled with concern for their friend.

"Yo, yo, Ji Hoo, my bro; you need to relax and stay in bed. Don't make any sudden movements," said Woo Bin, helping his friend lay back down with Jun Pyo assisting him.

"Yeah, for once in your life, listen to us, yah?" Then after helping their friend lay back down, Jun Pyo exchanged a glance with Woo Bin. "What do you mean he's missing? You're in a damn hospital!"

"We were getting something to drink, and when I went to get a refill for Kang San, he suddenly disappeared." Woo Bin held up his hands innocently, as if he weren't guilty of this incident. "I was searching the hospital for him, but I thought Jan Di might know.. By the way, where is she?"

"She just left the room," said Jun Pyo, blinking slowly. "She went to get a drink herself.. Didn't you see her on your way here?"

"I thought she was with Ji Hoo."

Suddenly before anyone else could say a single word further, Yi-Jeong entered the room calmly and coolly. He took notice of the concerned expression on his friend's faces before speaking up. "Did something occur? Why the grim expressions?"

"Yi-Jeong, did you see Kang San?" demanded Jun Pyo, heading directly towards his friend.

Yi-Jeong blinked, slowly, as if this entire situation confused him. "I did. Jan Di and Kang San were in a hurry to leave, I didn't get a chance to see what was wrong—"

"What?!" Jun Pyo's expression was one of disbelief—again. "What do you mean she left?"

Woo Bin glanced between the two, also somewhat confused, though the only one who wasn't at all bewildered was none other than Ji Hoo. He after all learned of her plans before either of the F4 members. He fell silent, staring blankly at the end of his hospital bed. He was almost in disbelief, but he knew it was probably true. And he more than likely knew where she was going.

She was—broadly put—just leaving. Where, he did not know. Probably to their parents, but even Ji Hoo didn't get a chance to discover that location. He swallowed thickly.

 _I lied, Jan Di.. It hurts._

 _A lot more than I thought._

 _I thought everything would be okay, but it all hurts.._

Everything hurt. She didn't love him, she didn't want to stay by his side. She loved Jun Pyo, didn't she? She wanted to be by him, didn't she? But she couldn't; all because Jun Pyo ultimately wanted to assure her safety. He moved to sit up again, wincing slightly, which caught the attention of others.

"Ji Hoo," began Woo Bin.

"She's.. leaving.." he managed to pant out, summoning up what strength he could. "Help me.. up.."

He wasn't about to let her go. Not yet. He refused to let her go just like that. After all, what kind of friend would he be if he couldn't convince her to stay, where she could make the best of her future?

* * *

It wasn't easy. It was harder than she thought, actually. It only hit her once they were far from the hospital and near the train station that would take them far, far away from her friends. She left without a word because she knew they would try to convince her otherwise, and she couldn't bear seeing their expressions—particularly, Ji Hoo's and Jun Pyo's—when she offered her farewell and thanks. It was best that she left. Someone was out to harm her family, and it wasn't fair to the F4 men who sacrificed parts of themselves to help her. But she finally realized she was leaving not just because of that, but because of her fear of the unknown. Something could happen again, where one of them could—again—get hurt severely. Ji Hoo . . . he was far too close to dying. It scared her more than anything else ever did. The bullet wound was so close to his chest, so very close, and if he had moved a little bit to the side, it would have hit him directly in the center of the chest, or maybe in a vital organ or artery. It was horrifying, and maybe next time no one would be as lucky. It was dangerous, to see what they—what he—would do at a last minute's notice. It terrified her. She needed to leave, so that it would never happen again. They lived safe, carefree, relaxing lives before she came into the picture.

But now it would be okay . . . wouldn't it?

They were safe again, weren't they?

Would her fears finally diminish?

Jan Di slid her hands into her pockets, to warm them from the chilly weather. Her brother stood beside her as they waited for the train in silence. They had arrived a little earlier than expected, but the train's arrival would be soon. Maybe a moment or so. Thankfully, Yi-Jeong hadn't stopped them. Before Jan Di left, she went to sneak her brother away from Woo Bin's eyesight without grabbing attention, then left immediately where she met with Yi-Jeong's gaze just outside the hospital. There was fear that he would stop to talk to them, or discover her plan at mind. He was smart after all; all of F4 was. They were far smarter than her; she wouldn't be surprised if they had figured out her plans from the start. But they didn't. Luckily.

"Noona.." mumbled a voice beside her.

Her gaze shifted over to her brother, and she grinned widely. "Aren't you excited, Kang San? We get to be with mother and father again. I kinda miss those days, don't you?"

"Noona," he repeated quietly, glancing up at her.

"It's pretty exciting.." she murmured, half to herself, half to Kang San. She bounced on her feet lightly, humming a light tune as if to distract herself. "Maybe Ga Eul can visit, too.. I wonder what it'll be like, over there, I mean . ."

Kang San sighed. "I never want to fall in love," he said suddenly.

She blinked, surprised by his sudden statement. "Wh-what? Kang San, where did that come from.." she said with a nervous grin. "Why would you even say that? You don't want to end up all alone, do you? I'm sure you'll find a pretty girl. If you're worried about looks, you're fine, Kang San! Just remember to grow up strong and healthy, and you'll find someone!" She jokingly flexed her own muscles. "You'll be a hit with the girls! Trust me, if father got a girl like mother, then you'll be just.."

"Love is complicated," he replied, finally making eye contact with her. "If someone like Ji Hoo can't land a girl like noona, then what hopes do I have..? He's rich, popular, famous.. The son of a former president.." Jan Di blinked several times, slowly; expressing her surprise.

"Y-yah! Where is this coming from..?" Jan Di playfully pushed her brother. "You'll find someone.. So many girls like him! You can be just like him, Kang San.."

Kang San gave an exasperated exhale. "Girls are over him because he's attractive and famous.. If it weren't for those two key things, then I'm sure no one would be drooling over him. But he clearly knows what love is, doesn't he?" He looked up at his sister, looking puzzled. "He has so many girls surrounding him, doesn't he noona? But he only has his eyes on one person, and despite his good looks, money, and intelligence, noona doesn't want him.. I have none of those. What hopes do I have?"

"Kang San.." Jan Di knelt down to his height and ruffled his hair playfully. "You don't need any of that to receive love. There'll be something about you that a girl can't resist!" She smiled widely and poked at his chest to offer some kind of encouragement. "To a plain old girl like me, I find what kind of person you are attractive. Money is just for show.. You can't purchase love with money."

I should have told Jun Pyo that..

"Then you don't find Ji Hoo attractive?" asked Kang San.

"..Huh?" Jan Di's smiled began to fade away. "That's not what I'm getting at.."

"You said it all depends on the kind of person you are, noona. And you don't love Ji Hoo. So he's not attractive to you in that way, right?"

"Where are you getting at, Kang San?" She was finding it hard to speak to him now. "I'm not following.."

"I wonder what Ji Hoo finds attractive about you, noona." Kang San turned away from her just as the train came rolling in. It came to a stop, and its doors opened for the passengers that waited for its arrival. "He loves you, noona. I said I'd keep it a promise, but it's not like you'll see him to tell. There's no point in hiding it from you."

"Kang San.."

"I think it's who you are noona. If it's about who you are, then something about you drew you to him. He can't resist you like you resist him." He sighed heavily. "..Let's go. The train is here.."

But little did he know, she stopped listening to him after his sigh. She remained kneeling down on the cement ground, staring blankly at the ground that held no emotions whatsoever. No one would be able to read her expression. But her brother's words were circling her mind, repeatedly in a cycle.

 _He loves you._

 _He loves you._

 _He can't resist you like you resist him._

 _He. Loves. You._

 **' Sunbae, why are you so kind to me? '**

 **' Because.. I love you Geum Jan Di. '**

 **' I love you. '**

She heard those words in his voice. His sweet, compassionate and gentle voice that spoke the truth to her. She couldn't help but press a hand to her forehead as those words came spilling in, along with other memories they once shared. Their first encounter. The moments he protected her: taking his time to wipe off some of the flour and eggs wasted on her; saving her from being harassed by the boys who tried to frighten her; offering her a pair of his expensive, brand-name shoes when she was walking home barefoot. The moment he took her hand into his, and danced with her across the dance floor. The times he thanked her for giving him advice and left to be with Seo Hyun, only for him to return just to be with her. The first kiss they shared.

The way he remained by her side through everything, never once getting mad or angry at her stupidity or foolishness, and never once giving up on her. He was always there, but she ignored it all without realizing that her soulmate was right beside her all along every step of the way.

"Noona..?" asked Kang San as he peered over at her.

"I—I messed up," she whispered, blinking her eyelids to snap back into reality. "I messed up.."

"What..?"

"Kang San!" She stood up and spun around to look at him, eyes wide as she stuttered. "I—I have.. I have to go.. Do you think you can go alone..? Will you be fine? Or should I come with.."

He simply smiled at his sister with a cheerful expression as if he knew what she needed to do. He offered her a thumbs up, suitcase in the other hand. "I'll be fine, noona. Don't forget to give a call, okay?"

She smiled widely at him and returned the thumbs up. "I promise."

He raised his fist into the air. "Fighting!"

Jan Di returned it, unable to prevent her smile from growing in excitement. "Fighting," she whispered. She watched him enter the train before turning around and racing off as fast as her legs could carry her. She was extremely excited; beyond it, in all honesty. She finally realized what this ache in her heart was, what the strange feeling was. Of course, she still held feelings for Jun Pyo, and what they had was as real as it could be. But she was blind—she wasn't going to be with him again. He made it clear they couldn't be together any longer. But that didn't mean her feelings for Ji Hoo never stopped. They remained hidden in her heart; yearning for him. Her heart yearned for him. And thanks to her brother, it was now clear more than ever before.

She sprinted across streets, sidewalks, maneuvering past people and civilians of all kinds until she reached to hospital. Upon reaching the medical facility, she busted through the glass doors; pushing them wide open as she raced inside, glancing around rapidly. People watched her as she sprinted in, probably taking notice of the smile on her face. She dashed up the stairs, not bothering to wait for the elevator's arrival to the bottom floor. She was far too impatient, too eager. For once in her life, she had the courage and got rid of her pride. For a moment, she didn't need pride in her life. She was willing to sacrifice such a foolish thing just to be able to see him, feel him, and tell him how she felt. She almost couldn't believe that she was going to leave just like that. After reaching the top step, she turned the corner and began jogging down the corridor, until suddenly she saw four familiar figures strolling down across the marble flooring. She recognized them all; Yi-Jeong who was walking beside Woo Bin, Woo Bin and Jun Pyo on either side of Ji Hoo, helping him whenever he needed it. She froze in place, her heart beating and beating, faster and faster as the seconds passed. She was a little afraid. And her pride lingered. She was afraid that he no longer wanted anything to do with her. And her pride told her to remain calm and just apologize, since it was no longer just Jan Di and Ji Hoo. Jun Pyo was there, along with Woo Bin and Yi-Jeong. It didn't help her a bit. But it would be once in her entire lifetime that she would do this. If she didn't, then she would be ignorant to fate's opportunity. She threw away her pride, even just for a moment, and jogged up to the F4 men who noticed her. They halted in place. Woo Bin and Yi-Jeong exchanged curious looks, considering she came all the way back exhausted and seemingly something to say. Jun Pyo blinked slowly, taking in her current, tired appearance. Ji Hoo remained cool and composed, gazing at her with a certain calm in his eyes.

"Ji Hoo," she panted out as she stopped in front of them, catching her breath.

"Yah, what happened to—" Woo Bin planted his hand firmly on Jun Pyo's shoulder, as if signaling him to silence. At that hinted signal, Jun Pyo nodded and took a few steps away from Ji Hoo and Jan Di, with Yi-Jeong and Woo Bin following behind. They were going to give them privacy.

"Let's sit down," murmured Ji Hoo suddenly.

Jan Di nodded, and rushed over to his side to help him over to the nearest bench beside a pillar of stone. Once seated, he exhaled lightly, closing his eyes momentarily before reopening them. Then he glanced over at Jan Di, who fidgeted nervously in her seat.

"Did you have something to say?" he asked her, gently.

"I.." Her throat went dry and she swallowed down her pride thickly. "—Ji Hoo.. About earlier.."

"If that's what you're worried about, Jan Di," he spoke. "Don't worry about it. I understand—"

"But you don't!" she blurted out, covering her mouth afterwards. Ji Hoo blinked slowly. Now his attention was all on her, and he locked his eyes onto hers. "Ji Hoo Sunbae.. I was going to say that.." Her words trailed off. How was she to confess how she felt? She didn't know how to put them into words. She rubbed her hands together, averting her gaze momentarily. "..I should have thanked you. You've helped me since day one. You weren't like the rest of that school. You helped me, despite my poor background. But you didn't seem to care." She paused for a few seconds before continuing, sounding more confident than before. "I'm sorry that I'm not smart. I mean, it took me this long to realize that I don't need to keep searching for someone who truly cares about me, because you were right there all along."

 _You were always there._

 _Swallow your pride, Geum Jan Di._

"Ji Hoo.. I know I can't be a little.. oblivious, but after waiting for that train that would take me far away from here, I realized my fears. I needed to leave, not just to protect my friends, but because I was afraid to lose you too.. Last time, it was a miracle you survived a bullet to the chest, but next time you might not be so lucky. I was terrified at that moment. I didn't want to witness it a second time. But it was selfish, wasn't it? I'm pretty selfish. I'm also not pretty. I'm not smart. I'm not rich. But you are. You are so many things I am not. But I don't care about those things that make you the popular Yoon Ji Hoo, What I care about is the person you are; I could care less about a title and a simple name. You've helped me out when no one else did, and you've never once hurt me purposely. You're entirely different, and I was jealous of Seo Hyun.. She had something I did not. And that was your attention; your love. But now that's all I get, and I've been ignoring your generosity, your kindness, and never gave it a second thought. The person that my heart yearns for is not Jun Pyo.. I loved him… I still hold feelings for him, but it was you my heart yearned for, Ji Hoo.."

 _I've said too much.. Oh darn it.. I went overboard didn't I..?_

 _I need to get to the point.._

"..What I'm trying to say is that—I love you, Ji Hoo."

That was harder than she thought. Her pride disappears for a few minutes, and she rambles on about her thoughts at the moment. It was not like her—it was almost as if she were an entirely different person. But overall, she was Geum Jan Di. She felt embarrassed by saying those ridiculous, silly things. She glanced away when she suddenly felt someone grab onto her hand. It was a sweet and gentle touch, one she would never forget. Her eyes found themselves meeting with Ji Hoo's. A soft smile curved lips; it was one full of sincerity.

"Thank you, Geum Jan Di." And he leaned forward. She screwed her eyes shut. Only to feel his soft lips brush against her forehead for a few seconds before he retreated back in his seat. She opened her eyes, seeing his sweet smile that said more than words ever could.

And it was contagious. Because she found herself smiling too. Smiling cheekily, almost flustered. And it felt good; she felt better after telling him her thoughts. From the corner of her eyes, she saw the three F4 men watching from a distance. Jun Pyo stared blankly while Woo Bin grinned with a thumb sticking up, offering encouragement, and Yi-Jeong also grinned with arms folded across her chest.

 _You did good, Geum Jan Di._

 _Swallowing your pride.. That was pretty brave. But all worth it._

* * *

 **A/N: What did you think? I hope you enjoyed it overall! Feedback is great, thanks!**

 **Also, if you noticed some awkward phrasing (like thoughts that should be in italics, but are not), I just barely realized that for some strange reason, despite having written it in italics, it went back to regular font. So I'm sorry if you noticed this! I think I fixed it (most of it, if not all).**


	17. Answers

**A/N: And here is chapter seventeen! I hope this is worth the wait again. Slightly longer than usual, but I wouldn't change anything for my readers. Thank you for sticking with me. I was also thinking about maybe making this shorter than 30 chapters, and adding a sequel-like story, only because I have ideas in mind that some of you may not enjoy. And I don't want to ruin this story for anyone.**

 **Also, I noticed I have a new reader and reviewer. I firstly want to say, welcome to this story! And _thank you very much for your reviews._ All reviews are well appreciated, and you've left me quite a bit, so I want to thank you for taking your time to review each chapter. It means a lot when people read my work, and I hope it's been an enjoyable experience for you. You've also helped my confidence, since I'm normally not very sure if what I do is right or good. But you've helped me gain pride in my work so far, so thanks again! And thanks to every other reviewer out there, you don't realize how much it means to get a review or any type of feedback.**

 **That being said, I also wanted to make a one-shot for BOF, and a crossover sort of story with BOF and another drama, although I'm still debating. Again, any thoughts on splitting this story and creating a sequel would be nice! I would really like to know if you guys want to go through this in one entire fanfiction, or shorten it so it doesn't drag on necessarily for everyone!**

* * *

Within two weeks, Yoon Ji Hoo was discharged from the hospital. Obviously, with his healing wound, it would have been best to remain in the hospital, but luckily both Geum Jan Di and harabeoji were able to convince the hospital to release him much earlier than originally planned. After all, Ji Hoo's grandfather was a Doctor, and Jan Di was educating herself as much as possible in the medical field. It was exciting to expect his return.

Two weeks ago, when she confessed her true feelings, Ji Hoo had smiled and kissed her forehead. Then they spoke nothing of such. Instead of speaking about what was said, he asked her if she needed a place to stay still, and that she had a place at his home. Then there, he had Woo Bin and Yi-Jeong bring his grandfather to the hospital, where Ji Hoo spoke privately to him about the arrangements. At that time, harabeoji left Ji Hoo's hospital room, smiling and chuckling to himself as Yi-Jeong offered to drive him home. Woo Bin had agreed to take Jan Di there a little later, and upon arriving, he helped her get settled in, since Ji Hoo was unable to assist in her arrival.

The following days had passed smoothly for her. She would continue going to school at Shinhwa, where she ignored the degrading comments of those around her and instead focused on her studies. After school, she would leave with one of the F2 men—usually Yi-Jeong or Woo Bin since Jun Pyo was nowhere to be seen at times—to visit Ji Hoo at the hospital. During her time at the hospital, Ji Hoo and Jan Di spoke nothing about their confessions, and instead, Ji Hoo often—and _strangely_ —asked about her school days; if she needed any help with her homework—which she shamefully admitted to and received his help; if there were any problems at school for her; or if she were even eating and sleeping enough. His questions were of course always about her well being, seeing as he wasn't there to check up on here anymore, and wouldn't be for a while, so he was often worried. She was more than sure that he would have preferred to be out of the hospital just to check up on her on his own. Most of their conversations focused on her, and not about him. Jan Di was actually able to sneak in a few questions about how he was feeling, though, and luckily it was always a positive response. Frankly, if Ji Hoo wasn't feeling well, Jan Di almost thought she would have a heart-attack. Her fears still lingered at the back of her mind, though Ji Hoo did a good job at reassuring her. He was always good at that. And after visiting the hospital and being taken home by one of the F2 men, she would prepare dinner for harabeoji at home before his return from work at the clinic. And sometimes, he would even lend her a medical book to read, since she wanted to be as much help as possible to Ji Hoo. One could say she was preparing for his return home. She studied it day and night, since she had nothing better to do usually.

And finally came the day Yoon Ji Hoo would be discharged. She was very excited, very eager, a little nervous. This was his home, and she didn't want to make him the slightest bit uncomfortable.

Geum Jan Di actually found it funny. For the first time in a long time, she felt like she did when she first attended Shinhwa. Her heart was beating faster by the seconds, and she found herself staring at the clock on her phone; noticing time was going by painfully slow as she waited for Ji Hoo's arrival. It was practically embarrassing. She covered her face with her hands, groaning into them as she rolled onto her back on the bed. Never before did she find herself in such a position, desperately waiting for the hours to tick by. Maybe at school or work she longed for time to go by, but not when she was waiting for someone. This was definitely a first. Minutes passed, and even then she felt like it had been _hours._ Ji Hoo was supposed to arrive at five o'clock, but it was only four-thirty. Thirty full minutes, and she was already feeling like she was going to die from her impatience.

 _Stop this, Geum Jan Di! You're acting silly.. It's only thirty minutes!_

Was this what love was like for most people?

She loved Jun Pyo at some point, and yes she did find herself longing to see him at times, but it was different with Ji Hoo . . . She couldn't help these feelings. They overwhelmed her, _consumed her_ even. There wasn't a day, let alone an hour when she wasn't longing deep down for Ji Hoo. And it was so _crazy_ at how he occupied her mind often. She almost found herself to be ridiculous to be so _in love_ with someone.

It was love, wasn't it?

She closed her eyes and sighed lightly, rubbing the side of her head. She suddenly realized her exhaustion. "I guess staying up all those nights really took a toll on me.." she mumbled quietly to herself. Not like anyone was there to actually hear her; harabeoji was at the clinic on an urgent call. She draped her forearm over her forehead, resting in the comfortable bed. It was almost as if the bed itself were sucking out her remaining energy . .

Minutes seemed to pass, until she felt a little strange. Her eyelids slowly opened and she forced herself up into a sitting position on the bed. Something felt off.. Normally Jan Di would feel safe in his home, but this time she felt peculiar. Maybe it was because she was alone, but that didn't explain the 'off' feeling at the moment. She had a gut feeling that she was being watched, almost. There _was_ a window in the room she was in. She forced herself off the bed and made her way towards Ji Hoo's room where she felt she could be comforted. Even if he were not here, she could almost feel his presence in his room, where he spent his time endlessly. As she strolled around his room, she noticed a picture by his desk. It was one of the F4 men; all crowding around one another with familiar grins on their faces. She couldn't help but smile.

 _So he does keep these.._

Suddenly her gaze snapped upward when she noticed a quick movement out on the pavement outside Ji Hoo's house. His desk was close to a window, so it wasn't hard to see anything out there. Her heart dropped and her features went pale as she watched a figure dressed all in dark run off into hiding, as if to hide before being spotted. But it was too late. She _saw_ someone—and one could say she was afraid. She _was_ being watched. But for how long—and who was stalking her?! She moved back a few steps, stumbling against a wall as her fingers gripped onto the smooth surface. Something was definitely strange, and being stalked by someone terrified her. Maybe she was overreacting.. She hid behind the wall, away from any view of the windows, her heart pounding heavily against her chest. Perhaps it was all a mistake.. Maybe someone was expecting Ji Hoo? A fan? It would explain a lot..

Suddenly the door opened, and she jumped a little, yelping in surprise.

Then a voice called out. "Jan Di?"

 _Woo Bin.._

"Jan Di was here earlier when I dropped her off.." mentioned another voice.

 _Yi-Jeong.._

"Jan Di? Are you here?" asked a third voice.

 _Ji Hoo.._

Relief flooded over Jan Di as she quickly left Ji Hoo's room to the living room to greet the three men who came. She smiled widely, shaking off whatever she saw as some kind of fan of Ji Hoo's. It wouldn't be startling if it were.

"Ah, welcome back, Sunbae!" she greeted with her smile, bowing to the three men. "Gu Jun Pyo didn't come with you..?"  
"Nah, he's been busy with Ha Jae Kyung," Woo Bin told her. Ji Hoo was on his own two feet now, which was undeniably good. But of course, Woo Bin and Yi-Jeong were there beside him just in case he did need anything.

"Ah.." _Like usual.. He hasn't visited Ji Hoo often, as far as I know._ "They are going to be wed together one day. I guess.. he's getting used to her, isn't he?"  
Ji Hoo kept his gaze locked onto Jan Di, though it expressed no emotion. "Do you want to see him? He should be able to make time.."

"Nope." Jan Di shook her head with a faint line of a grin. "Do you know where harabeoji is?"  
"I'm here, I'm here!" a voice called from the entrance. The three men glanced over their shoulder and stepped aside to allow Ji Hoo's harabeoji to come in. He took off his scarf and jacket before hanging them up, glancing at them all with his friendly smile. "I wasn't going to miss seeing my grandson."

"Harabeoji," greeted Ji Hoo, moving up to his grandfather to give him a quick hug. Of course, the hug was careful and gentle so that Ji Hoo wouldn't hurt himself. "It feels good to be back. I was worried that something was going to happen in my absence."

"Even when you're the one who needs caring, you're always the one to care about others more than yourself. That's the grandson I know very well!" his grandfather teased, using his cane for support. That small joke earned a laugh from everyone, including Ji Hoo who chuckled as he grinned a little bit at his grandfather's humor.

"Well, someone has to, don't you agree?" Ji Hoo murmured.

"What do you think we're here for, bro?!" chimed in Woo Bin, folding his arms across his chest as he grinned as well.

"Are you boys going to stay for dinner?" asked Ji Hoo's grandfather as he turned to Woo Bin and Yi-Jeong. "Jan Di helped me prepare this one especially, since Ji Hoo was coming home.."

"Harabeoji!" said Jan Di, smiling a little bit in embarrassment. "Don't say that.."  
"Oh-hoo! If Jan Di helped make it, I want a taste!" whistled Woo Bin.

"Yes; if _our_ Jan Di prepared something for a special occasion, we'd like a taste as well," agreed Yi-Jeong, nodding with his sly smile as he glanced at her. Harabeoji led the two friends towards the dining room, rambling on about something. Meanwhile, Ji Hoo—carefully—took off his jacket and hung it up on the rack. Then he turned toward Jan Di who was standing by, watching him.

"Are you alright?" he asked her, approaching her with an expression of concern. "If something's wrong.."

"Nothing's wrong," she told him with a slight smile to assure him. "I'm just glad.. you're here, is all."

Ji Hoo flashed her a soft smile before he nodded. "I'm glad to be here.. Let's go catch up with everyone else, shall we?"  
She nodded, and followed behind him. But she couldn't help feeling a bit disappointed. He still hadn't brought up.. their discussion from before. Where she told him how she felt. Did he not feel the same anymore? Perhaps she was overthinking it, but without receiving any kind of response from him—his words about the topic—she couldn't help but feel like she made a mistake.

* * *

Dinner went exceptionally well for a first night back. Everyone sat at the table. Woo Bin and Yi-Jeong beside each other on one side, Jan Di and Ji Hoo on the opposite. Then on the far left of Ji Hoo, at the center of the table, sat his harabeoji. By now, they had all finished eating. Woo Bin was joking around, telling about a story from his and Yi-Jeong's childhood.

"And so here comes Yi-Jeong, right? And he comes, and he's asking me how to fight—can you believe that? _Little Yi-Jeong_ demanding that I teach him! He wouldn't even tell me why, and I still remember to this day how he ignored me for about ten minutes before giving in and going to get ice cream with me."

Yi-Jeong chimed in suddenly with his sly grin, "Funny thing is, Woo Bin didn't even know how to fight."

"That's not on me, bro!" Woo Bin almost looked offended, but he laughed it off. "..I was only eight, ya know.."

"Like that's an excuse."

"But now you all know how to fight," interrupted Jan Di suddenly; recalling all the times she witnessed their abilities. Particularly she had a good idea of them at Macau, where they saved her life. If it weren't for that, she wouldn't even be here right now. "You should teach me more of your moves.."

"Teach you?" Woo Bin asked, blinking several times. "We don't need to teach you, Geum Jan Di."  
"You do exceptionally well on your own, Jan Di. I still remember the time you came into F4's room, and threatened Jun Pyo."  
"Then you kicked him right in the face!" added Woo Bin, laughing as he leaned into his seat, clapping his hands together. "That was a show we've never seen before! Jun Pyo's never even expected it!"

"You kicked him?" asked harabeoji suddenly, surprised. "I never took you as a gentle person, but to _kick_ someone like that.."

"In Jan Di's defense, harabeoji, Jun Pyo wasn't very fair to her," murmured Ji Hoo as he took a sip of his water.

"None of us were." Yi-Jeong glanced at Jan Di, "We all expected her to break.. She was the first one who stood up to us like that."

"You got that right.. She wasn't giving us gifts or making us cakes. Heck, she wasn't even on her knees begging for forgiveness. To Jun Pyo, she was begging for more." Woo Bin smirked a bit as he winked at Jan Di. "You really got us, Geum Jan Di.. We've never experienced anything like this before."

"You grew on us," murmured Yi-Jeong. He, too, gave a small smirk.

Jan Di shifted nervously under their gazes, not so used to their praises out of the blue. "There were times where I questioned myself whether or not it was the right thing to do.."

She fell silent. She was never sure if she ever did the right thing. Suddenly she felt someone grab onto her hand. Her eyes shifted over to Ji Hoo, who squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"You always do the right thing, Jan Di. You're selfless," he told her. Then he glanced at Woo Bin and Yi-Jeong. "Thank you both for helping me.."

"Don't mention it, bro!" interrupted Woo Bin. "You did a pretty selfless thing yourself. You protected our Wonder Girl, and if you hadn't, who knows what would've happened to her."

"Yes," agreed Yi-Jeong. "She keeps all of us in line. Without her, we wouldn't truly be F4."

Both Song Woo Bin and So Yi-Jeong got up from their seats, helping Ji Hoo's harabeoji put away the dishes. While harabeoji led them both to the front entrance, the two F4 men waved at Jan Di and Ji Hoo.

"Later," called Woo Bin with his grin.

"Until next time," included Yi-Jeong. Once they were both out of the dining room, Jan Di got up to put her dishes away, cleaning them. Moments later, Ji Hoo joined her, placing his empty plate on the counter and watching her as she took her time to wash the dishes.

"It was good, Jan Di," he said suddenly, out of the blue. She knew he was referring to the food prepared.

"It was mostly harabeoji," she told him, not glancing over at him as she continued her work.

"But you still helped." He continued to watch her. "Jan Di.. Is something on your mind?" Before she could ask why he was questioning that, he continued. "You always clean when something's on your mind."

And suddenly she stopped.

He always knew when something was on her mind.

"Sunbae.. It's not important.. But I was just curious—about what you told me that day when I was going to leave.." she began. She turned to face him, but found herself face to face with Ji Hoo. Both his arms were on either side of the counter she was in front of, and he was so, unbelievably close that their faces were literally millimeters away from one another. And he smiled sweetly to her.

"About what I told you?" She could hear him trying to stifle his laughter. Did he find this funny?

"W—well.. you know.."  
And he leaned close, pressing his lips against hers softly. She barely realized what was happening. Her hands gripped onto the counter behind her, and somehow his hands found their way onto hers, squeezing her hands lightly. Then his lips parted from hers, only so he could rest his forehead against her shoulder.

"I meant what I said, Jan Di. I do love you. And.. I do want to get serious with you," he confessed. "But I won't do anything you don't want. I don't want to force my love onto you.."

The pace of her beating heart quickened, but she also relaxed at the thought; now knowing that her confession from two weeks ago was none other than the right choice. She closed her eyes, enjoying this moment with him before she finally spoke, "There's nothing you can do to make me uncomfortable, Ji Hoo sunbae.." Her lips curved into a small smile. "Don't be afraid any longer."

Her words were clearly enough to reassure him. Because he lifted his head once more to meet her gaze, and he was smiling yet again a very sweet smile. One that she would grow used to loving.

* * *

 **A/N: And are you all happy? A little bit at least? Again, I'm sorry for terrible descriptions! I hope you enjoyed!**


	18. Fear

**A/N: Chapter Eighteen is here! Firstly I want to thank you all for reviewing again (** **angee818323 SweetGirlie14, JHsgf82, and Thaishi)** **, it means a lot, and I always appreciate hearing your thoughts and opinions. But yes, Ha Jae Kyung is going to be a part of this story, and she is going to be good friends with Jan Di. I already have an idea in mind with them both, so hopefully that works out (SweetGirlie14). And as long as you all understand my description, I am very happy. But I am happy to have pleased all of you with this last chapter! The kiss was my favorite part, aside from the dinner between F3** — **maybe Jun Pyo can join them next time. And I was not overwhelmed by the amount of reviews I received. I was surprised, but nonetheless grateful someone was willing to leave so many. But another Ji Hoo / Jan Di fic? I'm interested :D. I think I'll know what I'll be reading in my spare time (JHsgf82)! But thank you all again, and thanks to everyone else for reading these updates! Well appreciated! I could not have made it this far without my readers and supporters! So thank you all for giving me a chance.**

 **Now onto business. This chapter was personally a little different than I had initially planned. But this idea came to me suddenly as I wrote it, so hopefully you'll enjoy what I have in store! Also, I do plan to make a "sequel" that would elaborate more on Jan Di's / Ji Hoo's life together, so this might end up being a bit shorter than 30 chapters. Maybe 20-25 chapters? How long do YOU think I should make this?**

* * *

He knew very well this is what it would eventually lead up to. Gu Jun Pyo was no fool to love; and the way _she_ looked at Yoon Ji Hoo, he knew deep down she had recognized her love for him. It was clear by the expression that longed to see him—not Jun Pyo, but Ji Hoo. And when she led him to the nearby bench, rambling on from what he took notice of, she was more than obviously spilling her feelings. He could tell, because when she told him how much it _hurt_ when he rejected her love, she wore a similar expression. Really—and _shamefully_ —it was the first time he _ever_ took notice of such. Normally, Jun Pyo wasn't very good at reading expressions, and rather he listened to the words of others. Maybe that was why he never noticed that she _did_ love him at some point in time. He knew he was never going to have her, only because he had to force himself to detach from her in order to keep her safe from his mother's cruelty. The Shinhwa heir and his family had brought _hell_ down onto Jan Di's world, it seemed. But Ji Hoo and his family—Seo Hyun and his harabeoji—treated her exceptionally well for a commoner. The three of them had from the very beginning, even without knowing who she was. But Jun Pyo was snobby, and selfish, self-centered one would say. Ji Hoo was the complete opposite. Jun Pyo's mother was a _monster_. Ji Hoo's grandfather was a saint. Only his noona and few of his servants actually treated Jan Di with actual respect. And Seo Hyun, who wasn't even biologically related to Ji Hoo, treated her with more kindness than anyone else.

He only came to realize this after thinking about it. About why Jan Di chose to be with Ji Hoo, instead of falling to Jun Pyo's feet, begging for answers. She wasn't weak or pathetic, perhaps that was why he _loved her so damn much_. She was strong, emotionally and physically. And now Jun Pyo was left with nothing, like always. He couldn't help but _despise_ Ji Hoo—what had he done for Jan Di that Jun Pyo didn't? Jun Pyo saved her, even when Ji Hoo left her alone. He saved her, helped her recover, granted her the dreams and wishes that ordinary people wanted, but could never receive. And Ji Hoo? Had he rushed to her side when she needed someone most, and picked her up to carry her away from the hell she endured? Did he even take the time to bandage her physical wounds and take her to places she'd never been? Never once did he see Ji Hoo take Jan Di _anywhere_ ; so why him? Why did she choose him?

 _Why.. Why not me?_

 _What has he done, that I haven't? What have I done, that he didn't?_

 _Tell me, Geum Jan Di_ —

"Yah, Joon!" A voice snapped him back to reality. Jun Pyo was sitting in an expensive diner, across from the exhausting Ha Jae Kyung. She waved a hand in front of his face frantically. "Don't ignore me! Did you even hear a single word I said, yah?!"

"Aish.. Can't you ever quiet down?" mumbled Jun Pyo. He settled in his seat, acting as though he were uncomfortable. "Are you done yet, monkey?"

She blinked, frowning a bit as she fell back in her seat. "You weren't even listening to me. This is supposed to be a date, Joon! How are you going to marry me when you keep dozing off like I'm not existing?!"

"Maybe it's because I'm not interested in marrying the likes of you!" he replied, glancing away irritably. "I'm busy thinking, so shush.."

Jae Kyung fell silent suddenly, lowering her gaze to her empty plate of food as she sighed.

* * *

"Are you sure nothing hurts?" Jan Di peered over at Ji Hoo, who sat down on his bed with a slight exhale. She seemed worried. Far too worried than necessary. Ji Hoo simply smiled at her as he shifted his gaze away from hers.

"Nothing hurts, no need to worry Jan Di." Ji Hoo didn't want her to worry over something that would eventually heal—his injury was not worth her constant worrying. When he invited her to stay at his home, it was meant to stay relaxing; a place where she didn't need to worry about anything _alone_. It'd be better altogether if she didn't worry at all, but even now that was asking too much. Finally, his gaze rested back on the worried Jan Di, who only looked a little at ease.

"If you say so.. But!" she pointed a finger at him with a stern expression taking over her features now. "If anything hurts, _anything at all_ , you tell me, okay?"

A small chuckle escaped Ji Hoo as he gave a nod to show that he understood. "So you're my personal nurse?"

"Eh?"

He caught her off guard. She was now flustered by such a statement and tried to hide it by glancing away and brushing strands of her hair behind her ear. She cleared her throat, shyly rubbing her jaw as she thought about it.

"If I agree, will you tell me when something's wrong?" she mumbled, not daring to make any eye contact with him.

"I don't see anything wrong with that negotiation."

She smiled brightly and finally looked him in the eye; triumph visible in her eyes. Ji Hoo was startled by such a look, but he also should have expected such from Geum Jan Di. He even found himself lost in her eyes, which were undeniably always filled with such strong emotions. It was one of the things he liked about her. Anyone could read her emotions through her eyes; they expressed everything. He was brought back to reality when she suddenly spoke.

"Then do you need anything? Or should I let sunbae sleep?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Huh?" Ji Hoo blinked once, twice, and then he grinned faintly at her. If anything, he wanted her to stay with him, but that would be asking too much, wouldn't it? He simply glanced away, resting his gaze on the bed sheets before responding, "...I'll be fine, Jan Di. You've done enough for today. I'm sure you're tired, aren't you?"

"But what about you—" she began before being cut off.

"I'll be resting too, so don't worry." A reassuring smile was given to her. "For now, Nurse Geum Jan Di is off duty. You may overwork yourself on a normal basis, but in the Yoon home, you won't have to worry about not getting enough rest any longer."

Silence fell around them, but it wasn't the uncomfortable kind. In fact, it was a good silence, one that expressed Jan Di's appreciation as she, too, smiled back at him. It seemed as though a load had been taken off her shoulders, and she truly looked more at ease. More so than usual. So with a quick bow of appreciation, she folded her hands together and nodded firmly before the silence faded away.

"Thank you—sunbae, it means a lot. But if anything comes up, you can call for me, or even come for me. Or harabeoji! But really.. if there is _anything_ , please let me help. It's the least I could do for allowing me to stay here.." she told him.

"I will," he promised her.

She nodded again, and took a few steps back, meeting his gaze once more before turning around and leaving the room so he could rest at long last. Once she was gone, his smile lasted a few more seconds before fading away. Then he moved so he was laying on his back, above the bed sheets. He folded his arms behind his head and stared up at the ceiling. A lot was going through his mind, more than he could ever comprehend. But Jan Di always ranked as the most significant in his mind. He closed his eyes momentarily, and before he realized it, he had drifted off into sleep.

* * *

Rays of the sun shined brightly through the windows of his car. Ji Hoo kept his gaze focused on the road ahead of him, glancing over at Jan Di once in awhile to check on her. She was sitting in the passenger seat, smiling brightly like always as she watched the world pass by her open window. In her hands was a booklet about traveling, and she seemed eager to read it during their travels, although after witnessing the world pass by firsthand, she got distracted. But that was a good thing. Learning through text was a good thing, but he'd want her to actually receive an experience of such. He personally thought it could be boring just imagining what traveling was like, so he decided to give her a chance to actually experience the beauty of it. Not that he had much experience of his own to share, but it would be good for the two of them.

"Sunbae, look!" Jan Di pointed out an animal rushing through the trees alongside the road beside them.

He glanced over at her window quickly before his gaze returned to the road. "Never seen one up close before?"

"Mm, nope." Jan Di looked back over at him with her curious expression. "I've read a bit about them, though."

"Seeing makes a bigger difference, don't you agree?" He grinned as he took another look at her. She seemed excited, eager even. And he was glad; he wanted her to be happy. He wanted to give her things, piece by piece, so that she could say that she lived a valuable and significant life with actual experience. She wasn't impressed by money or expensive gifts. She was normally happy with such simple things that either a rich man or commoner could give her. And that was just the experience of a lifetime; moments that could make her smile and forget her worries, and moments that she'd wish would never end. He was only able to learn this by experiences he shared with her.

"Mhmm! A lot different." She peered back out her open window, closing her eyes as the cool breeze blew in her face. Her eyelids then opened, and she turned to look at him once more, smiling wider than before. "Thank you, sunbae." Suddenly her smile faded away, and her expression of utter happiness disappeared immediately and was replaced with a look of pure fear and terror as she screamed, "Look out—"

He was an idiot. So careless.

He only had enough time to look back at the road, only to see that a truck was driving straight for them, and he tried to maneuver onto the other side of the road—only that it was a one-way sort of road, and there was no other place to turn to other than the fields that the road resided by. He took this chance as panic took over him. Hastily, he spun the wheel as far as he could to the left. The vehicle spun out of control, and Ji Hoo could not control it any longer. Before he could shout at Jan Di to jump out, he hit his head hard against the window and everything suddenly went black.

He woke up in pain, grimacing as a hand went to clutch his head. He felt something warm and sticky. He pulled his hand away, and glanced at his palm, noticing in the dark the crimson that stained his hand. It was only then in that painful ache that he barely recalled what had occurred so suddenly. And the only thing on his mind was Jan Di.

"J—Jan.. Jan Di!" he called out, searching around rapidly. He finally got a good look at the situation. The vehicle was flipped upside down, and he was still strapped into his seat by his seatbelt. The windows were shattered, and blood was everywhere. He hoped it was all _his_ blood. But his hope was replaced by sudden despair and horror as he glanced over at the seat next to him. Jan Di was still in the passenger seat, though blood dripped down her face, and she was pale. He went to unbuckle his seatbelt immediately, and fell out of his seat. But ignoring the pain, he moved over to Jan Di, beginning to unbuckle her seatbelt. "I'll get you out," he told her helplessly, only to brush his hand against her cold one. He froze in place, and instantly, he went to grab her cold hand; fingers desperately searching for a pulse. But there was none. "J—Jan Di," his voice came out shaking and almost silent. Tears sprung in his eyes, and the last thing he remembered was clutching her limp hand to his chest as he cried out her name.

* * *

And he woke up. Ji Hoo jerked up immediately from his bed. Sweat dripped down his forehead, and his throat felt extremely dry. Too dry. And it was very hot. He barely noticed he was under his sheets. But he didn't question it. He didn't want to. He ran a hand through his damp hair and glanced around. He was in his room, and it was dark. He reached to turn on his phone momentarily, realizing that it was only approximately 1 A.M. He shook his head before stumbling out of his bed and out of the room. He needed to be reassured before anything else. Ji Hoo made his way to the guest bedroom—which was now Jan Di's bedroom—and opened the door to peek inside. And there she lay in her bed, sleeping silently as if nothing had happened.

And nothing did happen.

He slumped against the doorway, placing a hand to his forehead as his eyes stared blankly at the floor.

 _All a nightmare.._

 _Wasn't it?_

"Sunbae..?" asked a quiet voice. He heard Jan Di shift in her bed as she sat up. "Is that you? What's the matter?"

He woke her up.

"It—" he cleared his dry throat. "It's nothing. I was just a little thirsty, so I wanted to check up on you.."

"Oh.." she murmured quietly as she ran a hand through her brown locks. "Did you sleep okay? When I came to check on you, I noticed you weren't under the sheets. I thought you passed out, so I pulled them over you. But are you okay? You look like you saw ghost, sunbae.."

"I didn't sleep very well," he admitted truthfully. But he waved his hand in dismissal. "Go back to sleep, Jan Di. Sorry for waking you.."

"It was nothing," she replied quickly before getting out of bed. "But you said you were getting something to drink right? Do you mind if I join you in the kitchen?"

He smiled slightly. "I won't mind at all."

In reality, he wanted to spend some time with her. He wanted to feel comforted. He didn't want to remember such a horrendous nightmare.

He didn't want to lose her in his dreams.

But why would he—of all people—dream up something so horrifying?

* * *

 **A/N: Enjoy? Tell me your thoughts!**


	19. Reassurance

**A/N: I want to thank those reviewers once again! I've decided to respond to the few questions you have in the author note and that is how I will be doing it from now on. So thanks again to you guys (JHsgf82, angee818323, and Bad Wolf Jen) for reviewing and giving feedback. And thanks to all my readers as well! I decided that I will reply to reviewers with any questions or just anything since I do want to connect with you all more. It doesn't seem right to just write and not be able to communicate, so that's where I will use the A/N to answer anything.**

 **The dream was a new thing I added. At first, I wasn't sure what I should do, but then came the idea of a nightmare to send Ji Hoo into concern. I was nervous about adding it, but I'm glad it turned out satisfactory. I also wanted to give you guys a little scare and make it seem real by not putting it in italics; I want to surprise you all with twists and turns. I wanted to try and bring out some emotion, so I'm glad it worked a bit! (JHsgf82). And I've personally always felt that Ji Hoo and Jan Di had a special connection, and that he would always understand her more than anyone else. I'm in love with the soulmate concept! But yes, I've always believed that Jan Di and Ji Hoo were meant for each other (angee818323). And thank you very much! I appreciate your feedback; it's good to see I'm making progress! Well let's just see where their story takes off, shall we? (Bad Wolf Jen)**

 **Now onto other business, this chapter . . . I tried to offer you readers a bit more Jan Di / Ji Hoo, so hopefully this didn't come out as awkward. I did my best to create a scene where they can develop their bond further. And who knows where it'll go?**

 **Also I tried to add some humor into this (I'm not very good at it as you can see). I wanted to experiment with different types of emotions, so please let me know how it makes you feel at certain parts or if I should work on certain things. Don't be afraid to criticize my writing! So enjoy!**

* * *

It was a surprise to see Ji Hoo awake at such a time. Normally, he would do anything for sleep—and Jan Di knew that well enough due to the amount of times she disturbed his precious sleep. But for once in her life, he was apologizing for disturbing her; not the other way around. That's what she found strange. But she was a little too tired to even think about why that was. Instead, she followed him out the room, stretching her arms when she entered the kitchen behind him. She yawned quietly, rubbing the back of her head and combing her fingers through her messy bed hair. She then watched Ji Hoo through squinted eyes as he went to get some juice from the fridge. He poured himself a cup, and then her one before putting away the carton of juice and moving to sit at the table. Jan Di took a seat near him, reaching for the glass cup before lifting it to her lips and taking a small sip. That was enough to help 'wake' her up from her drowsiness, and soon she found herself wide awake; staring blankly at Ji Hoo whose eyes were glued to the table while his fingers tapped against the glass of his cup. He seemed . . . out of it, surprisingly. Jan Di found herself staring at him for moments in silence before she finally cleared her throat.

"Ahem . . Ji Hoo?" she asked quietly, peering over at him to try and catch his eye.

"Jan Di?" he replied in the same quiet voice she gave him. Finally, he turned his head to look at her. But even then something seemed strangely off—his eyes held a blank expression, and he was _not_ smiling, nor was he trying to joke around with her.

She paused, unsure if she should question what was on his mind. "I know you said you didn't sleep well, but it doesn't seem like it's just that.. Are you in pain?" she asked suddenly, eyes going wide with slight concern. "Is that why you woke up? Are you in pain, sunbae?"

"It's nothing like that," he told her in response before glancing at his full cup. He hadn't taken even one sip. She began to question whether or not he was truly thirsty.

"Was it a bad dream, then?"

That question itself seemed to catch him off guard. He glanced up at her with an expression of pure wonder; almost as if he were silently questioning how she figured it out. But she continued as she took a small peek at her drink.

"It's normal to have bad dreams. I know I've had some.." She peered back over at him, noticing how she caught his attention now. If anything, he looked a little curious. So she decided to amuse him. "Back in my home, when I was in highschool, I had very bad dreams about failing exams! It was terrible, and I ended up getting barely any sleep for my actual exam."

This earned a quiet chuckle from him now. "You've dreamt about exams?"

"Yah! What's so funny?"

"Is that the worst dream you've had? Failing an exam?"

"Well . . . it's scary for me! I'm not a very good test taker, unlike some people." She stuck out her tongue in a playful manner, but ended up laughing along with him. After a few seconds, the both of them fell silent. But she noticed that Ji Hoo was now grinning; very faintly, barely visible, but regardless, grinning. "So, do you want to talk about yours?"

He kept a thin line of a grin on his features, though she noticed how his grip around his cup of juice tightened.

 _It must have been terrible if it bothers him this much.._

She wanted to help him feel better somehow. She wanted him to smile; she longed to see him laugh; she _yearned_ to see the joy in his eyes again. So she did one of the only things she could do. She slid her hand across the table, and took a hold of one of his before giving it a light squeeze as if to assure him that the dream was not his reality. It was something he did to comfort her many times and it helped very much even in the darkest of times. Upon squeezing his hand, he looked over at her with an unreadable expression. But then he smiled warmly, and his gaze lightened a little bit. She may have not known what exactly was on his mind, but to know that she helped him a little bit was enough.

"You know how you said I could talk to you about anything, right?" she suddenly asked.

Ji Hoo looked a little startled by the question, but he nodded. "I do."

"Then if I can talk to you about anything, I want you to be able to talk to me about anything as well! So . . . if anything— _absolutely anything_ —is on your mind, you can tell me, okay?"

He smiled with a small dip of the head. "Alright."

"Do you promise?"

He leaned close. "I promise, Geum Jan Di."

She offered him a wide grin of triumph. To receive a promise from Ji Hoo meant that he would keep it; no matter what. Jan Di, however, was not very good at it. Truthfully, she was terrible at keeping a promise; almost anyone could agree to that. Hopefully Ji Hoo wouldn't have to experience that as much as anyone else had.

"Jan Di." At the sound of his voice, she discarded her thoughts and shifted her attention to him. He was now taking a small sip of his juice. After that small sip, he stood up; her hand still in his, with fingers intertwined. At first she was puzzled, but after a while, she decided to just let him lead her out of the kitchen and back to _his_ room. He climbed into his bed, although he glanced back at her as if he expected her to join him.

"Eh?" She blinked slowly as he patted the spot beside him.

"Is Geum Jan Di afraid to just lay down?" he teased in a playful manner. But all jokes aside, he gave an earnest smile, one he knew she could not refuse. "I just . . . want to lay down for a little bit, if that's okay with you, Nurse Jan Di."

Embarrassment flooded over her and she could have sworn it suddenly got warmer. But she wasn't going to deny him a simple request—it wasn't like he asked her for anything else. After thinking about it momentarily, she climbed in beside him, leaving a gap between them so he could have room if he fell asleep. But that wasn't what he wanted. Instead, he moved closer to her and wrapped an arm around her to pull her close against him. She was surprised by the sudden movement, but she listened to his words:

"I had a bad dream, Jan Di," he whispered quietly, though loud enough for her to hear. "And it honestly terrified me." There was a short pause, and she heard him exhale shakily as he turned his head slightly to rest it against the side of hers. "I won't let anything happen to you, Jan Di."

She fell silent at those few words. It was out of the blue and so sudden, although she was smart enough to assume that his nightmare involved something happening to her, though she wasn't sure exactly what. But she wasn't going to push any further with her questions. Instead, she shifted so she was on her side, but still in his arm, while his hand rubbed her back soothingly. Her head rested against his shoulder, and she found herself watching his chest rise and fall as he drifted asleep before her. He seemed at ease now with her presence near. And she couldn't ask for anything else from the man who deserved a peaceful night's rest. She, too, soon followed after in a light yet comforting sleep; still in his arms, though both just comfortable with being close to each other.

* * *

She woke up to the of ringing. She stirred slightly in her sleep, trying to ignore such an obnoxious sound. Hadn't she learned anything from having a cellphone for over a year? Normally, she would remind herself to turn it on silent when she went to sleep, but now it was blasting out loud which had—irritably—woke her. She shifted in the bed, though as she reached over to the nightstand to grab her phone, she found herself patting a not-so smooth surface. In fact, it was moving . . . rising and falling, almost as if—

Her eyelids flickered open as she found herself staring at the chest of a man. And it was none other than Yoon Ji Hoo, whom she fell asleep with the previous night after having a heart-to-heart discussion with him. She wanted to freak out; to scream and hide her face behind a pillow. But she couldn't bring herself to. While she was freaking out on the inside, she remained utterly still; as if she were frozen. Ji Hoo remained asleep and she did not want to disturb him again. The other night he mentioned sleeping terrible, but now he was sleeping well by the looks of it. His expression was peaceful—undisturbed; content, for once in his life. Why would she want to destroy that? She stared at him for several moments, not really realizing it. It was just—he was surprisingly _beautiful_ , and she had only realized it. Jan Di never took the time to take in much, but now as she stared at his peaceful expression as he slept silently, she found herself noticing things she did not before.

Was this the power of love?

Did love help people come to realizations they did not before?

If so, Jan Di found herself falling deeper and deeper.

He looked so at ease. She almost— _almost_ —wanted to give him a kiss. It was a temptation, but only because she _wanted_ him to know that she did love him, despite it seeming otherwise. She also wanted to hold him closely, promise him that everything would be okay like he did for her—but her promises never lasted.

The serene silence was disrupted by the sound of a phone ringing again. It came from the table beside his bed, and it was none other than Ji Hoo's phone. Of course, she wasn't going to let this ruin his peaceful sleeping, so she carefully reached over and brought it closer to her. With narrowed eyes, she tried to silence the phone that was still ringing. Of course, his phone was far more updated and different than her own cheaper one, but she was more than certain that she could find the darn button to turn it off. She ran her fingers along the side of the phone, searching for a switch or a button; anything that would silence the freakin'—

— _ **Beep.**_

Her eyes went wide as she realized her fingers had slid across the screen, and in result _answered_ the phone. She didn't even peek at the caller ID; she nervously lifted the phone to her ear and listened to it.

" _Yah?! Ji Hoo, what are you doing ignoring my calls? What gives you the right to ignore me! I've helped you through your recovery at the hospital_ —"

"Jun Pyo!" she said in an agitated voice without thinking. Hearing him act like he was superior to the rest always sent her into frustration. Little did she forget that it wasn't her phone, but Ji Hoo's. "Ji Hoo's trying to rest, and your calls are going to wake him up! So quit calling and—"

She didn't even get a chance to finish.

" _Jan Di?_ " He sounded shocked. " _Wh.. What are you doing answering his phone? Where are you? How did you get a hang of his phone?!_ "

"Stop asking questions and just shush for once!" she replied back angrily and loudly. Suddenly she felt the movement of Ji Hoo's body. He was waking up. Ignoring the rest of Jun Pyo's yells, she hung up the phone and quickly disposed of it by sliding it underneath her pillow. She then smiled slyly as Ji Hoo's eyelids fluttered open. He turned his head to look at her, unable to hide his playful smile, though it was faint.

"Yelling again once more, Jan Di?" She blushed at his comment and averted her gaze shamefully. "You've disturbed my sleep yet again. But that's okay." He made a daring move, and she knew he was aware of it. He had leaned close to give her a quick kiss on the forehead as if to tell her it was sincerely okay. "..What were you yelling about?" he asked suddenly once his drowsiness diminished. He tilted his head slightly, curiosity now taking over his gaze. "I thought I was having another _bad dream_ ; but I thought I heard you yelling someone's name.." He leaned closer to her, trying to catch her gaze as she tried to avoid his.

"..It was no one. I was just.." she tried to lie, although she wasn't very good at it.

Instead of questioning her further, his eyes ended up closing once more, and she almost thought he was going back to sleep. And he probably was.

Until the phone rang again. It was a muffled sound, though Ji Hoo's eyes flickered open and he blinked slowly before realizing it was _his_ phone. Sadly, he had to answer it—Jan Di knew it—and he shifted positions, sitting up as he glanced around for his phone. Jan Di remained laying down, although it didn't take long for Ji Hoo to figure out where the sound came from. He gave a suspicious glance at her and reached over her body to search under the pillow. And alas, he found it. The obnoxious ringtone continued on, and to Jan Di it sounded much better under the pillow. Finally Ji Hoo answered his phone to answer who she assumed to be Jun Pyo for a third time.

"Jun Pyo?" he mumbled, smiling down at Jan Di though he still held a look that expressed his suspicion. "Yes, it's me, Ji Hoo. Why would you need to ask?" Jan Di reached for the pillow behind her and slid it over her face so she could hide behind it. "Jan Di? Yes, she's laying right next to me.." She could almost _die_ from embarrassment and shame. Being in the same bed as a man whom she was _not_ married to. "Well, I don't think that's any of your business, Jun Pyo."

She could hear Jun Pyo's outraged shouts. And it became apparent that Ji Hoo was no longer interested in toying with his friend by such statements. Now it looked as though he weren't interested in discussing the scenario. Suddenly his smile faded away and Ji Hoo got up from the bed to leave the room to talk on the phone. Probably to discuss something important with Jun Pyo. But now she was suspicious as to why he had to leave the room so suddenly. Why had he regained the expression he wore last night, where he looked almost anxious?

* * *

 **A/N: Enjoy? What did you think?**


	20. Suspicion

**A/N: Chapter Twenty has arrived! Time to respond to reviews: thank you for your feedback (angee818323, JHsgf82, SweetGirlie14, annjudith)! Yes, I like to think that Jan Di and Ji Hoo know each other very well and I want to develop their relationship to where they know each other more than they know themselves (Angee818323)! It's good to know I'm improving on my humor at least. I don't want to bore readers, since I know having humor is a great aspect to have in a story! But I feel like Ji Hoo has it easy with exams, as I've also noticed in your story when I read the second chapter. I believe it was the second chapter at least. And in addition to that, I also wanted to express how they don't even need to verbally interact to fall in love with each other, and that it can be as simple as realizing your love for someone on your own. It's not something that can always be identified through the actions of others, but through your own realization with time. I wanted to express that, so I hope it makes sense! And I think we've all had our own share of moments like that. :) It's pretty funny, especially since Jan Di is not very familiar with more updated pieces of technology (I assume) since she can't afford very much. And you will discover the phone call in this chapter, worry not (JHsgf82). And don't worry, Ji Hoo's not going to let go so easily. To me, his nightmare expressed his fears in reality** — **and that's not getting into another accident. To me, his greatest fear is losing Jan Di, and so I hope that this nightmare will make him cling tightly to her so that he won't have to enter that reality. But everyone is free to interpret how they like (SweetGirlie14)! And thank you. I'm relieved it's interesting (annjudith).**

 **Now onto business! I've been busy these past few days, so I'm sorry for not being able to update for a few days. I also want to apologize ahead of time, I feel like I'm really losing sight of character's. Watching new K-Drama's are making me compare characters and sorta merge personalities of character. Like Yoon Ji Hoo with Joon Si Woo or Kang Shin Woo. Gu Jun Pyo with Hwang Tae Kyung. I'm doing my best to separate personalities, but if you realize they're not entirely in character, you know why. I will try to work on their character's better.**

 **And this is not the best chapter nor the most interesting. But thank you for continuing with me!**

 **And lastly, I will probably also start working on a new fanfiction very soon! But enjoy!**

* * *

" _Gu Jun Pyo.." Ji Hoo glanced at his friend, who sat beside him in the hospital bed. For days, Yoon Ji Hoo was confined to such an isolated room, where he could not attend school further for some time, see his friends, see his family, or even the love of his life for that matter. It was strangely exhausting to remain in bed all day, for many days. He was so utterly bored out of his mind that he kept count of every single day that passed, and how many more would come. To heal such a wound would take a ridiculous amount of time and frankly, Ji Hoo did not want to leave his grandfather or Geum Jan Di by themselves. It worried him too much; made him anxious when he could not be there to protect them. Of course, they all visited him though daily. Song Woo Bin and So Yi-Jeong would visit Ji Hoo early in the mornings before heading to school to bring him some food that wasn't from the hospital_ — _they knew how distasteful it was and wanted to make his life at the hospital a bit more better_ — _and after school, they would visit again, with Geum Jan Di. Like always, they gave him and Jan Di a lot of time alone. She would sit by his bedside and receive some help from him on her homework, but other than that, it relieved him greatly to be able to spend as much time as possible with her. At times, he even asked Song Woo Bin or So Yi-Jeong to keep an eye on her when they could. And they gladly helped their selfless friend._

' _I'm the one in the hospital, yet I'm thinking constantly of others.. '_

 _He could laugh at that, but he didn't. Caring for others in place of himself; surely he learned something from Seo Hyun from the time he spent with her. To him, it was normal to put himself one step behind the rest; it was natural to want to be able to catch people before they fell and help them back up. Sure, Ji Hoo was swayed multiple times by his own desires, but that also wasn't wrong, now was it? That was natural to everyone._

 _That being said, he wanted to leave already, but his release wouldn't be for some time. So an idea came to mind, and he turned his gaze to his friend who was staring at him questionably._

" _Tell harabeoji that I want to be released earlier than planned."_

 _Gu Jun Pyo visited Ji Hoo privately, without anyone's knowledge. Mainly towards the late hours of the night, since he didn't want to encounter Jan Di. He knew about her feelings and how she confessed, and Ji Hoo knew he couldn't face her; knowing that she no longer wanted to win his heart. It was probably painful; Ji Hoo knew such horrible feelings. Ji Hoo was also certain that because of Jan Di's and Jun Pyo's fallout, she didn't want to see him much either. Something occurred, but no one mentioned anything about it. Ji Hoo didn't plan on saying anything either, considering it was best not to interfere unless necessary. Which_ — _in his eyes_ — _would be soon._

 _Jun Pyo seemed surprised at the question and his eyes went slightly wider than usual. "Are you crazy, Ji Hoo? You can't leave yet_ — _not in this condition."_

 _Ji Hoo let a smile slip onto his features. Despite having Jan Di's love, Jun Pyo seemed to care regardless. After realizing this himself, Jun Pyo rubbed the back of his neck and averted his gaze._

" _Do you know how boring it is here, Jun Pyo?" asked Ji Hoo, making a gesture around the plain white room, with absolutely nothing entertaining in sight, aside from some novels that Jan Di picked out for his enjoyment. "Besides," he added quickly to hide his real intentions, "Harabeoji is a Doctor. I will put my trust in his hands. I would much rather be at home than this place. It gets exhausting being in the same room, twenty-four hours a day.."_

" _Fine." Jun Pyo didn't seem to argue any longer, since he probably also realized that having a Doctor in the family was quite useful. "But you still won't be discharged so soon, Ji Hoo."_

" _That is fine. Also.." Ji Hoo moved to sit up carefully before he continued, "..I want you to look into your mother's affairs."_

 _This startled Jun Pyo. Now, his friend was also sitting upright rather than slouching with one foot over his knee. He stared at Ji Hoo with a curious expression, but also suspicion. "The evil witch? Why?"_

" _You haven't figured it out yet, Jun Pyo?" mumbled Ji Hoo, who raised an eyebrow. He expected Jun Pyo to come to the same conclusion as he. "The incident.. It doesn't feel normal, Jun Pyo. Not like a normal kidnapping_ —"

" _You think she's behind this?" asked Jun Pyo. It was almost as if he didn't want to believe this. Not because she would always be his mother, but probably because that was a petty move to play on anyone. His eyes rested on the white flooring of the room, as if he were in deep thought. Finally, his voice broke the silence, "It would make sense.. But she's not here now. And why would she do it?"  
_

" _That's why I want you to look into it. Find out if it was her. She almost risked Jan Di's brother because of foolish beliefs." Ji Hoo now met with his friend's gaze once more. "Jan Di could be in more danger in the future. So for her sake, check in on this."_

" _And then what?" demanded Jun Pyo in an angry tone. Talking about his mother really set him off. "What am I supposed to do? What power do I have over this wench?"_

" _Do you really need to ask me?" Ji Hoo stared in disbelief at his friend. "You are Shinhwa's heir_ — _you do have power to do something. You have a lot of power, Jun Pyo. But I'm not asking for you to take immediate action. I'm asking you to figure out whether or not she played a part in this."_

 _Jun Pyo remained silent._

 _Ji Hoo knew he did not want to get involved in his mother's schemes, if this did happen to be the unfortunate truth. But despite the truth, it involved the life of a single girl, whom he knew they both loved dearly, even if she did not love them in return. It was always that way, and always would be._

" _Jun Pyo." Ji Hoo turned his head away as he spoke now. His voice no longer held a cool or calm tone, but rather it held a tinge of dread. "You saw what happened to me_ — _No, you do see what's happened to me, don't you? Confined to a hospital bed, almost killed by the hands of a criminal. Is this how you want Jan Di to go next time it happens? Is this really how you want your love to disappear? I know you don't want to face her now.. Because of your love to her, but staying ignorant to these things because you just don't want to believe it's the truth is not the way to move on_ —"

" _Aish.." mumbled Jun Pyo irritably. "Fine! I'll look into this, but when I can. She's returning soon, so I can't just do as I please." He glanced over at his friend. He received a bow of the head in gratitude from Ji Hoo. For a few moments, they remained silent. It was tense, however long it lasted. But Jun Pyo broke the silence with a confession. "I will not be visiting any longer." This caught Ji Hoo by surprise; his closest friend didn't want to visit him any longer? "I probably will not see any of you for some time, actually. I.."_

" _Have business as the heir of Shinhwa?"_

" _I suspected you'd know before I even said it," mumbled Jun Pyo. "But yes. I'm going to be busy for some time. That being said.." A finger was pointed at Ji Hoo. "Just because you've won this time does not mean it'll last; my threat remains."_

' _If I make Jan Di cry, there will be consequences; right? '_

 _Ji Hoo chuckled a little bit at the reminder. "Hm.. I'll keep that in mind. But believe me when I say that I'm not going to give up that quickly."_

* * *

When Jun Pyo had called, Ji Hoo didn't expect him to question about Jan Di answering his phone. Well, really, Ji Hoo didn't even know where his phone was to begin with. If he recalled correctly, it was beside his bed, but strangely enough it wasn't there. The muffled ringing came from the pillow behind Jan Di, which he found oddly suspicious. And he couldn't help but be amused at her facial expression of shame when he uncovered the missing phone. So he answered it with a delighted tone, probably from amusement he currently felt.

"Jun Pyo?" Ji Hoo glanced down at Jan Di and smiled warmly, although he was still suspicious as to why she hid his phone from him. Perhaps it was a daring thought, but maybe—just maybe—she wanted to spend some time with him still instead of have something interrupt their time together.

"Yah?! What gives.." mumbled Jun Pyo, who seemed furious at the moment. "..This time it's Ji Hoo right? I feel like I've been pranked, aish!"

"Yes, it's me, Ji Hoo. Why would you need to ask?" From the corner of his eyes, he saw Jan Di hide herself from behind a pillow.

His question was ignored, and instead Jun Pyo asked him something: "Jan Di's with you at the moment? Where are you two? I thought she said you were sleeping.."

"Jan Di? Yes, she's laying right next to me.." responded Ji Hoo honestly. What reason was there to be honest to such an extent? Maybe it was because he felt like bragging about his love life. But that wasn't case; it was only a harmless statement to mess with his friend who was dumbfounded to find out she was _laying_ beside Ji Hoo.

"Don't tell me—have you already gotten to that stage with her?! Ji Hoo, I'm going to.. Aish!" Jun Pyo didn't even finish his sentence, but Ji Hoo could hear his friend throw something at a nearby wall out of jealousy and anger.

"Well, I don't think that's any of your business, Jun Pyo." By 'that stage', Ji Hoo assumed he meant something that they were entirely far from. It was a question Ji Hoo would never exploit the answer to nor even joke about with his friends.

"You did, didn't you?! You bastard—aish!" shouted Jun Pyo before he went silent. Finally, he sighed and Ji Hoo could hear the frustration his friend held. "I looked into the incident," he finally stated. Ji Hoo's amusement faded away immediately. Now, he was more interested in listening to what his friend had to say about it. "If it was _her_ , she hid it pretty well. I can't find anything relating to the incident."

Ji Hoo needed to talk about this privately; he didn't want to concern Jan Di of the matter further. She suffered far too much, so he got up from the bed with great reluctance and left the room. He entered the kitchen and leaned against the counter, finally speaking. "Did you check her home? The old apartment—?"

"Yes, I did. And I found nothing."

"Nothing? How could there be nothing.." began Ji Hoo before he was interrupted.

"Because the building was torn down," replied Jun Pyo bluntly. "It's wrecked. According to the construction workers I questioned, it needed to be torn down. It was requested."

 _Unbelievable.._

 _What a coincidence.._

Except, Ji Hoo knew it wasn't a coincidence. Instead, he couldn't help but have a bad feeling in his gut. It was as if it confirmed his suspicions. The sudden kidnapping of a commoner family. The apartment looked vacant from the start, and moreover, it was clearly a place of such a poor price. Why would anyone try to kidnap a commoner, when it would be common sense to know that there would be little to no money whatsoever? And who would think to even kidnap someone at a place that looked vacant from the start? From the moment Ji Hoo entered the abandoned warehouse, the criminals knew Jan Di's name. They specifically wanted her. In addition to all the suspicious acts, the building was suddenly torn down; right after the entire incident. It was no coincidence. And Madam Kang was no fool. She was a powerful and wealthy woman. She would do anything to get rid of Jan Di from her son's life; from _tainting_ it.

"I see.." mumbled Ji Hoo quietly. "Thanks." Before Ji Hoo could get a response, he hung up and stared the floor while clutching his phone tightly.

"What were you talking about, Ji Hoo?" asked a voice.

Ji Hoo looked up and saw his grandfather enter the kitchen. "Harabeoji.."

"You look distressed," his grandfather commented. "What's this about an apartment?"

"Nothing, harabeoji." Ji Hoo simply smiled at his grandfather before beginning to take his leave from the kitchen. As he passed by the old man, he heard him speak again.

"It's not good to constantly hide things." This caught Ji Hoo's attention. He halted his footsteps, and turned to glance over his shoulder at his grandfather. "If you handle situations on your own, you will only burden yourself.." Ji Hoo caught the dread in his grandfather's voice, almost as if he were speaking from great experience. "And burdening yourself, in the end, will cause harm to not only yourself, but those around you. You must rely on others, Ji Hoo."

 _Rely on other's? What if that only brings harm to them than do good for me?_

 _Grandfather.. Just what are you hiding from me?_

* * *

"Aish.."

Jun Pyo collapsed on his bed, cellphone in hand. He was agitated. First, his call was ignored. Then the second time, Jan Di picked up a phone that didn't belong to her. And lastly, Ji Hoo hung up on him. It was unfair.

But hearing _her_ voice brought a sudden ache to his chest. To find out that certain incidents may have occurred the other night while he was out with Ha Jae Kyung forcibly caused him to feel even more anxious. He didn't want to lose Jan Di, but he also knew he wasn't the only one who felt this way. He hurt Jan Di, too. And now it only hit him. He was truly unfair to her in Macau. For once in her pride-filled life, she came to him with open arms and love, and he rejected it.

It hurt.

He sighed, draping his forearm over his forehead as he closed his eyes. "Ji Hoo.. Just what do you suspect about this incident?"

* * *

 **A/N: Enjoy? What are your thoughts?**


	21. Caught

**A/N: Chapter Twenty-One, released! Thanks to all reviewers and readers for sticking with me! Time to discuss reviews:**

 **I also always saw him as a selfless character. He's always pushed away his own troubles for hers, and always tried to be there for her when she needed someone! And I couldn't help it - I particularly believed that Yi-Jeong and Woo Bin would try to make his time at the hospital a bit enjoyable! Knowing hospitals, it's probably not good quality meals that they normally eat. And I always thought he regretted it, especially since it was unfair to her, though I can kinda understand why he did it. I also always saw as Ji Hoo's grandfather as "wise" in some aspect. I want his role to help Ji Hoo and Jan Di when they need it most! :) But thank you for your review! And thank you for reminding me about that - I always expect myself to try and write something big to entertain readers, but sometimes small things like this are necessary to build the story! So thank you (JHsgf82). I also think that it would be wise to speak to his grandfather about Madam Kang and Jan Di's kidnapping, but he probably doesn't want to accuse anyone without any real evidence. That was why he had Jun Pyo try and check in on it, though he found nothing! But I agree with you (angee818323).**

 **Now onto business! This chapter I got distracted a lot.. So I'm not sure how it turned out. It was a decently slow chapter, since I had a little trouble writing it, but hopefully it turned out well! Enjoy!**

* * *

While waiting for his return, Geum Jan Di found herself curious to know what exactly caused him to look so… serious. He was mostly warm smiles and laughter, but it seemed as though speaking with Jun Pyo meant business. And she couldn't help but feel a bit anxious herself. She was actually considering to ask him about what was going on—not because she was a nosy person, even though she naturally was—but because she was concerned for his well being. She didn't want to see him frown or cry again; not like those days where he would remain alone and suffer in his own silence. He was very different now, and if she could take away what troubles he suffered through, she would undoubtedly do it. Again, she found herself flustered at her own thoughts. It was almost as if she would do anything for him..

 _Would I?_

 _How far would I go for him..?_

Love was indeed strange; Jan Di didn't even understand it fully herself. In fact, this was one of the first times she actually fell in love with someone. Expressing affection or love was not very easy for her; especially with pride like her own. For so long, she depended on herself to get through life, but now she knew she could depend on _him_ ; she just didn't know how or where to even begin. It wasn't very easy for her. She wondered if it was easy for him. He was also alone for some time, despite being close to Seo Hyun. He was lonelier than her. Was he able to depend on others as easily? Could he really adjust his lifestyle and adapt?

"Well.. If I have a say in it, I'll make sure he can grow to depend on others. We both could work on that," she mumbled half to herself.

After sitting for several moments, waiting for Ji Hoo's return, Jan Di decided to go see if he was still on the phone. Thanks to a certain loudmouth, Ji Hoo was wide awake and their quality time together was disturbed. Quietly, she tiptoed out of the room and near the kitchen, hiding behind a wall as she peered into the room. She saw harabeoji and Ji Hoo talking.

"It's not good to constantly hide things. If you handle situations on your own, you will only burden yourself.. And burdening yourself, in the end, will cause harm to not only yourself, but those around you. You must rely on others, Ji Hoo," spoke the old grandfather.

Jan Di watched sneakily, only because her curiosity got the best of her. It wasn't like she could help it. There was a silence between the two, and Ji Hoo glanced away from his grandfather, staring blankly at the wood floor. He looked to be in thought.

Then she heard his grandfather's voice again. "Are you happy, Ji Hoo? I've.. never really known whether you were truly happy or not." There was a tinge of concern in the elder's voice and Jan Di felt her heart drop at such saddened words. If anything, his grandfather was probably filled with regret for leaving his grandson alone at such a young age.. Was he even aware of all the suffering Ji Hoo endured? Suddenly, she saw Ji Hoo smile from the corner of her eye, which caught her by surprise.

"Of course, harabeoji." A dip of the head was given to the old man, and for once, Ji Hoo looked.. happy. Jan Di blinked slowly, noticing suddenly how his gaze softened, even though he was now no longer looking at his grandfather. Instead, he was smiling warmly, as if hearing those words only reminded him of the memories that brought him joy. " _I'm happy_ ," he reassured him. Slowly, he turned his head to look at his grandfather once more. "I have a family again, don't I?" As if that were enough for an answer, Ji Hoo strolled out of the kitchen without another word. Jan Di scrambled away from the door and raced away as quickly as she could so she wouldn't be caught eavesdropping. She dashed back into his bedroom—luckily without being caught—and climbed back into the bed. She then yanked the sheets over her body to act as if she hadn't left the bed at all. And seconds later, Ji Hoo entered the bedroom, glancing at her suspiciously.

 _Uh oh.. Did he see me?_

She smiled nervously and sunk beneath the sheets in shame. "I'm sorry, sunbae.."

"Sorry? I don't think sorry's going to cut it this time." He approached the bed, folding his arms across his chest and looking as if he were about to scold her. "Do you want to explain to me why?"

She gave in and a defeated sigh fell from her lips. "I was only curious about the phone call—I couldn't help it.. I was worried, Ji Hoo. It looked as if something were wrong and.."

Ji Hoo blinked at her confession. "You were curious about the phone call? Wait, were you eavesdropping on me—?"

Jan Di stared at him blankly, her expression pale. She jerked up into a sitting position, gripping tightly onto the sheets until her knuckles went white. "..You.. Weren't you asking me why was I listening in?"

Ji Hoo moved closer until he was sitting on the bed beside her. "Not at all—I was curious as to why you were hiding my phone from me earlier."

She couldn't help but feel even more ashamed and embarrassed for that matter—not only did he remember the incident with his cell-phone, but she also gave away what she was trying to hide: the fact that she was shamelessly eavesdropping on his conversation with his grandfather. She fell silent, feeling her cheeks heat up in embarrassment. She couldn't find the right words to say. She was caught red-handed, even though she tried so hard to be sneaky about it.

"So.. You were eavesdropping then?" Ji Hoo's lips curved into an amused smile. "I'll change my question.. What were you eavesdropping for?"

She averted her gaze while she rubbed the back of her neck nervously. There was no point in hiding it now. "Well.. You looked worried when you answered the phone, so I wanted to see if I could help.." her voice trailed off. "Is something wrong, sunbae? You can always tell me if there's anything on your mind.."

Suddenly she felt his hand cup her cheek, and before she knew it, he was leaning closer to her; only stopping once their faces were close to touching. A smile was still expressed on his features. "Geum Jan Di, are you worried about me?" His words teased her relentlessly. But regardless of his teasings, he still spoke to her sweetly. "Don't worry yourself further, little Otter. Everything is going to be okay, I promise.." Then before she could expect it, he leaned up and pressed his lips to her forehead gently. Then he pulled away, giving her space once more, although his smile remained.

She remained sitting on the bed in the same position, stunned by that sudden action. She wasn't used to his affection yet, considering she rarely ever let Jun Pyo express his in such ways. But coming from Ji Hoo.. It felt _natural_ , and she noticed that she actually enjoyed such forms he expressed his affection in. It wasn't always a kiss to the lips; if anything, that only happened once. He always made sure she was comfortable before making any type of move on her.

"If it's a promise from you, then I have no reason to doubt," she replied moments afterwards. She met with Ji Hoo's gaze. "But please.. Rely on me. You're not alone anymore, sunbae. Like you said, you have family now. You don't need to endure anything on your own anymore," she spoke with sincerity and offered a small grin of her own to further assure him.

Before any more words could be said, a voice called out to her. "Jan Di!"

Both Ji Hoo and Jan Di glanced up from each other to where the voice came from. A female of tall height and expensive tastes in fashion entered the bedroom, only stopping once she noticed that the two of them were sharing a 'moment' of some sort.

"Oh, I'm sorry—did I interrupt something?" she asked, blinking and staying by the doorway. "I was told it was okay to come in.."

 _Ha Jae Kyung.._

"No, we weren't. It's okay, _unnie._ " Jan Di gave her a small smile, though she was unsure why she was at Ji Hoo's home. "What brings you here..?"

"To spend time with Jan Di, of course!" Jae Kyung smiled brightly as she ran over to Jan Di and took a hold of her arm. "Let's go shopping for a bit! And let's call Ga Eul too! Let's all have a girl's day out!"

"Huh? But I'm not ready.." began Jan Di.

"I'll help you get ready," replied Jae Kyung eagerly before dragging Jan Di off the bed and to her room to get dressed; leaving Ji Hoo staring blankly as he was left behind without another word.

* * *

" _You're not alone anymore."_

" _You don't need to endure anything on your own anymore."_

Ji Hoo was staring at the doorway where Jan Di was dragged out. He didn't even get a chance to respond to her words, although he wasn't even sure where to start. He was speechless. It was the first time anyone told him anything like that, and it hit him pretty hard. They were definitely sincere, but really, Ji Hoo didn't even think about it.

For so long, ever since he lost his parents, Ji Hoo was left abandoned by his grandfather. He was left alone, believing that the reason behind his parents death was because of him. At such a young age, Ji Hoo blamed his existence and suffered throughout his life remembering such an accident. It was the reason he didn't enjoy riding in cars and why he preferred his motorcycle as a mode of transportation. For years, he would cry himself to sleep, only to wake up with tear-stained eyes. There were even days where he couldn't get any sleep due to the nightmares that constantly plagued his sleep. Seo Hyun was good support to him, but she was also far too busy to be with him. And whenever she wasn't with him—the only person who truly cared about him and understood him—he would fall into a state of depression. Because in reality, he was alone. Jun Pyo was busy with his business as the Shinhwa heir, but despite that, he still constantly surrounded himself by people. Woo Bin and Yi-Jeong were always together, and while Ji Hoo would spend enjoyable time with them, he didn't enjoy the whole F4 business of destroying students lives. It wasn't something he was fond of in his highschool memories, and it was something Jan Di made him feel ashamed of to be included in. She fought the F4 system and helped him find reason to smile again.

 _It was all thanks to you, Jan Di.._

It was why he couldn't lose her. Why he refused to give in to Jun Pyo and let him steal her away. Ji Hoo fell in love with the student who fought for what was right, despite coming from a poor background. And she earned a living for herself. It was something the F4 men never did. Their way of living was a lot easier than hers, and it wasn't very admirable the way they disrespected people constantly. The F4 men still remained similar to how they were in the past, but they also learned from Jan Di.

 _Thank you.._

* * *

"U—unnie," began Jan Di as she was dragged throughout a store at the shopping center. Ga Eul was with her two friends, although she was also being dragged by Jae Kyung at times. "What are you shopping for?"

"Yes," agreed Ga Eul as she nodded her head. "We've been looking through stores, but we're not even sure what you're looking for. If we knew, maybe we could help you.."

Jae Kyung was busy looking at a pair of heels that were clearly to her liking. She stood up straight and turned to look at both her friends with a bright smile on her features. "It's not just for me. I brought you two along so we could all get something for the banquet."

"Banquet?" Jan Di and Ga Eul exchanged glances with each other. "What banquet?"

"Didn't Joon inform you?" asked Jae Kyung as she blinked several times. "Madam Kang is hosting a banquet, and I thought you both received an invitation."

This was news to Jan Di. She didn't keep in much contact with Jun Pyo as of late, and it caused her to feel a bit guilty for not trying harder. She lowered her gaze, unable to help her current emotions.

Ga Eul spoke up suddenly, "Ah.. Now that I remember, Yi-Jeong sunbae mentioned us going somewhere soon."  
"Yes, it's very soon!" Jae Kyung grinned happily. "It's going to be within a couple weeks, but I don't wanna get alone.. I was hoping you two could come with me."

"Would it be okay if we both came?" asked Jan Di uneasily, knowing her relationship with Jun Pyo's mother wasn't the best. "Isn't it.. for prominent families..?"  
"Of course it'd be okay. I helped Jun Pyo set up the invitations. Yi-Jeong and Ji Hoo should be getting them today!" Jae Kyung clapped her hands together once. "So I'm going to help you both pick out outfits for it." Jan Di and Ga Eul once again exchanged nervous glances.

"We don't have much money.." began Ga Eul, who was having the same money issues as Jan Di.

"That's okay." Jae Kyung waved her hand in dismissal. "I'll pay."

"How could we possibly repay you?" asked Jan Di.

"Hmm.." She pointed at them both. "By coming to the banquet! I'll make sure to leave Ji Hoo and Yi-Jeong stunned!"

Both Ga Eul and Jan Di blushed at her comments. But while Ga Eul tried objecting that her love with Yi-Jeong wasn't "technically" official, Jan Di couldn't help but think about the event. Did Jun Pyo even want to see her, after everything she had done to him? She even got together with his best friend, although did he even know it?

 _I'm sorry, Jun Pyo.._

* * *

 **A/N: Enjoy? What are your thoughts?**


	22. Uncertainty

**A/N: Chapter Twenty-Two! Good, good, progress. Thank you to all the readers and reviewers!**

 **And that's a good point! I never really thought about Ji Hoo loving Jan Di the way she is, while Jun Pyo is trying to invite her into his world. It got me thinking.. But again, that's a pretty good observation; I've never really thought about it like that! Overall, thank you! (angee818232)**

 **That was also a favorite part of mine while writing it; I had a different idea in mind at first, but then it just suddenly changed (like always). But thanks for that! I'm relieved it was in-character, since I'm always worried about that. If I ever do things OOC, don't hesitate to tell me, and I'll fix it. I didn't even think of that at the time - but that doesn't mean it can't happen in the future! :) And you'll see more romance (hopefully); I have several ideas in mind that will be taking place in the next couple chapters, and hopefully the last chapter will appeal to you all. And you're right; it does have to do with Jan Di too when he said he was happy, and I'll be interested to hear it! And she kinda did; who knows what would've happened if she hadn't interrupted that? ;) And the banquet.. Hmm, I wonder what everyone thinks of that. But again, thank you for your review! (JHsgf82)  
**

 **Onto business; I don't know if I've told everyone, but I think this chapter may end up being about 30 chapters. So that would mean.. 8 more chapters! Maybe a little less, or a little bit longer, but overall, I can't guarantee exactly 30, only because I have a basic outline, but it doesn't always go the way I plan. But thanks for reading, and hopefully you'll enjoy it! Feedback is well appreciated, but I'm grateful to have my readers in the end! So enjoy!**

* * *

He was strumming the strings on his guitar, listening carefully to the beautiful sounds it produced with each delicate strum. Despite being injured, Yoon Ji Hoo was careful not to make any movement that would ultimately send him back to the hospital. He knew that his grandfather wouldn't appreciate it if he did and focused on things that wouldn't cause him to hurt himself. Such as play a musical instrument. Every now and then, there was of course a pain in his chest, but that was to be expected. Ji Hoo was lucky that his grandfather helped him with his early release. But if he wasn't careful, he knew that he would be sent back to the hospital immediately for the remainder of his recovery. Ji Hoo just had to do activities that didn't involve much work. And with Jan Di out for a while, Ji Hoo would have more than enough time to work on his music—not like she wasn't allowed to hear it. If anything, he would play _thousands_ of songs for her, if it pleased her. And while she was somewhat a distraction, Ji Hoo often found his inspiration with her. Her presence helped with his music, although he knew he couldn't always rely on her for that. But it was definitely no lie when he believed she was his inspiration. By her side, ideas came to mind, and playing an instrument tended to be a lot more easier than normal. He was more successful with her. Ji Hoo kept strumming his guitar and his fingers began picking up the pace eventually as he repeated similar chords.

Music was a passion of his. It was almost as if he were _destined_ to play instruments of any kind. With practice, he was able to master most of the instruments he worked with, though there was still much to learn. Many of the students at Shinhwa High considered him to be a _musical genius_. At some point, he couldn't believe it. During Seo Hyun's absence, there were days where Ji Hoo's talent seemed to just disappear. He lost his motivation to play a simple song. Perhaps it was because he lost his inspiration to continue playing, although, even with the help of his saddest memories, he was able to continue with his passion.

But now he had better inspirations to support his music career. He had family, friends, the love of his life. He was able to see his bright future with the help of those people. And he would repay them by not disappointing them. He would work hard to get his living.

Suddenly he spotted something at the corner of his eye. A car was parked outside his house, as he could tell through a glance out his windows. His fingers came to a slow stop and he set aside his guitar, before getting up from the bed. He made his way to the front entrance, spotting Jun Pyo right out his door. He tilted his head a bit, curious as to why suddenly Jun Pyo showed up at his front steps. He then unlocked and opened the door for his friend, stepping aside so he could come in. After Jun Pyo entered his home, they both took a seat in the living room, where Ji Hoo prepared some tea and offered his friend some.

"So.." began Ji Hoo once Jun Pyo settled in comfortably, taking a sip from the cup of tea. "What brings you here, Jun Pyo?"

It wasn't a rude question and Ji Hoo most certainly appreciated his company. However, he knew Jun Pyo only visited when something was on his mind. Or when he had something to say face to face with Ji Hoo.

Jun Pyo paused momentarily before he set down his tea. He leaned back in the cushion of the couch, finally speaking, "The evil witch is hosting a banquet."

Now Jun Pyo had Ji Hoo's curiosity. "She's hosting a banquet? What for?"

"How am I supposed to know what goes through her mind?" mumbled Jun Pyo as he rested his chin on his fist. For a few seconds, he looked just as curious as Ji Hoo; suspicious even. "That monkey is invited.. And so are you."

"Me?" Ji Hoo blinked slowly. It would make some sense he would be invited, although he was still a little startled. "What about Woo Bin and Yi-Jeong?"

"They are too. They've already received their invitations. But why does that matter? It's strange.. She's always thought we would go our own separate ways and now she invites you all to a banquet _she's_ hosting. She's a _witch_ and I'll be damned if she's doing this out of the good of her heart. There's a scheme.. I can feel it."

"A change of heart, maybe not.. But inviting your three childhood friends is nothing to be too suspicious about," reminded Ji Hoo.

Jun Pyo turned his head so he could make eye contact with Ji Hoo. "..She also said I could invite Jan Di. Now is there reason to be suspicious?"

Ji Hoo bit his words back and fell silent. That did sound suspicious—why would she invite Geum Jan Di to a banquet? It was understandable for Jun Pyo's old childhood friends; they all attended Shinhwa University, and of course were quite wealthy men who held some significance—just not as much as the Shinhwa heir. But Jan Di.. The commoner who couldn't afford the decentest of clothes was invited to a banquet full of people with expensive tastes. He frowned slightly at the mere thought; was this to embarrass her? Surely it wasn't to confirm Jun Pyo's and Jae Kyung's engagement; that was official on Jun Pyo's birthday.

"Perhaps.. She's trying to prove that Geum Jan Di is nothing?" It was a strange idea that came to mind, but knowing Madam Kang, Ji Hoo wouldn't be surprised if that was her intention for inviting her. But would she really be so petty? Maybe not.

"She's done that enough already. It has to be something different," mumbled Jun Pyo, waving his hand dismissively; acting as if his comment were absurd.

"Does she maybe think that you're still with Jan Di?" Ji Hoo asked suddenly.

"Why would she think that? She had me break up with her at Macau.."

"But is she convinced?" Ji Hoo knew that Jun Pyo kept seeing Jan Di, regardless of being together or not. A soft sigh came from Ji Hoo afterwards. There was no point trying to uncover some scheme of Jun Pyo's mother. It was pointless to try and figure out her reasonings or plans. But that didn't mean he was going to give up. Instead, Ji Hoo decided to 'play' this little game of hers. He wouldn't allow Jan Di to be hurt by her _again_ for such foolish reasons. He closed his eyes momentarily, before glancing at his friend. "So you have Jan Di's invitation?"

"Huh? Are you insane?" Jun Pyo scoffed slightly, turning his head away. "I'm not going to invite her. That wench is up to something."

"You're not going to invite her?" Ji Hoo blinked once. "Is it because of _her_?"

"I'd be crazy bringing Jan Di—that's just what that witch wants! She's better off working that night.." mumbled Jun Pyo. Remaining silent, Ji Hoo watched his friend carefully. Jun Pyo had shifted in his seat, crossing one leg over the other, and then vice versa; almost as if he were nervous. He avoided absolute eye contact with Ji Hoo as well, glancing around the living room and sometimes caught biting his lower lip. Ji Hoo kept his gaze locked onto his friend. He finally understood.

 _You care for her a lot still, don't you? Much like how I did at one point.._

Ji Hoo cleared his throat to catch Jun Pyo's attention and reached for his warm cup of tea; lifting it up to his lips and taking a small sip. Afterwards, he set it down and folded his hands together while leaning forward. "If you want to protect Jan Di, don't hide her from the world, Jun Pyo."

Gu Jun Pyo blinked, almost looking insulted by the expression he gave as he shifted in his seat to point a finger at Ji Hoo. But before he could say a word, Ji Hoo continued:

"Preventing her from meeting with your mother isn't going to help her situation. If you want to protect her, you should do it by proving to your mother that you aren't afraid of what she'll do. If you prevent her from coming, she will have won, and she'll know that she has control over your fears."

"..Then what exactly do you suggest I do? Let her be made a fool of in front of well known people?" demanded Jun Pyo angrily. "If you're so smart, Ji Hoo, then why don't you tell me what to do—"

He replied calmly, "I already have a plan in mind. If my assumptions are correct, then my plan should do well. But firstly, you'll need to give me an invitation."

"Can you assure me that nothing will go wrong?" Jun Pyo glared straight at Ji Hoo, almost as if he didn't even trust his closest childhood friend. And Jun Pyo's distrust stung a little bit. But Ji Hoo didn't flinch at his cold expression—the one of a _rival_.

"Yes; I can. Because I don't plan on making her shed a single tear. Unlike you, I'm going to avoid hurting her at all costs, even if it means having to find a new path for us to be together."

* * *

By the hours that passed, Ha Jae Kyung and Chu Ga Eul both found extraordinary outfits to wear to the banquet. And from the way they previewed their dresses to Jan Di, she couldn't help but feel jealous at their beauty. Jan Di already knew she wasn't very pretty. It never really bothered her; not until now, when she realized going to a banquet meant having to meet prominent figures and significant people. She was lucky Jae Kyung was there to help her with her outfit, although she doubted she'd look any prettier. Did a beautiful dress really mean so much? Perhaps if she'd grown up like Jae Kyung, she'd realize the importance of such beautiful items. If it weren't for her help, Jan Di was sure she would have been embarrassed, wearing regular, cheap, commoner clothing.

"Don't worry, Jan Di! We'll find you something _spectacular_ to wear!" exclaimed Jae Kyung with shopping bags in her hands. "We just need to find something that fits you."

Ga Eul nodded her head rapidly. "Yes, we'll find you something nice."

"Thank you Ga Eul, unnie. But it's really okay if it's anything," began Jan Di before Jae Kyung interrupted her.

"Don't talk like that! You'll love it once we find the right dress," promised Jae Kyung as she strolled around the store, with Ga Eul and Jan Di following behind. After about fifteen minutes of searching, Jae Kyung suddenly spoke up again, "I'm probably not very good with fashion myself. I was always gifted with my clothes, so I never normally picked out my own style. It was decided for me, so I managed to get the hang of it. But just because I can't help myself, doesn't mean I can't help my friends. I still know real beauty when I see it—aha!" Ha Jae Kyung spun around after yanking a dress out, although she hid it behind her back from Jan Di. "Ga Eul, sit down and wait! I think I've found the perfect dress!"

After pushing Ga Eul to take a seat in front of the changing rooms, she grabbed Jan Di by the wrist—still hiding the dress from her sight—and dragged her into one of the stalls. It took about a good ten minutes to strip Jan Di of her cheap clothing and into the dress, which she couldn't tell what it looked like. But it happened so fast. First she was wearing dark tights, a skirt, a plain t-shirt and a jacket. But then suddenly—with Jae Kyung's help—Jan Di was helped into a rather comfortable dress that fit her body perfectly. After it was on her, Jae Kyung led her out of the dressing room and to Ga Eul, who was waiting patiently. Jan Di felt herself flush, embarrassed to be forced into a dress she didn't get to see. But she saw Ga Eul's eyes widen in surprise, and her jaw dropped open. Then after a few seconds, she cleared her throat and blinked several times to get rid of her obvious shock, but also smiled at Jan Di while giving a thumbs up.

"It's terrific!"

"Isn't it?" Jae Kyung grinned proudly before spinning Jan Di around to look at herself in the mirror. It was a very light-colored dress—a pretty color of pink, almost like cherry blossoms. It wasn't too short; almost a similar length to all the other dresses she wore. But it was a very pretty dress, simple but unique. And it definitely fit her body nicely and comfortably. She smiled a bit at herself. "What do you think?"

"It's wonderful, unni," replied Jan Di with her wide smile as she brushed her fingers across the soft fabric.

"It _looks_ wonderful on you. And you'll look great beside Ji Hoo!" replied Jae Kyung eagerly. "Come on, let's take it off and pay for it!"

After purchasing the dress, the three of them strolled out of the store, each carrying a bag with their dress in it. Jae Kyung spun around to face Ga Eul and Jan Di excitedly. "Now we're all ready! Oh—how about tomorrow I take you shopping for shoes?"

"I'm fine," replied Jan Di with a small smile. "I have a pair of shoes I can wear."

"Ooh, really?" Jae Kyung seemed eager. "I can't wait to see then, Jan Di! And I bet Ji Hoo can't wait to see you in that dress," she added with a playful grin. "Be sure to impress him!"

"I'm not sure if he's impressed by these things.." mumbled Jan Di nervously. Would he find her pretty for once? She wasn't sure..

"Don't be silly—anyone would be crazy not to be impressed!"

While Jae Kyung teased Ga Eul next about Yi-Jeong, Jan Di began to wonder why she was invited to such an event to begin with. Jun Pyo's mother hated her guts; surely she'd do anything to get her far _away_ from him.

* * *

 **A/N: Enjoy? Your thoughts?**


	23. Nostalgia

**A/N: Chapter Twenty-Three! Seven more possible chapters! Thanks to all my readers and reviewers!**

 **I'm glad you enjoyed this chapter! As for Ji Hoo's plan, you'll have to see. :) It's a bit sad Jan Di still discourages herself, and she'll continue to do so in this chapter. She just needs to believe in herself more! But thank you for your review (angee818323)! Also, I'm glad you think so! I tried to insert the tension in there, since both are still in love with her. And as for what will come with that.. We'll, you'll just have to see for yourself! ;) But great minds do think alike! Can't wait to discover the similar scenes (JHsgf82)! And as for the banquet and everything else.. we'll, you'll all have to find out eventually!  
**

 **Onto business! I'm sorry if this chapter feels rushed; again, not my aim, and I wasn't rushing. I may have made this chapter a bit awkward.. I don't know what happened!**

 **Overall, please let me know what you think! Your interpretations; _anything!_ Enjoy!**

* * *

Ha Jae Kyung dropped Chu Ga Eul off at her home first, leaving Jan Di alone with her fellow friend. They were on their way back to her home— _No_ , she corrected mentally, _Ji Hoo's home_. Throughout the duration of the trip, Jae Kyung was unusually and surprisingly quiet. She didn't speak a single word to Jan Di, which almost concerned her. Ha Jae Kyung was normally talkative and very enthusiastic most of the time. There was always something to say. Curiosity got the best of Jan Di once again; hopefully it wouldn't get her into more trouble like earlier. She cleared her throat silently and peered over at Jae Kyung through the corner of her eyes; hoping Jae Kyung wouldn't notice. As she sneaked a glance at her friend, she couldn't help but notice how _sad_ Jae Kyung looked. Normally, her features held a delightful and joyous expression, and a wide smile would be spread across her face. Whenever Jae Kyung normally smiled, her eyes would brighten. That was probably why Jan Di found her beautiful; it wasn't her make-up or her expensive outfits, but it was her _happiness_ that made her stunningly beautiful. Perhaps that was why Jan Di found herself jealous of Jae Kyung at times? Guilt began to build up in her chest, and she couldn't help but feel bad for the way she felt this entire time.

Now instead of a smile, Ha Jae Kyung wore a . . . sad expression. Her lips were nothing of a smile, but they seemed to express her sorrow clearly and easily. And there was no doubt that there was definitely a look of despair in her eyes, as if she had lost hope for something . . . To stay silent any longer would undoubtedly further her sadness. Jan Di could just tell something was on her mind, eating away at her to no end.

"Unnie, what's wrong?" asked Jan Di quietly as she now shifted in the car seat so she was facing her friend.

"What's wrong?" repeated Jae Kyung, clearing her throat and forcing a smile onto her lips. She turned her head to look at Jan Di, faking her happiness. "Nothing's wrong."

Jan Di knew very well that happiness was false. She knew this because whenever Ha Jae Kyung was happy, she was practically glowing with beauty. It was the warm smiles, joyous laughter and hopeful light in her eyes that brought out such beauty; a beauty Jan Di could not possess for herself. Jan Di could have let this topic go and just accept such false claims, but her heart wouldn't allow it and pass it by. She decided she would try again.

"You _can_ tell me if something is on your mind, unnie.. It's the least I could do for all the help you've given me," insisted Jan Di once more, still peering over at her friend. Jae Kyung was silent, and Jan Di bit her lower lip lightly as she patiently waited for an answer.

Finally, Jae Kyung parted her lips to release a soft sigh before giving in. "It's...silly to get upset over. But I'm just...afraid, I guess."

"Afraid? Afraid of what?"

"Of never receiving love," responded Jae Kyung as her gaze met with Jan Di's at last. "One thing I want is love—it's kinda silly." Before Jan Di could respond, Jae Kyung continued, "For as long as I could remember, I've never really yearned for love. It didn't seem all that important to me. I thought I could survive on my own without it—even if it meant for the rest of my life. I had my own company to enjoy and that was enough. I had a bright future. I had all the money and time I needed to be happy. But then reality hit me and I was forced into an arranged marriage by my parents and met _him_."

 _Jun Pyo.._

"I've never _ever_ been interested in love. Love couldn't provide me with happiness, I thought. But after meeting him, I…" Ha Jae Kyung smiled sadly. "I've never yearned for a love like this before. I'm trying my hardest to earn it—for once, I want to _earn_ something so I know I deserve it. But no matter how hard I try, I feel like we're only getting further away and not any closer. We go on dates, but he looks at me like I'm a complete stranger still. There are days where I try to share my _love_ for him, but he constantly brushes me off. And then, it begins to hurt.."

Jan Di blinked, suddenly worried. "What hurts?"

"This." She pressed a hand to her chest, where her heart would be at. "It hurts a lot because he doesn't love me. He doesn't even want me. It's like I don't exist; like I don't have a place in his world. We're eventually going to be married, but I don't want to spend my whole life like this!" Tears began to stream down her cheeks as she clutched the fabric of her dark jacket against her chest. "I'm afraid to live in pain forever—unloved, even though I'm doing my best.."

"Unnie," whispered Jan Di as she watched Ha Jae Kyung cry silently. Jae Kyung screwed her eyelids shut as tears continued to stream down her cheeks; still clutching onto the fabric tightly until her knuckles went white. Jan Di couldn't do much but helplessly watch.

 _Jun Pyo.._

She could clearly remember all the times he caused her to cry. At school, at Macau, even at his home. But it hurt the most at Macau, where he acted like their love was false. She still remembered it clearly: how she couldn't smile or laugh, how she cried until her eyes burned. But in the end, despite being able to stop crying and actually smile and laugh again, her heart remained hurt. For so long, she blamed herself and she still did. She never once earned his love—she never deserved it. She knew what kind of unbearable pain it was. She was only able to slowly recover thanks to Yoon Ji Hoo, who'd been her support since day one. And even now, it still _hurt_ —the memory, the past, even the Di still kept him close in her heart—she still didn't want to entirely let go. But why? Why couldn't she move on? Why did feelings still linger? What was it going to take to get him out of her heart?

It was selfish.

She was wasting time just thinking about him—she was being utterly selfish, still yearning for him. Jan Di was not only unattractive, poor and unintelligent, but she was also very selfish. She had Ji Hoo didn't she?

 _Perhaps he still loves Seo Hyun.._

The thought made her sick to her stomach, but she wasn't going to think on it any longer. She placed a hand on Jae Kyung's shoulder, "Unnie.. You shouldn't feel that way. Eventually Jun Pyo will see you as you are, and there shouldn't be any reason to brush you aside any longer. And it's not silly." She tried to muster a smile to reassure her friend. "He's being silly for not realizing it sooner. But...let me talk to Jun Pyo. I'll make sure he knows how you feel. And if he still continues to reject you, well, I'll kick his butt." Jan Di gave double thumbs up at her friend, smiling widely.

Jae Kyung finally looked at Jan Di; tears no longer streaming down her cheeks. Instead, a light had reappeared back in her eyes at her friend's support, and despite having puffy, red eyes and tear-stained cheeks, she still looked beautiful. Jae Kyung laughed a little bit before wiping her eyes with the backs of her hands. "Thank you, Jan Di.. You're the best." Afterwards, she lunged to Jan Di and pulled her into a tight embrace that could _shatter_ bones. Even so, Jan Di returned the embrace, still smiling slightly, even though her emotions were bothering her once more.

* * *

"Bye unnie!" called Jan Di as she waved at the jet-black vehicle leaving Yoon Ji Hoo's property. Ha Jae Kyung was also waving at Jan Di through the open window. Once the vehicle left the Yoon residence, Jan Di exhaled exasperatedly, rubbing the back of her neck as she began to recall her feelings. Did she really have lingering emotions for Jun Pyo, whom had hurt her countless times? There was, yet again, guilt building in her gut for even feeling that way. Especially when she loved Ji Hoo. She only hoped that he wouldn't notice anything about her.

She spun around and strolled through the front entrance of their home, which was unusually quiet. As she hid her bag out of sight so Ji Hoo wouldn't discover it, she began searching the home for Ji Hoo and his grandfather. "I'm home," she called out. She searched Ji Hoo's room, which was empty. She then searched his grandfather's, which was also empty. Then hers, but of course, no one was in there. It was only when she reached the dining room that she finally stumbled upon something startling. She almost walked right past it too, but after stumbling onto it, she froze in place. The lights were off, however, there were places of _delicious_ looking food—probably expensive—on either side of the table, along with a few candles in the center. There were other bowls and plates of side dishes near the center. Beneath all the dishes was a crimson fabric. It was almost as if she set foot in a fancy diner.

"You're home late," murmured a voice.

Jan Di jumped slightly in surprise. Ji Hoo was sitting in the chair, which she didn't realize until now. He was dressed very nicely as well. He wore a white tuxedo with a black tie. She began to realize how handsome he'd suddenly gotten—or perhaps he was always attractive and she just never fully realized it until now. Either way, it looked like he was expecting someone. "S-sorry," she stammered, brushing strands of her hair behind her ear. "I was with unnie.."

"Well, you're here now, so it's okay." Ji Hoo's lips curved upward into a small smile. "Your attire.. I'm going to have to take off points, but have a seat." He gestured to the seat right beside him.

She blinked at the word 'points,' but brushed it aside when he offered her the seat. She blushed at the comment and averted her gaze quickly. "S-sunbae.. Is.. Is this a.." She couldn't bring herself to say it. Perhaps she was reading the signs wrong, but the fancy dinner and Ji Hoo dressed up indicated that this was a _date_. She couldn't possibly be wrong...could she?

"What was that?" he asked, tilting his head to the side slightly.

"Is this a date?" she asked quietly.

"Well," he began with a sly smile, "I set this up so we can practice on your etiquette at the dining table. You've been invited to the banquet, so I thought this could be good for you. But I suppose you can call this a date," he told her with an amused expression as he stood up. He pulled out her seat and offered it to her. "Now, Miss Geum Jan Di, please take your seat."

She blushed under his gaze but hastily made her way to her seat, sitting down silently. Surrounding her plate were various dining utensils, and she knew it would take a long time to memorize every single thing.

"Now, Jan Di, pay very close attention. I'm going to explain all of this before we eat," he told her, taking his seat beside her. He gestured at the utensils surrounding their plates. "Forks go on the left, spoons and knives go on the right. Is that clear so far?"

"Yes," she mumbled.

"Good. Now, when you begin eating, you start on the outside, and work your way in.." he included, glancing her way as he explained.

That was when she lost him. He continued to explain to her every single thing she should know about dining etiquette, although it went in through one ear and out the other. Instead, she found herself staring endlessly into his eyes, observing every single movement he made. There were times when he asked her some 'pop' questions about what he was teaching her, although she ended up guessing wrong and lost 'points.' She didn't understand the point system, though. But it took about fifteen minutes before he finally stopped explaining.

"..And that's all you need to know."

"..Huh?" She blinked slowly, realizing she actually blanked out through his explanation. She couldn't believe herself! "O-oh.. Uh, thanks sunbae!" She smiled widely at him and went to stand up. "That was a very good explanation—" Suddenly she felt him grab onto her wrist.

"Where are you going?" he asked her, cocking his head to the side in utter curiosity. "Aren't you going to eat?"

"Huh?"

He gestured to the food around the table with a single hand. "All this?"

"Oh—" She felt embarrassed once again and wanted to scream at herself. "S-sorry.." She was still surprisingly out of it. Perhaps it was due to her emotions.

Ji Hoo raised an eyebrow as he watched her sit back down, but said nothing of the matter. Instead, he helped fill her plate with an assortment of food until there was no room left. "There you go, Jan Di." He flashed her a quick smile before he went to fill his own plate. She hesitantly began to cut the piece of meat on her plate, though she peeked a glance at Ji Hoo every five minutes, nervously stuffing her face. She couldn't help but feel at ease with him, but she was more worried about her feelings.

 _Am I betraying Ji Hoo's love?_

Dinner ended soon. Probably about forty minutes after they both started eating. Ji Hoo ended earlier than her, but because Jan Di was so nervous, she ate a bit more than he did. And it was embarrassing, since all she did was stuff her face instead of talk to him. Many thoughts ran throughout her mind. And her guilt only increased. But he didn't seem suspicious at all. In fact, he watched her with a smile, often bringing up something to say.

"You know, Harabeoji made this dinner," he told her after she finished eating.

"Eh? He did?" she asked. "How come he isn't eating with us…?"

"Someone called him in at the clinic. He couldn't stay, but he also wouldn't have ate with us either. He wanted to give us some privacy."

"P-privacy? For what?" she mumbled, sinking in her seat.

Ji Hoo smiled faintly. "Are you ready for dessert?"

"There's dessert too?"

"Mhmm. It's a special recipe too, so I hope you'll enjoy it." Ji Hoo got up from his seat to go to the kitchen. While he went into the kitchen, he brought some dishes with him to put away. After a few minutes, he returned with a bowl of vanilla ice cream with strawberries and whipped cream around it. It was a single bowl with a spoon and when he sat down, she was about to question where his bowl was at. But before she could, he held a spoon of the sweet in front of her. "Open up," he told her.

"Ji Hoo Sunbae.. I can feed myself," she objected.

"I know." Ji Hoo smiled sweetly at her. "So open up."

She pouted a bit but reluctantly parted her lips, allowing him to feed her. After swallowing it, she bit her lower lip lightly and grinned a bit. "It tastes good.. Did you put together this recipe?"

"I didn't," he responded. "My mother did."

"She cooked?" Jan Di asked, a little surprised.

"Not often. But when she had time, she would make me her special strawberry ice cream. It's simple but good isn't it?" He returned her grin before tasting the ice cream himself. He remained silent for several moments after having a taste. Jan Di noticed how quiet he'd gotten and tilted her head.

"Sunbae.. Are you okay? I'm sorry.." Before she could continue, he interrupted her.

"I'm fine. It's nothing.. This is just the first time I've made it," he confessed to her, setting aside the bowl on the table. He lowered his gaze momentarily as if he were in thought. "I've kept her recipe this entire time, but this whole time I've never even bothered to make it. I never learned how to cook for myself and I kept it stored away. So being able to taste it after all this time.. It brings back memories." Despite his mother being gone, he still wore a pleasant expression, smiling faintly to himself. "..You would have liked her, and she would have liked you." He was getting ready to get up from his seat when suddenly Jan Di advanced forward to wrap her arms around him; embracing him tightly.

"Ji Hoo, I'm sorry you've had to go through so much.. I can't imagine how sad you must be.." whispered Jan Di, closing her eyes. She felt terrible for Ji Hoo. For so long, nothing went his way and he lost a lot.

"Sad?" he repeated. This caused Jan Di to open her eyes and lift her head to look him in the eyes. "I have no reason to be sad, nor do I regret where I am right now. I have my grandfather again, thanks to you. I've never been this happy in my life before, so instead of apologizing, be happy too." Ji Hoo leaned down to press his lips against hers lightly to kiss her. It lasted several seconds, but it was sincere and meaningful. After parting their lips from each other, he smiled once more before ruffling her hair. "Don't worry about me being sad. Because I'm not; not any longer. You should start thinking more highly of yourself though, Jan Di. You're the reason I'm happy again."

Jan Di released her embrace and watched as he went to take the remaining dishes back into the kitchen; staring after him longingly. She pressed her hand lightly against her chest, feeling each fast thump of her beating heart.

"Also," Ji Hoo called from the kitchen, grabbing her attention once more. "You failed today's lesson with the point system. So now next comes your punishment for failing to listen to me."

"E-eh?" Jan Di covered her face with her hands.

 _So he did notice…!_

A small groan escaped her as she sunk deeper into her seat.

* * *

 **A/N: Enjoy? Your thoughts?**


	24. Doubt

**A/N: I'm sorry for not updating sooner! But here it is! It's a slow chapter, I apologize ahead of time! Thanks to all my readers and reviewers sticking with me.**

 **Now onto reviews: I tried to make it a tiny bit romantic at the very least, but I also thought it would be nice if Ji Hoo prepared Jan Di for the banquet. Not because he thinks she'll be horrible or anything, but because he just plainly wants to spend time with her, and teach her some things along the way. But mainly, he took it as an opportunity to spend time with her. I added Jae Kyung's part to reveal how Jun Pyo still basically loves Jan Di, and how Jan Di is still conflicted about her emotions. Does she love him, or doesn't she? I felt it necessary to include these emotions and unrequited feelings; no one here is getting a good understanding of one another, and that's what helps create some of the conflict in this story. Again, the dinner was the fun bit - I wanted them both to have fun with one another, without it actually having to be a real date (although, who knows! :) Maybe it was, and Jan Di didn't know it..). And as for the punishment.. It's another playful thing. I mentioned it in this chapter, though I hope everyone understood what I was getting at. But thanks! (JHsgf82). As for how Jun Pyo treats her.. I wrote that to represent what he thinks of her; that he does not love her and he doesn't see her as anything BUT a stranger because he is still in deep love with Jan Di. Because he refuses to move on with his feelings, he is ignoring Jae Kyung's attempts to reach out to him, which is sad because she _wants_ this more than anything now. This story is a lot of doubt, which is the reason behind some of the conflicting emotions. Jan Di feels as though Ji Hoo loves Seo Hyun, and Ji Hoo feels as though Jan Di still has feelings for Jun Pyo. But glad you enjoyed it (angee818323)! And the punishment is mentioned briefly at the end of the chapter - probably not what you expected, but regardless, I hope you enjoyed it (Thaishi)!**

 **Onto business! This chapter took a while to come out with. I had it started a week ago as you see it, but I wasn't sure if this is how I wanted to go about it. It's a very slow chapter, I will warn you. I did my best to portray these characters correctly, but please don't hesitate to give me advice on what to do better or how I'm going about these characters wrong! Feedback and criticism is greatly appreciated and always wanted - don't hesitate to criticize me! It will help me improve as much as the feedback I already receive. But I hope you all enjoy, despite it being a slow chapter. The next one.. Well, I won't say anything yet :) But please enjoy!**

* * *

Yoon Ji Hoo smiled to himself as he entered the kitchen, setting the dishes carefully in the sink. Those would be clean by the time he woke up in the morning, since he hired 'servants' who came daily to clean up what mess he had—although, Ji Hoo disliked using that term. But he kept them employed for years; especially now since Ji Hoo had two other people to take care of. Ji Hoo most certainly wasn't in the right condition to try and keep his home clean, and he most definitely wasn't going to let his old grandfather complete any excessive housework. Nor was he going to let Jan Di do it—she was busy enough as it was and he wasn't about to make her into his personal maid. To make her into a servant of any kind would be unforgivable—he was not about to degrade her further by making a mockery of her like that. Even if she _begged_ him, he would never do that to her.

He exhaled a sigh silently, staring at the sink filled with dishes. Ji Hoo wasn't sure how he made Jan Di feel, with sharing one of his mother's desserts. Had he created an uncomfortable atmosphere by telling her that? Did he upset her with a memory about his deceased mother? At times, it was easy to uncover what was on Geum Jan Di's mind, but occasionally, she would leave him clueless. Why couldn't he read her more clearly at times like these? He wasn't sure how or why it happened, but he did notice at times his mind would go blank. It normally occurred in her presence, though only at certain times—he couldn't explain nor understand it very well.

 _Is Jan Di making me like this?_

Was it because of her? Was this truly what being lovesick was like? Being unable to function properly in the presence of someone you loved _dearly_? The more Ji Hoo considered it, the more he began to realize how similar the situation was when he was deep in love with Seo Hyun. But this time it was _very_ different from Seo Hyun. This love was far different than any other he experienced before and Ji Hoo was finally _happy_. Was it possible for anyone to feel such a way? Did Jan Di feel the same way? Perhaps Ji Hoo was getting ahead of himself, but there was a small possibility that she was just as crazy about him as he was about her.

Before he could think on it further, there was a sudden pain forming in his chest. His hand clutched tightly onto his jacket, his nails digging into the fabric. He clenched his jaw at the painful sensation and his other hand reached into the pocket of his tuxedo jacket. He pulled out a container of pills, popped two past his parted lips and into his mouth; downing them with a cup of water. Little by little, the pain in his chest began to clear up, although the feeling remained. The hand gripping onto the fabric of his shirt moved to the silver chain around his neck. Attached to the silver chain was a particular ring that he kept tucked beneath the collar of his shirt. He pulled the silver chain out so it was now visible. His fingers then moved to grasp a hold on the ring. He considered it a charm, because it would ultimately give him the best of luck—he truly believed that.

Clutched tightly in the palm of his hand was a wedding ring his grandfather gave him, and it was ultimately the one Yoon Ji Hoo planned to propose to Geum Jan Di with.

* * *

 _Ji Hoo strolled into the kitchen where he stumbled upon his grandfather preparing a dinner. Ji Hoo silently laughed to himself as he imagined Jan Di's reaction to such a meal. More than likely, he knew she would consider it a feast, even though Ji Hoo and his grandfather would think it differently. He watched his grandfather momentarily. He had just ended his talk with Jun Pyo. And Jun Pyo just left only moments earlier._

" _Harabeoji, you shouldn't be doing too much," began Ji Hoo as he began to approach his grandfather._

" _I'm not as old as you make me out to be, boy," mumbled his grandfather as he pointed one of his cooking instruments at Ji Hoo; threatening to hit his grandson with a wooden spoon if he dared to try and stop him. Ji Hoo remained in his spot, obeying his grandfather to stay where he was. "And if I don't make dinner, who else will? Jan Di, my helper, is out, and you're clearly not capable to take care of anything in such a condition."_

 _Ji Hoo smiled apologetically at his grandfather. "Thank you, harabeoji."_

" _Don't mention it. It's the least I could do for allowing me to stay."_

" _You're always welcome." Ji Hoo watched his grandfather as he made dinner, taking mental notes on cooking while he observed. Dinner preparations ended shortly after. On occasion, he assisted his grandfather with something small before going back to 'observation mode.' His grandfather was an excellent cook at times and Ji Hoo hoped to eventually learn from him, if possible._

 _Now, Ji Hoo was standing beside his grandfather near the kitchen counter. They were quiet for the most part, but it wasn't unsettling. Ji Hoo was just happy to be able to spend time with him once again. It almost reminded him of his childhood with his grandfather_ — _minus the fact that their activities together were now completely different. It was no longer playing around, but rather living a life together where they supported each other constantly._

" _Ji Hoo," mumbled his grandfather, grabbing Ji Hoo's attention easily. "How is Geum Jan Di doing?"_

" _What do you mean?" murmured Ji Hoo with a faint grin. "You see her all the time.."_

" _You know what I mean, child." His grandfather shot him a glance. "After the incident with her brother.. Do you know how she's feeling after that?"_

 _Ji Hoo remained silent at that question. He hadn't necessarily brought up the incident ever since, only because he was trying to help her forget such a horrible memory. Much like the ways his friends tried to brush aside his memory of the car accident he experienced in his younger years. Everyone did their best to avoid bringing up such a traumatic experience and Ji Hoo was simply doing the same for Geum Jan Di. Instead of trying to brush aside her memory, he was doing his best to make her life as comfortable as possible in his home. He wanted to make her smile again; fill her with memories she would remember every day of her life._

" _I'm not even sure if she knows exactly how she feels herself, harabeoji. She probably feels a lot when she thinks about it.. I don't need to remind her about those feelings. But I told her that if there was anything on her mind, she could always talk to me about it. She's a part of this family now, so I'm going to do my best to make sure she feels welcomed." Ji Hoo leaned against the counter, focusing his gaze on the smooth countertop. "But I don't doubt that she's still afraid.. When I came home for the first time since my discharge, she seemed so out of it.. That's why I'm glad I'm home again. She shouldn't be alone after that."_

 _A small, light-hearted chuckle came from his grandfather. Ji Hoo looked over at him as his harabeoji responded, "You care more about her than your own well being. At first, I was startled to hear that you wanted to come home as soon as possible.. It took a lot of convincing, child, to even get them to consider it. But you're similar to your parents when you act like that.." A warm smile formed on his lips, lightening his grandfather's expression. It seemed as though he were reminiscing himself. "They cared a lot.. I suppose that's where you got your selfless heart from."_

" _I wouldn't call it selfless," mumbled Ji Hoo suddenly. "I think it's a bit.."_

' _Selfish of me. '_

 _He shook his head, discarding the thought. "Nevermind. Harabeoji, are you ready to eat?"_

" _I would be glad to, but where is that child at?" grumbled his grandfather. "Does she have no respect for curfew?"_

 _Ji Hoo smiled at his grandfather, stifling his laughter. "Harabeoji, it's only seven. I'll reheat dinner when she comes back, but you should eat now.."_

 _Before either of them could say a word further, there was a loud ringing that echoed throughout the kitchen. It certainly wasn't Ji Hoo's phone; he kept it in his pocket. But rather, he noticed the sound was coming from his grandfather. A tilt of the head was given as Ji Hoo watched the old man answer the phone, turning slightly away from Ji Hoo._

" _Yes? You need me to come in at this hour?" There was a short pause as his grandfather listened in. "..I see. I understand. Yes, yes; I will arrive shortly!" Finally his grandfather hung up the phone, his gaze lingering on the eletronic before shifting over to Ji Hoo, who was now watching observantly. "It seems as though I won't be able to have dinner with you tonight, Ji Hoo. I was called into the clinic. There's an emergency situation."_

" _Emergency? I'll give you a ride, harabeoji_ —" _Ji Hoo began, straightening himself up._

" _No, no.. I will walk, Ji Hoo. You're in no such condition to drive. I didn't agree to discharge you early on so you could put yourself back in. I'll be fine, don't worry yourself. Instead.." His grandfather gave a tiny smile to him. "Get yourself dressed up nicely for Jan Di when she returns. How do you expect to earn her heart if you keep being lazy? Give her the time of her life tonight, won't you?" His grandfather walked around Ji Hoo and began to exit the kitchen, when he stopped suddenly. He glanced over his shoulder to get a glimpse of his grandson. "I know I probably won't get any great-grandchildren before I die, but I do expect to see Jan Di as my granddaughter-in-law."_

 _Ji Hoo stared blankly at his grandfather, but he grinned at him soon after. "You're thinking far ahead, harabeoji. Isn't it too soon to be thinking about that?"_

" _Too soon? Hah, it's never too soon, my boy. When you're in love, time stays put. People age, places change, everything becomes different, but feelings remain the same." Ji Hoo watched as his grandfather left, and then lowered his gaze slightly. The idea of marrying Jan Di.. It was definitely something Ji Hoo would want eventually, but would their love remain the same? Gu Jun Pyo was probably certain that he would be the one to marry Jan Di, although their love managed to end so easily because of a specific person. The love Ji Hoo shared with Jan Di could end any moment in the near future._

 _But he wasn't going to deny that he did want to share a future with her. This was most certainly not his first love_ — _he didn't need to experience it many times in order to discover what he wanted for his future. Ji Hoo did not need to come across many women, testing and observing their love, to figure out who he wanted to be with. Ji Hoo_ _ **did not**_ _need to understand love or the meaning behind such feelings. The way he felt was sincere and he didn't need to wait for his later years to decide on what he_ _ **wanted**_ _. But perhaps that was just him; maybe Jan Di didn't feel the same way. Maybe he was still her first high-school crush that she wouldn't need once she moved on from it. It was a frightening thought to believe that their love could be so empty. It was definitely something he didn't want to consider. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted when his grandfather returned to the kitchen, a light-blue box in his frail hands. Ji Hoo blinked slowly as his grandfather placed the box on the counter in front of Ji Hoo._

" _This is a gift for you," mumbled his grandfather, sliding it more towards Ji Hoo. "I managed to save this long ago. After meeting with you again, I was saving this for when I thought it was the right time. Do what you want with it; it's your choice, but I think I know what you'll choose to do." His grandfather's lips curved into a sad smile as he glanced up at Ji Hoo. "Don't doubt, Ji Hoo. You need to have trust in order to be happy. But I guess it's partially my fault that you doubt, more than ever.. Don't ever doubt again."_

 _Ji Hoo eyed his grandfather curiously as he reached over and began to open the blue box. Once his gaze rested on what was inside, Ji Hoo felt his throat dry up. Tears threatened to spill, but he held them back. Instead, he shut the box once more and finally made eye contact with his grandfather, smiling himself. He swallowed thickly before reaching for the ring hanging around his neck, clutching it tightly into the palm of his hand. "..I have no reason to doubt. I promise, harabeoji, I will earn her love and marry her."_

* * *

His eyelids slowly opened, and Ji Hoo found himself still clutching onto the ring his grandfather gave him. Perhaps such a promise was a naive one—but Ji Hoo meant what he said. Even if Jan Di didn't love him as much as he hoped, he would still earn her love; even if he had to do it over and over again. If he were to give up so easily, then that wasn't love at all. It wouldn't be considered sincere and true if he gave into his fears. If he really loved her and wanted to share his life with hers, then he would take all risks possible in hopes of earning her love.

"Ji Hoo Sunbae!" called Jan Di in a distressed tone. She was still at the dining table, probably still distressed over the 'point system' he developed. "What punishment?"

Ji Hoo stuffed the ring back inside the collar of his shirt and he grinned faintly to himself. "That's strange," he called out teasingly as if he didn't even hear her, "Was that the wind blowing?"

"Sunbae!"

* * *

 **A/N: Enjoy? Your thoughts?**


	25. A Burden

**A/N: Chapter Twenty-Five! Nearing the end! I think..**

 **Onto reviews!  
The punishment wasn't anything big. Just silent treatment! I wonder what you expected though! Also thank you (angee818323)! And yes, I considered it to be a transitional chapter. And yes, I also wanted to add that part about Ji Hoo not needing further relationships to know who he wants to be with because that's what a lot of people think needs to happen. I do respect the idea of wanting to find the right person, but why continue searching when you're clearly happy with the person you have in your life, so I wanted Ji Hoo to express that, if it made sense how I explained it. And it's okay, thank you again (JHsgf82)! Thank you for that! It means a lot to hear you're enjoying it (Abby)! **

**Onto business! Yes, wow, it's been.. two weeks or longer since I last updated? I can't remember, but I want to apologize! I've been extremely busy and I've been too anxious to focus on my writing. And right when I have spare time to write again, my internet and computer mess up and it's just a long story, but that's not important! The chapter is out today, and honestly, I had a different idea in mind, but I ended up writing too much to even get to that.. Just so Jan Di / Ji Hoo time, but next chapter you'll get to the romance again!**

 **Thank you to my reviewers and readers for staying patient with me! I'll update again soon, and enjoy!**

* * *

So this was her punishment. Geum Jan Di was pouting now, kneeling beside Ji Hoo's bed with elbows resting on the mattress. After their dinner, Yoon Ji Hoo left to go to the kitchen, only to return several minutes later, but also giving her little attention. She didn't know why she received such a punishment.. It wasn't her fault she couldn't focus properly. Was Jan Di really to blame for failing all his questions? She did admit to herself afterwards that she _should have_ paid attention to him when he was taking the time to try and teach her so she would be prepared for the banquet they were invited to. But for some ridiculous reason, she spaced off into her own little world, to think about what? The sudden recollection of why she was so distracted in the first place caused her cheeks to heat up in embarrassment.

 _I was busy drooling over him! Geum Jan Di, what is wrong with you?_

"Geum Jan Di, I will spare you a minute of my time tonight." Jan Di glanced up suddenly, hiding her embarrassment the best she could. She watched as Ji Hoo set down the novel he was reading. He didn't bother taking off his glasses. He was no longer dressed in a tuxedo, but more casual clothes that he changed into after obviously ignoring Jan Di's question back at the dining table. Now his attention was on her and he saved his page between his fingers. "You now realize what your punishment is, don't you?" Despite all seriousness he tried to express to Jan Di, his lips were curving into a small smile of amusement. "Because you chose to ignore me and not listen to what I had to say, I will be doing the same to you as your punishment. I'll ignore you like you ignored me."

Jan Di parted her lips to object, but remained silent with a pout still on her features. She knew better than to argue against that. She _did_ technically ignore him, and even after the time he took to prepare her. It was only fair. But she wondered how long it would take before he finally spoke to her again.

As if he had read her mind, Ji Hoo added, "Don't worry. This will only last until tomorrow morning." He flashed her a quick smile to reassure her. Then he focused his gaze back to the novel in his hand. However, with the novel in one hand, he used his other one to grab a hold of Jan Di's. This sweet action caused her to smile to herself as she kept her eyes locked onto him. Even though he was supposed to be ignoring her, he still wouldn't neglect her. And it comforted her that he would never do that to her. In return to his sweet actions, Geum Jan Di also smiled faintly before closing her eyes, keeping her chin resting on the mattress as Ji Hoo read his novel silently.

* * *

Ji Hoo figured it was probably rude to punish her in such a way, although he didn't necessarily mean it. He, of course, wanted nothing more than to spend as much time as possible with her. Perhaps this punishment was just a way of teasing her. But then again, Ji Hoo was also very curious to see how she would react to the silent treatment. Would she not care? Or would this 'punishment' really mess with her? It was a test to see how much she cared to have Ji Hoo's attention. Although Jan Di wasn't desperate for attention, he assumed that if she were crazy in love with him as he was with her, then she would react the same way as he would to being ignored. However, despite the plan to ignore her, he still reassured her otherwise, that this whole punishment would last until the morning. So what did she have to worry about?

 _I can't possibly ignore her.._

Finally he closed his novel and shifted his gaze over to Jan Di who expected to be looking at him expectantly. Instead, he found her passed out, her chin still resting on the mattress almost like a _puppy_.

 _Aren't you supposed to be an otter?_

With a soft sigh, Ji Hoo set aside the novel and shifted in the bed so his feet were now touching the ground. She still didn't stir, surprisingly. By now, Ji Hoo should have expected her to be a heavy sleeper. But perhaps Ji Hoo was to blame for waking her the other night. He gave a small shake of the head to dismiss those thoughts and got up onto his feet. He bent over to scoop Jan Di up into his arms carefully before leaving the room. He was very careful for his own health. Wounded weeks ago, Ji Hoo knew he had to be very cautious, otherwise the wound would open back up – as confirmed by the Doctor who reluctantly approved on discharging Ji Hoo. Maybe he was overworking himself.. Ji Hoo didn't do much, but almost anything could put him back into the hospital. While discharged, Ji Hoo was expected to do regular check-ups at the hospital, and the next would be very soon; specifically, before the banquet. His grandfather also planned to give Ji Hoo some check-ups himself. He, once again, discarded those thoughts. He was okay now, healthy as ever, and never did anything to strain himself. One would say he was in perfect condition almost.

Entering Jan Di's room, he strolled over to her bed to lay the small Geum Jan Di down. Afterwards, he carefully pulled the sheets over the sleeping Jan Di, only to sit on the very edge of her bed to watch over her for a few minutes. He felt the need to watch over her _because_ she was now under his care. Ji Hoo wasn't living alone anymore, he had to care for his grandfather and the woman he loved. Maybe it was considered more of a hassle, but Ji Hoo no longer felt lonely in his home. He enjoyed the company he received from the both of them and vowed to do anything to _protect_ it. Being able to smile and laugh in this house with other people.. it comforted him. For so long he felt so alone, but he never brought himself to actually fix that loneliness. Perhaps it was because of Seo Hyun's busy career that he decided to remain alone for most of his life; just _maybe_ he had hope that she would settle down with him. But surprisingly, fate had other plans in mind and instead gave him something entirely different – and he _loved_ it.

Ji Hoo smiled to himself as he gazed at Jan Di's sleeping face. Dark strands of hair fell in front of her face and he used his fingers to brush them gently aside. Yes; Geum Jan Di wasn't perfect. She didn't have money, she couldn't dress fancily nor could she afford to wear make-up. But that itself didn't matter, because strangely enough, Ji Hoo found himself in love with her; despite it all. The first love of his life was a _model,_ Seo Hyun, yet this time around Ji Hoo found himself longing to spend his entire life with someone who was normally seen as a commoner. Wouldn't most find that insane? The grandson of an ex-president, falling in love with a girl who worked at her parent's cleaners. That sounded like an insane love story – a comedy one would stumble upon on television. But it was very much real between Ji Hoo and Jan Di.

Finally, Ji Hoo decided to let her sleep comfortably. He leaned down a little bit to press his lips against her forehead; to kiss her goodnight. Then Ji Hoo got up from the edge of the bed and headed to the bedroom door; flicking off the light switch and leaving the room with the door cracked open slightly. After leaving the room, he leaned against the wall outside her room to check the time on his cellphone. The clock read '10:00', which left Ji Hoo's mind to wander.

"Where is harabeoji? He's been gone for some time.."

* * *

She woke up with a jolt, only to find herself in bed; her bed, specifically. It was strange; the last thing she remembered was watching Ji Hoo read. It also happened to be the only thing she remembered, oddly enough. What happened _before_ and _after_ remained a complete mystery to her. Jan Di sat up, pressing a hand to her forehead as she tried to recall the events of the previous night. After moments of struggling to remember, it finally hit her: she had a date with Ji Hoo. Well, he didn't exactly say it was a date, but every bit of it felt like it was. He was after all, dressed up very nicely; a bit too nicely for a casual practice. But she did manage to recall their date, and the bit afterwards where he decided to give her the silent treatment as punishment for ignoring his lesson. But she didn't remember falling asleep, unless..

Embarrassment flooded over Jan Di as she yanked the sheets up to her face, her cheeks heating up again. _Unless I passed out!_ That explained why she didn't have any memory of anything after spending time with him in his room. And she could only further assume that he carried her into the room, despite his condition. Guilt began to build up along with the embarrassment. How could she be so reckless and force Ji Hoo to take care of her like that? It frustrated her to no end that she couldn't control her drowsiness. She sighed lightly, screwing her eyes shut. The whole reason behind her residency at Ji Hoo's house was _not_ to burden him like that. Just as she thought she couldn't be anymore careless, she remembered the dress Jae Kyung purchased for her for the banquet. Her eyelids flickered open and searched the bedroom for the bag with her dress. After not spotting it in plain sight, she practically leapt out of bed and began to search around for it within the bedroom; opening up drawers, looking under the bed, even searching through places she knew it wouldn't be in. But it wasn't anywhere in her room.

 _Where is it?_

That's when she heard a voice outside her bedroom, "Young Master, what is this bag?"

Jan Di recognized it as the voice of one of the maid's that worked under Ji Hoo. Although she didn't know them well or personally, she did know them well enough to be able to recognize their voices when she heard them. But a few seconds after hearing her speak, she suddenly remembered where she left the bag.

 _I left it out there!_

After coming home, she hid her bag near the entrance so Ji Hoo wouldn't find it.

Suddenly Ji Hoo's voice echoed outside her room, "A bag? What's inside it?"

"I'm not sure.. It looks like.. fabric..?"

Jan Di panicked silently, seeing as she didn't want Ji Hoo to discover that dress at all. Maybe it was the possible humiliation she would feel if he saw it. After all, Jan Di knew dresses like those fit other women better than her. She wanted to scream from it, but she decided to hold back. Instead, she decided to retrieve the bag before he did. Immediately, she yanked open the bedroom door and dashed out to reach the maid before he did. Racing out of the bedroom, she searched the hall for the maid, and saw her on the far end of it; nearing Ji Hoo by each second that passed. And before Jan Di knew it, she was racing down the hall, only to trip over something. A small yelp came from Jan Di as she fell forward, and to prevent herself from hitting the floor face first, she extended out her arms in front of her and landed with a thump. She grimaced slightly as excruciating pain ran up her arm to her shoulder.

"Jan Di!" a voice called out to her. Before she knew it, Ji Hoo was kneeling beside her, helping her sit up against the wall as he examined her arm. "Are you okay? Did you hurt yourself?"

"Not really.." she mumbled. Suddenly she groaned in pain as his hand went to check her shoulder. "Ow, ow.."

Concern was now visibly etched onto his features at the sound of her groan. "Your shoulder.. The fall must have strained your shoulder.." He gave her an apologetic expression, acting as if he were the one to trip her. "I'm sorry, Jan Di. What did you trip over?" Ji Hoo moved to stand up and went to check the area she suddenly fell; as if to investigate the cause of her injury.

While he was distracted, Jan Di forced herself up onto her feet and made her way over to the maid who looked scared out of her mind. In her hands was the bag that held Jan Di's dress. Jan Di pointed to it with a slight smile. "Sorry about that.. That's mine."

The maid barely realized Jan Di was standing before her. After hearing her speak, the maid practically jumped, but she cleared her throat and nodded with a fearful look in her eyes still as she passed the bag to Jan Di. Relief flooded over Jan Di once she had the bag back in her possession, although she felt even more humiliated at the fact that she caused a big scene because of it. She rubbed her shoulder cautiously, feeling the slight ache return. What worsened this whole situation was Ji Hoo's cold tone towards the maid as he approached them, a small dust pan in his hands.

"You left this lying around?" He kept his gaze locked onto the maid. "Where someone could just trip over it?"

The maid flinched at his cold words and bowed her head in apology, clearly fearful of the consequences. "I-I'm truly sorry, young Master.."

"An apology doesn't heal wounds. Apologies do not bring back the dead, for any accident in that matter. I'm certain that if I were the one who fell because of it, you wouldn't just be apologizing. Be more careful with your work so that this doesn't have to happen _again_." Ji Hoo handed the maid the dustpan before shifting his gaze to Jan Di, his tone gentler as he spoke again, "Are you sure you're okay? Does it hurt a lot?" His hand went to rest on her shoulder as if to confirm the answer himself, but Jan Di side-stepped and bowed her head apologetically.

"I was being clumsy, I'm sorry sunbae!" Jan Di felt guilty for the situation. She was the reckless one, and she was only concerned about her humiliation at the time. "I'll be more careful!" She lifted her head to peek up at Ji Hoo, smiling nervously. He looked as if he didn't believe her. But before he could even consider speaking, his phone began to ring. He hesitated before holding up a finger to Jan Di as if to say 'give me a moment'. Afterwards, he turned away and went to answer his cellphone, strolling down the hall and out of her sight. Once he was gone, Jan Di turned to face the maid once more, who still had her head bowed in shame. "I'm sorry about that.. I wasn't watching where I was going. But don't let it get to you!" Jan Di tried to reassure her. "Ji Hoo is very generous, so you don't need to worry about it.."

"Maybe you should have been more careful," mumbled the maid.

Jan Di blinked slowly at her retort. "..Excuse me?"

"I said maybe you should have been more careful. While you're residing here for free, you get the free luxuries he offers you. You don't need to worry about working to survive anymore, do you?" The maid lifted her head, and by her expression, Jan Di could tell she no longer looked sorry about what she did. Instead, she looked irritated if anything. "You live a free lifestyle, thanks to him. But what good are you to him? We all appreciated Seo Hyun when she visited; she wasn't a bother to him or us. We didn't need to worry about losing our jobs, because she wasn't careless." Then before Jan Di could say another word, she strolled down the hall to continue her work.

Jan Di was speechless. She couldn't believe the words she just heard. But Jan Di felt the guilt continuously build up within her chest and she lowered her gaze. Was she really burdening Ji Hoo? Why would someone say those things unless they were true? Unsure of how to take it, Jan Di silently walked into her room, closing the door and dropping the bag on the floor. Then she moved to her bed and sat down, still in deep thought about those words from the maid.

 _Am I really that much of a burden..?_

It wasn't hard to believe, considering Ji Hoo already did a lot for her outside of the house. But not only did he protect her from people in the world, he also searched for Kang San, almost paid up a large ransom for her brother, and took the bullet that was meant for her which ultimately landed him in the hospital. And the list only went on.

 _Is she right..?  
_ With a sad sigh falling from her lips, Jan Di stared at the floor in guilt. Before she could think up anything else to confirm those words, she heard a knock at her door with Ji Hoo's voice following after.

"Jan Di? Come on out. We're going to have another practice session."

Jan Di went to hide the bag with her dress once more beneath her bed before opening the door, spotting Ji Hoo right outside her room. She cleared her throat, tilting her head to the side. "A practice session? For what?"

"I'm going to help you practice your dancing. The banquet is coming up, remember. This time you need to pay very good attention to me, or else we'll be tripping over each other. So.." He smiled at Jan Di teasingly, "Are you ready?"

* * *

 **A/N: What do you think?**


	26. A Lifetime

**A/N: Chapter Twenty-Six! We are nearing the end!**

 **Onto reviews; I'm glad the silent treatment was enjoyable, it was really fun to write and imagine. I was a little worried Jan Di was getting out of character. And yes, he should wear those more often for Jan Di ;) I'm sure she enjoys it as much as everyone else. Glad you liked those lines, again they were fun to write. As for Ji Hoo getting angry.. I was unsure of how to go about that scene, I hope it wasn't too much out of character, but I overall pictured Ji Hoo getting concerned mainly because of her shoulder; I figured he was afraid she would hurt herself further, and yes, I also took in the fact that he can come off as cold at times - especially to Jan Di's rivals. And as for him reassuring her, well.. ;) I think it's the opposite this time. Thanks and glad you enjoyed it (JHsgf82)! He managed to accomplish ignoring her only slightly - he couldn't do it for long! And I think the maid is also jealous of Jan Di since she doesn't need to necessarily work anymore - but she doesn't know anything about Jan Di it seems. I liked your ideas and thoughts on it, thank you for that (angee818323)! And updated (Thaishi)! Thanks again to all my readers and reviewers!**

 **Onto business; this chapter took a little longer than expected because of more issues that came up. A lot of struggling and trouble to get this chapter done, but it's here now. Hopefully everything makes sense, well the description particularly. Also a lot of dialogue. Overall, I hope you all enjoy this chapter; I really enjoyed writing it. Tell me what you think, and if I should improve on anything, but above all else I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Ji Hoo knew that the attitude he displayed towards one of his maids was probably inappropriate and immature; he gave her the cold shoulder for a small accident. But he couldn't hold back his overwhelming concern, even if Geum Jan Di did _just_ fall. If anything, he figured that the clumsy Jan Di would only hurt herself further by such simple accidents, and for someone who received good pay for an easy task, he expected a little better. He was, after all, sure to clean up the best he could without relying much on his 'servants'; he preferred to do things independently as much as he could, but seeing as he grew up differently, he wasn't exactly the one for household cleaning. He was able to learn and adapt very quickly, fortunately for him. But again, he had people to help him; just like he planned to help a certain someone learn the basics of how he was raised. Of course, that certain someone didn't have to live by his methods; she wasn't exactly the type to adapt as easily as him.

The mere thought caused Ji Hoo to chuckle silently to himself. To him, Geum Jan Di was like a work of art; plain from afar, but after taking the time to look deeper on the meaning behind the piece, there was really something to be astounded by. Like art, she was very complex, yet also very simple in a sense. Ji Hoo sincerely enjoyed art. And he sincerely enjoyed being in Jan Di's presence. Hopefully his grandfather did too –

 _No_ , Ji Hoo thought confidently, _he likes her a lot._

Thinking of his grandfather reminded him of the phone call he received earlier. It was his grandfather; he was once again back at the clinic working as hard as ever. Even the previous night he was working far too much. His grandfather came home very late, although he was given a ride by one of his clients. Ji Hoo at the time had been sitting awake in his bed, waiting for his grandfather's return, and then only to wake up in time to see his grandfather off as he went to work early in the morning. While he was a little concerned at the amount of hours his grandfather worked, Ji Hoo trusted he would be okay – only because he knew that he was persistent with his work, which could both be good and bad.

 _There's no point in thinking about the bad if everything is going smoothly._

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a door closing. Glancing up from the couch in the living room, Ji Hoo waited for Jan Di who he assumed was now making her way to the room. Finally, within a moment, she was there; standing right in front of him with an uneasy expression.

"..Is _she_ still here?"

"She?" repeated Ji Hoo questionably, cocking his head to the side slightly. _You mean the maid?_ "Her shift is over, so she left. Why? Does she make you uncomfortable?" This raised suspicion that Jan Di didn't like the maid at all – and this worried him. Was there a reason behind her uneasiness? "Do you want me to relieve her of her duties here? If she makes you uncomfortable, let me know.."

"No." Jan Di shook her head, averting her gaze. "I was just curious, since we… might be in her way."

Even though he didn't believe her, Ji Hoo dismissed his suspicion. "Well, don't worry about it, she's not here right now. We won't be in anyone's way because it's just you and me. Are you ready?"

"Sunbae.. Do we really have to do this..?" she asked quietly, shifting nervously on her feet under his firm gaze. "I'm really.. terrible at dancing.."

He tried not to smile, though it was difficult. "That's _why_ we should do this. It would be good for you to learn many new things, especially for this banquet." By the expression she gave off, constantly shifting her gaze away from his, he presumed she was still doubtful and nervous. Which was understandable – it was clear she was _very_ clumsy and obvious she never learned to dance. But it was more the reason for her to learn. Perhaps, it was more of a selfish desire.

 _..Maybe I just want to dance with you, Jan Di. Maybe that's what I want,_ he admitted to himself quietly, although she couldn't hear him.

Clearing his throat, he smiled up at her before getting up onto his feet and holding out the palm of his hand to her. "If you'd like," he began gently, taking her hand into his and leading her a few steps away from the couch and into open space of the room. He noticed he finally caught her attention – she was staring up at him with a slight hint of curiosity as to what he was about to say. While one of their hands remained paired together, Ji Hoo used his other one to take her other one, except this time he extended her arm out slightly and planted her hand firmly on his shoulder. Afterwards, he rested a hand on the side of her waist before sliding it around to rest on her back firmly. When he went to rest his gaze on her once more, he noticed her blinking rapidly at the sudden closeness between the two. He then watched with amusement as she peeked at their hands clutching onto one another's; his fingers intertwining with hers longingly. He gave her hand a quick squeeze so she would finally look back at him, and once her eyes were back on him, Ji Hoo flashed her a quick grin. "If you'd like," he repeated, "We can call this a date instead. Isn't that better?"

She stared startled at him, clearly speechless. "We – we're really close, sunbae.." she stammered.

"Do you not like it?" he teased with a smile. "If it makes you uncomfortable, let me know."

"It doesn't, but why are we so close, though? Aren't there more.. more dance.. styles?" she asked nervously.

Ji Hoo fell silent momentarily before answering _honestly_ , "I wanted to be close with you. There are more 'styles of dancing', but what's better than this one? Besides.." He stifled his laughter from his next comment, "This is one of the basics of dancing. Would you prefer something more complex, Jan Di?"

At this moment, Jan Di also went quiet, although she gave a small nod. "Right.. But shouldn't we separate a little bit?"

"Why's that?"

"Well.. I can't see my feet.."

"And?"

"And.. well.. How am I supposed to learn how to dance if I can't see where I'm going?"

"You don't need to see how to get to where you're going, Jan Di." Ji Hoo smiled faintly at her. "Keep your eyes on me and just move with me."

"Eh?" Before she could object further, Ji Hoo began to move one foot across the floor, slowly at first, so Jan Di could keep up. For the first step, he noticed she was a little hesitant and anxious, but she did as he said and kept her eyes locked onto him. Then, he slid his foot to the side, before taking a step backwards, only for Jan Di to follow – clumsily, but regardless, she accomplished the slow movements. As he kept at the _very_ slow movements, Jan Di followed, and little by little, even without her realizing it, she got better. But he knew she wasn't aware – she was too focused, especially to the point where she was squeezing his hand subconsciously.

"You can relax," he told her, which snapped her out of her concentration. "You're doing well, and you aren't even realizing it."

"I – I am?" Her voice was a little louder than a whisper. She almost looked as though she wanted to see for herself, but she remembered Ji Hoo's rule to only look at him. And while she did that, she began to a smile a little bit.

For the time spent dancing, Ji Hoo eventually picked up his pace so that they were no longer moving too slowly. Now, they were at a normal pace, moving back and forth and side to side. Sometimes Jan Di would stumble slightly or move in the wrong direction, but overall, she kept her eyes locked onto his and moved smoothly along with him. Even without music playing, she was doing perfectly well. Their time together was not dull nor boring – rather, their silence was enough for them to be pleased. Ji Hoo especially enjoyed their time together, being very close to the person he loved.

 _Being this close to you.. I'm really able to feel at peace._

It was a selfish desire after all. Ji Hoo wasn't just doing it so she could impress at the banquet; that was an excuse, and he knew it. In reality, he wanted to be able to spend time with Jan Di without straining himself and, most importantly, without placing himself back in the hospital. He wanted to be close to her – and he had the perfect excuse to use. Maybe she didn't feel the same way as he did; maybe she wanted some space. But if that were the case, then he wanted to take advantage of this situation. He didn't want to lose her again..

Perhaps that was the reason why he wanted to be as close to her as possible. He was afraid to lose her – to lose _these_ opportunities with her. If she were to leave him, he would not be the one who would be this close to her, but rather someone else.

And he didn't like that thought. Without even realizing it, they were both back near the couch – just a step away. And Jan Di was staring up at him, blinking once more. "Ji Hoo Sunbae..? Are you okay?"

Ji Hoo remained quiet. Most of the time, he did his best to hide any emotions that might concern her. He didn't want to worry her about the thoughts that went on inside his mind – the fears that took place in the depths of his head. He parted his lips, pausing to think before answering. "..Yes." His lips curved back into a smile to reassure her. "You've done well, Jan Di." He meant those words. Reluctantly, he released her hand and dropped his hand from her waist, ruffling her hair playfully afterwards. "You can rest now. But you did well – you even listened to me this time."

Jan Di smiled a bit, proud of her accomplishment. She then plopped down onto the couch behind her and rubbed her hands together. "That wasn't as hard as I thought it'd be.. But why did you tell me to look at you, Ji Hoo? Wouldn't I have learned better if I watched where I was going and saw my mistakes?"

"I told you to do that so you _wouldn't_ focus on your mistakes. Sometimes it's good to see what you're doing, but there's no better way to learning than focusing on your movements solely instead of concentrating so much on where you're stepping.. There's a difference to that. If you noticed, you did perfectly well just by focusing on the moment." Ji Hoo sat down beside her, glancing over at her with a smile of his own. "I'm proud of you for being able to do this. You'll be great at the banquet."

"You think so?" Jan Di grinned.

"Mhmm. You'll blend right in.. That reminds me, you don't have an outfit ready, do you?" asked Ji Hoo.

"Actually, I do," replied Jan Di with a thumbs up. "Don't worry about it!"

"You have an outfit?" Ji Hoo blinked slowly. "For the banquet?"

"Yes," she responded with a nod. "When I went out with Jae Kyung unnie, I picked out a dress."

Ji Hoo shifted in his seat, tilting his head to the side. "May I see it –"

"No." Her response shocked him; it was abrupt and blunt. He wasn't expecting that.

"Why not?"

"Because.. I, um.." She glanced away, rubbing her neck nervously. "..Left it with Jae Kyung!"

"Is that so?" Ji Hoo raised a brow, suddenly suspicious of her. An idea came to mind suddenly. Ji Hoo shifted on the couch so he was facing her more, leaning a bit closer and closer; he was going to attempt to get her flustered in return for not being truthful. "I guess it's not important to you, then.."

"It is," objected Jan Di immediately. "It's very important to me –"

Ji Hoo chuckled a bit, glancing away momentarily before focusing back on her. "Then why won't you tell me the truth?"

"Well, I.. I mean, it is.." she stuttered in response.

"Is it?" He leaned closer.

"It is."

"Are you sure? I'm giving you one last chance.."

 _A little bit more.._

"I'm certain!" Jan Di sounded confident almost, and suddenly she was the one leaning closer to him. "I said don't worry, didn't I? I trusted you, so why can't you trust me?" Before he could even consider responding, she moved forward and pecked his lips briefly, which stunned him momentarily. His eyes went slightly wide and he stared at her – the woman who made a bold move on him. By the looks of it, she seemed as though even she couldn't _believe_ what she just did.

"What do you think you're doing?" Jan Di flinched visibly at his question, almost as if he were scolding her for that. Which he was, in a way; but he was, like always, teasing. He cornered her on the couch, hovering over her slightly so that one hand was resting on the back of the couch and the other was on the arm of it, giving her no room to escape. "I'm supposed to be the one making the bold moves, Jan Di, and you're supposed to be the one flustered over this." He waited patiently for her response.

But her response was off topic. "Ji Hoo.. why did you look at me like that?"

That caught him off guard. "Look at you like what?"

"Earlier.. While we were dancing, you looked like you were in deep thought, and suddenly you looked a little sad.."

"Sad?" At first, he was confused by what she meant, but then he remembered.

 _When I was thinking about you being with someone else.._

"If you expect me to be honest with my feelings, I expect the same from you. It's not fair if you only know what I'm thinking," she told him. "I don't think you've been keeping up to your own words, sunbae."

It _was_ unfair. Often, he was afraid to worry her; to push her away with those ridiculous thoughts. He knew he had to swallow this fear and at least try to get one of his worries off his mind.

"You're right. I'm sorry." Ji Hoo exhaled lightly, considering how to discuss how he felt. "I was just worried that I might.."

 _That I might lose you.._

He couldn't bring himself to say it. It was harder to put into words that wouldn't push her away. How would she even react to him saying that? Would she see him as clingy? Or would she even know what to say to that? For someone who was supposed to be predictable, sometimes she was just the complete opposite. Suddenly he was pulled from his thoughts when he felt a hand on top of his. "Jan Di..?"

"It's okay." She gave him a small smile as if to reassure him. "I can understand."

"Understand..?"

"You're not ready to tell me, are you, Ji Hoo?" It was as if she knew how he felt already. "You don't need to tell me now – you should take your time. And don't worry; I'll wait as long as you need. You waited for me, too – you've waited a long time for me, even after I kept rejecting your feelings.. And you never pushed me to tell you, so I'll do the same for you."

He felt his lips form into a smile. "Jan Di.. Thank you." Still in the same position as earlier, hovering over her, he lowered his head a bit – and simultaneously, she leaned up – to press his lips against hers for a gentle kiss that seemed to last a lifetime.

* * *

Jun Pyo strolled down the hallway to his mother's office. He was taking his sweet time, seeing as he didn't even want to see her face anymore. She was nothing more than an evil witch, and always would be. Nothing could make up for the ways she destroyed his life. A monster was in the process of creating another – and that was Jun Pyo, her one and only son. Luckily his sister didn't have to deal with her very often anymore; the two of them still held the same resentment over her, or so he assumed. But he was going to see the evil witch because she called him down – reminder to himself that she didn't come to see him personally, nope; she would never take the time to actually do it. Instead, she sent the message along to the butler, who of course delivered it to him when she couldn't.

 _She has more important things to do, obviously._

He snorted to himself, annoyance visible on his features. As he neared his mother's office, he could hear her voice leave through the crack of the slightly open door leading into her office, "..So you saw _that_ inside?"

He heard another voice follow after his mother's, "Yes I did. You were right, it seems."

"I knew it.." spoke his mother. Jun Pyo didn't have time to wait for her little meeting to end. Instead, he intruded and strolled right on in without even thinking about knocking. And there his mother sat, behind her desk all high and mighty like the wench she was. But standing before her desk was another female, although her back was turned to him as she still faced the evil witch. "Jun Pyo," murmured his 'mother', "Good; you came. You may leave now," she said to the woman, dismissing her.

"As you wish." The woman bowed her head before turning to leave. Once she turned around, Jun Pyo got a good look at her, and he was a little surprised as he immediately recognized her.

"You.. What are you doing here?"

* * *

 **A/N: What do you think?**


	27. Why!

**A/N: Chapter Twenty-Seven! It's been a while, but progress has been made!**

 **Onto reviews: But yes, I've had the whole dancing idea in mind for some time, though I'm not sure I executed as well as I originally wanted it to be. And that is a great observation! You'll find out just who it was this chapter. Thank you for your review and thoughts (angee818323)! Yes, I always saw Ji Hoo as someone who can adapt more easily than others - referring to the time they lost Jan Di's money and he had to make some quickly; I thought he adapted pretty quickly to a situation like that, if that makes sense.. Maybe I'm not making any! And Jan Di will always have that fighting spirit, :D I think it was because she didn't want to make the maid uncomfortable - I don't think I actually hinted at that, sorry about that! Glad you found that line cute - I enjoyed including that, but if only he actually said that to her! But overall, I'm glad you enjoyed those bits of the scene; I had a lot of fun writing them. As for the mystery woman.. well I was hoping it wouldn't be obvious, but you will find out this chapter. And thank you (JHsgf82)!**

 **Onto business! I've been busy as of late, so I've been unable to provide you with another chapter, but here it is. I just hate to say that this probably isn't the best one.. It's a bit boring, and if anything, probably confusing. Any feedback concerning any confusion or anything you have to say about this chapter is appreciated and I will work to improve this chapter if so. I don't want to confuse anyone! Also, there may be some OOC, only because I haven't written for this in a while and it was a bit difficult getting back into the groove of things. Overall, I hope everyone is able to understand what's going on, and yes, there is a time skip in this chapter in the second half - just saying this early in case it was unclear. Overall, enjoy, and let me know what you think and if you understood this chapter! Thanks again!**

* * *

"You.. What are you doing here?" He stared with a confused expression. The woman who stood there with him in his mother's office was someone he could easily recognize, due to the fact that he'd seen her many times, although he paid little attention to her. Regardless, he knew he couldn't forget a face so easily.

"I invited her here," responded the evil witch.

Jun Pyo didn't even spare his mother a glance. His eyes were locked onto the female who began to smile as she dipped her head in greeting to him. "It's a pleasure to see you again. You don't come by anymore. Young Master Ji Hoo misses your presence. His life has been troublesome, lately.. He seems more stressed without his friends." There was a saddened look in her eyes as her smile began to fade away. After a few seconds of silence, she bowed her head once more to him in farewell. "I must be going now." Jun Pyo watched as she left, though he was still left puzzled over the words she left behind.

 _One of Ji Hoo's maids.. Why was she here? And what did that evil witch want with her?_

Jun Pyo was more suspicious than ever, and he only wished he listened to more of their conversation before coming in. That was his mistake. He turned his attention to his mother now, who watched with slight curiosity herself.

"Is something the matter?"

"Why did you invite her here?" demanded Jun Pyo suddenly as he strolled up to his mother's desk, planting his hands firmly on the oak surface. "Is it because of _her_? Can't you leave them alone already?!" he snapped, rage practically flowing through his veins. "Why can't you let them be? We're not together—just like you wanted!"

She didn't even flinch. She knew her son more than anyone else, and that included his short temper. Instead, she didn't even make direct eye contact with him. "Why do you keep defending that girl, then? It's clear you two are still not over each other—why do you keep pursuing her?"

"I'm done with her!" Jun Pyo screwed his eyes shut, clenching his jaw as he tried to maintain his anger before he lost control. After a few seconds of silence, his eyelids flickered back open and he locked his eyes back onto the woman he'd never dare to call his _mother._ "You've won, haven't you? I've done exactly as you wanted.. What more do you want?"

"She's not done with you. You're blind, Jun Pyo." There was a dissatisfied look on her face at the mere thought of Jan Di. "..You overheard, didn't you? She found something inside that commoner's bag."

"So?" Jun Pyo didn't understand what she was getting at.

"She did everything in her power to hide what was inside that bag from your friend. According to the Yoon maid, she pulled a stunt so that he wouldn't see. Isn't it obvious what's going on?"

"..You're being unclear. I don't want to listen to this further." Jun Pyo spun around, ready to leave the room when his mother spoke up again.

"Don't be ignorant to the hints. It's clear she's using that poor boy. What was inside that bag was not meant for his eyes, but for yours. I wouldn't doubt it, either. The way she's been sneaking around that boy.."

Jun Pyo froze in place. _Jan Di using Ji Hoo?_ He glanced over his shoulder at the wench behind him. "Don't go making absurd accusations just because you don't like Geum Jan Di. You have no proof she's using him—"

"That is not the only thing. You're blind to the truth, Jun Pyo. It's because you're still in love with her."

 _..You expect one to fall out of love so easily, don't you?_

He clenched his fist, knowing it was best to lie. But he couldn't bring himself to deny his feelings further. "..Did you expect your own son's first love to be so easy to get over..? After twenty years.. I finally found someone to love. You ruined that for me.. What more could you possibly want from me?"

"Your friend is suffering, and you're only going to watch behind the sidelines?" she questioned, folding her hands on the desk. "I could care less about the affairs of others, but I expected that you'd at least want to hear this."

"How is he suffering?" Jun Pyo rolled his eyes at her attempt to deceive him. "Why do you care about Geum Jan Di? I did as you asked and broke her heart for you. But you're still onto her even though she's out of my life.."

Madam Kang simply laughed silently. "..Do you intend to lie in front of your own mother? I know you've been seeing her. But I only persist to find out more about her because for some reason, you think you can sneak behind my back. She's occupied too much of your mind already and your time. Do you really think your friendship with a commoner is going to last?" Jun Pyo remained silent and Madam Kang simply continued. "..She's going to the banquet. I expect that she's planned something. At the banquet, I expect you to do the right thing and end your relationship with her. Being friends with someone like her will not work for your future, nor for your friend's. Cut contact with her, or your friends. I could care less about your decision in the end."

 _Cut contact with her..?_

 _Or with them?_

"Neither of them will be in your future, Jun Pyo. Don't you think it's time to end this childish game? Or do you plan on discarding everything your father worked for?"

Pain swelled up inside his chest at the mention of his father. He just _hated_ how she used that against him. But the thing was about that, even if he hated it, it worked.

* * *

Jan Di sighed heavily, staring out the shop window as she watched people stroll right by. It became a very slow day for her, working back at the porridge shop. It was a bit.. dull now that she wasn't constantly by Ji Hoo's side, helping him whenever she could. It came off as a surprise when she realized that it was only a few weeks ago she first danced with him in preparation for the banquet, only to initiate a kiss with him by mistake. She could still recall the embarrassment when he teased her afterwards, but in the end, the day ended wonderfully. But now that she was back working, she found it hard to find time to study. When she received days off to help Ji Hoo settle back into his home a few weeks ago, she meant to spend some of it studying. Plans changed, and it turned out she spent most of her vacation with Ji Hoo. After her vacation days passed and she returned to work as well as school, she found herself studying throughout the night without his notice and even lost more sleep than usual, though she managed to pull through the days with the amount of hours she slept.

 _Talk about horrible time management.._

It wasn't Ji Hoo's fault. If anything, she honestly forgot about her plans to study. Ever since the incident with Ji Hoo, she often found herself forgetting almost everything. She pushed aside everything on her schedule—all for a little thing called love. It was embarrassing, if anything. A lot of the time, she found herself dazing off, thinking, wondering about many things she wouldn't before. Not that she'd ever admit to any of it. Suddenly Ga Eul peered over at her, cocking her head to the side as Jan Di continued to daze off during work.

"Earth to Jan Di!" chimed Ga Eul, causing Jan Di to jump slightly at the sudden interruption. "You're spacing out again."

Jan Di exhaled silently, shaking her head. "My bad.."

"Not enough sleep again?" pressed Ga Eul curiously.

"How'd you guess?"

"You're starting to get bags under your eyes," Ga Eul pointed out. "Eventually Ji Hoo's going to notice too. I'm surprised you've managed to hide your drowsiness."

"It's not that hard. I'm pretty good at acting," joked Jan Di as she laughed nervously. Ga Eul just stared blankly at her. _That was a bad joke.._

"Well, you can't keep acting. I'm sure he understands you have to study.. Everyone knows you're studying most of the time; hasn't he offered to help?"

"Well.." Jan Di gave a small smile. "..He does give me time to study.. But I end up using that time for something else.."

"You've been lying?" Ga Eul's jaw practically dropped. "Geum Jan Di, just what have you been telling him? What have you been doing in your study time?" Jan Di didn't even need to answer since Ga Eul already seemed to know. "Don't tell me.. Is this about the banquet?"

Jan Di smiled cheekily.

"Jan Di, why on Earth are you wasting your time on that stuff?" demanded Ga Eul. "He wouldn't want you wasting your time on studying up about those things.."

"I know he wouldn't." Jan Di gave a small shrug of the shoulders and pouted a bit. "..I just.. I'm anxious, Ga Eul.."

"Anxious? What for?"

"This banquet is going to be a big thing.." mumbled Jan Di.

"If you're worried about Madam Kang, then forget it—"

Jan Di interrupted Ga Eul. "It's not just about her, Ga Eul. But this is important for Ji Hoo.. just like it's important to Jun Pyo, Woo Bin and Yi-Jeong. A lot of important people are going to be there, and so will I. If I end up messing up, this will look bad on Ji Hoo. They'll remember him as the failure who decided to bring a poor girl as a date."

"Jan Di.."

"This is very important for him. I may make a fool of myself.. But I won't make a fool of him. I don't plan on embarrassing him. He's tried so much for me, Ga Eul. He's given my world a chance and has done things for me he wouldn't normally do for anyone else. He's tried to fit in with me, so I could be happy. I need to try and do the same for him, just this once. He's never once dragged me into his world, but this time I want to at least show him I care enough to learn more about it. I need to try.." Jan Di rubbed her neck nervously. "I've been taking the time to study up on how to behave properly.. I want this information engraved in my mind so I don't forget it when the day comes, and after the banquet, I promise I'll focus on my studies again. So please.. Just this once, keep it between us. I need to do just this, and I'll be fine."

Ga Eul looked reluctant.

"I'm sure you understand, Ga Eul.. Wouldn't you be willing to do the same for Yi-Jeong?"

At the mere statement, a blush appeared on Ga Eul's features and she glanced away out of embarrassment. "D-don't go saying those things out loud.. But I do understand what you mean. And I won't say a word to Ji Hoo. Just as long as you return to your normal ways after this and work hard again, okay?"

"Okay!" Jan Di agreed with a grin and a nod.

"Good.. I didn't realize that this banquet was going to make such an impact on you. I didn't even realize you were stressed over this.." mumbled Ga Eul, giving Jan Di an apologetic look. "I didn't even know it meant that much to you.."

"It never usually does. But I want to try my best for once. It couldn't hurt to give it a try, right?" Jan Di bumped shoulders with Ga Eul playfully to cheer her up. "..Its gotten very stressful. The banquet is in two days, and I don't even think I'm ready.."

"You need to stop thinking that way." Ga Eul flashed her a grin of her own. "If anyone is ready for it, it's you."

* * *

 **A/N: Any thoughts?**

 **I also wanted to apologize if anything came off confusing. I can understand if you didn't understand the conversation between Jun Pyo and his mother, or for any other part of this chapter for that matter. Hopefully I can clear up any confusion, so let me know if there is any!**


	28. Preparation

**A/N: Chapter Twenty-Eight; the end is near!**

 **Onto reviews; I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter, and I agree that Madam Kang has lost her mind. But I also think she honestly sees Jan Di as a threat, considering Jun Pyo has been changed by her in a sense. I mean, his rebellion against her, his refusal to marry Jae Kyung, the resentment he holds for her. So I think before he begins to see that he CAN control his own life, I think she wanted to get rid of Jan Di first. But I liked your thoughts! Thanks (angee818232)! That's an interesting way to see it; some jealousy. Maybe though, considering Jan Di was able to get his attention. I'd answer those questions, but then I'd be giving away more probably! And like I said earlier, I think that she sees Jan Di as a constant threat, since any interaction with Jun Pyo could lead him to rebelling against his mother again. I think she likes to have control, she's used to having it, that she wants to keep things as she sees "ideal" and "right." But I'm glad to hear your thoughts on it! Very interesting to hear, but I'm also glad you enjoyed it (JHsgf82)! And the woman with Jun Pyo's mother was Ji Hoo's personal maid from the last two chapters. But I'm glad you enjoy this story! And don't worry about that! :) (TrueFeelings)**

 **Now onto business! Yes, I haven't updated in so long and I'm sorry! I've just been very busy with other things, but I should be able to update a bit more frequently. Hopefully this chapter is to your liking, and I thank you all for being patient! Enjoy!**

* * *

The banquet had arrived faster than anticipated. Like planned, Jan Di went to school, travelling with either Woo Bin or Yi-Jeong and enduring the bullying yet a bit longer. The bullying actually wasn't often, nor was it much, considering Woo Bin and Yi-Jeong were often there, watching out for Jan Di secretly. With Jun Pyo busy with Jae Kyung, and with Ji Hoo at home resting himself during the recovery, they were left alone with a duty to watch out for her, though it wasn't necessary since she was now just ignored. It was as if she didn't even exist at Shinhwa High anymore. It was more of a relief than anything, but when Jan Di wasn't talking to any of the F4 boys, she found out that she was accompanied by loneliness. It surrounded her most of the time at school, even though she was ignored by everyone. It was a weird thought, one she never considered before. Loneliness was never a concern. But now, she noticed it more than before. She didn't like it. This made her eager to return home, to Ji Hoo, who always remembered her existence, despite the fact she often distanced herself from him.

Waiting outside the school, Jan Di took a good look around. Yi-Jeong originally planned to pick Jan Di up for the banquet and take her to Ji Hoo's for a quick change. Earlier that morning, Jan Di informed Ji Hoo of her escort. He had been reluctant at first, seeing as he _wanted_ to take her himself; it was obvious since he tried to persuade and insist the idea onto her, but she kept the same answer as before. Eventually he agreed to the arrangement thanks to Woo Bin, since it was to be an escort from none other than a good friend of his. A plus to that situation was that Ga Eul would also be arriving at the same time as Jan Di, in the same vehicle. By now, he was probably getting picked up by Woo Bin. Woo Bin had left as soon as he got out of school, and Yi-Jeong planned on coming to get Jan Di after he settled a few "matters."

Ten minutes had passed before Yi-Jeong approached her from behind, taking her hand carefully—by surprise—and leading her to his vehicle. She gave a startled jump when he appeared out of nowhere. Reaching his vehicle, he opened the car door for her—like a _true gentleman_ —and smiled faintly. By the looks of it, he was already dressed and prepared for the banquet. Jan Di blinked slowly and smiled in return at his politeness before getting into the car passenger seat. A second later, Yi-Jeong joined her in the driver's seat, already buckling himself in while glancing at her.

"Are you alright?"

"Hm? Of course I am, Yi-Jeong sunbae!" replied Jan Di earnestly, though it wasn't necessarily true. While she was "alright," she was also very nervous and tense. Perhaps he'd seen through her calm facade? Was it that easy to read her emotions? That mere thought also worried her, in addition to the other hundreds of worries she carried with her. Countless questions began to race through her already anxious mind.

 _Will tonight go well?_

 _Do I look tense? Will this worry Ji Hoo?_

 _Or worse.. Will this embarrass him?_

 _What if I make a mistake? Or dozens?_

 _Tonight could go wrong.. Maybe I should just act ill.._

It wasn't that she was afraid of failure. She felt different that day. Like something would go wrong.. It confused her; weakened her. All along, she stood strong against bullies and even the likes of Jun Pyo and his F4 gang; but now.. now was she cowering? What for? There was no reason. But maybe it was Madam Kang; the woman who held a long-lasting grudge against Jan Di for bewitching her son. That woman made Jan Di _sick_ to her stomach. She used bribes, threats...anything money could do for her. That's what made her sick. There was nothing to fear; what could she do? Publicly humiliate her? Jan Di already suffered the worst of it—she could endure that. She suffered the life-shattering idea that she could lose her brother; endured the loneliness no one should go through; even the heartbreak that she didn't believe she could get through. What more could be done to someone as _pitiful_ as Jan Di?

 _Nothing_ , she reminded herself silently.

"If you insist," came Yi-Jeong's response as he began to drive off. First they planned to pick up Ga-Eul at her home, before going by Ji Hoo's to get ready. During the drive to Ga Eul's, Jan Di remained silent, not even considering to start up a conversation with Yi-Jeong. This was only because she didn't know what to say; she was afraid that if she did speak, her nervousness would leak out through her voice. Yi-Jeong probably knew that she was a bit tense over the banquet, since he—too—stayed awfully silent without a single attempt to start a conversation. By the time they picked up Ga Eul, who sat in the backseat, she broke the long silence.

"Jan Di, today's your day to shine!" teased Ga Eul as she poked her friend's shoulder playfully.

Yi-Jeong gave a quick glance to Ga Eul, then Jan Di, before returning his gaze back to the road as he drove off to Ji Hoo's. "Shine? What do you mean?"

Jan Di sunk in the seat, glancing over at Ga Eul who smiled innocently. "Nothing!"

"Even I cannot know, Jan Di?" Yi-Jeong questioned. "I'm going to get to see one way or another.. Why not make it easy on me and save your embarrassment for later? Or.." His lips curved into a small, playful grin as if to tease her with his next question. "..Is it only for Ji Hoo's eyes?"

"That's not it..!" Jan Di folded her arms over her chest, pouting a bit at the interrogation she couldn't escape. She turned her head to the window instead and ignored the small laughter that echoed through the car. Though, she did find herself wondering if things would really be okay, with her friends there.

* * *

Ji Hoo was a little dissatisfied with the fact that he wouldn't be the one driving Jan Di to the banquet, but before he could argue further, Woo Bin had pointed out that Ji Hoo wasn't able to drive yet. At least, he shouldn't in his condition. And deep down, Ji Hoo knew he was probably right. So he agreed to ride with Woo Bin, though he _prayed_ that it wouldn't appear suspicious or hint at very _wrongful_ things. The people at the banquet weren't typical teenagers, though, so there were no worries about people getting the wrong impression.

As Ji Hoo waited for Woo Bin's arrival—already dressed up in a white suit—he found himself staring out the windows of his home. Ji Hoo was a very curious person at times—very observant. He couldn't help this habit of his. He often inspected things, places; observed and watched people and their reactions; even analyzed situations at hand. That's often why he came off as the silent type. And that's exactly where the silence in his house came from; himself. It was a very quiet home with no one there, apart from the maids who visited when he wasn't normally there. The loneliness hadn't bothered him. But now, after living in a house full of laughter and conversations, he realized he couldn't stand the loneliness. He had a taste of what a family was like, and he enjoyed it; everything. He enjoyed the companionship. He _liked_ eating dinner with people. He enjoyed being unable to sleep because of the noise.

He was fond of this new lifestyle. He even planned to keep it.

 _I'm not going to let go.._

Just then, he thought he saw someone outside the window. He was right, except he believed it was Woo Bin gesturing for him to come out. Only that this time, he was wrong. As he glanced outside the window, about to signal to his friend he was about to leave, he noticed it wasn't his friend, but a figure dressed in dark clothing. Ji Hoo tensed up slightly and squinted to try and get a good look at the stranger who... _watched_ Ji Hoo. But before he could make out a single detail, the figure raced off out of his sight. Ji Hoo, now alarmed, forced himself off the couch and rushed out the front door, only to be a little too late. The person who he saw disappeared from sight.

"Who's there?" called out Ji Hoo, in an attempt to get them to come forward and confess. Most people were intimidated by Ji Hoo. He—like the other F4 boys—were not to be messed with. Surely it was made obvious far and wide now? Before he could even begin to search, he felt a hand grab onto his shoulder. Ji Hoo's eyes widened and he spun around to face whoever it was. His surprise faded away once he realized it was none other than Woo Bin, who blinked at Ji Hoo's strange reaction.

"Ji Hoo, are you okay?" asked Woo Bin, curiously. "What were you looking for? And why do you look like you've seen a ghost?"

Clearing his throat, Ji Hoo brushed aside his previous concerns. "It was nothing. I thought I saw something, but it was nothing. Let's go." Before another word could be said, Ji Hoo began making his way to the car and brushed past Woo Bin. Woo Bin began to follow after him seconds later.

 _What was that I saw..?_

* * *

"You look amazing, Jan Di! Ji Hoo will be startled!" exclaimed Ga Eul as Jan Di spun around to face her friend. Upon arriving at Ji Hoo's home—who had been long gone by the time they arrived—the two girls got dressed into their outfits in Jan Di's room while Yi-Jeong waited in the living room for them.

"Do you think it's too much..?" asked Jan Di nervously, peering down at the dress fitted on her. It was the same dressed she kept hidden from Ji Hoo's sight; the pink one, almost similar to the color of cherry blossoms. Ga Eul on the other hand wore a much more.. "fancier" dress, which was a beautiful scarlet. Jan Di knew without a doubt that she would stand out. She could almost be mistaken for someone famous.

"Too much? Why, it's not enough to be too much!" Ga Eul grinned at her friend. "What about shoes? Do you have a pair?"

"I do," replied Jan Di as she turned around to reach underneath her bed. Beneath it was a brand-name box with the heels that Seo Hyun had given Jan Di as a gift before departing. At that time, Ji Hoo had snapped at her. It wasn't a memory she was fond of, but Seo Hyun was very kind to her, one of the few in the beginning. That was long before Jan Di was friends with any of the F4 men.

It was strange. At first, she despised those boys who bullied others. She wanted nothing to do with their group, but somehow they had all become very important to her. Instead of mocking her, they accepted her into their lives and protected her; each and everyone of them. Despite only tolerating each other because of her relationship with Jun Pyo, she had grown a bond with each boy; all just as equally strong as the each other. It brought a smile to her lips at the nostalgic memories of them. Finally, after staring nostalgically at the pair of heels, Jan Di sat on the bed and slid them on. _Now_ she felt ready. Ga Eul gladly took a hold of Jan Di's wrist and dragged her out to the living room, where they greeted with Yi-Jeong who stood up; taken aback by the appearances of the two women before him.

He looked a little too startled to reply, but he managed to say something. "..I can see what you meant. While I would have chosen something a bit more to my tastes, those fit you both suitably," he teased.

Ga Eul rolled her eyes. "By your "tastes," I would be worried. I don't trust the tastes of men."

Yi-Jeong simply grinned at her side comment. "Shall we be off? I'm certain someone is waiting for you, Geum Jan Di. Must you be a tease and keep him waiting?"

Jan Di ignored his comment and walked past Yi-Jeong with Ga Eul following right behind her. After getting seated comfortably in the car, Yi-Jeong started the car, only to glance once more—not at Jan Di—but _Ga Eul._ While he may not have realized it, Jan Di could easily tell he had his sights set on her friend. And clearly Ga Eul felt the same way, as she tried not to look at Yi-Jeong who, Jan Di would silently admit, looked rather handsome that night. Though that was to be expected; the F4 men could _afford_ to look good. Or was it really the money..? Soon enough, Yi-Jeong began to drive them down to the place the banquet was being held. It wasn't so silent this time around, considering Jan Di was feeling a bit better. She didn't need to impress, there was nothing to worry about. As long as Ji Hoo was happy, that was all she needed for this night to be successful. The drive was rather long, but the three spent the entirety of it chatting away and laughing. If anything, it was enjoyable and helped relax Jan Di further.

Coming close to their destination, Ga Eul spoke up with a question, "Do you know who's going to be there?"

"Prominent people. I know that much. But I wouldn't worry." Yi-Jeong glanced up at the mirror to flash Ga Eul a reassuring smile. "You two fit in."

"Oh, stop that!" Ga Eul hit the back of his seat playfully. "I don't believe a word of that.."

"You don't believe me?" questioned Yi-Jeong. "Why is that, Ga Eul? I'm a honest man—"

"Sure, sure," mumbled Ga Eul under her breath.

Jan Di was focused on staring outside the window. She knew that Yi-Jeong would have preferred some privacy between him and Ga Eul, but he had to deal with the task on driving Jan Di there himself. So because of that, Jan Di planned to try and give them as much privacy as possible. By now, it was dark. Night had come rather quickly without warning and while she wasn't afraid of driving, she was always a little tense driving empty roads at night. Probably the scary movie vibes it gave off. She silently blamed Kang San for making her watching horror movies with him.

Suddenly, after staring out the window for long, a set of bright lights blinded her momentarily. She shielded her face and squinted; trying to peer out the window in front of her. "Yi-Jeong sunbae," she began quickly, "Are we on the wrong side of the road?"

Just as quickly, after being suddenly blinded and unable to see it, Yi-Jeong responded, "No we're not.. That can't be another vehicle.." With one hand on the steering wheel to keep it steady, he used the other hand to shield his eyes from the light and squinted as well. Suddenly Jan Di heard him shout, "Damn!" With two hands grasping frantically at the steering wheel, he spun the wheel as quickly as he could to pull out of the way and onto the other side of the road just as the set of lights neared closer. But at the same time, the same vehicle that was on the wrong side of the road followed at a high speed—almost as if to _ram_ into Yi-Jeong's car. Jan Di braced herself for the hit and screwed her eyes shut. She felt something _knock_ into the car harshly to send it swerving slightly, but not enough to send them spinning. Yi-Jeong handled the situation well, maintaining control of the car despite the sudden hit. "What the hell was that?!" demanded Yi-Jeong under his breath once the other car was gone from sight.

Jan Di had prayed it was just a drunk driver, but in reality, she knew that wasn't true. She saw _intention_ in that hit. One who was driving drunk would not try to be so precise in hitting a car. If they had turned into the other lane just as quickly as Yi-Jeong did.. Jan Di shuddered. She didn't want to think about the outcome of that.

What scared her the most was the fact that someone out in the world had been waiting to do that tonight.

* * *

 **A/N: Your thoughts?**


	29. Arrival

**A/N: Chapter Twenty-Nine! Due to issues with viewing reviews, I am unable to respond in this A/N, but once I get to see them, I will respond privately to those of you who reviewed.**

 **I hope this chapter went well. I have my doubts, like any other time. But let me know what you think. I love to hear your thoughts/interpretations/ideas! So don't hesitate, and above all else, enjoy!**

* * *

Ji Hoo arrived at the banquet within good time. He was sitting in a chair at the hall it was held at, resting his chin on his fist as he closed his eyes to rest a bit. Though it was clear that he wouldn't be able to go home alone, he would be grateful for any help he received that day. Not many people were actually aware of Ji Hoo's condition; he did his best to keep it a secret because the last thing he needed was someone unnecessarily provoking him or taunting him about his injuries. Not that many would.. But to those who _dared_ to be bold, he didn't want to waste his time on those annoyances. He was certain that people held long-lasting grudges towards the likes of him. Ji Hoo's eyes opened at the sound of his friend's voice.

"Yo, Ji Hoo; are you thirsty? Do you need anything in particular?" Woo Bin asked, approaching his sitting friend.

Ji Hoo shifted in his seat and shook his head. "No. Do you know where Yi-Jeong is?"

Woo Bin simply grinned at his question, giving the expression that he knew what Ji Hoo was "getting" at. "He should be here already. But let's face it, Ji Hoo; you don't want to know Yi-Jeong's whereabouts, _but_ Jan Di's. C'mon, admit it."

He didn't waver under Woo Bin's teasings. Instead, he offered his friend a small smile as if to confirm his answer. "You know, this is going to be the first time in a while that we've gotten together as a group." By group, he meant F4 of course; the friends that once hung out every chance they got. But now...they were all busy with their own lives and troubles. It was somewhat a saddening thought that their highschool days were officially over and that they all had to go their own ways eventually. Despite the fact that they all faced different futures, though, Ji Hoo didn't have a doubt in his mind that they would remain friends.

"You're right," commented Woo Bin, nodding his head and suddenly taking a seat beside Ji Hoo. The thought also seemed to cause Woo Bin to grin a bit. "Last time we all got together was weeks ago, when you were in the hospital."

That was around the time Jun Pyo distanced himself.

Ji Hoo couldn't help but feel a pang of regret—not for winning the heart of Jan Di, but for not making amends with his friend. He regretted not trying to remedy their friendship. _That_ was the regret.

"Where's Jun Pyo?" Ji Hoo suddenly asked, not bothering to glance at his friend.

"He hasn't appeared yet."

"Not yet?" Ji Hoo was a bit surprised, though he soon realized it was somewhat like his friend to arrive late to places he didn't find important. "I see.."

"Ji Hoo," began Woo Bin suddenly, resting his elbows on his knees as he leaned closer to his friend, trying to get a good look at his facial expression. "Is something on your mind? You seem outta it.."

A few seconds passed without a response. Clearing his throat, Ji Hoo turned his head to Woo Bin with a calm expression on his features—like always—before responding with a simple, "I'm fine."

While he was confident in his plans for the night, he couldn't help but feel the uneasy feeling that settled in the pit of his stomach. It was something that had been bothering him the second he got in Woo Bin's vehicle, however he couldn't put a finger on _it_. What was 'it' and why couldn't he figure out the reason it caused his uneasiness? Despite having a resolution to solve things—or rather, simplify Jan Di's life—he couldn't help but feel like something was going to go wrong. That of all days, and of all things planned, this would be the night everything went wrong.

 _Why do I feel this way..?_

* * *

Arriving at the banquet some time later than expected, Yi-Jeong got out of his vehicle first to examine the dent and scratch marks on his car. The ride to the banquet had been silent and tense between the three of them ever since the incident, and it was an uncomfortable silence at that. Before Yi-Jeong could object, Jan Di and Ga Eul got out of the car immediately to examine the wreckage as well. From the looks of it, it was an intentional hit since the dent was rather large. Jan Di felt bad for Yi-Jeong, since he had to pay for the damages to his car, though that was obviously the least of his worries.

"Who.." muttered Yi-Jeong under his breath. He closed his eyes momentarily, taking a moment to relax before glancing over at Jan Di and Ga Eul who huddled up together like two lost puppies. Clearly, this had struck fear in the two. "Don't worry about it." A fake smile was forced onto his features as he gestured to the hall the banquet was held at. "Go on inside. We came to enjoy ourselves, didn't we? Don't let a crazy driver get to you like that. Whoever they are, they are not here. So, please." He once again, politely, gestured up to the hall as if to convince them to make their entry first. Jan Di was ready to make her way into the hall, when she glanced back at Ga Eul who urged her to go on ahead. From the looks of her expression, it seemed Ga Eul wanted to stay behind with Yi-Jeong. Jan Di nodded her head to show she understood and turned back toward the hall. Inhaling deeply, Jan Di slowly made her way up the stairs of the hall, both nervous and tense about entering alone. Mostly, whenever she arrived at certain events, she turned out to be a complete mess. And it was mostly when she was _alone_.

 _Deep breaths, Jan Di.. You've done this a million times already. Nothing could be any worse, compared to what you've been through._

After regaining her composure, she hesitantly strolled into the hall where the banquet was being held at. Upon entering, she glanced around nervously; making sure to keep a confident stride as she made her way through the large hall. It was a lot more frightening up close. There were many people of all kinds, none of which she recognized personally, but considering they all dressed in fine clothing of which she couldn't even begin to afford, she could only assume that they were certainly important people attending the banquet held by none other than Madam Kang. It was to be expected since Shinhwa was very popular and well known.

 _Deeps breaths, Jan Di._

She kept repeating those words to herself in an attempt to calm herself. But she recognized no one. No one familiar. She was beginning to feel like she didn't belong. She was almost ready to wait by the entrance for Ga Eul and Yi-Jeong. Just as she began to turn around to make her way back, she felt someone grab onto her wrist.

* * *

Ji Hoo felt like it was taking _forever_ for her arrival. He was about ready to give in and try to call Jan Di. His worries were really overwhelming him, it was almost impossible to keep them at bay with his calm facade. Woo Bin had gone off to speak with several women who caught his eye, but he promised to return to Ji Hoo as soon as he was done with a small chitchat. However, Ji Hoo was glad he left to have some fun. He didn't want anyone to witness his growing concern or anxiety.

Why should he be concerned, though?

Earlier, he was confident in the upcoming night of the banquet. He was ready to spend a wonderful night away with the love of his life. Seeing that ominous figure, however, sent chills up his spine. That is where his concerns first appeared. During the ride with Woo Bin, Ji Hoo told himself constantly that it was all inside his mind; it was the dark playing tricks on him. But he couldn't help but feel as though that figure did _exist_ , and it wasn't a good sign. It seemed as though many bad things were to come; when and where were the only questions remaining.

 _There's nothing to worry about. She's okay, and she'll be here,_ he reminded himself, _You're overthinking this whole situation._

His concerns weren't dying away. They remained, haunting his mind every minute for longer than necessary. He was about ready to call _her_ when something cause his eye. He shifted his gaze over to a woman—a _lovely_ woman dressed in a fine, cherry-blossom dress—strolling on into the banquet confidently. His gaze followed her every movement; her _bravery_ could almost be seen with every step she took. He almost found himself questioning who it was that entered the banquet, but his body took action before his mind could confirm it. Instead, he found himself getting up from his seat, making his way towards the woman in pink while maneuvering past people who were in his way or crossing his path. At first, he started off slow, but he began to increase his pace steadily as he almost practically rushed to reach the woman with magnificent beauty. It was almost as if she lured him in..

Finally, he managed to reach her, and just as she was about to turn away to leave, he grasped a firm hold onto her wrist. "..You're late."

She turned her head slowly to glance over at him. And there were those eyes; beautiful eyes, filled with uncertainty about where she belonged. Those were the eyes that belonged to Jan Di. "Ji Hoo sunbae.."

She was nervous. Despite the confidence and bravery she expressed, he could see that she was nervous and anxious. Her hand began to tremble in his grasp, due to her anxiety. It seemed as though she had felt the same way as he all along. But to be at the banquet, dressed so stunningly.. he was proud of her. She could have stayed away, without bothering to come, but she did come to the banquet bravely. He stepped closer to her so that they were not that far apart anymore. A small smile was given to her and he squeezed her hand reassuringly as their fingers tangled together.

"It's okay," he told her gently, "You're doing well. I'm here now, though. So you don't need to worry anymore."

Those words seemed enough to calm her down, seeing as her hand began to stop shaking. Instead, she nodded, with eyes no longer full of uncertainty, but trust instead. He knew she never had good experiences with this type of lifestyle, but he was willing to give her a wonderful night. He wanted nothing more than to make this night one she couldn't possibly forget.

"Come on."

"Where are we going?" she asked quickly, tilting her head to the side.

"I'm going to put our practices to the test. Tonight, it's going to be you and me, Geum Jan Di. I'll make sure you're smiling before we leave."

"Are you going to guarantee that?" questioned Jan Di, raising an eyebrow as he led her away from the entrance.

"It's a _promise_ , Jan Di."

* * *

Did he make a mistake in not telling Ji Hoo of the confrontation with his mother? Ever since that day, Jun Pyo found himself distancing himself further from his friends; ignoring their messages and calls, avoiding their presence at school whenever he could. He even forced himself to be around Ha Jae Kyung to excuse himself from seeing them. Those words from his mother stuck to Jun Pyo, and it was _annoying_ him; to choose between F4 and Jan Di. She was basically telling him to cut off all ties with his friends, who would remain in contact with Jan Di, or get Jan Di out of the picture and keep his friends. Those were the options given to him from his mother, or else she would plan to take matters into her own hands.

 _Damn! Damn it all!_

It was as if he couldn't hate her anymore than he already did. Hate was a strong word, he was once told, but it was exactly how he felt towards his mother for her interference in his life. This was her plan all along, to get rid of F4 from his life. Because there was no way in hell that they'd give up their friendship with Jan Di, especially Ji Hoo who was in love with her. He didn't know what to do.

"Joon!" called a familiar voice from behind.

Jun Pyo inhaled sharply, rubbing his forehead in utter annoyance as he didn't even bother to look at Ha Jae Kyung. "What, monkey?"

"Yi-Jeong's here!" responded Jae Kyung as she prodded at his shoulder. "He was supposed to arrive with Ga Eul and Jan Di."

Jun Pyo's body tensed up. _So she came after all.._

"And? I don't really care who arrived," he replied coldly, hoping this would scare her off for the remainder of the night.

"Don't be that way! Everyone has been looking forward to this day, and you're not about to ruin it. I'm tired of this attitude you have."

Without any warning, Jun Pyo felt her grab onto his hand and yank him down to where Yi-Jeong and Ga Eul were standing, arms intertwined with one another as if they were a couple. This came off as a surprise to Jun Pyo, who never imagined that Yi-Jeong would actually make an appearance like that with Jan Di's friend.. Though he didn't know where Jan Di was. He blinked slowly as he glanced around.

"Jun Pyo," greeted Yi-Jeong, peering over at his friend with curiosity while he released Ga Eul and allowed her to go off to chat with Jae Kyung. "..Are you looking for someone?"

"Jan Di. Did she not come?" responded Jun Pyo, scoffing a bit as he finally focused his gaze back on Yi-Jeong.

Yi-Jeong simply stared at Jun Pyo before taking a quick scan around the banquet. Jun Pyo watched him, until finally the two met with each other's gaze. "She came. Did you expect her not to come, after receiving an invite? She's currently sitting with Ji Hoo over there." He nodded off to where a female in a light-pink dress sat at a table across from a male who Jun Pyo could easily recognize; Ji Hoo. Jun Pyo squinted, trying to make out the woman with his friend. It...looked absolutely nothing like Jan Di, yet at the same time, it was clearly her. His body tensed up once more.

"That.. that idiot," muttered Jun Pyo under his breath, though he obviously caught Yi-Jeong's attention unintentionally. The dancing, chatting, and movements all around Jun Pyo stopped as everyone turned their gazes to a woman who easily caught their attention: the host, and Jun Pyo's infamous mother, Madam Kang.

 _That wench.._

Though while she shot her son a brief glance, her eyes were glued to the female sitting at the table across from Ji Hoo.


	30. Hatred and Fear

**A/N: Chapter Thirty!**

 **Onto reviews; I agree, that Jun Pyo does need to stand up to his mother. He can't let her take control of the things she likes and doesn't like! But I agree with you that Jun Pyo doesn't want her there because of his mother, though we'll just have to see where this goes now. I'm glad you enjoyed (angee818323)! Glad you loved it, and found those parts entertaining! I was entertained by writing it, so I'm relieved. :) And about the foreshadowing, thank you. I'm working on it still, but it's a relief it's coming along decently. I'm also glad that you enjoyed those lines I included, again they were fun to write. Overall, those two can calm each other down easily and I wanted to express how different it is when they're together. And as for Jun Pyo's words.. Well, it's up to you to decide what he meant. But I'm glad you enjoyed (JHsgf82)!**

 **Onto business! I know I keep saying that the end is near, but it really is. I mean, I do have maybe a few more chapters, but overall it's really ending. I hope these next following chapters will be enjoyable! So let me know what you think.**

* * *

Jan Di was finally calm. At first, upon her entry, she was nervous and almost afraid. Many times she told herself she didn't belong. That there was no way anyone would mistake her for one of their own. There was a clear, distinct line between the rich and the poor. While Jan Di avoided thinking such ways, after recently experiencing the consequences of trying to fit in, she couldn't help those thoughts that echoed within her mind. Those thoughts never left her alone, and at times she would begin to wonder if she really did belong beside Ji Hoo.

Those thoughts were taken away when Ji Hoo returned with the drinks he promised her. While she said she could do it herself, he insisted that he bring her the drinks. Though, she assumed that his caution was due to past experiences of her being taken advantage of. Jan Di smiled a bit when he sat down, placing a glass of water for her on the table. She slowly reached for the glass, taking it carefully into her hand and lifting it up to her lips to take a small sip.

"So, what's on your mind?" he asked out of the blue, scanning the crowd around them. "Did something happen to you?"

Jan Di almost choked on her drink. After setting down her drink, she covered her mouth and swallowed the liquid before averting her gaze. "Nothing happened, sunbae. Did something happen with you? You look a bit worried.."

That question clearly caught him off guard. She watched as he tensed visibly and her suspicions began to grow. "..I was worried that you wouldn't show."

"Hm..?" This caught her attention. She blinked slowly, tilting her head a bit at his statement.

Ji Hoo continued, "I know you think we're in different worlds, but I wanted you to come so that I could prove to you that we are in the same world. That there is no rich or poor, but just us together. Nothing else matters, Jan Di. All that we should care about is our time together in the same exact world. I'll prove that tonight." He turned his head to her and smiled faintly. " _We_ all share the same world." Afterwards, his gaze drifted away from her and to the crowd. Jan Di hesitantly followed his gaze, squinting to see where he was looking exactly. And there she saw _it_ ; her friends.

From a distance, she could see Ga Eul chatting away with Jae Kyung; Woo Bin sneaking up on Yi-Jeong and patting his shoulder playfully; and lastly, Jun Pyo standing out from the rest of the crowd. He stood, dressed as handsome as ever, wearing the clothes that were probably made uniquely for him. With his calm composure, standing amongst his old friends, he truly looked...like the Shinhwa heir. A real businessman that could take on the world if he wanted to. He carried that type of confidence and it could be seen so easily by the way he portrayed himself. Jan Di's heart began to ache a little bit at the fond memories the two shared. He'd grown so much, changed entirely for her at one point, but still...they couldn't work it out together. As she released a small sigh, she heard Ji Hoo getting up from his seat. She glanced up at him curiously. He stood in front of her, hand outstretched to her while he kept the same, warm smile on his features.

"Let's go."

"Go..?" Jan Di asked.

"Yes." Ji Hoo nodded his head. "To our friends."

Without another word, he took her hand gently and helped her out of her seat. Within seconds, he was already leading her through the large crowd, maneuvering past people, but also careful to keep Jan Di right behind him. She followed quickly so that they wouldn't get separated, though she was certain Ji Hoo wouldn't let that happen.

Ever.

That thought brought a small grin to her lips. His grip on her was loose, yet firm; it reminded her that Ji Hoo was going to give her freedom, but never going to let her go. Never did he let her go; not once. From the start, he was always with her; protecting her, defending her, _loving_ her. Despite the pain she forced him to endure, he was still just as in love as the beginning, it seemed. And so was Jan Di. Though she didn't understand the concept of love all that well, she began to understand pieces of it when beside _him_. Jan Di slowed to a stop beside Ji Hoo once they reached their friends. Woo Bin, who was grinning widely, clapped his hands together once at Jan Di and Ji Hoo's arrival.

"Look at that! We're all together again," spoke out Woo Bin.

Yi-Jeong smiled a bit at the occasion. "We are. The last time we all got together like this.. It feels so long ago, doesn't it?"

As the seven of them—Yi Jeong, Woo Bin, Jun Pyo, Ji Hoo, Ga Eul, Jae Kyung and Jan Di—began to converse with one another, Jan Di began to notice that Jun Pyo was rather silent. He only greeted his friends, but acted distant towards them. While she was watching Jun Pyo, she began to notice that he would glance at her once in a while, before averting his gaze immediately as if he didn't want to be caught. This came off as suspicious to Jan Di, seeing as Jun Pyo was never one to keep silent for long. Especially around his friends.

"So, Jan Di, how long did you tease Ji Hoo for?" spoke up Yi-Jeong teasingly.

"Hm..? Wh-what is that supposed to mean?" Jan Di questioned, feeling herself heat up at the earlier teasings. She shot Yi-Jeong a look that said she would _hit him_ if he said a single word about it. It was to her displeasure that he did in fact ignore her warning.

"How long did Ji Hoo have to search for you, hm? I hope you weren't waiting for him to find you.. That's harsh, Jan Di." Yi Jeong winked at her playfully.

"Yi-Jeong sunbae." Before Jan Di could speak, she felt Ji Hoo brushed up closely against her, eyeing Yi-Jeong curiously.

"Jan Di? A tease? She's not very good at those sort of things. She's more clumsy than anything else," responded Ji Hoo with a faint line of a grin curving his lips.

Jan Di stared at Ji Hoo with a blank expression. "Really? You both are going to pick on me like that?"

"It can't be helped," Woo Bin chimed in, eyeing Jan Di as well now. "You can be easy to mess with.. I think you're Jun Pyo's replacement. We thought he was fun to tease, but now we have you to mess with."

"Oh, shush," grumbled Jan Di as she folded her hands across her chest, averting her gaze from her friends. But it only confirmed Woo Bin's statement, as she caught Ga Eul laughing a bit silently with Jae Kyung, who gave Jan Di a sympathetic smile. Suddenly, music began to start up and echo throughout the hall. This came off as a surprise to Jan Di, as she turned to watch as the musicians—handpicked by Madam Kang, probably—began to play. It reminded her of the time she made an appearance at the party held for Seo Hyun. At that time, it was Jan Di's first time dancing with Ji Hoo.

She glanced over at Yi-Jeong, who was being nudged by Woo Bin playfully, as if to urge him to take Ga Eul to dance. She stifled her laughter when Yi-Jeong kept his gaze away from Woo Bin, who kept with his relentless urging. Jae Kyung, on the other hand, was trying to urge Jun Pyo herself to take her to dance, though it only ended with him brushing off her desperate attempts. Jan Di couldn't help but find his attitude downright irritable.

 _That idiot_ — _He should at least dance with her, if anything.._

She glanced away once he caught her staring at him. Then suddenly, just as Ji Hoo had turned towards her, Jun Pyo pushed him aside and went straight for Jan Di, muttering, "We need to talk," before dragging her away. She looked over her shoulder at their group of friends who looked a bit startled at Jun Pyo's sudden demands, but eventually they all fell back into discussion—except for Ji Hoo. Jan Di watched as he stared at her, almost longingly before turning his attention forcibly back to his friends. Once they were far away on the more quieter and emptier side of the hall, Jun Pyo released his tight grip on her; shooting her a glare as if he thought her to be _outrageous_.

"What is your problem?!" demanded Jan Di once she was released. She was beyond angry that he had a pisspoor attitude. "You're not talking to your friends, you're refusing to take Jae Kyung unnie dancing, and you have this horrible attitude! What has gotten into you?!"

"Are you an idiot?" demanded Jun Pyo; responding to a question, with a question. "Are you seriously stupid enough to actually come? Where did all your senses go? What were you thinking?"

Jan Di stared at him. "..You.. You're calling me stupid? For what? What did I do wrong?"

"You _came_! Why the heck did you think that was a good idea? I know you're not the smartest person out there, but surely you have _some_ brains!" snapped Jun Pyo.

"..You're unbelieveable. Utterly, completely unbelievable!" Jan Di tried to walk past him but he ended up yanking her back. "Jun Pyo—"

"I want you to leave, _now_. Get out of here." His words came out harsh, which caused Jan Di to flinch visibly at his words. Despite his ridiculous attitude, he never acted in such a way.

"..Why?" she suddenly asked.

"Why what?"

"Why do I need to leave? For what good reason do you have?" she pressed. When he didn't respond, she continued immediately, "..Is it possible that you're jealous? That you can't stand being in the same room as me and Ji Hoo? Or maybe do you just hate me?" Tears sprung in her eyes and threatened to spill. It _hurt_ being treated so viciously by the man she once loved. It left an ache in her chest. "You hate me, don't you? That's the issue. You truly hate me.. For what? Why do you hate me?"

No response.

Jun Pyo was just staring at her, looking a bit startled at her accusations. But if they were false, then surely he would have tried to argue against it. But he didn't.

She continued, "You aren't even denying it.. Have I done something wrong to deserve this _unjust_ treatment? I'm not the one who broke your heart." Jan Di stared at him for a few seconds long, a single tear sliding down her cheek. "..You broke mine." She paused momentarily before daring to speak these final words to him, "..You're becoming just like _her_." By 'her,' she was referring to his mother. This was _not_ how she wanted her night to end. This was the complete opposite of how it should have been going. Instead of being made a _fool_ in front of the man she once loved, she yanked her wrist away from his grasp and made her way to where she left their friends.

* * *

Ji Hoo had watched as Jan Di was taken away from him. It wasn't pleasant at all to see her being dragged away when he was about to ask her to dance, though Ji Hoo decided to let it go until later. There would surely be more time to be together. As he waited for her return, he returned his attention back to Yi-Jeong and Woo Bin who were now beginning to take a few steps away. From the way it looked, Woo Bin seemed rather concerned; resting his hand firmly on Yi-Jeong's shoulder as an expression of surprise took place on his normally calm features. Ji Hoo gave a small tilt of the head as he watched Yi-Jeong's movements carefully. At first, he was taking slow steps alongside Woo Bin, shifting his gaze constantly as if he couldn't focus. Then, Ji Hoo noticed Yi-Jeong biting his lower lip anxiously almost before he forced a smile onto his lips, speaking words Ji Hoo could not hear from the distance.

"..Are you sure you're okay? If I find out about them, I would have beat the.. _crap_ out of them!" Ji Hoo heard Ha Jae Kyung's infuriated voice from a distance behind him. As he turned around to see what the commotion was about, he noticed Ga Eul sitting down with Jae Kyung standing beside her, an angry expression on her features.

"I'm okay," murmured Ga Eul, though there was something clearly on her mind. Her fingers curled and her hands formed into fists, which Ji Hoo took as a sign of distress. He glanced back at Yi-Jeong and Woo Bin; Yi-Jeong had been glancing over at Ga Eul every now and then, which only proved to Ji Hoo that something was up.

"What about Jan Di?" came Jae Kyung's voice.

This caught Ji Hoo's attention easily. His head snapped back in the two girl's direction, and he felt himself tense up.

"Jan Di..? I'm.. I'm not sure.." confessed Ga Eul. "It happened all so fast.. And Yi-Jeong sunbae.. He acted like everything was going to be okay." She shook her head, closing her eyes. "I can't shake this ominous feeling, Jae Kyung unnie.. I can't explain the feeling… I'm honestly afraid.."

That's all he needed to hear. Ji Hoo ignored the remainder of their conversation and strolled up behind Yi-Jeong and Woo Bin, who fell silent at his appearance. Woo Bin stared at Ji Hoo, shifting on his feet a bit.

"Is something wrong, Ji Hoo?" Woo Bin asked. "You look ang—"

Before Woo Bin could finish his sentence, Ji Hoo interrupted him. "What happened?"

Yi Jeong exchanged looks with Woo Bin before focusing his gaze back on Ji Hoo. Yi-Jeong smiled a bit, "What do you mean 'what happened?' I'm not following, Ji Hoo.."

Ji Hoo lowered his voice a bit. "Don't play with me.. I overheard that Ga Eul is afraid.. She's terrified, and she's not sure if Jan Di is okay! So I'll ask again.. What happened?"

It was clear Yi-Jeong didn't want to discuss what had occurred. But to calm his friend, he finally spoke up, "..On our way here, there was a minor accident. I was driving, Jan Di was beside me and Ga Eul was in the backseat. And there was a car on the wrong side of the road.. Probably couldn't see where he was going, but he dented my car a bit. It's okay, though. We all arrived safely and without harm—"

"You didn't think about telling me this?" demanded Ji Hoo, his heart pounding at a quick pace. Anxiety was rushing through his veins. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?!"

Woo Bin stepped in between Ji Hoo and Yi-Jeong, placing a hand lightly on Ji Hoo's shoulder as if to try and assure him. "Hey now, Ji Hoo, Jan Di is okay, isn't she—?"

Ji Hoo shoved Woo Bin's hand away, staring at his two friends with an expression of true concern. "How is she okay? When has she ever been okay?" he demanded once more. For so long, she had been a target of many. He couldn't count the number of times she was close to being physically harmed. But of course, despite the protection of F4 and their careful surveillance, she was still harmed; physically and emotionally. And now, her life was clearly on the line.

 _That person.._

The image of the dark figure lurking outside his home reappeared inside his mind, haunting him more than ever before. He knew he should have trusted the truth his mind warned him about. Ignoring Woo Bin and Yi-Jeong, Ji Hoo spun around and began making his way through the crowd of people, searching for Jan Di. Within seconds, he caught sight of her pulling away from Jun Pyo. If he wanted to make sure everything would go perfectly fine, he needed to remain by her side. There was no way an assault would take place in a banquet, so his worries diminished little by little; still, he had to be by her side to make sure she was really, _truly_ okay. As he began making his way towards her, he was stopped by a woman making her way through the crowd from the entrance. He froze in place, locking his gaze onto the woman heading in his direction.

* * *

 **A/N: Your thoughts?**


	31. Humiliation

**A/N: Chapter Thirty-One! Nearing the end still!  
**

 **Onto reviews: Yes, I really liked the conversation between Jun Pyo and Jan Di, especially where she said he broke her heart! It was very much true. As for who the woman is.. Well, you'll found out this chapter! But I'm glad you enjoyed it (angee818323)! He's gotta show he's her man somehow ;) Why not show it off? I'm glad you liked that line though; I feel like it's how Ji Hoo feels, especially with Jan Di. And Jun Pyo.. he ruins the fun in this story it seems, though.. Well, you'll just have to see. But I'm glad you thought that was in character! As for Jan Di and Jun Pyo's discussion.. Well, it was a bit frustrating. I think it's lack of communication and overall stubbornness (mostly on Jun Pyo's part). And I felt bad for Jun Pyo as well! He's had a very hard time in this story. And this is only the beginning of concerned / angry Ji Hoo; I might explore that some more, but not yet. And good interpretation, but you'll find out! ;) Glad you enjoyed overall (JHsgf82)!**

 **Onto business! This chapter.. it was a bit difficult, since I had ideas, but no idea how to go about it 100%. Overall, it may be .. a slow chapter? Or a boring one? I'm not sure. It's definitely a long one, but as for how it was.. well let me know! If there was something you didn't like or anything. I can't say that I'm sure this was a very good chapter, but thank you for sticking with me! Hopefully the next is better. Enjoy!**

* * *

That didn't go as planned.

Jun Pyo exhaled exasperatedly, running his fingers through his curled, dark locks as he tried to regain his calm composure. He was burning with anger and frustration; frustration that Jan Di refused to listen to him. Though, while he was angry because she chose to ignore his words, he still couldn't help but see it as the truth.

' _I didn't break your heart. You broke mine.'_

He could argue that she was the one who was breaking his heart currently, but it only led her to doing this _because_ he did—undeniably—shatter the heart of the woman he truly loved. His chest ached at the mere thought of her enduring this sort of pain because of his mother. And even now, when Geum Jan Di was demanding why he hated her—accusing him of such false convictions—he still didn't try to argue against her or fight the lies. Instead, he let her talk only because it was best that she assumed such things. In the end, if he could get her to _hate_ him, then she would be okay.

Wouldn't she?

Perhaps after realizing that Jan Di hated her son, Madam Kang would stop pestering Jun Pyo with these choices. Just maybe she wouldn't pull a stunt to harm Jan Di. Jun Pyo, still agitated by his fight with Geum Jan Di, paced back and forth to manage his patience better. As of late, he was finding it harder and harder to take control of his emotions and manage them well. Instead, Jun Pyo found himself _a lot_ more angrier lately, and it was all the bits and pieces of his life adding to the already heavy weight on his shoulders. The break-up with Jan Di, the lingering feelings she no longer returned, the way she _smiled_ at Ji Hoo, even his mother and her schemes; it was all so burdensome for the young heir. For once, Jun Pyo no longer wanted to exist. He wanted to disappear off the face of the Earth instead of continue enduring the burdens of his mother.

After coming to a decision—to simply let things play out—Jun Pyo spun around and began to make his way towards Jae Kyung when he noticed someone familiar strolling right in front of him and past his eyes. He froze in place, parting his lips with no words coming out. Instead, he was left in utter shock. He hadn't expected this.

 _That damn wench.. Just what does she have planned?_

* * *

Ji Hoo couldn't believe his eyes at first. All he knew was that he _wanted_ to be with Jan Di and keep her safe, but after seeing that _woman_ dressed in white, he remained frozen in place as she made her way towards him. The woman's dark, hair was tied back with no loose strands falling in front of her face. Her movements were slow yet confident. Her gaze was gentle towards the onlookers, and her smile graced those around her. She was like a model.

She _was_ a model.

Finally she reached Ji Hoo with a warm smile gracing her pale and delicate features. Familiarity flooded over Ji Hoo at the sight of her, and he couldn't help but remember the fondest memories of her. For a few seconds, they were both silent with a crowd of people watching them. Then she decided to speak.

"Ji Hoo," she greeted gently. "I wasn't expecting to see you here, though why would I expect less when you're close to Jun Pyo? I hope you've been well."

" _Seo Hyun_ ," he responded calmly, quietly. "It's been some time.."

"It has," she agreed. Once again, the silence overcame them. She cleared her throat and grinned a little bit. "I was invited by Madam Kang," she explained. "I dropped in from Paris for this particular event, but I also planned on seeing you. Just not here. But I'm glad you're here, Ji Hoo. You normally don't attend these types of events." A curious smile formed on her lips. "Are you perhaps here with someone?"

"..I am." Ji Hoo nodded his head, clearing his throat and swallowing thickly. "I'm here with Jan Di.. You remember her, don't you?"

This seemed to only relieve Seo Hyun, seeing as she brightened at the name. "Of course I remember Jan Di. She was quite the memorable person. I was hoping she'd come. Do you mind if I come along with you for a bit so I can see her?"

Her intentions were clearly sincere, Ji Hoo could see it in her beautiful eyes; ones that he fell in love with a long time ago. Seeing as there was no valid reason to be so tense around her, Ji Hoo relaxed himself and held out his arm to her as he nodded his head. Gladly, Seo Hyun intertwined her arm with Ji Hoo, similarly to how they once used to. Except this time, they were not strolling side by side as lovers, but rather, as family and friends. And with the gazes of several people watching them, Ji Hoo slowly led her through the crowd, avoiding the direct gazes of the surrounding people; like those times he did back then, when he avoided social interaction. And there they approached Jan Di, who was back with Yi-Jeong and Woo Bin. Jan Di had her back turned unknowingly towards the pair, but Yi-Jeong and Woo Bin were the first to take notice of their presence. After seeing their startled reactions, Jan Di also turned around slowly, taking notice of Seo Hyun's presence finally.

Yi-Jeong's eyes widened in slight surprise, but regardless, he smiled warmly at Seo Hyun. "What brings you here?"

Seo Hyun returned the smile, "I was invited, like the rest of you. Is it that much of a surprise?"  
"Not really," responded Woo Bin right after, grinning a bit himself as he folded his arms across his chest. "You've just left to Paris so long ago it feels.. Good to see you again, though." He unfolded his arms and held out his hand to Seo Hyun, who—after Ji Hoo's release on her arm—shook hands with the fellow of F4 member. As Ji Hoo watched Seo Hyun do the same to Yi-Jeong, Ji Hoo glanced over at Jan Di who was suddenly silent. After greeting the two males properly, Seo Hyun turned her attention to Jan Di and while Jan Di held out her hand to do the same, Seo Hyun instead stepped closer to her and pulled her into a brief yet welcoming embrace. By Jan Di's expression, Ji Hoo could tell she was a bit startled to receive a hug from someone she admired so much, but her features softened. Ji Hoo relaxed even more so, knowing that Seo Hyun could also help Ji Hoo take care of Jan Di in the meantime.

* * *

"It's been long, Jan Di.. I'm really glad you came," murmured Seo Hyun.

At first, Jan Di had been surprised to see Seo Hyun make an appearance. It was unexpected. But to see her so close to Ji Hoo—particularly, strolling through the crowd with intertwined arms—Jan Di couldn't help but feel a tiny bit of jealousy. It was just something about seeing Ji Hoo with another woman; his past lover, to be exact, who was dressed beautifully that night. It sent uneasiness flooding over her, but regardless, Jan Di was truly and sincerely happy to see Seo Hyun, whom treated her with nothing but the utmost respect. The feeling of jealousy caused Jan Di to feel guilt.

 _How can I be so selfish when she's done nothing but help me when no one else was willing? I'm terrible.. I shouldn't be jealous because she wants to spend time with Ji Hoo, too._

After pulling away from the hug, Seo Hyun had rested both her hands on Jan Di's shoulders, observing Jan Di's appearance before flashing her smile. She brushed strands of Jan Di's hair behind her ear. "You look absolutely stunning, Jan Di. And you really do stand out. I mean that in a good way," she told Jan Di. Finally, she dropped her hands from Jan Di's shoulders and turned towards the other F4 members, apart from Jun Pyo. "And where is Jun Pyo at? I'm surprised to see he's not here with you all.."

"He is a bit busier than we initially expected," Yi-Jeong informed her. "Since his mother is the host, he has to greet many of the guests."

This caused a humored grin to take place on Seo Hyun's face. "Is that so? Has he gotten more people friendly?"

This is where Ji Hoo chuckled a bit, Jan Di Bin answered this time. "Not so much. I think he's gotten worse, hasn't he?"

"Considerably," agreed Yi-Jeong with a grin. "But that's the Jun Pyo we all know and love.. I think, at least."

"I suppose so." Seo Hyun gestured to nearby tables with seats. "Shall we take a seat and talk while we wait for him?"

Seo Hyun motioned for the boys to follow her, leading them to the table she picked out. It was a big enough table fit for a family, Jan Di lowered her head a bit, when suddenly she felt someone grab her arm. She glanced up and saw Ji Hoo standing before her with her arm in his hand.

"Are you coming, Jan Di?" he questioned. "I'm sure you're tired of standing around this entire time.. Come on."

While she wasn't certain, there was a particular protective nature Ji Hoo was expressing; probably without realization. Brushing aside that thought, Jan Di gave a slight smile and followed him to the table, where he pulled out a seat for her. Once she was seated, he pushed her seat in and took the spot between Seo Hyun and Jan Di, glancing around as if he were searching for something—or someone. This caused Jan Di to grow rather curious of Ji Hoo's strange behavior. Not that it was unusual he was protective or observant, but that it was a bit strange for him to be overly cautious by the looks of it. From the times they spent together, he held a calm composure. But now he seemed anything but that. And she noticed it started when Seo Hyun arrived.

 _Did Seo Hyun cause this?_

She sunk in her seat a bit, frowning a little bit at her thoughts. Was he perhaps looking out for Seo Hyun? This furthered her displeasure. She felt a tap on her shoulder from Ji Hoo. Glancing over at him, she saw him motioning for her to sit up straight like he was. Of course, he had a clear smile on his features as if he thought she were being a bit silly.

"Did you forget already?" he asked her, turning his attention to her now with the others listening. "You need to present yourself properly, Jan Di. Straighten your back and don't sink in your seat. Unless I have to teach you about this again.." he teased. "Do I?"

Jan Di felt embarrassed under the gazes of her friends, who were all paying attention to his words. "No.." she mumbled, averting her gaze while forcing herself upright. "I didn't think you would notice, actually," she admitted.

This caught Ji Hoo off guard. His smile faded away a bit and he raised an eyebrow. "You didn't think I'd notice? Why is that?"

Before Jan Di could respond—thankfully—a waitress with a platter of drinks arrived at their table. Seo Hyun spoke up now, "I ordered all of us a few drinks. I hope you don't mind red-wine."

Woo Bin clapped his hands together. "Seo Hyun, you know just how I like to spend my time! Now this party's about to get started!"

"Thank you, Seo Hyun. I was starting to get thirsty myself," agreed Yi-Jeong, grinning a bit himself.

The waitress began to place down the drinks, starting with Yi-Jeong, then moving onto Woo Bin. In the midst of her serving, a voice came from behind Jan Di. "I hope you're all enjoying the event." Jan Di froze, and by the startled expressions of Woo Bin and Yi-Jeong, she could already confirm who it was behind her. "While we all may not be on the best of terms.. I realized that since my son has decided to keep you all in his life, we should start off new." Jan Di remained silent, not really wanting to turn around and face the woman who _hated_ her: Madam Kang. But Ji Hoo had reached for her hand under the table and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Finally Jan Di exhaled silently before turning around in her seat slightly to acknowledge Madam Kang's presence. The well-known woman was dressed well, as usual. Jan Di didn't even know what she did with all the money she received. It disgusted her to think that tried _paying_ Jan Di's family to keep her away from Jun Pyo. Madam Kang smiled, "I'm glad you all came on behalf of my son."

The waitress had already passed Seo Hyun her drink, and then Ji Hoo his. But as she went to give Jan Di her drink, she stumbled and the platter fell forward with the drink. Jan Di jumped in her seat at the sudden crash and held a hand up to shield her face just in case. However, as she peered out from behind her arm a few seconds later, she noticed that Ji Hoo had caught a hold of the platter; but in return from being hit from the platter directly, the red wine spilled all over her instead. The red substance now stained her cherry-blossom colored dress, ruining the beauty that it gave Jan Di for the night. Jan Di frowned a bit, and Seo Hyun had reached over the table by now, dabbing her napkin at the stain in an attempt to try and help.

"Jan Di.. I'm so sorry," Seo Hyun apologized immediately, looking a bit upset herself, though it wasn't her who got a drink spilt on her.

"My," spoke Madam Kang, "I apologize.. I thought I ordered the best service out there. That is my fault. Why not go and get yourself cleaned up?"

Jan Di sighed a bit, nodding her head. "Right.." She began to get up, when Ji Hoo and Seo Hyun also decided to join her. But she held out her hand as if to stop them, shaking her head but also giving them a false smile. "It's okay. I can go by myself."

"But—" began Ji Hoo, attempting to insist.

"It's okay," she repeated with her smile. "I'll.. try and remove this stain. I'll be back." Ji Hoo reluctantly gave in and sat back down beside Seo Hyun, watching her leave as she made her way through people towards the restroom. It was difficult and humiliating. As she made her way towards the restroom, she realized she looked like a mess now. People who once admired her beauty and gracefulness were now staring at her as if she were some _freak_ who made a mess of everything. It was a relief when she reached her destination. Once she reached the restroom, she tried to get rid of as much of the stain as possible, though it seemed as though she were only worsening it. It was frustrating, seeing as no matter how hard she tried, the stain would just not come out. Suddenly she heard the door to the restroom open and she turned around to see who it was. To her relief, it was Ga Eul.

"Jan Di," she began. "I heard from Yi-Jeong that you needed some help.. But what happened? Where did that stain come from?" She rushed over to Jan Di and tried helping with the stain too. "Your pretty dress.." she whispered sympathetically.

"It was an accident," responded Jan Di, frowning once more. "..I must look really humiliating."

"What? No you don't—" objected Ga Eul.

"You don't need to hide it from me. I saw the way those people looked at me when I was going to the restroom. They looked at me as if I were a klutz."

"..You don't need their approval, Jan Di. You came here with Ji Hoo, who is happy you're here." Ga Eul still tried to get the stain out with the water, but it was to no avail. "I'm sorry.. I can't remove this stain."

"These are people who Ji Hoo will have to recognize the rest of his life. He might see them more often in the near future, or he might even get bad publicity because of me.. I came to this banquet with the intention of not embarrassing Ji Hoo, but I can't even do that," Jan Di said sadly, lowering her gaze. "We haven't even danced yet.. But I doubt he'll want to dance with me when I look like this."

"You're being too harsh on yourself, Jan Di." Ga Eul cupped her friend's cheeks to get Jan Di to look at her directly in the eye. "You'll leave just as you came: beautiful. I don't care about a stain on a dress; I care about having the night of your life. I'm sure Ji Hoo feels the same way."

"Can you really believe that?" asked Jan Di.

"I do believe it. This night was never about reputation. It was always about you." Ga Eul gave her a friend a reassuring smile. "Has Jun Pyo ever really cared about reputation? Or Yi-Jeong? Or even Woo Bin? None of them have ever really cared about their reputation when it came to you. Surely Ji Hoo would be the one who cares the least?"

 _That's true.._

Jan Di nodded her head, feeling a bit more confident than before. "You're right.. Ji Hoo told me tonight that he wanted to prove we share the same world.."

Ga Eul grinned happily for her friend. "See? Ji Hoo was never one to care."

"You're right." Jan Di smiled a bit herself, feeling a bit better than moments ago. While she knew she would still feel humiliated, the opinions of others shouldn't have mattered. "I think I'm ready to go out now.."

"I'll go with you," said Ga Eul.

She rushed over to the restroom doors and opened them wide for Jan Di, who stepped out first with her friend following behind. As they made their way back through the crowd who continued to stare when they passed by, Jan Di searched for Ji Hoo. She spotted him nearby, where she left her friends at the table. As she began to make her way towards him with Ga Eul beside her, she noticed that he was once again by Seo Hyun with his arm intertwined with hers. There was a photographer in front of them, and it was clear they were posing for a quick photo. Yi-Jeong and Woo Bin were also in the picture behind them with Jun Pyo—surprisingly—beside Ji Hoo with his arm intertwined with Jae Kyung's, who seemed very happy about it. Jan Di stopped in her tracks, watching them together from a distance. She felt a pang in her chest, though she didn't understand exactly why. Perhaps it was jealousy. Ga Eul had also stopped beside her, though she glanced over at her friend uneasily.

"Are you okay?" asked Ga Eul. "They're just taking a picture together."

Jan Di knew this. She wasn't bothered by the fact that she was left out from the picture; she was a mess anyway. What hurt her was the ongoing conversation she overheard.

"You all look good together," said Madam Kang, who stood beside the photographer she hired to take photos of the event. After the photographer finished taking the photos of the group, they had all separated. However, that didn't keep Jun Pyo's mother from approaching Ji Hoo who stood beside Seo Hyun. "Particularly you and Seo Hyun." Madam Kang smiled a bit at the duo she spoke to. "You two have always been admired.. I'm curious though. Are you two still together? I would hope so." Madam Kang laughed a little bit, smiling warmly at the two. "I often believed that my son and Jae Kyung were the perfect couple, but after seeing you together.. You two really put others to shame, don't you agree?" Jun Pyo's mother glanced over at the photographer who nodded in agreement.

"I agree! Both of you match each other well.. I'm surprised a pairing like you exists!"

Jan Di tensed up at those words. But she lightened up a bit when Ji Hoo responded calmly, "We're not together. Seo Hyun and I are just friends. I'm here with Geum Jan Di."

Jan Di's lips curved into a small smile.

But humiliation fell over her once more at the photographer's comment. "Geum Jan Di? Is that the girl who made a mess of herself? I saw her as I was coming here… You'd think she was a commoner, looking like that."

She flinched at those words.

"It's a shame," the photographer continued as he packed away his camera. "You both have potential together. I imagine you suffer from humiliation.."

Jan Di didn't want to hear anymore. She turned away, closing her eyes as she felt disappointment and shame flood over her. Her self-esteem wasn't that great to begin with, and ever since entering Shinhwa high, it only worsened. The last thing she wanted to do was embarrass Ji Hoo during a time like this. She wasn't wanted, nor was she needed. If anything, Seo Hyun did well as her replacement at the banquet. Ji Hoo probably wouldn't mind either, considering that he was still very close to her.

"Jan Di.." murmured Ga Eul, moving to place a hand on her friend's shoulder.

Jan Di brushed her hand away, swallowing thickly as she reopened her eyes. "I.. I think I'm just going to go for a walk."

"But Jan Di—" began Ga Eul.

"Please, Ga Eul.. I just want to be left alone." Without another word, Jan Di strolled through the crowd, unable to keep herself from feeling utter shame.

* * *

"I imagine you suffer from humiliation.." said the photographer.

Those words echoed throughout Ji Hoo's mind, and it only irritated him. A part of him wanted to send a punch to this man's jaw, but another part of him told him to hold back. To not let it get to him. Ji Hoo suspected that this was all a part of Madam Kang's scheme, _if_ she had one up her sleeve. Ji Hoo wasn't about to give in to her deception or games. However, as he shifted his gaze away from the _moron_ excuse of a photographer in front of him, he spotted Jan Di in the distance, turning away.

 _Jan Di!_

He hadn't realized in time that she had returned. But by the looks of it, she looked like she was _hurt_ ; emotionally hurt. Her expression gave away everything. She didn't even need to speak for Ji Hoo to _know_ exactly how she felt. As she turned away, Ji Hoo began to rush towards her, calling out her name.

"Jan Di!" he called.

But she _ignored_ him. He began to panic at that moment as he tried pushing through people, not caring any longer about being polite. He _needed_ to reach her before she left. He _needed_ to tell her that it was all a trick. He _longed_ to have her right by his side again, where he could protect her. If she left, then he would be unable to protect her from the dangers that followed her every step.

"Jan Di!" he called out again, though she continued to ignore him. She was far ahead of him, and her figure neared the doors of the hall. The music grew louder, the crowd began to get in his way and he was unable to reach her. He was only able to make it to where Ga Eul was when someone accidentally elbowed him in the chest; causing him to grimace visibly while stumbling onto his knees. He swallowed thickly, holding a hand against his chest where a bullet once entered. It began to hurt a lot more. But as he glanced up, he could only make out Jan Di's figure leaving the banquet all on her own. Pain etched deep into his chest; both from the harsh elbow in the chest and from failing to protect Jan Di. He screwed his eyes shut, digging his fingers into the fabric of his jacket.

"E—eh? Ji Hoo?" Ga Eul exclaimed, running beside Ji Hoo and trying to help him up. "Wh—what's wrong? Does it hurt?"

 _Jan Di.. Have I failed to protect you?_

* * *

 **A/N: Your thoughts?**


	32. Distress

**A/N: Chapter Thirty-Two finally here!  
**

 **Onto reviews; That was a very good and accurate interpretation! But yes, you're definitely on the right track! And you're right about the waitress too.. All of it was intentional. But you have very good and very accurate interpretations, and I have to say all of it is definitely on the right track! But glad you enjoyed it (angee818323)! Thanks! And yes, it's always about lack of communication.. When will they ever learn? Ha, I'm more than certain you've done well with that as well! For Jun Pyo, I think it's regret he has for giving her up. Similarly to how Ji Hoo gave her up earlier in the show so Jun Pyo could have her again. I think Ji Hoo knew deep down she still loved Jun Pyo, despite the fact that he also wanted to be with her. And yes, Seo Hyun was the surprise figure who attended the banquet, thanks to Madam Kang's planning. And yes, I also wanted to show Ji Hoo feeling a little conflicted over seeing her, it was really something he didn't prepare for, so it turned everything upside down. ;) As for Ji Hoo questioning her comment.. Well, another sign of lack of communication. None of them speak out about their feelings. And your interpretation about the drink spilling is accurate! Poor Jan Di, to think she worked hard to look good. And thank you for reading and enjoying (JHsgf82)! I'm glad you're enjoying/loving it! Hope you continue to enjoy till the very end (Thaishi)! And thank you :) ! (Guest).**

 **Onto business; I know, I know.. Here I am, late with an update. I've been having trouble again, and honestly, there was a lack of motivation to get back into writing. But after taking a few days off of writing, I have some motivation again! Here is the next chapter, and overall, I feel like everything is slowly coming together.. Well, you'll be the judge of that. Overall, I estimate there will be at least 2 more final chapters, and then the end! The next two might be longer, but overall, I hope you enjoy these final chapters!**

* * *

"Ji Hoo!" Seo Hyun's voice called to him as he was seated at the table with the help of Yi-Jeong. His chest was hurting more so than before, and it didn't help that his heart was beating at a rapid pace. Had his grandfather been there, he would have scolded Ji Hoo for not being more careful—both with his own health and with the hearts of others. This banquet was supposed to be the night where Jan Di was happy. She was supposed to fit in with everyone else. _He_ was supposed to protect her at all costs. Instead, he put down his guard temporarily in hopes that turned out to be false. He had been too carefree for his own good and let her believe the lies fed to her by Jun Pyo's greedy mother. Whatever Madam Kang had in mind, Ji Hoo had aimed to change; but it appeared she had more cards hidden up her sleeve. She brought out someone who still meant very much to Ji Hoo—to challenge his love for Jan Di. But little did _that_ woman know, his love for Jan Di was unwavering. Even with Seo Hyun placed in front of him, he didn't feel anything towards her; except his love for her. However, his love for her was quite different from his love for Jan Di. His love for Seo Hyun was one shared between brothers and sisters, even friends. It was a platonic love, and he came to realize it only after seeing her for the first time in so long. He made the mistake in not following through with his plans immediately and now Jan Di was roaming outside all by herself.

"Are you okay?" asked Seo Hyun gently as she crouched down in front of Ji Hoo; catching his eyes easily. "I heard about what you did for Jan Di a while ago.. That was brave, Ji Hoo."

She was referring to the time when Ji Hoo took the bullet for Jan Di. He gave a small, saddened smile and rested the palm of his hand over his stinging chest. "Brave or foolish? I worried everyone and almost gave harabeoji a heart attack. What did I get in return for causing _this_ mess..?" he asked quietly.

Seo Hyun stared at him with both love and sympathy. She then reached for his other hand and took it into the both of her own, squeezing it gently. "Love is not foolish. Love makes you do many beautiful things, Ji Hoo. But by mess, I assume you mean _everything_ and not just the accident."

Ji Hoo remained quiet, now looking away. "Despite the time that has passed and the distance that grew between us, you still know me more than I know myself."

He reached inside his pocket to pull out the container of four pills. While popping the cap, he dumped two pills into the palm of his hand and took them into his mouth. Without needing any liquid to down the pills, he swallowed them with ease. He had hoped that they would take the pain away, but there was still some etched deep into his chest. He should have known better. He _did_ know better.

"That's only because you never think about yourself." Seo Hyun commented.

"I only think about myself." Ji Hoo argued, sighing heavily as he sunk back into his seat. "I am incompetent, aren't I? _She_ probably realizes that I am.. She's dealt with enough heartbreak and pain—"

 _Perhaps that's why she decided to break free from me and be with Jun Pyo.. Maybe it wasn't because I was late, but because I only hurt her._

Just as he was emptying the container of the remaining two pills, wanting more than ever for the pain to go away, Seo Hyun stopped him by placing her hand atop his wrist.

"I don't think you need anymore, Ji Hoo." Seo Hyun squeezed his wrist. "And I don't think it's your wound that is causing this pain you feel."

He fell silent, glancing away with a heavy heart as he crushed the pills to dust in his hand.

* * *

He saw everything from a distance. He watched as Madam Kang broke Jan Di's heart and observed as Ji Hoo raced after her before getting shoved and hurt. And he had done absolutely nothing to prevent any of it from happening. Instead he remained silent as he now watched Seo Hyun tend to Ji Hoo. Jun Pyo knew it wasn't his place to involve himself further. Madam Kang's plan was clear: get rid of the pest of Jun Pyo's life and by doing that, she would also cleanse F4 of the woman who bewitched them. If everything could return to normal—the way it was before Jan Di entered their lives—then he would simply stand on the sidelines and watch. He would wait for the heartbreak to go away; even if this is what it took.

"Where is she?" demanded Ji Hoo.

Jun Pyo blinked and turned his attention back to his friend, watching as Yi-Jeong smiled slightly. He assumed they were referring to Jan Di.

 _Just ignore them.._

"She's probably just getting a breath of fresh air.." replied Yi-Jeong. "And I informed harabeoji of the sudden situation. He said to refrain from moving." Just as Ji Hoo was about to ignore his grandfather's words, Yi-Jeong sat him back down in the seat. "Ji Hoo.. He said to try and rest for at least half an hour, and not to go off to overwork yourself. That means you can't go running off after her."

From the distance Jun Pyo stood, he could see the pained expression Ji Hoo held.

Yi-Jeong continued, "You might reopen your wound if you just do what you like. Jan Di _will_ be okay."

Despite wanting to ignore what was going on around him and attend to those at the banquet as he should, Jun Pyo couldn't help but listen in more. From where he stood, it seemed as though Seo Hyun also noticed Ji Hoo's pained expression. She nodded her head and began to stand up.

"I'll go look for her, Ji Hoo, don't worry—" began Seo Hyun when Ji Hoo grasped a firm hold onto her wrist, not bothering to look at her. Jun Pyo squinted his eyes to get a better look, and he watched as Seo Hyun knelt back down in front of Ji Hoo, when his eyes finally made contact with hers. It was as if they were exchanging a secret message that no one could interpret, because Seo Hyun didn't bother taking up her offer again. Yi-Jeong on the other hand didn't seem as though he were going out either.

 _You refuse to go out there? What is wrong with all of you?_

Yi-Jeong spotted Jun Pyo from the corner of his eyes and began to approach him, though glancing over at Ji Hoo once in awhile to make sure he remained in his seat. After coming face to face with Jun Pyo, Yi-Jeong's smile began to fade away. It was all false; like a show put on for Ji Hoo.

"What's going on?" Jun Pyo asked, acting as if he didn't know what was happening.

"Jan Di left the banquet on her own." Yi-Jeong himself looked very distressed, which was unusual for someone so calm as him. "I would go out after her, but I need to make sure Ji Hoo rests.. If he does anything rash, he might end up getting hurt out there.." Yi-Jeong's jaw tightened, giving off the impression that he was withholding certain information.

"..What?" Jun Pyo raised an eyebrow, suddenly curious as to why Yi-Jeong had been tense at the banquet. "Is there something going on that you can't let her go for a walk? Maybe she's finally out of our lives."

Yi-Jeong simply stared blankly at his friend before glancing away. "..That is a bit unfair, Jun Pyo. To say that she's finally out of our lives.. Why would you?"  
"Are you kidding me?" Jun Pyo gave a small grin as if to believe his friend were joking. "Unfair? Can't you see what she's done? Who's to say she wouldn't ditch us once she's had enough? Or when she gets her life together—?"

"Well, I guess you know that pretty well don't you?" retorted Yi-Jeong. This caught Jun Pyo off guard. He was about to object and argue against his friend when Yi-Jeong simply continued. "You don't see it, but you've become the same. Ever since you've set your responsibilities in front of you, you've distanced yourself from us. Even Jan Di. And you call her unfair, when she's the one who returned home with a broken heart."

"That has nothing to do with it.." began Jun Pyo.

Yi-Jeong looked a bit frustrated. "You've been too occupied with your responsibilities that you can't see what's going on anymore. Jan Di.. You realize your mother set this up to get Jan Di out of our lives? And don't bother arguing with me about it. You weren't the one who was almost hit by a car on your way here." Without another word to be spoken, Yi-Jeong began to head back towards Ji Hoo, turning his back towards his friend.

 _I wasn't almost hit by a car on my way here..? What does that even mean..?_

Jun Pyo was ready to get on Yi-Jeong's case about it, but instead, he found himself frozen in place. His hands were shaking—out of frustration and anger towards his mother. Truthfully, he hadn't meant those words about Jan Di being unfair. He was only trying to save what was left of his imperfect life, but in reality he was only watching it get destroyed further, including the lives of those around him.

The one who tricked him was not Jan Di, but his own mother.

She tricked him for her own gain.

It was never about for the better of their lives.

In silence, Jun Pyo spun away from his group of friends. Instead of waiting in silence, he strolled on through the crowd, not bothering to get by with politeness. He was far too angry to care any longer about the banquet. To let this game go too far—to stand by and ignore the truth spiraling around him—was a mistake. He should have done something earlier to protect those around him. If he was unable to care for his closest friends, then how could he care for anything beyond that? It was his job to take control of things.

And to bring back that woman, even if it meant throwing her over his shoulder to carry her back.

* * *

Flipping through the keys to find the correct one, Woo Bin stood in front of the home belonging to Ji Hoo. After finding the correct one, he unlocked the front door and entered the home. He immediately rushed over to Ji Hoo's room just as his friend had told him and began to search for the box as instructed. Earlier at the banquet, after Jan Di left to get out the stain, Ji Hoo had asked Woo Bin to go to his home to retrieve something. It wasn't that Woo Bin was reluctant to leave, but rather he was confused at the sudden request.

 _Woo Bin watched as Jan Di got up from the table, leaving in a hurry to reach the restroom. He began to take a sip from his wine, listening in on Yi-Jeong's and Seo Hyun's discussion when suddenly he heard tapping on the table. His gaze shifted over to Ji Hoo, who tapped on the table to grab his attention quickly without the notice of the other two. Blinking, Woo Bin set his drink down and leaned forward, just as Ji Hoo did, to listen to what he had to say._

" _Can you go to my home to retrieve something for me, Woo Bin?" Ji Hoo asked quietly. "If it's too much, I'll ask someone else, so don't worry_ —"

 _Woo Bin grinned, "Sure thing. I don't mind getting out of here for a bit. It's a bit boring. But, uh.. What do you need to get right now?"_

" _You'll see." Ji Hoo responded. He pulled out a set of keys from his pocket and placed them into the palm of Woo Bin's hand. "What I want you to get is in a box in my room. You'll know when you see it."_

" _Sure. Do you want me to head out now? Or.."_

" _Not now." Ji Hoo leaned back in his seat. "In a few minutes.."_

 _Suddenly Jun Pyo, Madam Kang and Jae Kyung approached the group seated at the table. Madam Kang was smiling faintly_ — _a smile Woo Bin would never trust for any reason whatsoever. Jun Pyo looked as irritated as ever, Woo Bin noticed, but Jae Kyung looked excited and eager._

' _Well, that's not new..'_

" _Do you four mind taking a photo with my son and his_ _fiancée_ _?" asked Madam Kang with a warm smile. "It's a very important banquet, and Jae Kyung has requested the memory be cherished with the rest of you."_

 _Everyone seemed fine with it. Even Woo Bin was, but for all four of them, there was something that made them reluctant, and Ji Hoo was the first to point it out._

" _Can we wait for Jan Di? I'm certain she'd want to be a part of it," spoke Ji Hoo._

 _Madam Kang's smile didn't waver. "She won't return for a while I'm sure.. As much as I would agree to wait, the photographer is in a hurry to leave so he cannot wait long. Missing out on this photo won't be a concern for her I'm sure. Knowing that Jan Di girl, she would want you to make use of this chance before it's too late. Even if it is without her."_

 _They were all reluctant, but they agreed under the condition that the photographer needed to do it asap. As they all stood up to get into position for the photo, Ji Hoo slowly made his way past Woo Bin, murmuring into his ear, "You can leave as soon as we take this photo."_

" _Gotcha, bro."_

He didn't know what he was looking for. All he knew was that it was in a box. What box, he didn't know. As he searched the room silently, his eyes suddenly caught sight of something on Ji Hoo's desk. It was a light-blue box with a brand name Woo Bin was familiar with. As he approached the desk in silence, his curiosity got the best of him and he went to lift the top of the box. But when he lifted it, he saw something unexpected; however, now he understood why Ji Hoo had asked him to retrieve it.

"Ji Hoo, you sly boy, you.." Woo Bin commented with his grin as he closed the box, taking it under his arm.

* * *

 **A/N: Your thoughts?**


	33. Glimmer of Hope

**A/N: Here is the big chapter! Thirty-three finally here!**

 **Onto reviews; You're welcome, and thank you! Glad you liked that line! I really wanted to get out the message that Ji Hoo wasn't going to fall in love with her, and that's how far his love for Jan Di has grown; that even with her there, no feelings of romantic love linger. And even though it wasn't much, I definitely wanted to include how close they were still. Glad you thought he was in character, that's a relief. Something big? I'm not very sure if this chapter is what you count as big, ha ha! And don't worry, Ji Hoo and Jan Di will have some time together again...maybe. I would like to know what you thought was inside that box though-I'm very curious as to what you guys thought. Though after finding it out, it might be a bit weird.. I'm not sure, but you'll find out ;) But thanks for your thoughts (JHsgf82)! I felt bad for putting Ji Hoo in that situation; it's my first time portraying Ji Hoo seeing himself in this type of light. But yes, even he thinks he underestimated her, sadly.. I feel bad for him. And yes! :) She knows that exactly now; how much he loves her. You'll find out about Jun Pyo's resolve in this chapter, so you'll just have to see if he'll continue being his mother's puppet! Glad you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope you'll continue enjoying! Thanks (angee818323)!**

 **Onto business-this chapter took a lot longer than expected. I had to write this day by day because I didn't want to rush, nor did I want to continue off all at once. After this, there will be one final chapter, but this is the biggest chapter I have. Firstly, I want to say I hope the portrayals of character's were decent, I'm sorry ahead of time if they were off. And next: this chapter was supposed to resolve the main issues, which I hope was made clear. And I hope the resolves of this chapter are clear, too. If anyone is confused, ask away and I'll answer as best I can! But overall, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also, it's my longest one yet, and while I debated on splitting it, I couldn't find a right place to do that exactly.. So I hope it wasn't TOO long. Again, enjoy! Let me know your thoughts and questions!**

* * *

Ji Hoo didn't want Seo Hyun to go after Jan Di. He wanted her to stay by his side, and more than anything else, he decided to be patient and wait for Jan Di's return. But his concerns returned once he realized Jun Pyo was no longer in the hall. Dread filled Ji Hoo as he now lowered his gaze to the floor, rubbing his chest while Yi-Jeong made sure he didn't make a move. More than anything else, Ji Hoo had wanted to run after Jan Di, but it seemed as though his foolishness had prevented him from doing exactly that. Instead, he was forced to rest for a while, as ordered by his grandfather. And knowing Yi-Jeong, he was willing to put Ji Hoo's health first, even if what he wanted most was to go after Jan Di. But the fact that Jun Pyo had left his own banquet.. It only told Ji Hoo that he failed. He failed to make her night worth remembering, and he knew it was only a matter of time before he would lose her to Jun Pyo.

" _Can you assure me that nothing will go wrong?" Jun Pyo had glared straight at Ji Hoo, seeming as though he didn't believe his friend. It stung to see that Jun Pyo didn't trust his childhood friend, but it was to be expected. While they were good friends, they were also rivals. Ji Hoo had come to accept that by now._

" _Yes; I can," Ji Hoo responded confidently. "Because I don't plan on making her shed a single tear. Unlike you, I'm going to avoid hurting her at all costs, even if it means having to find a new path for us to be together."_

 _That seemed to be enough to silence Jun Pyo, but not his doubt. But instead of simply accepting his words_ — _instead of just trusting his old friend_ — _he decided to present Ji Hoo with a challenge. "Can you really sacrifice everything for her_ — _your world for hers? Are you willing to go that far, even with the promises you're meant to keep?"_

 _Ji Hoo smiled a bit, "You doubt me? I said earlier that I would find a new path for us to be together, if necessary. Just because you were unable to do this, doesn't mean I am."_

 _Jun Pyo fell silent once more. He glanced away for a few seconds. Once he decided to give in, he handed Ji Hoo the invitation for Jan Di, though as he did so, he made direct eye contact as if he meant serious business. He didn't look completely persuaded either._

' _He still doubts me, hm?'_

 _Ji Hoo took a risk as he accepted the invitation. "I promise, if I ever hurt her, I'll let you try to win her heart. I won't stop you, either. So if you see me fail to keep this promise, I won't play with her feelings like you did. I'll still continue to fight for her, but I'll also give you the same opportunity."_

Had he been too naive—too confident—in himself to have made a foolish promise? He _hurt_ Jan Di, and now that meant Jun Pyo had an equal opportunity to fight for her love. It wasn't playing with her feelings, especially when Ji Hoo just wasn't going to give up and give her to him. Instead, it was a fight—a battle—for her heart. Ji Hoo believed he could actually make her happy, though even now, he began to doubt himself. He didn't even know where she ran off to, or if she was even safe. He let her down. He underestimated Madam Kang. And he overestimated himself. If he could, Ji Hoo just wanted to return home and hold Jan Di in his arms—to let her know that she meant everything to him, despite the discouraging words of others. He wanted to so badly reassure her that none of it mattered.

Because in the end, she was everything those people were not.

* * *

As he stormed out of the banquet hosted by his own mother, Gu Jun Pyo strolled down the stairs leading outside. His eyes searched the area for any sign of Geum Jan Di—that utterly ridiculous woman—who decided she could just leave. Without a farewell to him. Or Ji Hoo. In what right mind did she just think she could walk out rudely, without even bidding her friends farewell. It was just _like_ that moment at the hospital, where she thought nothing of her friends and _almost_ left without a single word. And now, not only did she just run off again, but she did so without any course of direction.

After reaching the bottom step, his gaze shifted over to Yi-Jeong's car where he noticed a bit of damage to it. With a bit of shock mixed with confusion, Jun Pyo approached the vehicle, examining the dent in the side of the car. This left Jun Pyo stunned, yet also startled. Yi-Jeong's voice rang throughout his mind.

' _You weren't the one who was almost hit by a car on your way here.'_

Is that what he meant earlier?

It didn't take much for Jun Pyo to realize how wrong he had been. Ever since his conversation with his mother, he remained on the sidelines, not bothering to protect Jan Di any longer. He only allowed himself to be a _pawn_ and be controlled unnecessarily. She tricked and deceived him, and instead of doing the _moral_ thing, she almost had several people killed in the process. It could have been any of Jun Pyo's friends, and it would have been Jan Di, regardless of who she rode to the banquet with. And Ji Hoo.. Had Ji Hoo been the one to drive her to the banquet, he would have only suffered through another traumatic experience involving cars. And this time, it would have killed the one person he loved again. First his parents, then Jan Di; it was absurd that the wench was willing to go through such ridiculous lengths to get rid of a mere girl from Jun Pyo's life. But it was also his fault since he didn't bother to stop or prevent anything. He was just as responsible and guilty as that wench.

Had things just been a bit different, a new outcome would have been presented. It was horrifying to say the least, to imagine that a woman with such extreme power would use it for the worst. But Jun Pyo was similar to his mother in that way. He took advantage of his own power, by trying to win Jan Di's heart with money and gifts, by trying to expel Jan Di and Ji Hoo because of jealousy, and even by threatening others with a single snap of the finger. He was definitely no better than the average, rich jerk.

But Jun Pyo was willing to change himself, even if his mother wasn't. He _didn't_ want to turn out like her; greedy, jealous, and horrible. He didn't even want this sort of frightening power, but that was not his choice to decide. Instead, he could try to be someone different from his mother.

And he would start by bringing back Jan Di and making things right.

Doing nothing meant he was weak and worthless.

One who could not protect the ones he loved could not protect anything; not even the lives of millions.

He closed his eyes momentarily, using what strength he could to hold back his frustrations and anger. The last thing he wanted to do was take out his anger on someone who already felt beyond worthless. But who said he wouldn't yell at her to knock some damn sense into her? Jun Pyo wasn't about to guarantee a calm and persuasive request. He was about to do whatever it took to remind her that she was nothing that wench said.

After a few more seconds of examining the wrecked car, Jun Pyo lifted his gaze and glanced around quickly to try and figure out where exactly she decided to sneak away to. If she were in danger, as Jun Pyo was led to believe, then she should have remained around people who could protect her. But then again, Jan Di never needed to be protected; she could protect herself so easily, it often humiliated Jun Pyo. Especially since she refused to be protected by him..

 _But where would that crazy, laundry-girl go?_

It wasn't clear to him. It should have been. Jun Pyo once dated this woman, he should have known her well enough to figure out where she would go when sad. Or when she wanted to be alone for that matter. If he truly loved her, even if only at one point in time, Gu Jun Pyo should have _known_ something about her. He remained quiet, taking a few steps back as he scanned the area once more. There were only _two_ possible directions Jan Di could have gone. This wasn't complicated math, this was more simple than he could have ever imagined. All he had to do was figure out where both of either directions led to, and make an assumption based on what he knew about her. This is where he would find out if his love was worth anything, and if he was different from his own mother, who knew nothing about those around her.

After examining each of the roads, Jun Pyo was able to recall some memories of his past. Several times before, when his mother held banquets, she would host them normally at the Hall where her recent one was currently at. And while Jun Pyo, at such a young age, was not normally fond of such events that held zero importance to him, he was forced to come along. People would often greet him with bright smiles and politeness, but it wasn't out of kindness that they treated him like this. It was because his family was rich and widely known that they expressed "sincere" generosity. It was only because he was the Shinhwa heir that he was never treated wrongly or unfairly by those around him. At the time, he didn't understand the truth behind the kindness of the guests—they clearly didn't like him for who he was. They only cared for him because he would one day take leadership over his family's business.

It hurt to remember that memory. No one ever seemed to appreciate him for who he really was. Instead, all people wanted was to use him for his money and popularity amongst Korea's citizens. Throughout his high school years, even then he was surrounded and loved by people who didn't seek to know him personally. All they cared about was his looks, fame, and money. That was the only case. Yet, one girl decided to fight the system that Shinhwa created. Not only did she fight against the rules of the higher class, but she also won his heart in the process. She grew to know him, and she came to return his love eventually.

 _Now is not the time.._

Jun Pyo closed his eyes momentarily, shaking his head and inhaling sharply to try and clear his mind. Once his mind was cleared, he glanced down one side of the road before making his way down that same road. In the direction he was walking, he could remember there being a playground. He remembered this much because back in those days when he was forced to attend his mother's banquet, Jun Pyo would sneak out and explore the surrounding area. And one day, during one of her large banquets, he stumbled upon a small playground. And he stayed there, on the swingset all alone where he would stare up at the sky until the time night came. That was when his father would come and search for his missing son, only to discover him sitting at the swingset by himself. It was also some of the few times Jun Pyo was able to spend time with his father at such a young age. At those younger years, Jun Pyo would swing with his father's light pushes, and sometimes they spent their time together talking about the sky. Those were the times Jun Pyo wished to return to, when he didn't have to see his mother as a wench, and when his father was still...around. Jun Pyo could say he was happier when he didn't have to take over a business, when he didn't have to live a life forced onto him, when he didn't have to feel so torn away from his friends, and when he didn't need to feel the stinging ache of losing the woman he loved again.

But even if that was the case—even if being older meant taking on more, heavier responsibilities and suffering great losses, would he truly be happy remaining ignorant and oblivious? Even during his high school years, Jun Pyo realized he was very incapable and ignorant. He wasn't anything great, even when he was raised to believe he was. At such an age, he held great power and responsibility, yet he was still _nothing_. No one taught him how to actually be _something_ ; but Jan Di did. And he was ready to teach her that she was not what she was led to believe.

After minutes of strolling down the street, when he was doubting himself about Jan Di's actual whereabouts, he found himself startled. There, at the swingset, swinging by herself, was Geum Jan Di. Even from the distance Jun Pyo stood away from Jan Di—and despite her ruined dress—he could still see the beauty that radiated around her. He was about to say that it was ridiculous she was upset over a mere stain—that some dirt wasn't about to make her any less beautiful than she already was. Except, he fell silent after he finally saw her expression.

Geum Jan Di looked a mess, with a look of humiliation across her features. He could almost see the shame in her eyes, which stunned the Shinhwa heir momentarily. For someone who put pride above everything else, she looked utterly broken and down. Perhaps all the rumors and insults finally got to Jan Di. He didn't realize the toll those factors had on Jan Di. He never bothered to realize it, either. He was almost close to wondering if she ever felt this severely hurt around Jun Pyo. He knew she received a lot of resentment and hate, even from Jun Pyo himself. There was never a time when he was humiliated or hurt by others; nor was there ever a time he was ever viciously discouraged. The only ones who accomplished such were Jan Di and the wench, though he knew deep down that Jan Di spoke the truth. Regardless, those degrading words were only from Jan Di at some point in time, when _he_ bullied her and hurt her in the same way.

She always came off as strong. And she really was. But perhaps everyone had their breaking point. Jun Pyo knew he hit his already, when he was manipulated by his mother. And if Jun Pyo could break under his mother, then surely the bullying and harassment Jan Di received from her was far worse. He never really considered this.

Finally, Jun Pyo approached Jan Di in complete silence. She didn't even bother looking up at him. Instead, Jan Di remained silent with her ashamed eyes locked onto the ground. Neither of them spoke. Rather, Jun Pyo took a seat on the swingset beside Jan Di.

At last, Jan Di spoke up, "..What do you want?" It was clear by her tone of voice that she wasn't pleased to see him.

"..You left the banquet," he replied. "Why did you leave?"

"I'm not in the mood for this," Jan Di said suddenly, now glancing up at Jun Pyo with glossy eyes. "If you came out here to argue with me and call me an idiot, then you can just leave. I'm sure Jae Kyung is waiting for you. So stop and leave me alone.."

"I'm not here to argue." Jun Pyo exhaled irritably before glancing up at the sky. "Why do _you_ have to turn everything I say into an argument?"

Jan Di fell silent, shifting her gaze away from him. "..I'm sorry."

That surprised him. Never once in his life did he expect Jan Di to fully apologize. It was more than clear at the moment that she had little pride left at the moment, which was usually the reason for her arguments. But Jun Pyo was the same in a way. For a minute, he almost _wished_ she had argued.

"Aish.. Now you're acting like this, making me feel bad," he muttered under his breath, though loud enough for her to hear. "..Why did you leave? Are you just being jealous?"

This once again caught Jan Di off guard. "No! I'm not jealous!" she replied. "I have no reason to be jealous of Seo Hyun.. She's a good friend of Ji Hoo's and I could never feel that negatively towards her, since she's done nothing but help me. Especially when.." her voice trailed off.

But Jun Pyo decided to push on the question. "When..?"

"..She was the only person to lend a helping hand and actually treat me like everyone else. So why should I have to feel this way.. towards someone as generous as that..?"

Jun Pyo was about to argue that he did nothing but lend a helping hand, but he really couldn't. _He_ was one of the first few people who had her bullied unreasonably at Shinhwa High. Instead, he bit back those words. "..What about now?"

"Even now.. Even after I took away someone very precious to her, she still treats me the same way she did back then, with unwavering kindness and generosity." Jan Di swallowed thickly and shook her head. "Why are you asking these questions?"

"Because I still think you're jealous of Seo Hyun," he replied. "That's a part of the reason why you're out here, isn't it? You feel like Seo Hyun is better suited for Ji Hoo?"

"I'm not going to talk about this anymore," mumbled Jan Di as she finally forced herself out of the swing. "I'm not.." Jun Pyo tried grabbing a hold of her wrist to pull her back like earlier, but instead, she yanked her hand away once more from him. "Did you not hear me? I said I'm not going to talk about this!" And just like that, she began walking away from Jun Pyo and out of the park, down the road as if to escape him.

Jun Pyo wasn't done with her, though. Frustration boiled within him and he got off his swing seconds after to follow directly behind her. "Why won't you talk about this? Why are you being this way, Jan Di? You're.. acting pathetic like this."

 _Crap, wrong words.._

He didn't mean to use those words. And he cursed himself silently as Jan Di—who was a few feet ahead of him—stopped.

* * *

"You're.. acting pathetic like this."

She froze in place at those words. It was _funny_ at how familiar those words were. They were words that usually never got to her this bad, but she couldn't help it. She was _afraid_ to lose again. Maybe she was acting a bit pathetic. Probably because she was. But it was hard not to feel _this_ way, especially during a night where she tried her best to be the complete opposite of what she was, be around the people who hated her kind, all for the one person she loved. But it was clear people saw him as an embarrassment. He was being humiliated constantly _because_ of her, meanwhile Seo Hyun was… there beside him, proving that he did have _some_ class in his life. She was the other half that people adored. People clearly saw Seo Hyun as the best fit for Ji Hoo.

 _I mean why not..? Seo Hyun.. She's very successful.. More than I ever could be. She's beautiful, she makes sure she looks good. She has enough money to live a stable life with Ji Hoo.. She's even generous. Her kindness goes through such an extent, I can't compete with her.. I don't want to compete with her, but when it comes to what's best for Ji Hoo, what am I supposed to think..? Even Jae Kyung is successful.. She was always better suited for Jun Pyo.._

"..So you come out here, for what?" she spoke as she turned to face him. "To tell me that I'm being petty, being jealous of someone I _admire_ , and when _I'm_ upset and not in the mood to talk, you _insult_ me and call me pathetic? Is that what you wanted? Are you so much like your _mother_ that you talk down to those who aren't as happy as you? Now that I finally escaped her, I have to escape you now, too? Why are you being this way towards me?"

Now this time, Jun Pyo didn't have any words.

"Ever since Macau.. You've been treating me this way. Why? What have I done to you that you still look at me like I'm the problem?" demanded Jan Di when he didn't respond. "Why is it you hound me for running away when you've done exactly the same?"

"I.." Jun Pyo began to act as though he were about to defend himself, but still, no words seemed to fall past his lips. Jan Di stood silently, waiting for his answer.

"You?" she repeated. "You've always run away from me.. In Macau, you've pushed me away, you've refused to see me. You didn't even tell me why, all except for the idea that what we had was.. nothing. Even when I tried finding out the real reason, you've always avoided telling me.. So why is it when I finally decide to do this, you talk to me like I'm the idiot, when I learned this strategy from you?"

"Because I was an idiot to try and run! I don't want you to make the same mistake as me, Geum Jan Di," Jun Pyo finally said. "Ever since.. I've returned from Macau, I've done nothing but regret." By the way he glanced away occasionally as he spoke, Jan Di could see it was hard for him to admit to such things. "It was a mistake because I.. I _loved_ you—I still do. I treat you this way because it _hurts_ to see you with someone else. And I've been trying to win you back, but I already screwed up any opportunity that comes my way."

"Jun Pyo.."

"I thought I would be happy if Ji Hoo screwed up. I figured that if you weren't happy with him, I could have another chance to be with you. But even though you're standing there, right in front of me, hurt and afraid, I can't bring myself to win you over. Seeing you like this.. It upsets me, frustrates me.. It angers me. So even now, even though it's what I want more than anything else, I can't do it. How can I be happy to tear you away from someone you now love? Despite my feelings for you, I just don't think I can hurt you anymore than I already have. I would say sorry for what I've done, but that wouldn't make up for any of it."

This was all new to her. She hadn't expected him to be completely honest with her, since he refused to cooperate with her ever since Macau. She expected him to yell at her, snap or call her an idiot once again. Instead, this time he was calling _himself_ the idiot, which came off as a surprise. Her eyes widened a bit at his words, those the ache in her heart only grew.

 _So all along.. You.. did continue to love me?_

Tears had sprung in her eyes. She told herself she wouldn't cry—she was particularly good at holding it in. But all along, she continued to hurt him as well. She _did_ break his heart too, by not noticing how he felt and ignoring his feelings, when he clearly tried to show her how he felt. All their arguments—all their heartbreak during this—was because of his love for her. Jun Pyo wasn't ever one to confess these things; he was just as stubborn as Jan Di when it came to admitting certain things. But seeing as he took the time to tell her _all of this_ , he really did care about her. He was willing to help her, in a situation such as this, so that she wouldn't end up in the same situation as him.

"I made the stupid mistake of running away, time after time, and in return, I lost the first woman I've truly loved." Jun Pyo cleared his throat. "That's why I'm here right now.. You can't run away, Jan Di. You _need_ to fight for love if you want it, and it's not easy. But in the end, I expect it's worth it. So instead of running, go back to the banquet.. Prove to Ji Hoo that you're willing to do anything to make it work, before someone else tries to win him over. Just don't screw this up, and make all _this_ be in vain.."

 _All this? Do you mean all of our suffering?_

Regardless of him telling her to run to Ji Hoo, she decided to lunge forward towards Jun Pyo and wrap her arms around him for a brief embrace. This caught him off guard, she could tell by his surprised expression when she came to give him a quick hug.

"Thank you," she spoke to him. "..I'm sorry for my words earlier. Or all those other times.. I never thought about how you might've felt, but now I know. And.. you're nothing like _her_ ; I can see that now, Jun Pyo." After a few seconds, she pulled away from him, a small smile on her face as she wiped away the tears that dared to fall. Jun Pyo simply returned the smile, and his hand went to ruffle her hair gently, so that he wouldn't mess it up.

"I realized that I don't want to be like her at all. So in order to prevent that, I need to start being the opposite from her." Jun Pyo grinned faintly, looking almost _happy_ once again; similarly to the times they were together. He looked relieved, almost as though a burden had been lifted. "Let's head back. Wonder girl has been away for far too long, don't you think?"

"Don't you mean that you've been away too long? You are the main attraction, and your mother hosted this event for you, didn't she?" Jan Di began to walk back towards the hall the banquet was held at, alongside Jun Pyo, staying at his exact pace.

"She just wants to show me off. I don't care though, because I'm not going to give in." Jun Pyo exhaled lightly, running a hand through his thick curls, though exchanging a side glance with Jan Di. "I won't let her control any aspect of my life like this again. I see my mistake for being this stupid."

"..I'm really glad you've decided on this, Jun Pyo." As they neared the stairs of the Hall, Jan Di stopped walking and turned to face Jun Pyo completely now. His words earlier had gotten to her, when he confessed to still being in love with her. But if that were the case, why didn't he fight further for her? Or why did he lie and act like he didn't care about her any longer? A question lingered in her mind for far too long, and now she _needed_ to ask; even if she couldn't get a straight answer from him. "Jun Pyo.." she began quietly.

He glanced over at her, blinking at her sudden quietness. "Yes?"

"I've asked this millions of times, but you kept avoiding it.. You'll probably avoid it again, but I have to ask: If what you said was true.. Why did you tell me all those lies back in Macau and leave me?" Her eyes remained locked on him, searching for an answer; any at all that might explain the reason behind their suffering and pain. But to her dismay, his facial expression told her nothing. He remained completely calm, only glancing away momentarily before he gave his response.

"..I can't tell you yet. Not tonight. When the time is right, I'll...tell you, okay?" he told her. "Do you think you can wait, Jan Di?"

She inhaled sharply, nodding her head reluctantly. "I understand.." For him to avoid the question once more meant that even he wasn't over his decision. But she accepted that. And she was grateful that he respected her, in a sense of not wanting to ruin her current relationship. She suddenly remembered Ji Hoo, and how she looked like a mess still. She glanced down at her dress, seeing the large, scarlet stain that she was unable to get rid of. Unfortunately, she knew she would have to enter just as she looked; a mess of tears and stains.

"Yah, don't worry how you look. This wouldn't be the first time you arrived in a different style than the rest of us," Jun Pyo commented, grinning a bit in an attempt to get a laugh out of her. Jan Di just shot him a glance that said 'not now.'

Out of the blue, as Jan Di and Jun Pyo were both now heading up the steps, they both heard a voice behind them. "Hey!"

Both Jan Di and Jun Pyo glanced over their shoulders to see Woo Bin getting out of his vehicle with a light-blue box in his hands. He dashed up the steps after them before halting beside Jan Di, holding out the box to her.

"I'm lucky I saw you!" Woo Bin was now grinning at his two friends. His eyes shifted to Jan Di and then to the stain in her light-pink dress, which earned a reaction from him that clearly told her it didn't look good. And from the expression Jun Pyo wore, Jan Di almost thought he was ready to hit him upside the head for that reaction. "I can see that you didn't get the stain out.. It doesn't matter, though. Here you go, Jan Di—let's just say it's a little something from yours truly." Woo Bin winked at her playfully before elbowing Jun Pyo in the chest lightly.

"Yours truly?" repeated Jun Pyo, a little uncertain on who he meant. Jan Di gave Woo Bin a look that expressed the same uncertainty.

"Ji Hoo!" responded Woo Bin, "I left earlier to get this for him.. But I expect he would've wanted to give it to you anyway. So go on and surprise him, yeah?"

"Surprise him..?" repeated Jan Di curiously, eyeing Woo Bin as she began to lift the lid off the box with Jun Pyo peering at it over her shoulder. Once the lid was partially open, she got a peek of what was inside the medium-length box, and her eyes widened in surprise. "This.. This is for me?"

"It appears so.." mumbled Jun Pyo, equally startled at the gift. "..I don't think he'd be giving this to anyone else."

"It's beautiful," she breathed, closing the box immediately. She shoved it back into Woo Bin's arms, shaking her head. "I couldn't possibly.. What if I.." She didn't even dare to finish that sentence.

But Woo Bin persisted by forcing it back into her arms. "Take it. Everything will be fine," assured Woo Bin. "Trust me, we'll all look out for you."

Jun Pyo was quiet at first, but in the end he nodded his head. "Yeah, remember what I said earlier.. I'll keep an eye out for you. So go up and hurry."

Jan Di wasn't certain. But hearing Jun Pyo assure her that he would also prevent his mother from interfering once more, she decided to give in and trust the F4 men. She clutched the medium-sized box to her chest before she nodded; racing up the stairs in a hurry. Luckily she ran into Jae Kyung and Ga Eul nearby the entrance.

"Ah, Jan Di!" spoke Ga Eul. "We were about to go look for you.."

"Ga Eul, Jae Kyung unnie; can you help me?" asked Jan Di.

"Sure thing, Jan Di!" Jae Kyung agreed with a bright smile, Ga Eul nodding her head rapidly in agreement as well.

"What do you need help with, though?" questioned Ga Eul as she tilted her head a bit.

"Follow me," was all Jan Di said before she begins making her way through the crowd of people, maneuvering past them quietly so that she wouldn't gather any attention.

* * *

It was growing late, and Jan Di was not found. She didn't return. Ji Hoo felt overwhelmed by his concern for her; all he could really think about was where her location was and how she was doing. He refused to think about her being _physically hurt_ ; it was the last thing he wanted to imagine. Rubbing his palms together, Ji Hoo slouched in his seat with dread-filled eyes. Seo Hyun was sitting beside him, rubbing his shoulder gently as if to help calm him. During their time together, Ji Hoo spent it dreading over his thoughts, but Seo Hyun tried her best to reassure him and relax him of whatever thoughts haunted his mind, though she was unsuccessful in the end. It wasn't her fault—Ji Hoo was just too overwhelmed to be helped at the moment.

Little did any of them—Yi-Jeong and Seo Hyun—know, Ji Hoo was actually _afraid_ that he would ultimately lose Jan Di for failing her tonight. He wasn't going to give up, of course—he was too _deep_ in love to even consider giving up now. He would much rather _lose everything_ than give up. After all, losing her _again_ would only take away what liveliness he felt when beside her. He could be beside her and still be happy, but he didn't _want_ to go through with it; loving her and living life with a wall built up between them. It was too unfair— _too cruel_. He was too deep in to be happy with that life.

"Ji Hoo.." murmured Seo Hyun, still giving him a sympathetic expression. "Are you sure you don't want me to go look for her..?"

"No," responded Ji Hoo firmly. He forced himself into sitting straight, glancing over at Seo Hyun with a slight smile. "I trust in her.. If she knows me like I know her, then she _will_ come back. She'll see through my failures and return. I just _know_ she'll come back.. And until then, I'll wait for her. Even if it takes the whole night and I'm sitting out on the steps."

Seo Hyun smiled warmly at Ji Hoo. "You know, she's very lucky. I've never seen someone love so strongly.."

He looked away, sighing once more. _Jan Di.. Where are you?_

He wasn't about to let himself doubt her. He doubted himself, but never Jan Di. For him, it was impossible to doubt her. Just as he got up, ready to go out for a breath of fresh air, he noticed someone in the distance. Walking through a crowd of people, being as careful as possible and gentle as possible, was a woman—looking stunningly beautiful. This particular woman, wearing a cerulean-blue dress—which was a very light shade of blue, almost the color of the sky on a warm summer's day—strolled past people nervously, but also with confidence. She was both nervous under their gazes, but confident in stride as she made her way towards Ji Hoo. The dress was one of a kind, and this _beautiful woman_ did not belong in a place filled with people of closed minds. She didn't belong in a world far too cruel. Finally, she came to a slow stop in front of him, looking almost shy before his gaze.

"H—how.. How do I look…?" she murmured, averting her gaze. "I feel like people are staring.."

"You look.." Ji Hoo breathed out with a smile, "..like Cinderella."

"Cinderella..?" she repeated, glancing up at him with a curious glint in her eyes.

"Mhmm." His smile turned into a grin. "The girl who worked hard all her life, just to _survive_. She wanted to go to the ball to have the time of her life, so she dressed wonderfully with the help of her friends. But ultimately, the evil wench who haunted her world ruined her first chance to go and have the time of her life. However, because this girl was more generous than those around her, she received a second chance, and looked just as beautiful with her new dress, if not more. And at the end of the night, she got the chance to dance with her true love." Ji Hoo held out his hand to her, as if it were an invitation. "So, Geum Jan Di.. Will you dance with me?"

Jan Di's lips curved into a small smile as she took his hand into hers. "I'd be happy, Ji Hoo sunbae.."

"I'm glad. Come on." With her hand firmly in his, he led her to the dance floor, where lovers were moving with one another in sync. Once they were in the middle of it all, Jan Di was the first to move into position. Like last time, she placed her hand firmly on his shoulder and kept her other hand paired together with his. She stepped closer to him so that there was barely any room between them—much like the time they practiced together. This caught Ji Hoo off guard, seeing as he wasn't expecting her to make such bold moves before him.

"Like this?" she asked with a smile.

He smiled faintly back at her as he moved his other hand onto her waist, sliding it around to rest on her back. "Yes, like this. Are you ready to show off just what you learned?"

"As long as you're with me every step of the way," she responded confidently. "Then I'm sure I can make it through."

"I'm glad to hear." With those final words, he started off the dance by sliding one foot across the flooring, with Jan Di following closely behind. Together, they moved in sync with one another—in perfect harmony.

* * *

Jun Pyo remained near the entrance beside Woo Bin, watching from the distance as Jan Di began to dance alongside Ji Hoo. The two looked meant for each other, almost. While Jun Pyo would regret letting her go, he didn't regret giving Ji Hoo the chance. It seemed as though he was better suited for her after all—he did so much better than Jun Pyo could ever when it came to love.

 _But maybe one day I will.._

Woo Bin grinned as he leaned against the wall. "They're really in love, aren't they?"

"It's obvious, isn't it?" mumbled Jun Pyo.

"Don't be like that—you're jealous, aren't you?" teased Woo Bin, though afterwards he placed a hand on his friend's shoulder to give a reassuring pat. "Don't worry though, I'm sure you'll get something just as great."

"I'm not jealous," Jun Pyo responded quickly, shrugging off his friend's hand and reassurance. His eyes stared off after the two lovebirds in the center of the room. "..You think?"

"Sure. I know Yi-Jeong is next," murmured Woo Bin as he nodded off in the direction Yi-Jeong and Ga Eul were in. From the looks of it—in Jun Pyo's eyes—Yi-Jeong had just asked Ga Eul to dance, seeing as he offered his hand to her and she gladly took it. Then the "gentleman" led her off onto the dance floor, not too far from Jan Di and Ji Hoo. They—too—looked just as happy as the other couple. But despite the two couples being together, while Jun Pyo was stuck _alone_ once more, he didn't feel sour nor bitter towards the two. Instead, he was content watching them. It made him glad to see the sight. He couldn't be anymore happier for Jan Di; for someone he loved as much as her, he was glad that she was in safe care. It was all he could ask for if he couldn't be with her in the end. But even if he couldn't be in a relationship like that with her, he knew he would be pleased and satisfied to just be by her side—as a friend. "Now there's just us.. But I wonder which of us two will be the next one out there, eh?"

"Don't be ridiculous," muttered Jun Pyo with a small grin, "It'll be me, definitely."

* * *

"Ji Hoo," began Jan Di as she moved across the dance floor smoothly with Ji Hoo. Once they started to dance with one another, Jan Di kept her eyes locked with his; just as he told her to do the first time they practiced. And with each step, it was almost as if she were stepping deeper and deeper into the love they shared.

 _It's strange_ , she told herself quietly, _Even though I'm already in love with him, it feels like every time we're together I fall in love all over again.. Just like the first time._

"Hm?" Ji Hoo was staring at her curiously, though he remained focus on his movements as well; careful to stay in their place.

"This dress.. You told Woo Bin to get it for me, right..?"

"Yes."

She came to a slow stop amongst the crowd of people, now focusing completely on him. Just as she halted her movements, he did the same. After they were completely still, with others moving around them, Jan Di asked her question, "Where did you get it..? It's really pretty, and I don't think you went out and bought it yourself."

"Why's that? Don't you think I have a good sense of fashion?" he teased with a smile. But then he answered her question seriously, "This dress you're wearing.. It was one of my mother's."

This startled Jan Di, and her smile faded away. Instead, she glanced down at the dress she wore. At first glance in the box—from a brief glimpse and feel of the cerulean-blue and soft fabric—she initially thought it was could not describe what she thought of it. But to discover that it was his mother's… She couldn't help but feel a pang of sorrow for the man who had to see her wear it. "I'm.. sorry, Ji Hoo sunbae.. I didn't know—"

He interrupted her before she could continue. "Since I'm not interested in wearing dresses, and since you like it so much, I decided to give it to you as a gift."

"I—I couldn't possibly.." began Jan Di once more.

"Why not? I thought you liked it. It's one of a kind, and there's none other like it." Ji Hoo observed the dress on her. "..And it looks perfect on you. Though, I have to say, I'm not surprised you pulled it off. So why not keep it?"

"Because it was one of your mother's possessions.." murmured Jan Di, lowering her gaze a bit. She figured it would have hurt Ji Hoo to give away something as precious as something that belonged to his deceased mother. "It wouldn't feel right taking it away from you.."

"It wouldn't do me any good sitting in a box, collecting dust." Suddenly, his hand reached out to grasp a hold of her chin, which caused her to look at him directly in the eyes. "..She bought this dress for it to be worn. I'm sure that my mother would have wanted to pass this onto the woman who stole my heart. But since she can't do it herself, I'll do it for her. If anything, she would have wanted it to go to someone instead of keeping it in a box. She was that kind of person."

Jan Di's lips formed into a small smile. She closed her eyes and dipped her head in gratefulness. "Thank you, Ji Hoo sunbae.. Are you sure though..? Wouldn't it do good elsewhere?"

"I'm certain. I wouldn't want to see anyone else but you in that dress," he told her sincerely, smiling gently at her. However, Jan Di wasn't very convinced. She was afraid he would make a mistake like this. Ji Hoo must have noticed this because he went silent, releasing his grip on her and dropping his hand. Instead, he leaned down a little bit, being as close as possible. However, unlike the previous times before, she didn't move away from him. She remained utterly still, allowing him to get as close as he wanted. He gazed directly into her eyes as he paused a few seconds to think over something. Finally, he spoke up again, "Then how about we make a deal, since I can't seem to convince the stubborn-minded Geum Jan Di.. How about you stay by my side? In return for living with me, I'll provide you with anything you need. And if you agree, I'll give you that dress for starters. That way, it won't be that far away from me, because you'll be only a few doors down. What do you say?"

"..As long as I get to help around when I can. You won't prevent me from doing that?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Ji Hoo laughed a bit at her question. "I wouldn't expect anything different. But you should know I won't stop you from doing what your heart desires—that's the kind of girl I fell for.." He placed both hands on her shoulders, still grinning. "..A noisy, stubborn, self-conscious, hard-working girl." And finally their lips met once again, for a loving kiss. At the moment, neither of them could care about anything else. Not even those who peeked a glance or judged their love from afar. All they cared about was each other, and nothing more mattered to them; for a moment, they were alone, but deep in love. They _were_ each other's happiness. And neither of them would _ever_ ask for anything different.

* * *

 **A/N: Your thoughts?**


	34. A Yearning of the Heart

**A/N: And here it is, the final chapter for this story!**

 **I will not be responding to reviews in the author note this time, but I'll try to PM those who reviewed! Overall, thank you to those who stuck with me, and I hope the resolve of this story was good!**

 **This actually turned out to be the longest chapter of the entire story. I thought it would be the shortest, or shorter than the last, but boy was I wrong. So. Wrong.**

 **It took a long time for this chapter to come out because it was just a very difficult and challenging chapter to write, since there were things that needed to be resolved. I am actually proud of this chapter and with how it went, but it's up to you all to decide how it really went. I'm sorry if there is any confusion in this story. If possible, please leave feedback; any kind is great! Even if you think there are some things I should have done or need to improve on-you know, anything. I would like to know your thoughts, and most importantly what your overall opinion is. But either way, I hope this chapter was enjoyable and satisfying for the last, and end of the story.**

 **There will also be a _sequel_ to this story. If you are interested, please be sure to check it out. But again, please enjoy and I hope it was satisfying! Thanks for sticking with me!**

* * *

"Yah! You're running late again, aren't you?"

"Are you really going to go dressed like that, noona?"

"I think she looks nice.."

Jan Di did her best to ignore the voices of her family calling out to her as she raced out the door and down the stairs of her old home. The home she shared with her family years before. The home where many wonderful things occurred—such as the moment when she was invited to attend Shinhwa. At the time, Jan Di wanted nothing to do with such a horrible school filled with stuck up students. Jan Di didn't want to be in the presence of students who couldn't care less about the lives of others around them and she most definitely never wanted to arrive at school only to bump into the lousy, hateful F4. Long ago, the impression they gave off was just that. A bunch of stuck-up jerks that harassed students—particularly anyone who got in their way—to the point they were feared by everyone. F4, for so long, became the typical infamous group of higher-ups that terrorized the school halls. Or so Jan Di believed. Despite her previous beliefs and impressions on the boys, she no longer saw them in that light. Instead, they grew to be something else— _something different_ —from what they once were. And Jan Di had to admit that had she not met them, she would have regretted it. Knowing them was what made her life all that more _special—_ with them she was able to experience things she would never had.

Once she reached the last few steps, she ran to the door and pushed it open to leave. Once she stepped outside, she was met with the cool, evening breeze—and frankly, it felt better to be outside of such a stuffy and suffocating place. But there was no time to spend on appreciating the cool air around her. She had to run—and as fast as her strong legs could carry her—so she could reach her _destination_ in time. Like always, Jan Di forgot her _plans_. Well, they technically weren't her plans. If anything, she would have preferred to _stay home_ rather than attend such a pointless event that meant little to her. But it meant a lot to everyone else around her, and so they encouraged to her go—especially her family. And someone else, whose name she didn't dare to mention. If she even so much as thought about him—even a little bit—then..

"Running late again?" a voice nearby asked her.

 _Darn.._

Jan Di froze in place, daring to peer out the corner of her eyes. And there he stood—her prince, dressed spectacularly in white—beside his parked motorcycle. He was grinning—warmly, delightedly—with a helmet in his hands as he approached Jan Di underneath the streetlight, in the cool, evening night. His eyes, she noticed, gave off an expression of pure amusement; probably from how this situation looked to him.

"Ji Hoo Sunbae.. Um.." Jan Di finally turned to face him, clearing her throat and glancing away occasionally to hide what embarrassment she felt, though it wasn't working. That much she could tell by the way he loomed over her with a curious grin. Unable to hide the truth from him, Jan Di gave into his assumptions with a defeated expression. "..I am," she admitted quietly.

"What was that?" questioned Ji Hoo, peering over at her. "I didn't quite catch that.."

This time, Jan Di met with his gaze confidently, without wavering, and spoke more clearly. "I am running late," she repeated. "You caught me."

"When don't I? But that was much better," teased Ji Hoo, placing his helmet under his arm and ruffling her hair playfully. "Were you thinking about me? Because I heard some kind of ringing—was that maybe the emergency bell?"

"This isn't an emergency," responded Jan Di, blinking. "I'm okay as you can see.."

Without any warning, Ji Hoo placed his hand across her chest where her heart was at. Jan Di was ready to pull back at the startling action, but his hand soon dropped as he went to press it against his own chest. "I'm not an expert," he said. "But your heart is beating pretty fast. I don't need to be a Doctor to know that you were doing an activity that required a lot of energy. And I clearly saw you running.." He tapped the side of his head. "You were trying to reach _some place_ urgently, weren't you?"

"And if I was?" challenged Jan Di. "That isn't—"

"It isn't an emergency?" Ji Hoo smiled a bit as he stood up straight, placing a helmet on top of her head. "It doesn't need to be an emergency for me to help you. You need to be somewhere, _urgently_ , don't you? I came, because I heard that call of help." He turned away and headed to his motorcycle, getting on it as he glanced over at Jan Di. "Are you coming? You'll be really late if you don't get a ride."

Jan Di pouted a bit, but she reluctantly got on behind him. It had been a while since they rode together on his motorcycle. At times, she never thought much about receiving a ride from him. She was sure he didn't either. It was—after all—just a silly mode of transportation he preferred. And to her, it was only just a free ride to get where she needed to be. But now, sitting directly behind him, she _knew_ it was much different this time. To Jan Di, Ji Hoo was no longer just a friend, nor was he just a simple crush back in the past. Right now, he was something much more than that; something she could not put into words on her own. She swallowed thickly, hesitating on wrapping her arms around him now. It shouldn't have been any different than before, but it was. It was _very_ different now. Ji Hoo glanced over his shoulder at her, his sweet smile—the one she loved to see—gracing his features.

"What? You'll fall off if you don't grab on, Jan Di," he reminded her. He reached for one of her arms behind him and wrapped it around him. "Hold on tight. And don't ever let go.. Okay?"

She stared at him, smiling a bit as she wrapped her other arm around him. "I'll never let go," she whispered quietly, resting her chin on his shoulder.

 _Never again, will I let go.._

 _I won't make the same mistake twice._

"Good. Now let's get going. You don't want to be late to your own graduation." Ji Hoo placed his helmet on his head, starting his motorcycle after.

Jan Di tightened her grip around him slightly, hoping it would go unnoticed. She closed her eyes, finding herself more and more relaxed when she was this close to Ji Hoo. She knew this time was different from the previous times she hitched a ride from him. This was much more different. As she told herself earlier, he was no longer a friend, nor did she just see him as the typical crush. He grew to be something much more than just that, and she still couldn't find the words to describe it. But what she did know was that she was too deep in love. That every second she spent in his presence—every moment they shared, all the time the world was giving them—she was falling more and more in love with him, over and over again like a never ending cycle. And that wasn't bad; not at all. If anything, she was lucky that every time they stood face to face, their love for each other was practically renewed.

 _I won't let go of my love for you again. Not for anyone, or any reason._

* * *

"So you've decided this on your own?" murmured Jun Hee. "I'm.. surprised."

"I knew you would be," replied Jun Pyo as he shifted upright on the couch. "I've only recently decided this. My mother.. I won't let her control my life, or how I take care of the business. I need to do this on my own."

"..I can understand that, Jun Pyo. I'm glad you're taking things into your own hands. As for mother.. How is she doing?" Jun Hee tilted her head a bit as she asked about the _wench_. It was clear that—despite the previous pain and torture Jun Hee was put through—she still cared deeply about their mother.

"You can ask her yourself," mumbled Jun Pyo. Though afterwards, he added, "She's starting to stay out of my life. I think she realized it after the banquet. But you didn't attend it, noona. Why is that?"

Jun Hee's eyes brightened up a little bit when he addressed her as 'noona.' He rarely got to see her, only due to the strain their mother put on their relationship. But that didn't mean either of the siblings didn't care or love each other. "..The banquet. I couldn't bring myself to see what was going to happen. Knowing _her_ , she was going to do something.. I didn't want to see any of it."

Jun Pyo remained silent. After a few seconds, his lips parted and he spoke, "She's stopped trying to control everything. After the banquet, I confronted her. About everything." He cleared his throat, glancing away from his sister. "I can't say that she's completely done, but it's clear she doesn't plan on interfering anymore."

"That's some good news," murmured Jun Hee as she smiled a bit, reaching over to Jun Pyo and ruffling his curled hair. He swatted her hand away, though she gave him a stern look. "I think she's starting to realize that you're beginning to take control of everything." She paused a bit, shaking her head a little as a thought crossed her mind. "..Her choices.. They have good intentions, Jun Pyo."

"Good intentions?" scoffed Jun Pyo as he rolled his eyes. "I don't see what was so good about them…"

"That's just her mistake. She never saw what was truly best for us, just best for the business. And I think she's come to finally realize it.." responded Jun Hee. "Jan Di, has she helped you decide on this path?"

"What does that laundry girl have to do with anything?" mumbled Jun Pyo, averting his gaze from his sister. He was clearly unwilling to respond to a ridiculous statement, though it did hold some truth. "She's done nothing.."

"You always insist on hiding the truth from me?" Jun Hee's lips curved into a small grin at her sibling's act. "I think I know you well enough.. _Something_ must have helped you decide."

"Aish! It's really none of your business!" groaned Jun Pyo as he ran his fingers through his curled locks. Before his sister could continue on, he quickly got up onto his feet and straightened his suit. "Noona, I'll be going now. I'm going to talk to mother."

"Now?" Jun Hee's eyebrows raised in slight surprise. "Aren't you running late already, Jun Pyo? You have plans to go too, don't you?"

Jun Pyo fell silent at her question. He already knew he was running very late, so there would be little point to actually looking at the time. But he needed to speak with his mother about his plans to go to America and save the business on his own. After calling off the engagement with Jae Kyung, he knew that the JK group was no longer going to merge with Shinhwa. He called off the engagement, not because of Jan Di, but because Jun Pyo was never comfortable with the engagement at all. He wasn't ready for any marriage; particularly one where he was _not_ in love with his partner. But that was also why he was going to America; to make up for the broken engagement in his own way, and to save the business his father and grandfather built up. Ha Jae Kyung had understood Jun Pyo's reasoning in the end, and she knew the engagement was a hard thing to accept, especially when he wasn't ready. But she did leave behind a small message: that if he did ever decide he was ready, he knew where to find her.

"It's fine if I come late. Because I'm sure she's running late, too." After responding to his sister, he left the room and headed upstairs to where his mother's office was. But as he approached the office, he heard voices again inside the room. This time, it was the voice of someone unfamiliar.

"So that's it? This wasn't just for you, you do realize this don't you?" The voice.. It was bitter and filled with anger.

"Leave. I have no interest in cooperating with you further," came the exhausted voice of his mother. "It was a mistake to ever.."

"Unbelievable! I should have guessed you wanted nothing more to do with us.. I won't waste my time here anymore." The door swung open, which surprised Jun Pyo, since he took a step backwards. Then strolling out of the room was a person dressed in dark clothing. Their face was overshadowed by the hood pulled over their head, and Jun Pyo remained utterly still as he tried to get a glimpse of who it was that spoke to his mother in such a way. He squinted his eyes, unable to get a glimpse of any feature of theirs. Only the dark eyes that he found himself unable to read. But something about this person gave off the impression that they were up to nothing good. And the unsettling image of Yi-Jeong's car returned to his mind, along with the fact that Jan Di was almost killed in a car accident.

' _I have no interest in cooperating with you further. It was a mistake to ever..'_

 _Were these the people who tried to hurt Jan Di?_

Just so he could get some answers for his questions, as the dark-clothed person walked right past him, Jun Pyo reached for their hand. However, instead of succeeding in grabbing a hold of it, their hand was yanked away and he was shoved directly against the wall, pinned for a few seconds out of surprise at the sudden action taken. However, he got a glimpse of _their_ eyes once more before he was released. Then, they started down the hall again as if nothing had happened. But Jun Pyo remained leaning against the wall, watching as the mysterious figure clothed in black left. The look in the mysterious figure's eyes—it was something _creepy_ and _eerie_. Jun Pyo could not shake the feeling that the mysterious figure had cooperated with his mother for some time. That the incident of the car accident was closely related to them. It was because of their eyes—eyes filled with pure malice—that he could not shake the feeling that were not done yet, either.

Jun Pyo was in a desperate need to know who they were and why they were out to get Jan Di, or any of the F4 members. Just why were they all targeted, and what did his mother know about them? Was she the one who sent them out?

 _Just who are you.._

* * *

Once she arrived at the graduation party, dressed in her school uniform, she was greeted by the F4 men. All of them were dressed very nicely and made an appearance for the graduated Jan Di. Due to their appearance though—Jan Di noticed as she looked around—many of the students were in awe at their presence. And it was Jan Di who was surrounded by F4, which made her a little uncomfortable to be the center of attention, but she really wouldn't have preferred to be surrounded by anyone else. To her, they were much more than just F4, who were popular and good-looking. They all had different personalities, and big hearts; bigger than she could have imagined. Each and every member of F4 helped her in their own way and proved to her that they weren't the bullies she assumed they were.

"You didn't want to wear anything else?" teased Yi-Jeong, gesturing to her school uniform. "You're the only one dressed like this. If you needed something to wear, you could have asked."

"I think she looks good like this," Woo Bin responded, nodding his head with a small grin. "It's definitely fitting for someone like Jan Di."

Jun Pyo snorted as he scratched the side of his neck. "Fitting? It's all she ever wears."

Jan Di couldn't help but smile at their teasings this time as she shifted nervously on her feet. "I didn't plan on coming to this graduation party."

"I knew you didn't have plans to. What made you change your mind?" murmured Yi-Jeong as he raised an eyebrow in curiosity. Both he and Woo Bin exchanged a suggestive glance, and Jan Di could tell they were already assuming it was all Ji Hoo. Jan Di couldn't wait to prove them wrong this time.

"My mother," she responded with a small grin of her own. "She insisted I go.. And then both my father and brother agreed."

"Ah!" Woo Bin's features lightened up. "Your mother, of course! How is she doing now, along with the rest of your family?"

"Well, everything is going back to normal," responded Jan Di with a warm smile on her face. "They're happy to be back.."

"I expect so," murmured Yi-Jeong. "Ji Hoo helped a lot with that, didn't he?"

Ji Hoo shifted on his feet at the question, glancing away as he cleared his throat. "I did what I could."

"And I think I know why," Woo Bin whispered into Jan Di's ear, winking at her playfully before Ji Hoo caught him. "I think you do too, don't you Jan Di?"

While Yi-Jeong laughed along with Woo Bin at his teasings, Ji Hoo simply blinked and shoved his friend a bit playfully. He shook his head, but Jan Di noticed he allowed a small grin to curve his lips. "Well.. There might be some _truth_ to that."

Woo Bin elbowed Jan Di suggestively as her cheeks began to heat up. "See, I wasn't _that_ off," he told her.

"Now look what you did," said Yi-Jeong. "Our Geum Jan Di is all flustered now."

"Aish, both of you stop," mumbled Jun Pyo as he shoved Woo Bin away from Jan Di. Instead, his arm wrapped around her 'protectively' and pulled her closer to him. "I don't get why she doesn't give you the same treatment she gave me when we first met. It's a little unfair.."

"Well, that's because we don't provoke her like you did. You deserved that, Jun Pyo," teased Woo Bin once more. Jun Pyo sent his friend a look that said 'be quiet' right after those words left Woo Bin's mouth. Yi-Jeong simply snickered at the empty threat, and Jan Di was left being 'protected' by someone who wasn't very capable. After a few seconds, Jun Pyo finally released her from his grasp to try and get back at Woo Bin who kept taunting him. After Jan Di was out of 'harm's way', Jun Pyo reached over to Woo Bin and yanked him close by the collar. It was only then he gave his friend a noogie—which caused Woo Bin to try and break free from his grasp.

"My hair—bro, stop this! Yah!"

Jun Pyo only grinned evilly as he messed up his friend's hair, only to release him seconds after. "There. You know, you look a lot better."

Ji Hoo and Yi-Jeong stifled their laughter, meanwhile Jan Di laughed a bit out loud before clasping a hand over her mouth to muffle it. Woo Bin was busy trying to fix his hair, though it was a little messed up by Jun Pyo. In all honesty, though, Jan Di thought that Woo Bin still looked pretty good; his hair wasn't even _that_ messed up. Those were the advantages of F4; despite most things, they always looked good.

"So how about a dance, then?" suggested Yi-Jeong.

"I call first!" Woo Bin grinned, straightening out his suit as he approached Jan Di. He offered a hand to her, which she gladly accepted after a few seconds of debating. "You'll show me some of the moves Ji Hoo taught you, won't you?" He led her to the dance floor.

"I'm not very good yet," admitted Jan Di as the two got into position. She was nervous, seeing as she was still as clumsy as ever, even after practicing with Ji Hoo.

"I'm sure you'll do good," responded Woo Bin as he took the lead. As he led the dance, he did so at a slow pace in consideration for Jan Di. And she was thankful he kept it slow, so that way she could keep up easily without stumbling. As they danced together, Jan Di found herself staring at Woo Bin—only because she was _reminiscing_.

Woo Bin, who was always there for her and F4 when they needed support or comfort the most. He'd show up regardless of any situation and was always willing to do anything to help. And despite getting off on the wrong foot—just like the rest of F4—Jan Di was happy to have him in her life. He was definitely someone who could make her smile when she needed it most.

After a few minutes of dancing and being together, Woo Bin switched places with Yi-Jeong who decided to be Jan Di's next partner. As he moved into position with Jan Di, taking one of her hands into his, he smiled slightly at her. "Are you ready? I hope you can keep up." As he started it off, with her following closely behind, she continued to recall the sweet memories she shared with him.

"I'll try," she responded. He was definitely sweet; one of the sweetest she met. While he often gave off the impression he was a 'bad boy', he was actually really kind and supportive. And he was a tease, similarly to Woo Bin. Jan Di would admit that she saw Yi-Jeong as nothing but a flirt at first, and she was often worried for Ga Eul who hung around him. But despite her earlier assumptions, she grew to know him as someone who was actually genuine with his feelings.

Soon enough the song ended, and a new one began. Yi-Jeong took that as a sign for their dance to end. But he parted from Jan Di with a warm smile while Jun Pyo slowly made his way up to her. She stared up at him with a slight smile. With hesitance, he took her hand into his—just like the others had—and brought her closely against him. She was about to object at how close they were, but she heard him whisper, "Just one last time." At his silent whisper that only she could hear, she swallowed the lump in her throat and whispered in return:

"One last time," she agreed quietly. The song that began to play was absolutely beautiful—she listened to every string that was strummed, every beat that was played. And Jun Pyo moved with her ever-so-slowly, in sync with the rhythm playing. And for a moment, her eyelids closed momentarily as she remembered their times together and the experiences they shared. He was the worst of them all and the one she resented the most. He treated her horribly, tried to make her feel bad for being poor, without a distinguished family name. But despite it all, he was also full of _love_. He had love to give and share. Gu Jun Pyo, Shinhwa heir, had the dreams of an ordinary person. He had his own wishes and desires, some that were so far he could not reach, no matter how hard he tried. Jan Di was one of those desires, and so was finding love. But Jan Di sincerely believed, that with his devotion and determination—and even his big heart—he could find what he was searching for, and everything beyond it. It was very possible. But he helped her through ways she didn't realize up until now. Jan Di would be grateful to him for a long time. Really, she was glad to be his friend and to have known him this whole time.

 _Maybe somewhere else, in a different time, we could have been something, Jun Pyo.. Just maybe, in a world different from this one, we became something greater than this._

It felt like they had been dancing forever when the music came to a slow yet satisfying end. Jan Di's eyelids fluttered open and she found Jun Pyo staring at her, strangely with a smile on his features. She returned to smile, delightedly, before she shifted her gaze over to where Ji Hoo stood, watching with a relieved expression of his own. Relived to see that Jun Pyo and Jan Di have made up, probably. The two slowed to a stop, and Jun Pyo leaned down to briefly brush his lips across her forehead, as if that were the conclusion of their love. Then he let go of her hand, stepped away and made his way off the dance floor, towards his friends.

From where Jan Di stood, she watched as Woo Bin patted Jun Pyo's shoulder. Yi-Jeong and Ji Hoo were beside them as well. From where Jan Di stood, she could easily see that they were a group of good friends who experienced everything together. But in the end, no matter how hard it got for all four of them, they were always together in the end. Jan Di was also a part of that group, as she would always be. By being with F4 and getting to know them, she was able to experience the bad and good in life. She was able to experience betrayal, deception, heartbreak, even pain. But along with the bad, she also experienced friendship to the fullest, along with honesty and love from these men. They taught her that she could dream again, and helped her whenever she needed it. Never would she ask for anything different.

Out of the blue, Ji Hoo approached her silently, watching her with his observant and curious eyes. "Is something on your mind?"

"Just thinking," she responded as he stood face to face with her. Before he could ask her further about what she was thinking about, she decided to already answer the question on his mind. "I was thinking about you all.."

"Good thoughts?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course." Jan Di nodded her head.

"Are you done thinking then?" he asked next.

Jan Di blinked at the question asked of her. "Am I done thinking..? Why?"

He reached for her hand, and took it into his own; intertwining their fingers together while he gave her a small smile. "Well, this is your graduation party. And you did dance with everyone else but me. I was thinking that we could now. Unless you're tired.."

"Oh!" Jan Di nodded her head, "Of course, sunbae! I'm not tired at all, but are you sure you're okay..? I mean, your.." She was trying to refer to his old wound, without bluntly saying it. Instead, she merely glanced where his wound was once at before looking back at him. It was enough for him to understand what she meant.

"I'm fine," he told her. "The wound is already healed. Remember?"

"I can't help but ask.. I know it's been a few months since you've recovered, but I worry still.." she mumbled quietly, glancing away for a few seconds. "So you okay to dance?"

"I've always been okay to dance," he responded with a smile, pulling her closer to him so that there was barely any space. "For you, I'll heal up in no time." As he whispered those words, he took the lead at a quicker pace than usual, as if to challenge Jan Di to keep up. But regardless, she was capable of keeping up to speed with him. It was almost like knowing everything about him by heart.

* * *

After the graduation party, Jan Di was beyond exhausted. It was clear to Ji Hoo by now that they all had exhausted her with the dancing, and they all made fun with it. By the time Ji Hoo and Jan Di ended their dance, Woo Bin suggested going somewhere nice to relax a bit, which everyone agreed to it. Especially Jan Di who was just too tired to do much of anything. After discussion, they all agreed to go to a beach quite the distance. But they all had time to spare, and apparently there was some news to share, according to Jun Pyo. Instead of splitting up and taking separate vehicles, they all agreed to take the bus as a mode of transportation together. And while it was a bit unappealing to some of them, they were all in agreement.

During the bus ride, which Jun Pyo found extremely uncomfortable, all five of them talked for most of the trip. Jan Di was seated between Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo, while Woo Bin and Yi-Jeong sat on a different set of seats. Throughout the first half of the long trip, they all teased and spoke about Jun Pyo's discomfort. That part was filled with laughs and jokes, while Jun Pyo simply groaned and grumbled throughout the first half of the ride. The other half was filled with Woo Bin teasing Yi-Jeong, who was texting Ga Eul, along with Ji Hoo speaking quietly to Jan Di about random things. Despite being tired, she seemed to enjoy listening and conversing with Ji Hoo about these 'random' things, since it was a part of their daily life now. These random things consisted of questions about the future, or even about food sometimes, but ranged from many, _many_ topics. Jan Di enjoyed talking about food a lot, and Ji Hoo teased her about it.

Thanks to the enjoyable discussion held by F4 and Jan Di, the ride seemed to end a bit more quickly than expected. Once they bus came to a stop, Jun Pyo was the first to run off, taking in breaths of fresh air while Yi-Jeong, Woo Bin, Jan Di and Ji Hoo followed behind casually.

"We're almost there," Ji Hoo told her as he turned to face her. "We have to walk a little bit. Can you do it?"

"Mhmm!" came Jan Di's response. From there, they walked on foot to their destination. Their walk there was a bit silent, not because they had nothing to talk about, but because they were all in deep thoughts of their own. Even Ji Hoo was, though he occasionally glanced at the other four to observe them. He often wondered what they were thinking about, especially Jan Di who stared blankly ahead of her. He was almost worried she'd fall over or trip. To prevent something like that, he kept his eyes on her, watching her every movement until they finally reached the beach. All five of them came to a slow halt as they stared ahead; watching and listening to the waves as they hit the shore. Jan Di was the first to speak. "I always liked how the beach looks during the night," she breathed out. "Quiet and beautiful, don't you think?"

"It's definitely quiet. Not filled with annoying people," mumbled Jun Pyo.

Woo Bin walked past his friends and raced forward, spinning around to face his friends as he jogged backwards to urge them to hurry. "C'mon!"

They all exchanged glances with one another before they began making their way after Woo Bin. Ji Hoo grabbed a hold of Jan Di's hand and gave it a squeeze. She glanced up at him, and he grinned, "Come on. Let's catch up to Woo Bin." As she nodded in agreement, they both took off jogging right after Woo Bin while Yi-Jeong and Jun Pyo remained walking behind. Woo Bin slid to a stop in the sand, which caused Jan Di and Ji Hoo to stumble right into him. Jun Pyo and Yi-Jeong met up directly behind them. Woo Bin spun around, exchanging a glance with his fellow friends.

"I had an idea," Woo Bin began.

"You have an idea? That sounds concerning," Jun Pyo joked.

"It's a good one, trust me," objected Woo Bin. "I was thinking we play a little game."

"A game?" repeated Ji Hoo questionably, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, not so much a game. But let me just say this: who's ready to get splashed?" responded Woo Bin with a faint grin.

"Splashed?" Jan Di repeated slowly. "Do you mean.."

Yi-Jeong chimed in, "I think he means we mess around in the water a bit. Isn't that right?"

"That's exactly it!" Woo Bin nodded his head, snickering. "Unless you're all afraid of a little water.."

The other three fell silent, exchanging looks with one another. Jun Pyo didn't look so sure about it, and Ji Hoo imagined it was because of the suit he chose to wear that day. The mere thought sent a small, humored smile forming across his lips. Jan Di on the other hand nodded her head in response to the suggestion. If Jan Di was down for it, then Ji Hoo would be too. For someone like Jan Di, he imagined that she would like to go near the water, at least a few more times. Despite her inability to swim again, she could still venture out into the shallow water for a little fun. Perhaps that would lighten up her memories with water; it didn't have to end so abruptly.

"I'm up for it. It should be no problem for the little otter," he mused, sneaking Jan Di a humored grin.

With slightly puffed out cheeks and folded arms, Jan Di averted her gaze. "It's not a problem. But it might be one for Jun Pyo.."

"What?" Jun Pyo scoffed, shaking his head as he began to take off his jacket. "You all underestimate me.."

"Then what are we waiting for?" spoke Yi-Jeong. He, like Jun Pyo, began to remove his jacket so that he wouldn't get it wet. He dropped it onto the sand beside him, only to then undo the first few buttons on his dress shirt to give him more room to breathe and relax. "Let's do this," he murmured, rolling up the sleeves on his shirt.

By now, Woo Bin was already following Yi-Jeong's actions. His jacket was also removed and tossed aside, with sleeves of his shirt already rolled up. "Lucky Jan Di, she doesn't have to take off much."

"And all she's wearing is her school uniform," added Yi-Jeong as he removed his shoes and socks, tucking his socks into his shoes afterwards. "It's almost unfair."

As they all began to remove pieces of their clothing as necessary, Jan Di was the first to finish; having only to take off her school blazer, shoes and socks. During the removal of items of clothing, Ji Hoo snuck a glance at Jan Di, who was now observing the F4 boys curiously, seemingly in belief that she wouldn't get caught. As she trailed her gaze from Jun Pyo to Ji Hoo, she blinked several times in realization that he, too, was peering at her from the corner of his eyes. With a flustered expression, she glanced away immediately as if to act like she wasn't doing anything; scratching the back of her head uneasily. Ji Hoo simply grinned as she tried to hide the embarrassment.

 _It's so like you, Jan Di, to try and hide the obvious._

After they all got ready—with their jackets, socks and shoes removed and their sleeves rolled up—they all stood up straight. Several of them stretched, including Woo Bin, who rolled up his pants to his knees to act as shorts. As Ji Hoo peered around, he realized that none of his friends looked like they once did. None of them looked rich nor distinguished with pieces of clothing thrown off and scattered, and their sleeves rolled up messily. In fact, for once—in Ji Hoo's honest perspective—all of them looked utterly normal. He and his friends finally seemed as though they were regular students, who had little to no major responsibilities on their shoulders. While that was far from their reality, Ji Hoo personally felt as though just for once, pretending to be normal graduates was just enough to lift off these burdens; even if just for a little while.

His lightened gaze shifted towards the water, which was only a few feet away. Luckily their scattered clothes were far enough to keep from being swallowed up by the lake. "Well, what are we waiting for?" mumbled Ji Hoo as he began to make his way towards water, approaching it slowly and carefully. He thought he was alone at first—that was until he noticed a particular presence beside him. As he turned to glance beside him, he noticed Jan Di was at his side every step of the way. It caused him to feel a bit more at ease, to know that regardless of the situation, Jan Di would be there by his side. Just as he was about to say something, there was a loud shout behind him that cut him off from his thoughts.

"Incoming, Ji Hoo!" called Woo Bin.

Just as he turned to look at what exactly Woo Bin was talking about, he spotted Jun Pyo at the corner of his eyes. Before he knew it—and just as his eyes made contact with the Shinhwa heir—Jun Pyo slammed his body into Ji Hoo's and knocked him back into the shallow water upon impact. Unable to prevent his friend's action, Ji Hoo landed in the lake water with a small splash. An immediate chill ran through his body once he actually came in touch with the water, and he visibly shuddered from the freezing temperature. He hadn't been ready for this. Originally, Ji Hoo had planned to take small steps into the water to get used to it before actually messing around, but it seemed as though his plans had to be changed. Now partially soaked—or mostly soaked from chest-to-toe—Ji Hoo remained sitting in the water, with his arms holding him up, while Woo Bin and Yi-Jeong bursted out into laughter. He glanced to Jan Di who's mouth was covered by her hands and eyes were wide, while Jun Pyo who was standing next to her was grinning. Oh, Ji Hoo could see that _bold_ grin of his for committing such a daring move. Despite being laughed at and ridiculed— _in front of his girlfriend_ —and despite freezing in the water from the shove, Ji Hoo couldn't help the grin that formed on his lips. He had to stifle what laughter he did have at the moment, for the sake of proving that he didn't approve of being sneaked on like that. But just when he thought he could stifle his laughter, he spotted Woo Bin running up behind Jun Pyo. Without realization of the male behind him, Jun Pyo remained standing superiorly over Ji Hoo, with a cocky grin on his features. But then that grin disappeared when Woo Bin took his turn and tackled Jun Pyo into the water right where Ji Hoo was at. With barely any seconds to spare, Ji Hoo scrambled to the side so that he wouldn't be crushed under the two men who fell into the water where he was once sitting and freezing. After seeing this, Ji Hoo bursted out into the small laughter he was unable to contain further. Jun Pyo, on the other hand, shoved Woo Bin off and tackled him into the water right after.

"You..! Aish! It's cold!" came Jun Pyo's voice that hinted at the fact that his body was now suffering in the freezing temperature of the water.

One glance at Jan Di and anyone could tell she was filled with the utmost shock, watching the two men wrestle in the freezing, cold water as if they had no senses whatsoever. Jan Di raised her fists up defensively as Yi-Jeong approached her; expecting him to pull the same stunt as the other men. However, her obvious fears were diminished when he raised his hands up innocently, proving that he wasn't about to shove her in. Instead, Yi-Jeong was just watching his friends as they wrestled each other. Ji Hoo forced himself onto his feet and rushed out of Jun Pyo's and Woo Bin's way by getting out of the water. He hurried beside Jan Di, shivering visibly, which took Jan Di's notice immediately.

"Ji Hoo sunbae," she began, blinking slowly as she turned to face him; her arms folded across her chest. "Are you okay? You're shivering.."

"Yes," he responded quickly, leaning close to her. "Just a little cold.." A brief kiss was planted to the side of her head before he scooped her up into his arms. With a slight squeal of surprise, Jan Di's hands grasped frantically at Ji Hoo's wet shirt.

"Ji.. Ji Hoo sunbae! You're cold!" she yelped, struggling in his arms. However, despite her endless struggling, Ji Hoo kept a strong hold on her and carried her to the water at an agonizingly slow pace as if to cause her some mental preparation and suffering. Once they were in the water deep enough—up to Ji Hoo's knees to be exact—Ji Hoo, who had grown used to cold temperature, went ahead and gave her a small, playful smile. Jan Di at this moment must have realized his plans because just then at that moment, she gave him a look similar to a pleading puppy in hopes to change his mind.

However, he wasn't swayed. He gave her another 'sweet' smile as if to show her _that_ much.

"Ji Hoo, please—"

Despite her pleas, he then tossed her in at the knee-high height to give her the full taste of the cold water almost all of them had experienced. She landed with a splash and resurfaced for a breath of fresh air immediately. Now, _she_ was fully soaked. Not that Ji Hoo felt bad about it, because what came next was what he expected. Jan Di's eyelids fluttered open and her eyes locked onto Ji Hoo. Just as he expected, her hand shot out of the water to grab onto his shirt; yanking him directly into the water right beside her. He wasn't really surprised by her strength. To Ji Hoo, she was very strong in many ways that he could admire. He simply grinned as he was pulled into the water beside her. As if that wasn't enough, she splashed him a little bit to make it 'equal.'

"I never expected something like that from you," mumbled Jan Di with a small pout as she turned her gaze away from Ji Hoo, referring to him throwing her in the water. Ji Hoo also knew that she least expected it to be from him—normally he was the one who protected her from these things. But she forgot that he was also a tease as much as everyone else.

"It was your fault believing I wouldn't," he murmured. "Even I know better than to trust someone who surprises me left and right." To make up for his deception moments ago, Ji Hoo planted a quick kiss on her cheek before helping her stand up in the water as waves came crashing into them. From the impact, Jan Di stumbled against Ji Hoo, who—of course—caught her before she could fall. While Jan Di was in his arms, she peered up slowly to give a small, nervous smile of thanks. "You're welcome," he whispered to her.

After she was standing upright, both Jan Di and Ji Hoo made their way carefully towards their friends. Yi-Jeong was finally—but cautiously—making his way into the water, taking small steps to test the temperature at different heights the deeper he went. But he stopped in the shallow area where Jun Pyo shoved Woo Bin off him and splashed him. As Jan Di and Ji Hoo approached their friends, Woo Bin returned the splash of water to Jun Pyo, who raised his arm to cover his face from it. By this time, Yi-Jeong was behind Woo Bin, grinning like everyone else, but also looking proud to be free of the torture. However, when he least expected it, a wave of water Jun Pyo sent—specifically aimed towards Woo Bin—hit and washed over poor Yi-Jeong. Last minute, when Woo Bin noticed that Jun Pyo was about to send that huge wave of water towards him, Woo Bin had dodged to the side; which only allowed Yi-Jeong to be the victim. Jun Pyo's eyes widened slightly, only until the Shinhwa heir chuckled a bit at Yi-Jeong who took Woo Bin's hit.

"Oops," mumbled Jun Pyo under his breath as he cleared his throat; grinning afterwards.

Yi-Jeong—now only partially soaked—seemed as though he were about to let that go, when another wave of water, much bigger than the last, washed over him. Now almost entirely soaked, Yi-Jeong stood a little stunned, only to glance over at Woo Bin who was smiling mischievously at his friend.

"My bad," Woo Bin began, trying to escape with an excuse similar to Jun Pyo's.

"Busted," Ji Hoo said quietly for Woo Bin to hear.

Instead of exacting revenge, Yi-Jeong smiled faintly and turned away from Woo Bin, showing that he wasn't plotting any revenge on his friend. This caused Woo Bin to sneak a glance at Ji Hoo. "See, I knew Yi-Jeong wouldn't—" A splash of water cut Woo Bin off. It caused him to shiver slightly. Ji Hoo assumed from this that Woo Bin was not yet used to the freezing temperatures.

"You were saying?" murmured Yi-Jeong with a playful grin of his own, indicating that he was the one behind that splash. Jun Pyo was still sitting in the shallow water, laughing with closed eyes and an open mouth until salty water splashed into his mouth. He choked slightly and coughed, shooting a glare at his four friends as if to figure out who _dared_ to splash him.

"Which one of you.." he began before another wave flooded over him. He coughed once more from swallowing the salty water by mistake as he spoke.

His four friends began to laugh quietly while Yi-Jeong made a bold remark. "Guess you can't really exact revenge on the lake, now can you Jun Pyo?"

Jun Pyo, by now, forced himself onto his feet so he wouldn't be attacked by the water a third time. But now that he was up and not beneath anyone else, he splashed water—aimlessly —countless times at his friends, who all began to scatter and sprint away from Jun Pyo. But each and every one of them all returned the splashing attack—and not just to him, but each other as well as they all engaged in what would be considered their first 'water fight.' While it was a _cold time_ , it was also a moment filled with joyous laughter and happy smiles of the friends—Jan Di, Ji Hoo, Jun Pyo, Woo Bin, and Yi-Jeong—who brushed aside their responsibilities and set aside their troubles, just to have fun without care; even if it were to last only a little while longer.

* * *

The fun with water lasted about half an hour, where all five of them were cold and shivering from the freezing temperature of the lake. All of them, at the same exact pace, left the freezing waters with their soaked clothes clinging to their bodies. Finally, once they were by their scattered clothing, they all plopped down onto the ground. Despite it being the night, the air was warm; which was a blessing to their frozen and wet bodies. Without a care of getting sand all over their bodies, all five of them laid back on the sand with their arms behind their soaked heads, right beside each other in the following order: Woo Bin, Yi-Jeong, Jun Pyo, Jan Di, Ji Hoo. For a while, they all laid in the sand in a peaceful silence, staring up at the sky. Nothing could have been more peaceful than that moment.

Jan Di was the first to speak up. "That was...fun," she spoke quietly.

Ji Hoo turned his head slightly to glance over at her. It was only then he noticed the warm smile gracing her features. Her smile was practically contagious, so he couldn't help but smile too. Whenever she smiled, he would too.

"When I come back, let's do this again," breathed out Jun Pyo.

Ji Hoo blinked slowly, now forcing himself up by his elbows to glance over at Jun Pyo. Jan Di did the same, as Yi-Jeong and Woo Bin both looked over at him. "When you come back?" Ji Hoo asked the question everyone was wondering.

Realizing what he said, Jun Pyo blinked several times before he glanced at all his friends who were now staring at him in curiosity and confusion. By his expression, Ji Hoo knew he had to explain himself. After clearing his throat, he spoke, "That's right.. I haven't told you. Well, now's better than never. Recently I decided to travel abroad to America."

"What for?" pressed Woo Bin curiously.

"To save the business," responded Jun Pyo as he closed his eyes. "..I plan to save the business in my own way; a different way from the way my mother proposed. I am the head of Shinhwa now.. I need to take control of it all now: my life, this business...and the future. I already spoke to that wench about it today when I went to see her.."

The way his voice trailed off caused Ji Hoo to believe there was more Jun Pyo wasn't saying, or rather _chose_ not to say. Despite his suspicion, Ji Hoo decided to let it go this once; only because whatever it was on Jun Pyo's mind was clearly something that he was uncomfortable with. Instead, he asked another question; one that everyone was probably meaning to ask by the expressions on their faces: "When will you be returning?"

Jun Pyo opened one of his eyelids to peer over at Ji Hoo. "Talk about into my business.. I plan on making a full return in five years at the minimum."

Ji Hoo's chest tightened slightly at the answer. He almost regretted asking. Why his chest tightened was unknown to Ji Hoo himself. He couldn't think of a plausible reason behind it.

 _Perhaps.. I will miss him?_

Was that right? Would Ji Hoo miss him so easily? It didn't seem like the right answer at first, but it didn't seem too farfetched either. If anything, it seemed more reasonable than anything else.

 _I'll.. miss him. Of course I would.. Jun Pyo is my closest friend, aside from Yi-Jeong and Woo Bin. But Yi-Jeong is leaving as well.._

Admittedly, Ji Hoo was going to miss the lively Shinhwa heir, who always caused trouble for everyone around him, even if unintentional. Ji Hoo was going to miss the friendly outings he had with his friends in general. Once Jun Pyo left, along with Yi-Jeong, that would be the end of F4 and all they were. There lives were beginning and there wouldn't be any time to spare for one another.

 _No_ , Ji Hoo told himself, _that will not be the end._

There would never be an end for F4, nor would it be the end of them. Even if their lives grew busier—even if each F4 member carried more responsibilities—they would still remain in contact and be there for one another, just as they had always been. They would support each other when necessary, and enjoy life with one another while doing it. There was no need to go separate ways in a world they all shared, and Jan Di would help be that connection between them all. She helped them keep connected, even when they didn't realize they were separating at times.

As Ji Hoo glanced over at Jan Di, he could tell by her expression that she wasn't necessarily happy with the decision. She parted her lips to speak in a quiet voice, "So.. Yi-Jeong will be off traveling to Sweden, and you'll be going to America. I'm happy for you both that you've decided this.."

 _She's not being completely honest._

By her expression, Ji Hoo could see that she was a little upset with their decisions. He could only assume—from what he already knew about her—that it wasn't about disliking their choices, but just simply being distant from her friends who she grew close with. She wasn't one to be open with those feelings or recognize them herself, but Ji Hoo was. He spent enough time with her to recognize what she felt, even when she couldn't. He was able to acknowledge her feelings, even when she denied them. He was especially able to decipher them even when she desperately tried to hide them from everyone. That was just a portion of his love for her, and how far it ran.

"When you both come back," spoke Ji Hoo suddenly, turning his gaze to both Yi-Jeong and Jun Pyo as he tried to fill Jan Di with reassurance, "We'll be waiting. And if you think I'll be uncareful around you again, Jun Pyo, you have another thing coming to you. Specifically, a face full of water." A small smile was flashed to his friend.

Jun Pyo simply returned that smile and shifted his gaze back towards the sky. "I'll accept that challenge, Ji Hoo. Just as I've accepted every other challenge you've given to me. But this time, I'm not afraid of water. So I won't be losing any time soon."

Ji Hoo glanced over at Jan Di, who was now laying on her back again, also staring up at the sky. A relieved smile was gracing her lovely features, which indicated that her worries had settled. As he moved back into his laying position, he felt her hand grab onto his; squeezing it lightly.

"Thank you," she whispered quietly, only loud enough for him to hear. "What would I do without you, Sunbae.."

He returned the squeeze of the hand, gently, lovingly, to prove that he would never let her be alone.

"Do you guys believe in shooting stars?" Woo Bin began randomly. All five of them were gazing up at the starry, night sky, so Ji Hoo could only assume why Woo Bin asked. It wasn't _all_ that random in the end.

"Isn't that a fairytale?" murmured Yi-Jeong teasingly.

"If there is one, I'd wish for dry clothes," responded Jun Pyo.

Jan Di chimed in, "That's so like you, Jun Pyo. Of all things you could wish for, you'd wish for something like that?"

"Then what would you wish for, Jan Di?" asked Ji Hoo, not bothering to take his eyes off the beautiful night sky.

"Hmm.." There was a momentary silence between them. Seconds, minutes passed with no response from Jan Di, and especially not from her friends. Finally, she spoke up with confidence, "I'd wish for this to never end."

"It doesn't have to," murmured Ji Hoo as he smiled warmly. With his fingers intertwining with her soft ones, he gave her hand one final squeeze. "It's a beautiful life we're living. It will continue to be so, as long as we all stick together."

This was not a lie, nor was it an exaggerated truth to keep her or any of them happy.

This was simply a yearning of the heart.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this story, and I hope it was a good enough resolve! Thank you to everyone who stuck with me through this story!**


End file.
